


Elijah’s Eternity

by eternityunicorn



Series: Elijah’s Eternity [1]
Category: The Originals (TV), The Vampire Diaries & Related Fandoms, The Vampire Diaries (TV), The Vampire Diaries - L. J. Smith
Genre: Action/Adventure, Alternate Universe, Drama, F/M, Family Drama, Fluff and Smut, Romance, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-15
Updated: 2019-07-15
Packaged: 2020-07-04 16:26:31
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 29
Words: 95,361
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19818979
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/eternityunicorn/pseuds/eternityunicorn
Summary: Elijah Mikaelson didn’t know what to expect when he encountered the strange archer in the night, but he certainly didn’t think his whole world would be turned upside down by it. Yet, he quickly learns that she is more than what she seems. They team up for one task, but soon find themselves faced with enemies coming after them as they grow closer. Can their budding relationship survive? *Smut!





	1. The Stranger in the Dark

**Disclaimer** : I do not own Elijah or any elements from the Vampire Diaries or the Originals. I do, however, own my OC Eternity and any elements from my up and coming novel. Please, review! I’d appreciate it a lot! Thanks and happy reading!

**Author Note** : Welcome to the first installment of my Elijah’s Eternity fic series! I hope you the readers enjoy your stay! Thanks again for reading!

*************

In the darkness of night, she moved with predatory stealth. She was on the trail of her target and closing in. This predator weaved in and out of the shadows, running along rooftops, leapt from one to the other with inhuman speed, until she had them in her sights. They were feeding in the shadows. She could smell the blood and just moments before had heard the piercing screams of their victims.

Damn....

She hadn’t made it in time to save the victims. Just one second too late. The poor bastards....

Still, there wasn’t time to mourn, pray, or berate oneself for failing the innocent. There was a job to do - justice to be had.

With her famous yumi bow and quiver of arrows, she struck the perpetrators hard from the vantage point the roof top provided swiftly. There were two of them and neither saw her coming. They were purified before they could even unlatch their fangs from their victims’ necks. There wasn’t anything left of them, due to her purification arrows.

Jumping from the tall building, the archer landed effortlessly at the attack sight, next to the poor dead humans that had been in the wrong place, at the wrong time. She assessed the dead briefly, saying a silent prayer for them, before she turned from the scene to leave. There was no point in reviving the human victims, though she could have easily if she had so chose to. Their lives would be tormented with the memories of the night, of being killed, and that was no live to live; paranoid, fearful.

Most humans couldn’t handle experiencing the supernatural world. It drove them to madness, especially when said experience was negative - like when they become some vampire’s dinner.

No, it was for the best to leave them as they were. It was better.

Speaking of vampires, the human world had been purged of anything supernatural long ago. Ten thousand years ago, to be exact. The otherworldly had been separated from the ordinary. So, it was strange to find vampires feasting upon human victims. Now, vampires were well known, but the ones that the archer knew were different. They didn’t put off an aura of dark magic, as though they were created and not born. The ones she knew of were born bloodsuckers. They weren’t creations. Yet, for the past thousand years or so, she had encountered an ever increasing number of vampires, all with that strange energy signature.

These creations were not supposed to exist, not in the world of men or the world of any mortal people. Yet, they were out there living amongst their human counterparts. It was troubling, but she knew that she couldn’t commit genocide upon an entire people, especially when their existence wasn’t necessarily their fault. But even if it had, such a thing wasn’t an option.

Furthermore, ever since the creation of this new kind of vampires, there had been a return of magic to the human world. Witches and werewolves had begun to return to the world of man, creating yet another issue, as factions were born with infighting and outright wars between the groups that often left a trail of bodies, mostly of innocent bystanders. This was why magic and the otherworldly had been removed from the Earth, because not all creatures of myth and legend knew how to live in peace. They needed their own spaces; territories that were their own to rule, separate from each other and more importantly, away from the mortals.

So, how had this happened? Well, the archer knew. She had discovered the truth long ago, but couldn’t do anything about it since she had other obligations, other peoples that needed her attention more. She had to wait, but the fighting and the bloodshed had only grown worse, driving her to begin searching for the source of this new era of magic and myth: the Mikaelsons. What she would do once she found them was uncertain. She wanted to assess them before making any decision.

The archer had tracked one of them to a small American town in the state of Maine. That was where she was now, trying to find one of the vampire siblings she had heard so much about over the last thousand years every time she returned to the human realm. The place was so tiny and unassuming, just some hick town that it made her wonder how any vampire could hide there without someone noticing.

Unless, they were being compelled to overlook the presence of vampires.

A dirty trick, but an effective one, to say the least.

Suddenly, there was the appearance of another person directly behind her. She could tell that it was another vampire by the signature. She didn’t move. Thousands of years of fighting in battles and wars had molded her to know exact when to attack when snuck up upon. So, she remained perfectly still, knowing that she could outmaneuver whomever has dared to come.

“You’re the one that’s been looking for my siblings and I,” called a smooth voice, slightly accented baritone.

So, one of them had come out into the open. At last.

“Aye,” she replied, still unmoving, not even to turn and look at the Mikaelson.

“I’ve heard about you,” he told her. “I’ve seen the aftermath of an encounter with you. Your arrows have a strange magic, none of my witches can say what it is or where it comes from. All they say is that it’s of the gods.” He gave a slight scoff at that last bit, “So, my question is who are you?”

She grinned, despite the fact that he couldn’t see it, “Well, I’ll tell you now that I’m not a god. I’ve never liked such a title. Though, so many wish it upon me.”

“Then who are you?”

“Mr. Mikaelson,” she finally turned toward him, “I am Eternity. That’s all you need to know, because that’s all that is important.”

She could see the state of awe on the well-dressed vampire’s face. His chocolate brown eyes were wide and his mouth hung open slightly at the sight of her. It was a reaction she had seen countless times before in a variety of people. It wasn’t anything new, but as always, it was a rather amusing sight.

“What are you?” He asked softly, breathlessly.

She smirked mysteriously, “It matters not what I am.”

“No?”

“No.”

“Then what do you want from me?” There was suspicion in his voice, but no fear.

“Nothing. Yet,” she said easily, in a friendly way. “Just your company?”

Instead of being surprised by her answer, he seemed to collect himself then, regaining that level-headed suaveness she had heard one of the Mikaelsons possessed: Elijah Mikaelson, if memory served her correctly. He saw that she wasn’t a threat to him, for the moment, and had instantly shifted his demeanor back to his famous cool-headedness.

Eternity recalled the information she had collected on him. He was the oldest living male sibling since Finn Mikaelson was put to sleep nine hundred years ago. There was a sister that none of them knew about, but that was neither here or there. He was cool and calm under pressure, but could be quite violent if provoked, especially where his siblings were concerned.

Not that his violence was a concern. She was well equipped to handle such things.

Elijah gazed at her curiously, as if assessing her and her motives. He was asking himself if he should trust her. She could see the question in those rather pretty eyes of his. But, trust didn’t matter. She wasn’t looking to be a trusted friend. She was only seeking to gain all the facts about the Mikaelsons, and the rest of the supernatural community, so that she could decide what to do about the new breed of supernatural on Earth. Nothing more and nothing less. Even so, he had no reason not to trust her or she him in that moment, because they weren’t looking to be enemies, not yet anyway.

Finally, after a quick moment of quiet consideration, he conceded to her request. “Well unfortunately, there isn’t much in the way of fine dinning around here, but I do know a little diner near by. We can go there to talk, if you’d like.”

“Lead the way, Mr. Mikaelson.”

“Elijah.”

“Elijah....”

**To Be Continued....**


	2. Diner Talk

**Disclaimer** : I do not own Elijah or any elements from the Vampire Diaries or the Originals. I do, however, own my OC Eternity and any elements from my up and coming novel. Please review! I’d appreciate it a lot! Thanks and happy reading!

********

The small diner was a quiet, lowly lit place. There was a bar top with stools on one side and a row of small booths on the other. Only a couple of truckers passing through were there getting a late night dinner, besides the single waitress working behind the counter. The place looked old with torn spots covered with duct tape on the seats of the booth and cracks on various parts of the table. The furniture looked worn and faded, but it gave the place a quaint charm.

Eternity had changed clothes by magic means prior to coming, as well as vanished her weapons. She had done so without lifting a finger. With not even a twitch of a finger. She was now dressed elegantly in a flowing white sundress, where as before she had been dressed in a violet corset top, leather leggings, and combat boots.

Elijah opened the door for her, like the gentleman that he was, to which she smiled slightly in thanks. The bell on the door had jiggled when he had pulled it opened, alerting the few occupants to the newcomers.

The six pairs of eyes fell upon them or more specifically on Eternity. It wasn’t a surprising sight to see because of the etherealness she possessed. In the low light, she seemed to glow. Her long white hair rippled down her back, moving like ocean waves with each step, catching the light now and again, making it flash like pieces of glass when it did. Her skin was so pale it was nearly the color of snow. Then there was the way she moved. It was as if she was gliding across the floor, moving smoothly with perfect, graceful steps. She was regal like some kind of royal. Maybe she was, Elijah didn’t know.

They hadn’t spoken to each other on the short walk to the diner. Therefore, he hadn’t learned anything about this strange creature that was so godlike, but by her own admission, was not actually so. She was a marvel and it seemed the humans sitting about the diner thought so too, because everything stopped the moment they walked it. Looks of wonder and awe were plastered upon their faces as if in a trance, unable to look away. It had been the same when he had first seen her.

“Over here,” directed Elijah her quietly, feeling unsettled by the diner patrons’ reactions.

He lead her over to the booth in the corner, away from the eyes that followed them. They’d be able to speak freely there and would remain relatively undisturbed. She sat down on one side. Even scooting into the booth was done with floating grace.

Yes, she was fascinating indeed.

He scooted smoothly into the booth on the other side, graceful in his movements as well; though still not like her. She did, however, seem impressed with his own graceful ways by the small smile upon her rose pink lips and the slight gleam in her almond shaped sapphire colored eyes.

The waitress came over, an older woman with salt and pepper hair in a bun and baggy clothes, and with her eyes fixed upon Eternity asked them if they wanted anything. The waitress looked at Elijah when he requested coffee with mild curiosity about him too, but again, not like with Eternity. It was more a look of uncertainty since he was a smartly dressed man with a high class air about him that made his seem out of place in that dingy diner. When Eternity, in that soft and sweet voice of hers, asked for hot tea, the waitress did something that Elijah hadn’t seen done in a long time; she bowed her head and curtsied, albeit awkwardly. He thought she would say, “Yes, Your Majesty” too, but the older woman didn’t. Instead, she just sputtered away as quickly as possible.

“They all do that,” said Eternity with amusement. “React to me that way, I mean. Well, most of them anyway. Occasionally, there will be a human that doesn’t. For the majority that do, it’s simply their natural reaction to me, nothing that I intentionally cause in them.”

“It’s not just humans though, is it?” Elijah asked, knowing the answer already based on his own initial reaction to her.

She shook her head, “No, it is most creatures.”

“Why? I've never heard of such thing before. What are you exactly?”

“Does it matter why? Or who I am?”

“You really don’t want to tell me what you are, do you?” He observed with slight amusement.

Though she was ethereal and regal, it was surprisingly easy to talk to Eternity. At least for him. There was an easiness around her, despite the air of importance about her that demanded respect. He felt that he could speak to her as he would anyone else, like she was just another person. It was interestingly contradictory and Elijah found it intriguing.

Eternity shook her head and answered, “Not particularly, but it’s mostly because of your mortal origins, Mr. Mikaelson. Those of this world are not supposed to know of me, you see.”

“My mortal origins?”

“Aye. You may be immortal now, but you weren’t born that way. You were human once”

“How-.”

“How did I know?” She laughed slightly, a knowing smile upon her plump lips. “I know you. I had discovered the tale of the Original family long ago, in my learning the reason for the new wave of the supernatural on Earth.”

“New wave? Was there an old one?”

“Aye, there was. Ten thousand years ago, to be precise.”

Ten thousand years ago? Just how old was this being before him? Had she been there ten thousand years ago? Was that why there was such a regality to her? Her age? Her experience? His mind was proverbially blown. He thought a thousand years was a long time, but ten thousand? It was hard to get one’s head around. He felt like a human trying to wrap their head around a vampire his age.

“You look taken aback, Elijah,” observed Eternity with that same knowingness. “Well, let me tell you, there is a lot that you don’t know about the world around you, my friend. There is a history that only few on this world or any mortal world knows.”

Before Elijah could say anything, the old waitress returned with Elijah’s coffee and Eternity’s tea. She put each cup down in front of them quickly. Then timidly she asked them if they wanted anything else. When Eternity smiled at her kindly and declined while thanking her for the drinks, the waitress did that awkward bow again, before scurrying away once more.

He has barely noticed it. His mind was whirling with the information Eternity gave to him. Just what the hell had he encountered in the night?

He had been there lurking in the shadows himself to witness a small woman takedown of those newbie vampires, watched as she moved with precision and speed, like any expert of combat. It didn’t take him any time to put the puzzle pieces together and realize that she was the one with strange arrows he sought. Come to find out, she had been seeking him too.

Yet, Elijah hadn’t thought he’d be sitting in front of an enigma. He had thought the archer had only been a different kind of witch that had found a new kind of power to use against his kind. He had been seeking the assassin out to deal the potentially new threat swiftness elimination. He was an Original after all. There weren’t many that could stand against him; vampire, witch, and werewolf alike. It should have been quick, easy, and more importantly, over. Instead, this encounter was turning out to be so much more than a fast extermination of a threat. He didn’t even know if she was a threat unto his person to be honest. She could be yet.

“I am not a threat, so long as you don’t make me one,” Eternity said, catching his immediate attention, “nor am I ten thousand years old. I am about three thousand years old actually. And might I say, that your strength is nothing. You’re a child thinking he’s all grown up.”

“Telepathy,” he replied, bypassing her ‘child’ remark for the moment. He recognized the ability and worked quickly to block his thoughts against her. A thousand years on Earth had taught him a trick or too.

She shrugged, “Aye, but your countermeasure is useless against someone like me. Like I said, a child thinking he’s all grown up.” She paused, to hold her hand up when Elijah attempted to protest, before explaining, “I do not mean that as anything more than a statement of fact. As has been established, there is far more out there than you realize, as a mortal-turned-immortal. There are beings out there amongst the stars of longer life, more experience, greater strength. I simply mean for an Earth bound immortal you are of great strength, I can see that much, but in the greater beyond, you are...young.”

So, there were others like her. Older and stronger creatures of greater power than anything on Earth. Was it possible that they were once of Earth? Had there been creatures of that magnitude on this world?

“I suppose next to you, I would seem that way,” he conceded, sipping from his coffee cup, while she did the same with her tea. “So, what of this other history that you spoke of? Care to enlighten me?”

“Ah, well, you’re right. The immortals, as they are called, were once creatures of Earth. They existed here, just as you and the other new way supernaturals do.”

Elijah wasn’t surprised that she had heard his inner musings. She had already said that he wouldn’t be able to block her out. But he didn’t like it much. He felt too vulnerable, too open. It was unsettling.

“Forgive me, I don’t mean to make you feel uncomfortable,” she said softly, looking down at the tea cup between her tiny hands sheepishly. “I cannot help being able to hear thoughts. It’s not something I can turn off.” She smiled shyly up at him, “Though in all honesty, I think I’m just trying to show off.” Her laugh was sweet, musical.

There it was again that feeling of ease, of almost friendship quality, even though they had only just met. Her smile and laugh caused him to return a crooked smile of his own and a slight chuckle, despite having been unnerved by her ability to read him.

“Well, you’ve been succeeding in that endeavor, my dear,” he grinned cheekily, as he sipped from his coffee cup.

“And we’ve gotten off track,” she said. “I was trying to answer your question about the unknown history.”

“Ah yes, that.”

“The story is long, so I'll share the important parts,” began Eternity, giving him one more smile before returning to that mysterious stoicalness. “Ten thousand years ago, the immortals that I spoke of lived here on Earth amongst humankind. However, there was great strife and so much bloodshed from infighting amongst the immortal peoples, and also, with the humans, whom feared the immortals and wanted to rule the planet themselves. It was the same on many of the other inhabited planets; immortals verses mortals.

“Something had to be done and fortunately, there was a ray of hope in a warrior named Ceres. It took a lot of effort and time, but eventually she brought about peace. She did this by using a great power to split the one universe into two; the Mortal Universe and the Immortal Universe. Simple.”

“If what you say is true,” Elijah asked, his eyes narrowing a bit as he thought on her words, “then why is there not a speck of evidence of it actually happening? Of the existence of immortals, before my family and the rest of the current supernatural community?”

“Because it was erased from the world,” she responded as if it were obvious, “and we became the myths, legends, and even religions of the human collective, the stories told and passed on from generation to generation. We are figments of their imaginations, nothing more. Though, again, in regards to the religions part, none of us are gods, no matter how much we might seem so or how much some of us think we are. All are as fallible as man.”

Elijah mulled over what she was telling him. So, there are people out there with godlike capabilities. He smirked a little to himself. Oh, if Niklaus could hear this, he thought. His brother would surely go about trying to find a way to gain such power the second he learned this truth. Then the world would undoubtedly be doomed from that psychopath.

“Niklaus could beseech an immortal to grant him greater power,” Eternity replied to his thoughts again, speaking gravely, “It wouldn’t be the first time a mortal sought to be godlike. Never ends well, let me tell you. However, I’d put your brother down before he got far.”

“I pray that will not come to pass with Niklaus,” he frowned, his jaw tightening in quiet anger. “Though in all honesty, he probably deserves whatever retribution comes his way.”

Eternity didn’t disagree. She had done her research on his family. Surely she understood what his rowdy brother was capable of.

“Well, at least he hasn’t sought world domination,” she jested.

“More like he hasn’t succeeded,” he quipped back. “I’m sure he’s made the attempt at some point. It’s probably on his agenda, if not.”

They laughed like old friends and then fell into a companionable silence, sipping their quickly cooling drinks and gazing out of the diner window. It felt as if they had always done this, sitting together conversing.

“You haven’t asked about why I’ve been so interested in your family,” Eternity said after a while.“Not like you. I heard that any interest in your family is met with suspicion. Yet, you came here with me so easily, despite seeing what I am capable of.”

Elijah was surprised. She was right, he hadn’t. Usually he would interrogate anyone that might pose a threat to him or his siblings, but he hadn’t with her. Too caught up in her strangeness, her shining grace, to be the protective big brother.

“Well? What is the connection?”

Eternity went to answer him, but then she stilled, looking off to the side as if she were listening for something. “Forgive me, but I must to go,” she said quickly and got up.

The easy companionship that had been achieved was suddenly shattered by her need to leave. He was taken aback by it. One second she was going to tell him what she wanted of him and the next she was leaving. Elijah felt disappointed. He didn’t want this unusual interaction to end just yet. Alas, he couldn’t keep her. He knew that. Still, before she could get far, he used his vampire speed to grab her wrist, to halt her in her hasty exit.

She looked at his hand on her and then up at him with a gentle smile that affected him more that it should have, as she said, “I promise to tell you, but for now, I must go.”

“When will I see you again?” He asked.

“Let’s meet for dinner tomorrow,” she replied hastily. “There’s a more luxurious place the next town over. Let’s meet here and then I’ll take you there.”

“I thought it was usually the man whom asked the beautiful woman to dinner.”

“Perhaps, but I’m not a usual woman, now am I?”

“No. No, you’re not.”

With parting smiles, Elijah let her go, satisfied that he would see her again. And then she was gone to wherever she needed to be, leaving not a trace of her existence behind.

**To Be Continued....**


	3. The Strange White Beast

**Disclaimer** : I do not own Elijah or any elements from the Vampire Diaries or the Originals. I do, however, own my OC Eternity and any elements from my up and coming novel. Please review! I’d appreciate it a lot! Thanks and happy reading!

********

From the moment she disappeared into the night like a phantom, he thought of her. He couldn’t stop himself. She was always there in his thoughts, as if she were a long lost lover he was pining for.It was strange, this sudden obsession of the mind, especially since it was only one meeting. He couldn’t help but to wonder what sorcery had been cast upon him to be this way. Yet, Elijah didn’t believe that it was any type of magic that caused it.

“They all do that. React that was to me, I mean”

He thought about his initial reaction to her and those of the diner patrons, summing it up to a natural phenomenon; a byproduct of her presence or lack thereof. Perhaps the knowing of her caused an obsessiveness, making those that had the honor of meeting her unable to forget her, unable not to think about her constantly afterwards.

Or maybe he was just falling in love with her. Elijah laughed at the ridiculousness of that. Nobody fell in love with someone they just met, not even a godlike figure.

Even so, Eternity was something remarkable, a being unlike any other that he or anyone else on Earth had ever encountered. Anyone would feel obsessive over such an otherworldly meeting - a once in a lifetime sort of thing. Hell, some humans were like that in regard to him and his kind. He supposed there was something about those greater that yourself that caused the phenomenon of unforgettableness. Elijah now understood those humans better, related to them in a way he couldn’t before.

Then there was his curiousness about his own connection to the story she had told him. Ten thousand years ago, there had been all kinds of myths and legends living on Earth, and they were different than the supernatural community that existed now. Yet, they were gone, existing elsewhere. What did that have to do with him and the community? What was the connection?

“There was a being named Ceres....She split the one universe into two; the Mortal Universe and the Immortal Universe.”

To split a universe into two had to have taken incredible power - the power of a god. Yet, Eternity swore that she was not one, that none of the beings like her were. Despite the denial, he couldn’t help but think that way - that Ceres was some sort of goddess. That Eternity was one too. Though he didn’t know the extent of her abilities. Could she split the universe and transport millions to different worlds? Maybe. What did he know?

He spent the day thinking about all this, waiting for the evening to come around. Eternity had sent him a telepathic message during the day, telling him the specifics of their next meeting, since she had forgotten in her haste to leave last night. It had caught him off guard, but it certainly wasn’t the first time he had a message delivered to him that way. Some witches could send messages that way, but it took a lot of energy. And given Eternity’s otherworldliness, he wasn’t surprised that she had the ability.

Eternity told him to be at the diner at six. The time the message had been delivered had been eight in the morning. Therefore, Elijah had the day to think and obsess, in a way he had never thought or obsessed before. It was maddening and it made time move slower.

He was grateful when the time finally came to meet with Eternity again. Hopefully, he could get some answers, as to his relation to her story - and more about her.

The old manor that Elijah had been staying in was just down the road from the diner, so he walked the short distance to the place with brisk steps. It was mid summer and so the sun hadn’t set yet. Most vampires couldn’t be out in the open because of the daylight, but he wasn’t one of them. A daylight ring kept him from burning up.

He had the brief wondering of whether or not there were other types of vampires, ones that lived amongst the other immortals Eternity spoke on. Furthermore, just how many myth and legends of Earth were real? He supposed he was going to have to ask her when she came to meet him.

Elijah entered the diner without gaining as much of the attention he had gotten last night from the many more patrons currently there. A few looked up from their meals or conversations, gazing at him curiously or oddly. It was most likely he was an elegant man in an expensive three piece suit. He was certainly out of place, just as he had been last night.

Yet, he paid no attention to any of them. Just as it was last night, it wasn’t the first time he had gone to a place he was out of place at. In fact, he had gone to worse places than an old diner in desperate need of refurbishing in his dealings with others, mostly vampires or witches who sought favors of him or whom he had manipulated into serving him.

The booth that he had sat down in with Eternity last night was free. He went to it, sitting down in the same place he had, so that he could watch the door for the white-haired beauty. A different waitress, a young woman with short red hair and bright green eyes, came over to offer him something to drink. He ordered coffee from her, and then, proceeded to wait.

And wait.

And wait.

And wait some more.

Hours passed by, until the sun had begun to set and the diner began to empty out. The red headed waitress had been by to refill his coffee cup many times, asking him if he wanted something else, specifically something to eat. He declined with cool anger. Though anger not at the young woman. He felt like a fool, sitting there for hours waiting, watching the pathetic looks from the humans around him.

Then there was the hunger. He needed to feed.

Disappointed and angered, Elijah decided enough was enough and got up to leave. He moved toward the front of the diner, the hunger getting to him as he went. He could hear the heart beats around him, smell the blood that pumped through their veins. He made the quick decision to feed now.

There was a young woman sitting alone at the bar top. She was undoubtedly waiting for a friend or her partner. A perfect target, especially since the diner had thinned out of people. Nobody would suspect. He’d simply compel her to let him feed and then compel her to forget him or more specifically, that he was a vampire.

“Hello sweetheart,” he spoke seductively to the woman, catching her attention.

The second she turned to him, Elijah compelled her to let him feed from her and to be quiet. Then he began to feed from her neck, making it look like he was kissing her there instead of biting. He pulled the blood from her, feeling the red liquid warm him, safe him. She gasped at the initial bite, but kept quiet as he knew she would.

Once he was done, Elijah released her. She would live. He made sure of that. Leaving a trail of bodies wasn’t his thing. He was smarter than that and he was certainly no amateur.

After he was through sating his hunger, he left the diner. Only to find Eternity standing there. She was dressed in an elegant white dress that flowed around her. The summer breeze blew both it and her nearly ankle length hair all around her, across her round face, intensifying her etherealness. Her sapphire eyes looked apologetic.

“Eternity,” said Elijah, surprised to see her.

“Forgive me,” Eternity replied. “I didn’t mean to be so late.”

He shoved a hand in his pants pocket, rubbing the fingers of his other hand lightly across his lower lip in nervousness. He had just fed upon an innocent woman. Yes, he had left her alive, but he had still done harm. Had she seen it? What would she do, if she had? He felt fearful for his life, something he hadn’t felt in nearly a thousand years. He also felt ashamed, guilty.

“Don’t,” Eternity said quickly, coming closer in that floating way of hers.

Elijah noticed her wince a bit as she did. She stuttered in her step, a slight pained sound fell from her pink lips. However, she recovered so quickly that he wondered if that had been what she did.

“I know what you’ve done,” she told him, “I understand it is necessary of you to do. I also know that you left the girl alive. You spared her life. That is merciful, good. I hold nothing against you, as you were doing what is necessary.”

Elijah was again surprised, as he relaxed considerably. It was as if a great burden had been lifted from him. “I waited for you,” he said, non-accusing.

“I know that as well,” she smiled. “Again, I apologize.”

“Well, you’re here now. So, shall we have that dinner?”

“Actually, it’s fairly late and honesty, I’m not hungry at that moment.”

“So, what do you suggest we do?”

Eternity’s smile turned mysterious. “I actually want to show you something,” she offered him her hand, “Come with me.”

Without hesitation, Elijah took her hand and let her lead him away from the diner. They walked together unhurriedly down the empty sidewalks of the small Maine town. It was rather romantic, especially with how dressed up they both were. Then she let go of his hand and tucked her hand in the crook of his arm, pulling him closer to her.

They didn’t speak, just like last night when they had walked to the diner, but it was companionable, the quiet between them. It wasn’t awkward. Elijah wondered where she was leading him, but didn’t question her. Trusting her even though he trusted nobody that he had just met. Her presence was simply comforting, peaceful, trustworthy.

Soon, they were wandering off outside of the town to the wilderness there, into forest. Now, he was curious. Why were they going into the wood?

Just as Elijah was about to ask, she stopped and moved away from him, leaving him to watch her with confused curiosity. Without a sound did she move. Even in the pitch blackness around them did she possess a shinning grace, casting a dim light around her. Ounce she was a few paces ahead of him, Eternity turned back to him with a small grin.

“You wanted to know what I was yesterday,” she said to him. “I thought that tonight I would show it to you, the being that I truly am.”

Now he was really curious. He watched intensely. It seemed to him that in the brief moment it took for her to show him, time itself came to a stand still. Nothing moved around them. No sound could be heard. Everything had simply stopped.

Then it happened. In a bright, almost blinding flash of light, her form shifted and molded itself into something else entirely. A piercing musical whinny rang out into the night and from the fading light, leapt the strange white beast of legend: a unicorn!

As a woman she was gorgeous, but as a unicorn? The words turned to ash in his mouth. He felt such strong emotion standing there before her. Tears formed in the corners of his eyes that he tried to hold back, but couldn’t. His knees felt weak, like the powerful and inexplainable emotions were dragging him down. It was if he subconsciously wanted to worship at her feet. Yet somehow he managed to say upright.

Captivated, he observed her. Her snow white form remained unmarred by anything; not even the dirt at her cloven hooves dared to touch her perfection making it appear as if she was, ever so slightly, standing above the ground. He watched her deer-like face, as she stared back through large sapphire colored eyes that were aged by thousands of years worth of wisdom and experience. Her lion’s tail swished behind her gently as her mane rippled like consistent waves of the ocean down her back, much in the same way her hair did in human form. The unicorn’s long spiral horn, dull gray in color, glowed bright blue briefly with a short hum. She moved one twiggy leg as she pawed the earth in restlessness, the tuft of hair at her ankle waving like a flag with her movement.

Neither of them said anything. They just stared at each other; one in curiosity and the other in amazement. Her long deer-like ears twitched, seeming to casually catch any sounds around them. She blinked at him after a time, as if waiting for him to say something.

It was hard to speak, to express any words or feelings. Yet, he found the strength to force himself to speak, swallowing hard and licking his suddenly dry lips to say, “You’re a vision.”

The unicorn seems to approve. Her large sapphire eyes gleamed merrily. She whinnied her approval, dancing side to side on her hooves. Then she shifted forms again, back into the snowy colored woman that didn’t cause such maddening, involuntary emotions in him.

Those strong emotions that had Elijah shedding tears and feeling weak kneed vanished with the reversion of her appearance. Eternity silently moved closer to him, reaching out to wipe away a tear on his cheek that he hadn’t notice fall from his eye. He flinched a bit at her touch, still reeling from the sight he had just witnessed.

“Sorry, that’s also a natural reaction,” said Eternity with a slight laugh, shrugging a little bit. “The presence of the woman is a wonder, but that of the unicorn is breathtaking.”

“So, you’re a unicorn,” he responded, soundly pathetic to his own ears, while using the handkerchief he carried the breast of his suit jacket to dry his eyes the rest of the way.

“Aye.”

“I recall tales of your kind. People would seek the horn of the unicorn for it’s healing power.”

She nodded, “Yes, I know of the tales. They wouldn’t find anything since my people, and all other immortals, were gone, but those stories used to be a reality long ago. So many of my kind were killed either being hunted and participating in war. So many in fact that my family is nearly all that’s left.”

“Well, I’m glad you showed me this,” Elijah smiled. “To witness such a rarity is quite the honor.”

“Aye,” she paused to smile back and hold out her hand to him again, “Come and I’ll tell you the reason why I was seeking you and your family.”

Once more without hesitation, Elijah took her hand. This time, he took the lead and guided them out of the forest. The quiet was companionable as always.

Then just as they exited the forest, they were greeted by a handful of ugly creatures. They were small grotesque things with leathery green skin and bright yellow eyes. Yellowed teeth filled their mouths and long sharp claws adorned their wrinkly hands. These creatures growled and hissed in an animalistic way, zeroing in on them.

“Friends of yours?” Elijah quipped.

“Not in the slightest,” replied Eternity, her clothes magically changing into the corset and leather leggings ensemble from before. Her yumi bow and quiver appeared on her back, while her sheathed katana appeared in her hand. “But don’t worry, I got this.”

**To Be Continued....**


	4. The Walk Down Maine Street

**Disclaimer** : I do not own Elijah or any elements from the Vampire Diaries or the Originals. I do, however, own my OC Eternity and any elements from my up and coming novel. Please review! I’d appreciate it a lot! Thanks and happy reading!

********

The sight that Elijah witnessed was one of sheer amazement, a word he seemed to use a lot in regards to Eternity. She moved with such speed that even his vampire eyes could barely keep track of her. She was there and then she was gone, almost like she was weaving in and out of reality. She had the grace of a well seasoned warrior, using a companion of archer and swordsmanship to subdue their assailants, whatever they were.

Within was seemed seconds the group as dead, in bloody heaps on the ground. Then once the battle was over, he witnessed her curl her hand up close to her chest in a sideways fist, save for her index and middle fingers, which stood straight up. Her head was bowed and it seemed to Elijah that she was offering a prayer of some kind, but then he saw the corpses vanish as of they had never been there.

Vampires were capable of great feats; super strength and agility, invulnerability to injuries and illness, for the most part, and excellent stamina. The only things that could kill his kind were the sun, a stake through their hearts, or decapitation. For Elijah, however, being an Original afforded him invulnerability to even these things, making him an even more formidable enemy...or ally.

Yet, he’d never seen someone with that level of skill that she displayed. Never again would he see such ability, except for however long he was around her. He found himself blown away, as would anyone who saw what he had just bared witness to.

“That was...impressive,” he said, coming up to her side just as she willed away her weapons and returned to the elegance of her white dress. “Remind me never to anger you.” He smiled.

Eternity returned his smile with a smirk of her own. “Yes, I’m a bad ass bitch that shouldn’t be crossed. Ever,” she boasted jokingly, “and done you forget it, sir.”

Elijah cringed at her use of explicits. It sounded...out of place with her sweet, soft spoken tone of voice. Yet, he said nothing against it. He didn’t feel comfortable speaking his thoughts on the matter. They simply hasn’t arrived at that point. So, instead, he turned his attention to those grotesque things they had encountered.

“Just what were those horrendous things anyway?” He asked her with distaste.

“Demons,” she replied casually. “Low levels to be exact.”

“Low levels?”

“Aye,” nodded Eternity. “In some immortals species, there are ranks of strength. The stronger the immortal, the more beautiful and civilized. The weaker, the more grotesque and animalistic.”

“I see.”

“These demons probably stumbled through one of several portals that exist by mistake.”

“Mistake?”

“Aye. It happens,” she shrugged. “There are holes in the barrier between this world and the Immortal Universe that pop up from time to time. Sometimes, creatures like these ones with no power of their own, find their way here through them. They were probably drawn to me once they crossed over, which was why they were here specifically.”

He still didn’t quite understand. “Drawn to you?”

“Yes,” a somewhat dark look crossed her delicate face then, “the dark always seeks the light.”

Elijah didn’t know what to make of that look, but it vanished from her face quickly. The light returned to her features as she turned her attention to him. She smiled brightly again, as if the phenomenon hadn’t happened at all.

“Well, now that that’s over, let us go for a walk and I shall tell you what I meant to yesterday,” Eternity said, tucking her hand in the crook of his elbow again, her other hand on his bicep. “There is much that must be said and the night is short.”

They began to walk back into sleeping town. Most people were warm in their beds or at least, safely tucked away in their little hovels. Therefore, it was quiet and easy to speak openly about the secrets that Eternity needed to share with him. No doubt to the free humans that remained out, they walked together casually, looking like a pair of lovers on a romantic stroll. Not that Elijah minded if they did. He was sure they looked quite like the sophisticated pair, him and her.

“So, what does the forgotten history you spoke of have to do with me?” Elijah asked, prompting her to begin her explanation.

“Oh, it has plenty to do with you, Mr. Mikaelson,” replied Eternity cheekily. “I’ve told you that immortals were taken out of the picture on Earth and other mortal worlds too. Well, my friend, that means that technically, you and the rest of the supernatural community is illegal. By the laws set forth, you’re criminals, the lot of you.”

He cast her a sideward glance with an arched eyebrow, “Is that right? Do tell?”

“You see, ever since the great exodus of immortals, there has been a remanent of magic left behind in the Earth,” she explained. “Humans born with magic powers aka witches were always here, just in such small quantities it didn’t matter. They were left here to live. But as humans do, they multiplied in greater and greater numbers, these gifted humans. Still wasn’t too much of a concern, but then the first werewolves were born, and another new supernatural species was created. And finally, your witchy mother created the first vampires. Nothing was done for a long time, but the conflicts and the bloodshed has grown since that day a thousand years ago, involving not only those supernatural creatures, but innocent humans too. And now it is a concern. So, here I am.”

“Why is it your duty to deal with this...issue?”

“Well, every kingdom needs a regent, right? There had to be some sort of government created after Ceres spit the universe to keep the balance, yes?”

He pulled them to a stop then. Elijah turned to her with narrowed eyes as he wrapped his head around what she was implying. “Wait. What are you saying exactly?”

“I am the Universal Queen,” she answered plainly. “Still, not a god though.”

Elijah grinned slightly, “I don’t know. It’s sounding more and more like you might be one.”

She was stern and unyielding then. “No, I am not. In fact, I loathe such a title. I didn’t create existence or the one universe before the division.. Neither has any other immortal, despite what they might say. I am simply a guardian, with the power to protect all. Both literally and figuratively, mind you.”

“Alright, alright. I understand.”

They began walking once more as Eternity continued her explanation, “As I was saying, the new supernatural community isn’t supposed to exist. Vampires, werewolves, and witches, the lot of you shouldn’t be here in the human world. Yet, you are and the issue is complicated because by all rights, you are all based in humanity; with mortal origins. Gifted humans or cursed depending on perspective. Humans with immortal capabilities, if that makes sense. It makes my decision very complicated.”

“And what decision is that?”

“Whether or not the supernatural community should leave this world and join the immortals on the other side of the divide.”

He took a moment to think on that, absorbing the information. “What if you decide to make us leave and you’re met with resistance?”

“Shouldn’t be a problem,” grinned Eternity. “I’ve been known to to be very persuasive, usually without fists even.” She lightly punched his arm and then gave a short laughed. “I can win them with diplomacy surely. Though, if I have to assert dominance, I can do that too quite easily.” She winked at him flirtatiously, though he wasn’t sure if she had meant it that way.

Moving on from it, Elijah chuckled a little at her playfulness. She may have had that shining grace that was regally otherworldly, but the more time he spent with her and the more comfortable she became, he began to notice am almost down to earth humanlike quality to her. It was quite the contrast in her personality. If he hadn’t seen the godlike side of her, he could have easily thought she was Earth based. Perhaps an unusual witch.

“It’s because I’ve spent a lot of time here on Earth, amongst humankind,” she answered his thoughts. Then quickly she sheepishly apologized, “I’m sorry.”

He paused in his step and placed his opposite hand over her that was on his bicep, “It’s okay. I’m getting used it...and I’m coming to not mind it. I understand it’s just what you do.”

Eternity smiled, “Oh, it is, but you haven’t seen all my tricks and how do the humans put it? My mad skills.”

They continued walking as he commented on her reply to his thoughts, “So, you spend a lot of time here. How come I’ve never heard of you long ago then?”

“I’m a well kept secret,” she shrugged. “I’ve met people, of course. King Henry the Eighth and Anne Boleyn, for example. I also met a Pharaoh of Egypt once and I was there when the RMS Titanic sank. That last one was not one of my finer moments. I had been...distracted, and failed to save those poor people.” She looked upset with herself for a moment, but recovered quickly to say, “Though, in the time of Henry the Eighth, I did save Anne Boleyn from her fate.”

“You did?”

“Aye, I did,” she boasted proudly. “History says she died that day in 1536, and by all accounts she did, but it was an illusion - a trick. I did have help in it,” she paused for a second, that dark look from before returning to her face before disappearing again as quickly as it came. “Anyway, I gave her life back to her, albeit a different one, so that she could live to see her daughter, Elizabeth, grow up and become the great queen she did eventually become.”

Just as before, Elijah didn’t comment on that dark look that had crossed her face again. He wasn’t sure if he wanted to know what caused it since the look seemed born of some deep sadness, like someone she had cared about had betrayed her. So for the time being, not wanting to intrude, he pretended he hadn’t seen it. Deciding it was best to move on.

Then he noticed they had reached the end of the main road of town and it was there that they stopped. He felt her disconnect from her hold on him, feeling a little more disappointed than he probably should have. Then she turned to him fully with that grace of hers, that queenly grace it turned out.

“I came in search of a Mikaelson to gain insight into the new supernatural community,” she said. “I have much to learn about you, about the world in which you live, in order to make my decision about what to do about said world. I cannot let supernatural creatures exist here, mortal born or not, if the danger to humanity is too great. It didn’t work out so well the first time human and supernatural coexisted, after all. I need to know if leaving things as they are is the right thing or if removing the community is necessary. I would like to stay with you, to see it for myself, your world, so my decision can be well informed.”

Elijah was a bit surprised by her request, but logically it made sense. Besides, he did figure it might come to this. She was hoping to meet one of the Originals, since they had started this whole supernatural community, allowing it to grow to the well established point it was.

Thinking about that, it was probably a good thing it had been him that she had encountered. If she had met Niklaus or Kol, no doubt they would be dead and the rest of the supernatural community would be banished from their home world forever. While seeing other worlds and meeting beings like Eternity was appealing, he personally didn’t want to leave the world that he had been born into. He was certain that most others would agree. He might not have been a saint, having done a lot of dark things in his time, he still wasn’t the murderous, unhinged madmen that his younger brothers could be. He at least attempted to keep an honor code to live by, if only to pretend he was more than a monster.

“I would be honored to help you in your endeavor, Your Majesty,” he answered her inquiry with mock flourish.

Eternity cringed, wrinkling her nose at him. “Don’t call me that, please. I may be a queen, yes, but here in this one world in which I am not know, I am just Eternity. Although, my friends do affectionately call me E.” She then smiled cheekily at him.

“Fine, as you wish, my lady,” he jested and laughed when she wrinkled her nose at him again with a smile of her own.

“No, don’t say that either.”

“Alright, alright. I promise I will refrain from such...formalities.”

“You better.”

They laughed.

Elijah found their companionableness even more profound than it had been twenty four hours before. It seemed impossible to be as such in an incredibly short amount of time, but here they were. And now, they had agreed upon a partnership, one that would define the fates of countless people. Even though it was a great task to ensure the supernatural would be able to remain in their birth world, Elijah didn’t feel pressured by the dauntingness of it. He was hopeful that he could plead the case of the supernatural community to her effectively.

“So, my dear, what now?”

“Well, I am rather hungry now. Perhaps that dinner that we had skipped out on?”

Elijah grinned, “Very well. I shall make the arrangements.”

**To Be Continued....**


	5. The Dinner Date +18

**Disclaimer** : I do not own Elijah or any elements from the Vampire Diaries or the Originals. I do, however, own my OC Eternity and any elements from my up and coming novel. Please review! I’d appreciate it a lot! Thanks and happy reading!

**Warning** : The beginnings of smut in this chapter!

*********

Elijah lead Eternity back they way they came, until they arrived at the doorstep of the old manor in which he was staying. Victorian in style, the place was in decent condition, painted white with black shutters on all the windows. It had tall columns at the entrance with a wraparound porch. He owned the manor legitimately, one of many properties that belonged to him. After all, when one is constantly on the move, it was good to have legitimate a place to stay when need be.

He held Eternity’s hand in his as he helped her up the steps like a gentleman. She smiled at himappreciatively. She gazed at the outside, admiring it, as he unlocked the front door that had been painted black like the shutters. Then he swung the door open and side stepped to let her inside first. Eternity went in and as Elijah entered after her, he saw the wonder in her eyes as she gazed up at the large crystal chandelier, and then downward at the marbled flooring, and after that, at the elegant staircase that lead to the upper part of the manor.

It was amusing to him since surely she had known far grander places than this shabby little place.She was a queen after all. No doubt she had a grand palace or castle somewhere out there amongst the stars. Speaking of which, he didn’t even know where she lived exactly in the greater cosmos. Though, really, he didn’t think it mattered. She was there on Earth...with him.

“This place is amazing,” admired Eternity, bringing Elijah back to the present.

“Yes, it is,” he replied, placing the key he had used to unlock the manor on the side table by the door, as he closed said door behind them simultaneously. Then he shoved his hands casually in his pants pockets and moved smoothly to her side. “I’ve had the place since the 1890’s or so,” he told her casually. “I acquired it when the original owner died suddenly.”

Eternity paused in her admiration and eyed him suspiciously.

“It had been natural causes, I assure you. You can check my thoughts if it makes you feel better.”

She looked at him thoughtfully, as if considering doing so. Then she smiled slightly, folding her hands girlishly behind her back, “I don’t need to read your mind. I believe you.”

Elijah grinned in return, his heart swelling with joy that she was so easy to believe him. Though the event in question had been a long time ago and it was true what he said, she still could have mistrusted him. She hadn’t any real reason to trust him fully, not have just meeting him. Yet, she was giving him the benefit of the doubt, for the second time actually.

Eternity hadn’t judged him harshly for feeding on that young woman at the diner. Something she could have done easily, especially since she would have executed those vampires she had dealt with even if their victims had still been alive. Instead of executing swift justice upon him, she had understood and even gave him praise for leaving the girl alive. It probably had something to do with the fact that she had been actively seeking him out, wanting his services, that had caused her to hesitate with him.

“It’s so much more than that,” Eternity answered his thoughts again, a small smile upon her pink lips. “I’ve grown fond.”

He was taken aback by the suddenness of her admission. The boldness of caught him off guard a bit. He did recover quickly however, never even showing the effect of her words on his face. He grinned almost sheepishly at her, but she was a.ready returning to her admiration of his place.

Vampires had the capacity for feeling emotions more strongly and even more quickly than other species. It could be damn well near instant for them, feelings like love or friendship or any sort of attachment really. He definitely felt something profound for Eternity, a connection with her. Perhaps, it was the same for her. Maybe she was feeling the same way.

Still, he chose not to say anything, not having to since she could read his thoughts and probably already had anyway. Therefore, she was most likely aware of what he was feeling. Instead of hanging on feelings, he moved on and directed her through the entryway back to the large open kitchen.

The stainless steal of the high end appliances gleamed and the dark garnet countertops gleamed under the recess lighting. The light marbled flooring remained unchanged. On the other side of the room, there was a grand, but small in kitchen dinning area with another, smaller crystal chandelier hanging over a vintage cherry oak table. There was fine china already set at all four places, ready for dinner guests at any time.

Eternity seemed just as impressed with this part of the manor as the entryway. She moved around in her silent floating sort of way, looking over every detail as if she hadn’t been inside a modern house before. Maybe she hadn’t. What did he know?

“I’ve been in plenty of houses,” she called to him, having read his thoughts, “It is simply an impressive dwelling. You must be proud.”

He smiled at her as he moved behind the counter of the kitchen, getting to work on making a meal for them. He began pulling various ingredients out of the cupboards and the refrigerator, moving about in a familiarized fashion. He glanced up at her now and again as he busied himself, watching her through his eyelashes as she gazed curiously at him as he went about his task.

“When you said you would make the arrangements, I didn’t realize that you were going to be playing chef,” she teased him, good-natured.

He smirked slightly as he worked on cutting up some green and red peppers in preparation for making fajitas. “Yes well, there’s probably a few things about me that you didn’t already know, like the fact that I enjoy cooking.”

“A vampire that cooks. Can you even eat that?” She nodded to the vegetables he was chopping up finely.

Elijah’s brows furrowed, “Of course. I may need human blood to live, but I otherwise function as a human does, at the very least when it comes to food. I might not need it to survive, but I do surely enjoy the taste. Didn’t you know that already?”

“I must admit, I didn’t get all the details of how your kind works, in my dealings with them,” she said as she came over to lean on the countertop in front of him. “Besides, the vampires of old are different. They were born as they are; bloodsucking parasites. Animalistic and certainly baser than the ones of your community. They only feed on blood and not just human, but other immortals as well. It grants them more power, if they feed on one of their fellow immortals. They certainly cannot change a human or anyone else into one of them, as you and yours can.”

She said that with such disgust it caused Elijah momentarily felt offense by her calling his kind ‘bloodsucking parasites’, but then he remembered that these were different vampires than the ones of the supernatural community, a different breed of his species; the true originals. Though they bared no relation. Knowing that helped the offense he felt wash away, believing that she didn’t think of the new breed of vampires in that way.

“No, I don’t and perhaps, I shouldn’t have called the old vampires that either. Forgive me,” Eternity replied to his thoughts.

Elijah shrugged it off and continued his work in the kitchen, moving on to slicing up the flayed steak. He paused as something occurred to him. “Do you eat meant, Eternity? I was just wondering since you are a -.”

“It’s fine,” she interjected. “It’s perhaps strange, but meat products don’t bother me. Maybe it’s the hunter in me - the warrior.”

He nodded, and then carried on with his cooking.

It didn’t take long for the delightful fragrance of sautéed bell peppers and steak floated up into the air, the sound of sizzling food echoing around the kitchen pleasantly. Elijah heard her sigh in delight, which made him smile to himself, something that she couldn’t see since his back was turned from her while he used the stovetop.

Once the fajita mix was finished, Elijah pulled a bag of tortillas out of the cupboard by the refrigerator. As he did so, he invited Eternity to sit at the small dinning table while he placed the fajita inners and the tortillas on small serving plates. In the time that it took her to sit down as he requested, he was already at her side with the delicious food he had prepared, putting the plates he carried elegantly down in the center of the table. Then with that same elegance, Elijah sat across from her.

He politely invited her to the food, holding out the plate of tortillas to her and then the one with fajita inners. Once she was settling into her dinner, Elijah filled his own plate. Then they feel into a companionable silent, each of them enjoying the food and the company. He couldn’t help but watch Eternity take her first few bites, enjoying the way she closed her eyes and hummed in pleasure. It made him smile with pride, glad that she liked what he had prepared.

Eternity finished the food on her plate first and once she was finished, she dabbed her mouth delicately with a silk napkin that had been beside her plate. He followed suit and casually rested his arm on the table, sitting back in the chair to quietly observe her.

It was already established that she was beautiful, gorgeous even. She was fascinating and strange and a wonder. He couldn’t help but be in awe at all times. Yet, for the first time since meeting, did he really take her in, having been too caught up in the mystery of her.

Eternity was very young looking, despite being thousands of years old. Physically, she looked to be about the age of eighteen. She was youthful, but her sapphire eyes were full of wisdom. They were mature and ancient, a complete contrast to the childlikeness to the rest of her.

It was strange. While technically she was older than him, physically speaking, he appeared to be the older party. He was used to being the older person, the one with more wisdom and experience. Yet, with Eternity, that wasn’t the case.

“This was very good,”Eternity praised with gentle enthusiasm, pulling him from his thoughts. “You are a marvelous cook, Mr. Mikaelson.”

“Thank you,” Elijah smiled. “I do try my best.”

“So, what now?”

“Well, I do keep a collection of wines, neatly organized by year, in the cellar,” he suggested. “Every good dinner needs a good wine to go with it. May I offer my lady some?”

“Aye, that would be wonderful.”

“Good. Excuse me a moment.”

Elijah rose fluidly from his seat and went out of the kitchen, moving toward the nook just on the other side of the wall where the refrigerator was located. He opened the door soundlessly, heading down the dark flight of stairs without turning the light on since it was unnecessary. His eyes adjusted to the blackness, letting him see clearly as he moved to the extensive wine racks toward the back of the cellar. There were other selves lining the walls that held other kinds of alcohol, such as his favorite kind: bourbon.

He browsed his wine collection, something he prided in. He always kept one in every place he owned around the world. Finding an excellent bottle of Merlot amongst the various red and white wines, Elijah made his way back to his lovely guest, whom was waiting patiently for him. He hoped that she would like his choice, confident that she would.

When he came back into the kitchen from the cellar, Eternity wasn’t sitting at the table where he had briefly left her. Instead she was standing at the large sliding door that went out onto a deck. She didn’t seem to hear him come back. Whatever was captivating her outside had her full attention.

Curious, he placed the wine on the dinning table and went to her side. He noticed her brows were furrowed and there was a tension in her body, as if she were on edge, ready to fly or fight.

“Hey, what’s wrong?” He asked her softly.

Eternity didn’t look at him as she answered, “It is nothing, just shadows.”

Her voice was monotone, as if distracted or entranced by whatever she was staring at. Elijah peered out the window to see if he could detect what was so interesting, but he couldn’t see a thing, not even with his vampire sight. It was just dark and shadowy, nothing unusual.

Then she took a deep breath and turned away from the window, becoming animate again, as if she hadn’t been staring out the window. Eternity smiled softly at his look of concern, “Forgive me, I suppose I’m simply always on the look out for enemies. They are always hunting me, usually wanting vengeance or as I said, they are dark creatures attracted to the light - my light.”

“I can understand that,” he responded and then amended, “Well, not the light part. I don’t think such a thing exists in me anymore, but the constant vigil for enemy attacks? I can certainly understand that.”

“There is light in all, even you, but sometimes the darkness outweighs the light in us, making it hard to see.”

Elijah was doubtful of her words. He didn’t have light in him. It had been snuffed out long ago. Too much blood, death, heartbreak, and general Mikaelson mayhem in his life for there to be any light. No, he was just the Noble Elijah, living by an honor code in pretense to the horror - pretending to be more than a monster.

“Oh, Merlot,” Eternity exclaimed, pulling Elijah out of his bitter thoughts. “Excellent.”

He hadn’t even noticed her move away from him, so wrapped up in them. Pulling himself together, more than happy for a distraction from those particular thoughts, he gave her a small grin. “Agreed,” he nodded, noticing her examining the bottle at close range; the big bottle dwarfing her small hands. He sidled up to her smoothly, “Here, allow me.”

Taking the bottle gently from her, Elijah opened it with a pop, and afterwards, grabbed two of the wine glasses that had been set at the table. He filled the glasses with the blue tinted wine, handing one to her first, while keeping the other for himself, of course. Eternity sipped the wine and hummed in pleasure of the taste, as she had done with the food. He watched her over the rim of his own glass as he too sampled the wine, stepping a little closer to her unconsciously as he did. He was enthralled by her.

“This is delicious,” he commented casually of the wine.

“Aye, it is,” she agreed.

He took one more sip, before he suggested that they moved to a more comfortable part of the manor. He held out his hand to her in the same way she had to him when she showed him her true form. She smiled fondly at him, putting her hand in his and letting him lead her out of the kitchen. He guided her down a corridor to the left where the open common room was located.

This room had rich carpets and dark paneled walls. The place was furnished with a couple of vintage couches and a small table by a large window that had a bottle of bourbon on it with a couple of unused tumblers. There was a large, unlit fireplace with an ornate mantel too. Eternity offered to light it, doing so by a magic in which she didn’t have to let go of his hand or recite any incantation. She simply looked at the fireplace for the briefest moment and it roared to life.

“Now, you’re just showing off,” Elijah quipped, leading them to the couch facing the fire, before finally releasing her hand and inviting her to sit down.

Eternity did so with her typical floating grace, perching herself on the edge of the couch cushion, as Elijah sat beside her in a more relaxed fashion. He sat back with his arms spread across the back of the couch, wine glass in one hand while casually tapping the fingers of his other hand rhythmically on the furniture’s surface. He drank the wine and watched the fire of a moment, enjoying the atmosphere. Frankly, it had romantic feel to it, just as the atmosphere of their walk around the small Maine town.

Soon, Elijah’s attention fell upon the woman at his side. The room wasn’t lit, save for the low light of the fire. Therefore, there was nothing but darkness around them, save for that single source. The light danced on Eternity’s features, casing shadows upon the unblemished surface of her face. Her long white hair hung around her shoulders, while also running down her back where it disappeared underneath her, blending in with her white dress. It was one of the few times her hair didn’t move continuously like ocean waves; though it did ripple slightly with each little movement she made. It looked soft, like her skin.

Elijah wondered if it was like silk and had the briefest impulse to move closer, so that he could run his fingers through her locks. His unoccupied hand itched to follow through. He curled his hand to keep himself from his impulse, unsure if it would be acceptable.

After all, he had only met Eternity a day or so ago. For all intensive purposes, he shouldn’t have felt so strongly an attraction, so quickly, something he was already aware of. But as he sat their quietly observing her, the feeling made itself aware to him, more so than at any other point before. It was insane to feel like that, to desire someone that fast, even by vampire standards. Their time together had been incredibly brief so far, he didn’t even know how she felt, if she felt it too - the attraction. Hell, he really didn’t know anything about her, except that she was a unicorn, a queen; an incredibly gifted and powerful immortal.

Sure, he had had meaningless affairs in the past, quick moments of passion that died nearly as quickly, in which he felt attraction immediately and acted upon it without getting to know the other person beyond their physical attributes. But those times were different, because those quick affairs demanded the level or respect as Eternity did. She deserved more than a single night of passion with a casual acquaintance. In fact, thinking on it, he wanted to give her more than that, but certainly that meant that there was a certain pace that these things should take, not incredibly slow necessary, but also not so quickly. Not with her.

So, as he sat there near her as he was, Elijah tried to restrain the passion inside him, attempted to lull it for the time being. But the quiet, romantic atmosphere made it incredibly hard on him to do so. Every impulse cried for him to follow through, to see how silky Eternity’s hair really was, to feel how soft her pink tinted lips were beneath his own, to feel her small body against him. Yet, he tried to quell his instincts, to test the limits, to take what he wanted.

Elijah watched as she tipped back the wine glass she had been holding and gulped down the liquid heartily in one go. She stared down at the empty glass contemplatively, as if she were in deep thought. Immediately, he wondered if she had been listening to his inner turmoil the entire time, if that was why she had yet to strike up a conversation. He wasn’t upset, if she had, only curious to know her side of things.

Then she spoke quietly, looking at the fire instead of him, “You know, before I even met you personally, I heard the stories about you and your siblings. I heard a lot about the madness of Klaus and the unruliness of Kol, Rebecca who just wanted love and a family of her own. Of you, I heard all about the Noble Elijah, the trustworthy one whom could be just as ruthless and cruel as his siblings to his enemies. The suits, the elegance...the handsomeness, I heard it all. You, out of all your siblings, make people swoon the most.” She laughed teasingly, looking at him out of the corner of her eye.

Elijah said nothing, did nothing, not even drink the rest of his wine. He just listened to her with bated breaths, wanting to know where she was going, hoping it was where he thought.

“I suppose there’s something about a sophisticated man in expensive, well tailored suits,” she continued, again gazing at the fire, “but when I actually met you the other night, you were so much more than what I heard of you. I see something other than a monster, something more than a Mikaelson or an Original. I see a man, flawed sure, but one that tries his best to be more than a monster, that understands what right is, especially when away from the madhouse that is your family.

“With your family, you are so protective, so self-sacrificial, that you would do anything for them, any dark deed no matter how immoral or who it hurts, if it meant they’re survive. Though not right, it is still admirable in it’s own way, because it means you have potential. The potential, I mean, to be capable of good things; caring, loving, selfless. The human part, the one that you can’t recall very well anymore, is still there, and because I saw this complexity of who you are that night, I admit I was curious to know you. Then from when I sat with you at that diner to now, I’ve only grown...enamored.

“I was so excited to meet you again after our first chat, and when I thought I had ruined it, I was devastated. I rushed to the diner, hoping that it wasn’t too late and then there you were. I was happy, apologetic, but happy. I might not have known you for long, but really? Do these things have to be slow? Does it matter if they are not? Besides, who says that it can’t happen quickly and be so much more than a lusty one night stand? Have you not learned this in your long life?”

Yes...he had....

Her eyes fell to him then, her sapphire eyes gleaming in the fire light, and Elijah couldn’t help what came next. Her words touched him in a deep way and they spurred him into action. Her admission, he answer to his wondering, gave him all he needed to act.

In that slow, graceful way he did things, he put the wine glass down on the low table in front of the couch. Then in contrast, he moved quickly, using his vampire speed to close the already short distance between them. He threaded his hand through her hair, feeling the soft, silkiness between his fingers as he went. Cupping the back of her head, Elijah moved in, his chocolate eyes on her sapphire ones as his mouth hovered over hers just for the briefest moment before he closed the distance, kissing Eternity with all the passion swelled inside him.

He heard her sigh contently, one of her hands coming to rest on his chest, just over his heart. His eyes closed, hers as well, enjoying the feeling of his lips on hers. Then he moved the hand in her hair, to grasp some of it into his fist and gently tugged her head back, letting him kiss her deeper. She gasped when he did so and it gave him the opportunity to slip his tongue into her mouth, tasting her throughly. He heard her hum needfully in approval, her small hand on his chest clutching at the fabric of his suit jacket, trying to pull him closer.

She tasted sweet like pure rain water, making him addicted to her flavor. He wondered what other parts of her would taste like. With that wondering in mind, His kiss quickly grew in intensity, as their passion for each other climbed to new heights.

Then suddenly, Eternity halted him, gently pushing him back until their lips parted from each other. She was heaving, her already dark blue eyes having grown near black and staring at him with raw lust. Her light pink lips had turned a deeper shade and her pale skin flushed.

Elijah looked at her inquisitively, but said nothing.

She rose flawlessly from the couch to stand before him. He watched as her tiny hands moved without hesitation behind her to where the bow that held her dress together lay. With a small tug of the ribbon, the dress loosened and then fell in a heap around her feet. She wore nothing underneath; though her long hair did obscure his view of her body, making her look like a nymph.

Words weren’t exchanged. Elijah didn’t have any to give anyway. He stared up at her, gaping really, from where she stood in awe of her beauty all over again. Then he was on his feet and she was wrapped in his arms as gripped her jaw possessively in his hand and kissed her again with an even greater need than before. His other hand slid down her back, beneath her copious amounts of hair, to cup her backside, pulling her closer to him.

Eternity moaned into his mouth sweetly, gripping his lapels in her hands strongly, as if anchoring herself. He could feel her erratic heartbeat, feel the heat rising in her body. She was completely surrendered to the desire, and nothing made him happier at that moment.

Then once again, and just as abruptly, she gently pushed him away, leaving Elijah to gaze at her with wonder. With a coy smile, she took one step backwards, then another, and another, moving further and further from him. The beast in him growled in disapproval. Yet he stayed where he was, watching her move gracefully. He watched as she turned and slowly walked toward the doorway out of the room, where she paused there and looked back seductively over her shoulder at him, silently beckoning him to follow.

She then vanished around the corner and without another moment wasted, Elijah followed.

**To Be Continued....**


	6. Whatever We Are +18

**Disclaimer** : I do not own Elijah or any elements from the Vampire Diaries or the Originals. I do, however, own my OC Eternity and any elements from my up and coming novel. Please, review! I’d appreciate it a lot! Thanks and happy reading!

**Warning** : Smutty chapter is smutty! You have been warned!

**********

Elijah followed the white-haired goddess moving swiftly ahead of him down the corridor and into the entryway of the manor where she stopped. She didn’t seem to give a damn about her nakedness, instead using it to entice him to give chase, if one can call it that. The chase had been unhurried, a steady progression. Each had simply walked briskly to the open part of the house, with her keeping a certain amount of distance between them the entire way, laughing playfully the whole way. She laughed especially when he tried to catch up, to reach for her, to pull her back toward him.

He grinned wolfishly at his prey once they reached the entryway, having enjoyed the game she had set forth this far. The need in him having grown as they went. He was sure the ever growing neediest was the same for her.

It was in the open of the entryway that Eternity finally let him catch her. Once he had, Elijah grabbed her by the upper arms while her back was toward him with a needy growl. Slowly with one hand, he dragged her long hair away from one shoulder, piling it over the other. Then he pulled her to him, his front flush with her back, his mouth attaching itself to her neck in a series of open mouthed kisses. The hand that had swept her hair to the side, buried itself underneath the wispy locks to grip the side of her neck firmly - possessively. His unoccupied hand wrapped around her firm little body to splay over her stomach, keeping her in place.

Eternity moaned softly, reaching back with one hand to tangle her fingers in his thick brown hair, while the other covered his hand on her stomach with her other one. Her hand curled around his there as if she were trying to hold on to something. Her heartbeat increased, her breath becoming labored as he suckled on her flesh, nipping at the flawless and incredibly soft skin there. She gasped when he bit her particularly hard with his human teeth at the place where her neck met her shoulder.

“Elijah...,” she sighed quietly.

Then without warning, Eternity vanished. Elijah was left puzzled with empty arms as he suddenly stood alone in the entryway. After a being second of wondering what the hell happened, he heard her voice echoing through his mind, “Come and find me.”

After that, Elijah found he could sense her in a way that he knew he couldn’t any other time. It was like he could feel her actively coursing through his mind, tugging him toward her, showing him her location in the manor. He smirked and headed toward the stairs, going upward to the second story to where the bedrooms were located. He let her presence guide him, like an mental apparition taking him by the hand, down the marbled hallway with dark brown doors until he was standing in front of a very specific one: the master bedroom - his bedroom.

Elijah put a slightly trembling hand upon the door, letting the energy of her being fill him, calling and beckoning him to go to her. Seconds later, he opened it and entered to find his prize standing in the middle of the large room with all his books and papers and other miscellaneous relics of his past. Behind Eternity was the four poster canopy bed with high end silk sheets of wine color. She was facing him as she leaned against one of the ornate posts of the vintage bed, her hands folded casually behind her back. She smirked at him.

“Nice disappearing act,” he murmured huskily.

“I thought you’d enjoy that,” she cheekily replied, with a wink.

Elijah crossed the room in a few quick steps until he was directly in front of her. The light in the room was low like the rest of the house. A small table lamp was room’s only light source and it cast them in a shadowy orange glow. Even so, He could make out the color of Eternity’s lusty eyes, which had already darkened in shade immensely. He reached for her, cupping her neck gently as he pulled her away from the post and against his body. His lips fell to hers once more, his tongue invading the warm cavern of her mouth. Elijah found he was becoming truly addicted to the taste of her.

As he kissed her continuously, Elijah moved to take off his suit jacket, shrugging out of it quickly. He allowed it to land somewhere in the darkness uncaringly. His hands swiftly returned to smooth skin of Eternity’s body. He held her against him with one hand splayed across the small of her back while the other reached up to cup her breast, kneading it gently in his large hand. He heard her sigh lustfully into his kiss, feeling her arms snaking around his neck to tangle her fingers in his hair. Her body rocked against his, her heart raced beneath his hand at a greater pace than before.

Elijah felt himself swimming with need, the desire coursing through him palatable and only growing more desperate in intensity. He let his hands fall down the front of her form in a caress, enjoying the babylike softness of her skin as he went. He could feel it twitch under his touch, especially as he neared the junction of her thighs. Elijah felt the skin just below her hipbones jump under his feathery touch and she suddenly pulled her mouth away from his to gasp in pleasure, moaning softly from it. He watched her tilted face. Her eyes were fluttered shut and her mouth slight agape with the pleasant feel of his caress. It was a beautiful sight.

Yet, he failed to touch her where he knew she wanted; though his failure was completely intentional. Instead of giving her what she wanted, his hands moved around to cup her backside firmly in both of his hands, kneading the flesh there briefly. Then, moving a little lower to the back of her thighs, he used his strength to lift her up and wrap her legs around him.

Eternity kissed him, her tongue invading his mouth this time, making him moan delightedly as she did. Her hands, which were still firmly in his hair, tugged at it. Her fingers scraped roughly against his scalp, sending pleasant shivers down his spine. He growled into her mouth, before moving slightly to the left to deposit her on the king sized bed. He laid her down fluidly, her legs still firmly around him. He bent over her as their mouths continued to dance together in the same fashion as their bodies would soon be.

In rapid succession, her small hands moved away from his hair to help rid him of his tie first and then his white dress shirt. Her nimble fingers worked the buttons quickly and together they worked the clothing article off of him. They managed to do so without disconnecting from their kisses. Once the offending clothes were gone, Elijah felt her hands on him, running over his chest, filling his muscles, and then around his back to dance over the muscles there too.

He sighed in contentment, pulling his mouth from hers to begin a downward descent. He lavished kisses and nibbles to her jaw, then her neck, down to her collarbone, then her soft breasts, her stomach, until his head was nestled between her parted thighs. He laid kisses to the inside of one thigh, looking up at her as he did with what he was sure an intense gaze. He smirked a bit against her skin, enjoying the way she squirmed under his attentions to her body, to the way he was looking at her. She was a sight that was to be forever imprinted upon his mind, and not just as she was in this moment, but every moment up to that point.

“Elijah,” Eternity moaned needfully, when he didn’t carry on fast enough. She reached down and threaded her fingers through his hair, gripping it firmly. “Please.”

Elijah’s smirk increased, holding off from doing what she begged him to just a few moments more, watching her wriggling, under a hooded gaze. Her sapphire eyes were wide with their pleading, her hips rocked toward him. She was clear in her want of his mouth on her.

In the low light of the room, her hair would still shimmer if the lamp light caught it a certain way, her pale skin glowed ethereally. Even in her lustiness, she moved fluidly with otherworldly measure and grace with every motion. It was awe inspiring, taking his breath away. Though she hated being called such, he couldn’t help but think he was truly making love to a goddess.

Finally, Elijah let his mouth descend upon the treasures in which lay between her legs. With measured motions of his own, he took his time in tasting her there, while working her into a frenzy at that same time. She tasted sweet, in a different way from an Earth-born woman; better than those women certainly, tasting like slightly bitter honey.

Soon, Eternity was gasping and moaning loudly, her hips bucking against him when he hit a particularly pleasurable spot, eventually forcing him to throw his arm over them to keep her still beneath him. It wasn’t long until she was reaching her peak under his attentions, crying out his name with both her hands latching onto his head and her back arching off the bed, as she came apart for him.

He grinned up at her panting form, pleased with himself, before kissing his way back up her body until he could kiss her lips. However, Eternity beat him to it, grabbing him by the back of his head with one hand and pulling him to her lips. She kissed him vigorously. Her tongue swept through his mouth, while the other hand reached between them, to his pants, working to undo them eagerly. It was quick work. Once she had the belt undone and his pants open, her hand pushed them off his hips, pulling him closer to her with the same hand as she did.

Elijah growled in approval into her mouth, flexing his hips into her as he did. Then he felt the hand that held the back of his head move from there, to the side of his neck, down his muscled chest and abdomen until she reached his hardened cock. She wrapped her lithe fingers around him. He bucked again and sighed harshly at the contact. From there, Eternity stroked him with firm motions, until he was gasping quietly into their kisses. He felt maddened by her caresses, the pleasure rising in him.

Finally, neither of them could take any more and Elijah let her guide him into her, joining their bodies at last. They paused, enjoying the rapture of the physical connection. For a moment he didn’t move and neither did she. Elijah’s eyes fluttered closed, Eternity’s body snug around him. She was blissfully tight, squeezing him in all the right ways. Then his eyes opened slowly and their gazes met. Her eyes were near black now and he was sure his were as well. It was all the waiting he could take. He didn’t waste another second and began to move slowly within her.

Each stroke was measured. He slid slowly in and then nearly completely out, just to thrust back inside her a little harder on the next stroke. The feel of her warmth encasing him was magic. He had been with a slew of lovers in his past, but none felt quite as good as she did. It was difficult to explain, but there was just something more intense in their joining, something more aware, making him feel so blissful that he swore he never felt quite like this before...or ever again.

It didn’t take long before his was moving more rapidly; harder and faster. He was spurred on by the rise of her hips to meet him with every thrust, the pleas on her lips in between kisses, and the hand on his backside that continued to push him closer. It was as though she was attempting to get him as deep as possible. The pleasure building and building, higher and higher between them until they were frenzied in their love making.

Elijah’s mouth fell to her neck once again, nibbling there as before, while pressing his chest to hers. He wanted to feel all of her as if he couldn’t get enough of her. As Eternity’s back arched into him in pleasure, he wrapped an arm around her back, holding her there against him. Soon, she was gasping and moaning his name over and over in his ear, until he felt her body tense beneath him. She squeezed his cock for all he was worth, as she reached her peak and tumbled over it with a sharp cry.

It was all it took for him to reach his own end, thrusting erratically as he came so hard that he swore he saw stars. Once he had emptied himself completely, Elijah collapsed atop of Eternity unable to move from there. As he rested against her, he nuzzled his nose into her neck affectionately, while her hand laced though his chocolate locks tenderly. The sound of heavy breathing was all that could be heard in the quiet afterglow.

“Oh yes, I am fond,” Eternity quipped teasingly, breaking the quiet.

Elijah couldn’t help but grin and chuckle, kissing her neck once more before he finally moved off her, earning a small gasp from her as he did. He kicked his shoes and pants off and settled beside her. He laid on his side facing her with his hand propping up his head. Casually, he traced patterns onto the skin of her stomach gently, as he watched her with what he could only name as adoration. The grin was fixed upon his lips as he gazed at her.

“Well, sweetheart, I think I’m fairly fond myself,” he responded. “I’m also finding that I’m glad I met you the other night. You’ve certainly turned my world in a very short amount of time.”

“Aye, I feel the same,” she spoke softly, her soft fingers reach out and tracing the rough stubble of his jaw. “It’s amusing how life can work that way.”

The hand that had been touching her stomach ceased it’s pattern making and reached up to grasp her hand tracing his jaw. He took it in his and kissed the palm of her hand sweetly. He watched her watching him as he did. Her mouth was agape a little and her sapphire eyes, that were full of fondness, were darkening once more. He could hear her heart beat pick up in pace again.

Then without warning, Elijah found himself pinned to the bed with her straddling his hips and her tiny hands holding his wrists to the pillows. She held him there in a strong grasp that was belied by her small size. She may have been tiny, but he had the feeling that she could lift a bus over her head effortlessly with the otherworldly strength she surely possessed. While that may have been true, Eternity was firm in her grip of him, but gently enough not to cause harm.

She smirked mischievously down at him, rocking her hips against him slightly. She then bent forward until her nose nearly touched his. “I hope you can keep up with me, love,” she murmured seductively, “because I plan on testing that vampire stamina of yours to limits.”

Elijah returned her smirk with one of his own. He rocked his hips up into her playfully, earning him a surprised gasp. “Oh, my dear, I look forward to it.”

From there, they made love over and over and over again with nothing but a few short breaks in between to catch their breaths. From the first time, it had been like a competition to see who would tap out first. In the end, Elijah’s stamina had won the challenge that Eternity had laid out. In fact, she had to beg him to stop, unable to continue due to exhaustion. Of course, he relented, feeling victorious. Then they settled down together and she quickly fell into a slumber nestled in his embrace.

When the morning came, Elijah awoke and rose from the bed quietly as to not disturb his still passed out lover. Once he was sure she was still peacefully asleep, he threw on a pair of black pajama bottoms and made his way downstairs into the kitchen. He had decided to cook up some breakfast, but not before picking up the dinner mess that they had left the night before. Not a problem, he thought. With vampire quickness he soon had the mess cleared and eggs cooking in a skillet.

Busy in his task, he didn’t hear Eternity get up or come down the stairs until he saw the flash of white of her hair. He looked over at her while he cooked, a greeting grin upon his face. That is until he caught a good look at her. The grin fell into a look of lusty awe. His breath caught in his throat at the sight that greeted him.

Eternity hadn’t dressed before she came down to him. She was still in all her naked glory, with only her long hair veiling his view of her. She was incredibly alluring.

Elijah paused in his cooking, his eyes fixed upon her. He felt his breath labor at the lovely sight. He licked his lips in anticipation, lust for her rising steadily as he watched her.

Then she came to his side with silent steps, her sapphire eyes never leaving his chocolate ones as she reached on front of him and turned off the burner. Once that was done, Eternity next reached for him, pulling him to her and latching her lips to his passionately. It was like coming to life her lips on his, awakening the need in him.

He let the spatula he had been using fall from his hand with a clatter. Then he turned to her fully, grabbing ahold of her with one hand instantly on her hip and the other sliding along the side of her face and into her hair. His tongue darted into her mouth, tangling with her own tongue feverishly. Like in many of their interactions, words weren’t exchanged. They were simply unnecessary.

In fiery desire, Elijah picked Eternity up with her legs locking around his waist and turned again, this time to the opposite counter to the stove, sitting her quickly on the edge of the dark granite. He ran the hand that had been on her hip lower on her body. With precision, his hand journeyed to the hidden place between her thighs, finding the slickness between her legs. He began stroking her eagerly until she gasped and moaned into his mouth, grinding into his hand needfully. He enjoyed the sounds she made and the slick warmth of her center upon his fingers as he brought her to greater heights of pleasure.

However, his own need called and so he only touched her like that for a moment before he decided he couldn’t wait any longer to join their bodies. With swift movements and Eternity’s disappointment, he removed his hand from her folds to push down the pajama bottoms he wore, before lining himself up with her entrance and thrusted up into her. He practically growled at the feel of her around his cock again. She, on the other hand, cried out in pleasant surprise at the intrusion, before reattaching her mouth to his, while he began to ride her earnestly.

There wasn’t any gentleness now, just raw and unadulterated passion between them. The sounds of their passion echoed in the otherwise quiet kitchen. Elijah moved hard and fast, while she raked her fingernails down his back and moaned into his ear obscenely. As one, they moved in time with her keeping up perfectly to the timing of his thrusts, as they moved higher and higher in bliss until they were coming together in completion.

As he came down from the blinding passion, Elijah couldn’t help but to grin and tease, “Well, that was one hell of a morning after greeting.”

Eternity smiled in return and opened her mouth to respond, but someone else responded in her place before she could.

“Yes, that was,” a familiar accented voice echoed through the kitchen, putting Elijah on edge immediately, “Quite the show, well done. I give it five stars.”

“Niklaus,” responded Elijah with a slightly annoyed growl, looking at his grinning younger brother, while instinctively pulling Eternity protectively against him. “To what do I owe the pleasure?”

Klaus grinned wider, “Well, actually....”

**To Be Continued....**


	7. The Hybrid’s Visit

**Disclaimer** : I do not own Elijah or any elements from the Vampire Diaries or the Originals. I do, however, own my OC Eternity and any elements from my up and coming novel. Please review! I’d appreciate it a lot! Thanks and happy reading!

************

Elijah was apprehensive, to say the least. He was filled with protective instinct toward the woman in his arms as he kept Eternity against him in an attempt to shield her from his brother’s leering gaze. He wasn’t fond of the way he was looking at her. Niklaus grinned wolfishly at the sight of them, of her.

Just how the hell did Niklaus even enter his home without his notice anyway?

Probably because I was distracted, he immediately answered himself.

Elijah glared at his baby brother, whom was a cold, cruel, and calculating individual. Their relationship had once been close. After becoming vampires, however, there had only been a growing contention between them that came from a list of betrayals and acts of malicious behavior over the centuries, mostly Nicklaus’s doing.

Furthermore, their family was torn apart. His siblings daggered and in coffins somewhere only Niklaus knew. For years, his brother had been holding the location of their sleeping bodies over his head to make him do whatever he needed of him, at any given moment. That is until one day Elijah had enough of his games and broke ties with Niklaus. That had been about ten years ago now. Yet, here his brother was after having no contact with each other.

“Why are you here?” Elijah demanded coolly, feeling Eternity’s hands running comfortingly on his biceps as she too watched Niklaus from her seat on the counter. Without a doubt, she could feel the tension in his body, see the storm of his mind and tried to center him. “What the hell do you want?”

Niklaus’s grin never fade as he threw his hands up in surrender, “I come in peace, Brother.”

“You’re lying,” Eternity stated in an observation, before Elijah could. “You know nothing of peace; an agent of chaos, is what you are, sir.”

Niklaus was taken aback by her words, the grin finally faltering on his lips. Though it was brief. The Cheshire grin quickly returned in full force, irritating Elijah profoundly. Yet, he was also distracted by Eternity, feeling proud that she had managed to surprise Niklaus with her skills. He couldn’t help but to kiss her hair affectionately, a gesture not lost on his brother or on her, who smiled at him lovingly in return.

“And you are the archer with the strangely enchanted arrows,” returned Niklaus, folding his hands casually behind his back. “Word dies get around. Caused quite the stir almost the vampire community.”

Elijah watched his brother’s face turn smug, thinking that he had caught Eternity off guard with his knowledge of the connection between the archer and her. Of course, she was not. Unlike his brother, he knew she wouldn’t be. She was reading his brother like an open book, as she could him and anyone else, for that matter.

He felt Eternity gently push on his shoulder, catching his attention. When he looked at her, she asked him to move aside, communicating with her eyes only. Possessiveness took control of him at a greater volume. She was still nude, a fact he was very aware of. Yet, she was trying to leave his protective embrace, seemingly unbothered by her state of undress.

He didn’t budge, gazing back at her in a firm silent ‘no’. Was she insane? Did she really think he’d allow her to leave his protection without covering herself first? He stubbornly refused to accept her request. If she was planning on remaining naked, she would remain in the shield of his body.

Eternity seemed understanding toward his refusal. Though it was obvious that she still planned on having her way. To settle him, she smiled softly, running her fingers over his tightened jaw. Her sapphire eyes asked for his trust. She wanted him to trust her.

Glancing at his brother briefly, he looked back at her before sighing heavily. He reluctantly relented, letting her go free from his protective embrace. He did trust her, a rarity since he trusted very few. Trust wasn’t the problem. Even his trust or lack of trust in Niklaus wasn’t the issue. It was baser than that. He simply loathed the idea of another man being free to gaze at what belonged to him. The baser part of him growled in protest.

As Eternity slid gracefully down from the counter, Elijah swiftly pulled up his pajama bottoms that had still been hanging around his thighs. His glaring gaze was on Niklaus at all times, even as he stood by and allowed Eternity to do whatever it was she was planning on doing. However, his brother’s attention had been completely taken up by the pale nude figure coming closer to him that he didn’t notice his brother’s hard, wary gaze upon him. An even greater annoyance, to be sure.

Elijah observed Eternity as she went. Her hair rippled all around her with every step, though this time, it had been gathered behind her instead of providing some cover of her form as it normally did. She moved in his brother’s direction until she was nearly able to reach out and touch him. As she floated toward Niklaus, his hybrid brother stared captivated by her in that curious way that most people did. His green eyes raking over her body in curious reservation.

Jealousy began to crop up inside Elijah at the way Niklaus was looking at Eternity, jointing his feeling of possessiveness. Even so, he did his very best to control it. It was surprisingly hard to do. Especially since he also didn’t like the way Eternity was parading herself in front of his brother, even if it was with a purpose other than to entice Niklaus. He felt his nails digging into his palms painfully. He quickly realized that his hands had balled into tight fists as the stormy feelings tried to surface and he actively struggled to keep them from surfacing.

His attention remained on Eternity as she stood proudly before Niklaus - a dwarf before a giant. The sight would have actually been amusing if Elijah hadn’t had pure rage coiling up inside him at the moment. Yet, it was anything but amusing. Though, he did continue to manage keeping his restraint, denying the impulse to rush to her side like the pathetic jealous lover he was being and shield her from Niklaus.

“You’ve come with a purpose,” Elijah heard Eternity say to his brother. “You’ve gotten yourself in a bit of trouble and seek the aide of your more diplomatic brother to smooth things over. Do I have that right?”

That drove Elijah’s attention away from the storm inside him, distracting him from his irrational feelings of jealousy. So that was it! His brother had come to request his aide for some foolishness. Not that he couldn’t have put that together himself. And no doubt if he refused to help, Nicklaus would once again entice him with knowledge into the whereabouts of their siblings, just to use him for his own purposes without giving him the location.

Niklaus blinked down at her in wonder, before smiling coolly with a hint of uncertainty and fear hidden in his eyes, “That’s right. However, this conversation is between brothers, not brothers and their harlots. Perhaps you should go warm up my brother’s bed, while the men talk, sweetheart.” He waved his hand at her dismissively.

That was bold of him, Elijah thought. Leave it to Niklaus to not know when to keep his mouth shut.

Elijah couldn’t see Eternity’s expression in response to his brother’s insult, Burt he heard her amusedly returned, “Be a little respectful, sir. You never know to just whom you might be talking to.”

Without a word or gesture, Niklaus was brought to his knees, quite literally. Elijah noticed that it didn’t seem like his brother was in pain. In fact, he only looked confused ashe struggled against his body that dragged itself downward until he was on his kneeling before Eternity.

“There” she said, satisfied, “that’s better. As you should be; bowing to your queen.”

Elijah gave a prideful smirk at the the sight of his brother. He was staring up at at Eternity dumbly, as if he didn’t understand what had just happened. Elijah found that he was glad to see Niklaus humbled.

“What the bloody hell are you doing?” Niklaus growled, struggling to speak by whatever power Eternity was inflicting upon him.

“Asserting dominance,” she quipped, without missing a beat.

Elijah chuckled at her sense of humor. Yes, she was certainly doing that, he had to agree m. It was his brother’s mistake. Niklaus should have known better. It’s never wise to underestimate anyone. This was especially true of someone who obviously does seem to be ordinary, or for that matter, human. Eternity was certainly neither of those things.

After a few more moments of keep him there, Eternity finally relented and freed Niklaus from her control, much to his little brother’s visible relief. Slowly, Niklaus got back to his feet. As he did, Eternity dressed herself in leather leggings and an emerald green corset top. At the same time, Elijah felt his own body suddenly clothed in a dark blue suit with a light blue tie, replacing his pajama bottoms. As she was battle ready in her silks and leathers, he felt the same in his suit, as if it were armor.

“You’re quite powerful,” Niklaus breathlessly commented to Eternity, impressed. “I’ll have to keep not underestimating you in mind.”

“As you should,” nodded Eternity, before she looked back at Elijah and winked.

Elijah smirked proudly at her in return, before entering the fray and turning his attention back to Niklaus. “So, brother, now that you’re done making a fool of yourself, perhaps it’s time you explain the trouble your in?”

His brother didn’t answer at first. Niklaus’s eyes were fixed on Eternity still, who continued to stare back. Elijah thought he hadn’t heard him, but then suddenly the trance was broken allowing him to answer him, “It’s quite simple really, there is a coven of powerful witches that have been in my services for years, but now are attempting to rise up against me. I humbly ask for your assistance in subduing them.”

“And why can’t you do this yourself?”

“Because they’ve allied themselves with someone that could prove to be too much for even someone like me.” Niklaus’s eyes moved to Eternity again, who had drifted away a bit from his person. It was a contemplative sort of look he gave, almost as if he was accusing her of being this threat.

“What makes you think I’d help you?” Elijah asked his brother next.

Niklaus turned his gaze toward him again, “Because you are my brother.”

Elijah scoffed at that weak reasoning. “Well, brother, I’m afraid I must decline. You need to sort out your own mess.”

His brother’s face fell, looking wounded for the briefest moment. Then it hardened into a scowl. “Look, Elijah, I know we’ve had our disagreements, but -.”

“No,” hissed Elijah harshly.

He could feel a different kind of rage build up in him then at his brother’s words. Disagreements? Ha! It was more like dissolution of relationship, like he was tired of Niklaus’s games to keep him his willing partner. Using his daggared siblings to do so, at that. No, not this time.

“I have already made it clear, I am done playing your game, being your sidekick, Niklaus,” he said coolly. “I think it’s best you leave here and do not come back.”

Niklaus was surprised to say the least. He opened and closed his mouth several times, trying to formulate a response without success. His green eyes were wide with hurt by his big brother’s rejection. Yet, Elijah couldn’t find the will to care at the moment. He was still too frustrated and angry with him.

Without another word and with vampire speed, Niklaus vacated the manor.

Once more, Elijah was alone with Eternity. He casually stuffed one hand in his pants pocket, while leaning against the counter with his hip. He quietly tapped the granite, trying to banish the not so pleasant thoughts that Niklaus’s presence stirred in him. So lost in his own turmoil, he didn’t notice Eternity return to his side until she was cupping his stubbled jaw and gently encouraged him to look at her.

His chocolate eyes met her sapphires and a great calm washed over him. Her presence seemed to bring him peace, settling him. At that moment, he couldn’t be more grateful for her. The smile he gave her was of great affection, laying his hand over hers that cupped his face. She beamed at him in return and kissed his lips chastely before pulling back with a contemplative look.

“I think we should help your brother,” she said softly.

Elijah’s brows furrowed and his smile faltered, “What?”

“Listen, I am aware of the turmoil you have been through with your brother,” she told him. “Your mind was incredibly stormy during your brother’s visit. I know what has you so cross with him. I know what he denies you, while using you in the process for his own gain. It is wrong, but he is still your brother. Besides, I can tell you the answer, I can tell you the truth of your siblings whereabouts. That way he can no longer control you with that information. Then you can aide him and with a clear mind. After, we can find your lost siblings.”

Elijah looked thoughtfully at her. He wasn’t at all surprised that she had known his thoughts or that she had sifted through Niklaus’s to find the answer to the question he had so desperately wanted answered. Yet, he felt uneasy about it, instead of the expected relief or hope in knowing that she had the location of his daggared siblings.

The unease was simply stemmed from the newness of his relationship with Eternity. He didn’t want to ask for favors from of a woman he just met, but especially her. He didn’t feel right about that since that had never been his thought or his goal concerning her. That feeling was even more significant because of last night, when they had slept together. While he was sure Eternity was only trying to help him and that she wouldn’t feel used by him if he had her give him that information, he refused to take it from her...for the moment. Instead, he would wait. He would build up their connection, strengthening it. Then, if he still hadn’t learned the location for himself, he would ask for her aide.

Taking her hand down from his cheek, Elijah clasped it in his meaningfully. “I can’t let you do that - tell me, I mean,” he told her honestly. “As much as I want to know, this connection between us is so new. I want us to focus on building it up first before asking favors of each other. In time, maybe I’ll ask you for what you know, but for now....” He trailed off.

“I understand,” she replied. “When you are ready to know, I’ll be waiting to tell you.”

Elijah smiled, “Good.”

“I still think you should help your brother,” Eternity said, with a knowing smile. “If not because of your love for him, then because it would aide me in my quest. I am here to determine if your supernatural community should remain on Earth. Perhaps we could complete the two tasks simultaneously.”

Elijah thought on her words. While still holding her hand in his, he subconsciously began to rub his fingers over his lower lip in that considering way of his. His gaze dropped between them in his thoughtfulness. Perhaps she had a point. Maybe they could do both.

“Well, my thought is that your quest should take priority over the mess my troublesome brother has found himself in,” he finally replied. “Therefore, I suggest that we go on a little road trip, and as we travel toward Niklaus, I will show you the supernatural community. So that you can make an informed decision about what to do about...us. You did catch the place of the coven my brother spoke of in your probing, yes?”

She nodded, “Aye.”

“Then it’s decided,” he smiled, just as he began to feel the hunger for blood flair up inside him. “Though, I must feed before we begin our journey, due to someone taking up my energy.” He chuckled while eyeing her teasingly.

“Well, I had to be certain that you could keep up with me.”

Elijah chuckled once more, before moving around her to exit the room, “If you’ll excuse me, my sweet. I’ll return momentarily.”

“Wait!”

He felt her hand on his arm, stopping him from getting to far. He looked back at her curiously, wondering why she had stopped him. It wasn’t that she had a problem with him feeding as long as he left the victim alive, of that he was sure. So, why had she stopped him?

“You don’t have to leave here to feed,” she cryptically told him.

“Why not?” He asked, though he had his suspicions as to where this was going. He actually felt excited at the possibly of it.

She smiled secretively, holding out the wrist of her other hand to him, “You can feed of my blood. If you do, it will sustain you for far longer than any mortal blood can. Plus, you can’t accidentally kill me as it takes far more to do so, due to my immortal constitution. You can have your fill of me, as much as you like, because of that fact.”

Elijah was elated by the prospect, but he still hesitated. He was unsure of her proposal, at first, despite knowing he shouldn’t be. It was automatic to feel caution in feeding off someone he cared about. Yet, the lack of fear that shined in her sapphire eyes had him taking her wrist into his hand and pulling her bodily against him. His arm circled her waist, while the one holding her wrist let go, to move her snowy hair back from her neck.

Eternity tilted her head to the side, exposing more of her neck to him invitingly. She smiled trustingly, before her eyes fluttered shut when he ran his figures lightly down the column. She sighed quietly in pleasure. Then he lowered his head toward the enticing flesh, nuzzling it with his nose first and next, he planted sweet kisses, causing her to relax in his arms. So relaxed was she that he was able to lean her back in a slight dip.

From there, Elijah let his vampire visage show, his fangs elongating in his mouth as he kissed her neck. Without warning, upon the next kiss he planted, he let his fangs pierce the skin. She gasped, but didn’t struggle nor go stiff at the pain she surely felt. Instead, she moaned pleasurably and clutched his arms, holding on tightly.

The blood that flowed freely into his mouth was exquisite. It was tangy like a human’s, but had a favor unique to her that he could only describe as electric. Not only did it warm him and sate his hunger to swift completion, but it made him feel usually stronger; powerful in a way that he’d never experienced in any of his human victims. It was addicting and he couldn’t get enough of the unusual experience.

As he carried in, he lost the sense of time. He didn’t know how much time had passed since he began drinking from her, but eventually, he did realize that it had gone on longer than he thought it should have. That realization brought Elijah back to himself, reigning in his impulse to continue as he did. The vampire visage recessed and he pulled back to look at Eternity, who was limp in his embrace. He was concerned that he had gone too far.

Yet, the sight that greeted him was one of euphoria. She was flushed, her eyes screwed shift and her mouth agape. She panted slightly, while leaning back in his arm bonelessly.

“That was...wonderful,” she said, almost drunkenly.

“Are you alright?” Elijah asked, lifting her head in his hand so that he could look at her face more closely.

“Aye. I’m alright.”

Eternity opened her eyes and looked at him with a lulled smile. Her eyes were slightly glazed and the flush was more prominent in her cheeks than the rest of her. She seemed fine, just a little high, he supposed. Then Elijah noticed that the puncture wounds on her neck had already healed, leaving only two lines of escaped blood trailing downward to the top of her breast.

His chocolate eyes zeroed in on it, remembering the way her blood had tasted; how it made him feel. Instinct took over and he lowered his mouth to the the trails on her skin, using his tongue to lick them up. He moaned against her skin, enjoying the taste of the still warm blood. That electric feeling coursed through him again, though to a lesser degree than before.

“Elijah...,” she moaned in response to his attentions.

When he reached her healed neck, he pulled his mouth away and looked up at her face again. She was gazing at him with a lusty gaze and he was inclined to return it. He kissed her lips sweetly, his tongue begging for entrance - a request she happily gave into. He loved all her tastes to the greatest degree, feeling insatiable because of the pleasure in her flavor.

Then his heightened hearing caught the sound of her stomach rumbling in hunger, giving him pause. How...human, he though with amusement. Apparently, she had expended a lot of her body’s energy reserves too. Besides that, they had travel plans that they should tend to. Reluctantly, he pulled away from her, earning him a protesting moan from Eternity.

“To be continued,” he murmured against her lips, before righting her and then releasing her from his embrace completely. “Thank you for letting me have a taste, by the way.”

Eternity sighed happily, seeming to be experiencing a little high still, “Your welcome.”

He heard her stomach growl hungrily again and smirked, “I think I need to feed you now.”

“Oh?”

Elijah nodded, “I suggest we clean up in here, since cooking breakfast hasn’t worked out very well this morning, and then we head to the diner to eat before heading out onto the road.”

Eternity finally seemed to come back to herself at his suggestion. The glassiness of her eyes cleared, as did the flush of her skin. She appeared sobered as she agreed with a nod of her own, “That sounds like a wonderful idea, Mr. Mikaelson.”

“I thought so too. Shall we?”

She smirked mischievously and lifted her hand to snap her fingers dramatically. Instantly, the kitchen had been cleaned up, as if there hadn’t been a mess there at all.

“How convenient of you,” said Elijah dryly.

“Aye. Useful, is it not?”

“Absolutely.”

Eternity moved away then to lead him out of the kitchen, but Elijah halted her by grabbing her arm and tugging her back to him. Her hands pressed against his chest so that she didn’t collide with him. She gazed up at him questioningly, surprised by his actions.

“There’s just one more thing, before we go,” Elijah said, unable to repress the growl in his baritone voice. He lowered his face to hers, their noses nearly touching,“Never show your body so freely to another man again. I’m not the type of man who likes to share nor have others viewing what is mine. Your form is for my eyes only. Am I clear?”

Though her eyes darkened lustfully at his command, Eternity smirked at his possessiveness and responded with, “Oh? And what shall you do if I disobey? Spank me?”

He pressed her bodily against him harshly then, his hand reaching up to tangle in her hair. He tugged her head back, staring down at her primally as he grinned darkly, “Oh, that and so much more.” It was a promise he delivered.

He felt her shiver pleasantly against him, her eyes turning a shade darker. “Well then, my love, I look forward to disobeying you a lot.”

With a quick kiss to his lips, Eternity wriggled out of his grasp and swiftly swept out of the room, laughing mischievously as she went.

**To Be Continued....**


	8. The Roadside Rescue Mission

**Disclaimer** : I do not own Elijah or any elements from the Vampire Diaries or the Originals. I do, however, own my OC Eternity and any elements from my up and coming novel. Please review! I’d appreciate it a lot! Thanks and happy reading!

************

Elijah and Eternity walked over to the diner for breakfast, which would be the last meal they would have at the place. A place that held meaning to them both. They had sat in the same corner booth, away from prying eyes. The older woman that had served them the first time had been their waitress. She looked at Eternity with the same awe as she had then, performing that awkward curtesy and bow of her head with every one of Eternity’s requests. Then she would scamper off quickly in order to fulfill Eternity’s order - and his too.

The meal had been pleasant. Unlike before when their conversation had been stranger to stranger, serious and to the point, this time their conversation was light and full of quiet laughter. They showed their affection for each other openly as well. He would reach for her hand, holding it while they ate. She would lovingly smile and kiss his knuckles sweetly in return. It felt like they had been lovers for decades, despite that not being the case.

After the last meal at the diner, they discussed their destination and then returned to the manor one last time. From there, Elijah left Eternity standing on the steps of the manor to go around to the back where the garage was located and fetch his car.

Since staying in the small Maine, he hadn’t had need for it as everything was within walking distance, but of course, he had kept it handy in case he had to leave town for any reason. From the garage, he pulled the sleek black Bentley around to the front to collect his lady.

Leaving it running, he stepped out of the car and went around to the other side to open the passenger side door for Eternity. She gracefully floated down to him, redressed in a flowing yellow sundress and a pair of heeled white sandals. He watched her as she stood before the car looking impressed by it.

“Beautiful car,” Eternity said appreciatively.

“Yes, it is,” he smirked pridefully, holding his hand out to her in order to guide her into the car.

A look of mischief crossed her delicate features then. Without warning, Eternity darted off to the driver’s side of the car, it’s door still open. She grinned widely at his bewildered express. He hadn’t expected her to go for the driver’s side. By the way she looked, she wanted to drive it.

“What do you think you’re doing?” He inquired, hanging his arm on the car’s roof while looking at her incredulously.

“Get in,” she answered without hesitation. “I’m driving.”

He didn’t comply. “Do you even know how to drive?”

“Aye. Though a portal would certainly be faster.”

“Portal?”

Eternity nodded, “It’s the standard way of traveling for immortals: a wormhole that leads directly to one’s destination.”

“Fascinating,” responded Elijah. “What makes you think I’m about to let you drive?”

She smirked playfully, “I am a queen. I outrank you. Therefore, you must comply with my wishes.”

He chuckled with a shake of his head, but relented. It wasn’t as though he could argue against her when she pulled the ‘queen’ card, even jokingly so. “As my lady wishes,” he said, “but if your driving skills are atrocious, you are pulling over and I’m taking back my car. I will not have this work of art destroyed, not even by your queenly self.”

“Of course,” she agreed with a laugh. “As you wish, my lord.”

With another slightly shake of his head, Elijah climbed into the passenger seat, hoping all the while that he hadn’t made a terrible mistake. He knew they would be fine if something went wrong, but he really like his car and didn’t want anything to happen to it.

Luckily for him, Eternity really did know how to drive a car. Even better, she knew how to drive a manual car. She didn’t even need his guidance at any point, driving down the road as anyone with a lifetime of experience. Her driving was smooth and flawless. It made him curious about her experience with cars.

“I learned a long time ago, when cars were first invented,” she answered his curious thoughts. “From there, I kept up with the times, as they say. With each better made car, I learned how to drive it. Ahobby of mine since I don’t actually need to know how to drive. I just happen to like all things human. They are ingenious creatures with the marvels they are capable of - and without magic. It’s impressive.”

“I agree,” he replied, looking out the window at the scenery that blew past them. “I’ve seen the marvels of humanity as they were invented for the past thousand years. They never cease to amaze. To watch humanity progress has been an honor, one positive to a long life.”

They fell into a short companionable silence from there. The roar of the engine and the quiet music of the radio were the only sounds for a time.

Then Eternity’s lightly laugh filled the cab as she said, “I have a cousin, who also appreciates the human world as I do, except she could never master the operation of human inventions, certainly not a car.” She grinned a little at whatever memory was dancing around her head. “It was always quite amusing a sight.”

Eternity had Elijah’s full attention then, not that she hadn’t before. He was always aware of her. It was just that she hadn’t mentioned a family member before, that he knew of anyway. Though in all honesty, the woman she had mentioned before, Ceres, could have been a family member for all he knew of Eternity.

“Ceres was my ancestor,” she again answered his thoughts. “My great-great-great grandmother to be exact.”

“Was?”

“Aye, she died using what has been dubbed the Unicorn Crystal, the ultimate power of the universes,” explained Eternity. “It was what she used to split the one universe into two. It takes a lot of energy, life energy to use. No queen that uses its full power once lives to use it a second time, except for myself, that is.”

Elijah was taken aback by her words. A power source strong enough to split a universe in two was incredible enough, but to learn that said power source killed it’s user in the process, and yet the woman beside him was strong enough to do what her predecessors couldn’t was unfathomable. It was damn near unbelievable. He couldn’t get his mind around such an idea; of a creature that powerful. It was impossible for an Earth man like him to grasp. Especially since she was extraordinary to be sure, but didn’t give off any indication of that kind of power capability. He expected someone of that magnitude to be less...humanlike.

“For me, a prophecy predicted my destiny as the crystal’s true master long ago. The crystal is a part of me, imbedded in my heart,” Eternity carried on, her hand touching her chest where her heart was. “Though it’s true I cannot die from using it’s full power, it is still best to use caution when to use it.”

“Why is that?”

“I forget myself completely. It’s like being rebooted - starting over; a dangerous prospect for the Universal Queen, as much as dying in fact.”

“I see. Are you absolutely certain that you are not a goddess? Because it sounding more and more like that to me.”

Eternity shook her head and smiled at him quickly, “Still not a god.“

“I think you might be in denial,” jested Elijah.

She laughed lightly as her attention returned to the road, “No, I think not.” Then she looked thoughtfully, “Although, I suppose it’s all about perspective. For example, in some worlds, there have been religions created around me because of some great deeds I did for the people of those worlds. This is even amongst immortal ones. I detest it, but I also cannot control people’s perspectives - how they see me.”

“No, none of us can do that,” agreed Elijah.

Then once more, quiet fell between them.

Until Eternity heard a certain song come over the radio, that is. She began singing softy along in perfect harmony with the artist’s singing. It was a dramatic rock song fronted by a female with classically trained talent. Both women’s voices were angelic and Elijah found himself enjoying the entertainment, even if rock music wasn’t a genre he preferred. Niklaus did though, he recalled. No, he preferred the classical music of Beethoven, Bach, and Mozart, along with other orchestral masterpieces. Yet, he enjoyed listening to Eternity belting out the lyrics to the haunting rock beat nonetheless.

She continued to sing to the radio as they headed into the next state: New Hampshire. It was as soon as they were over the border that Elijah noticed the line of police and emergency vehicles on the shoulder of the highway. The officers were heading out into the woods that lined the highway. He found himself mildly curiosity as to what has happened, but hadn’t expected to stop and find out.

Eternity had other ideas, however. Immediately she pulled onto the shoulder a little ways ahead of the rescue vehicles. She parked and cut the engine, tossing them haphazardly to Elijah. Then she opened the car door and moved to exit without a word, when he caught her hand to stop her.

“What are you doing?” He asked, not that he couldn’t guess the answer.

“I’m a guardian, a hero, whatever you wish to call it,” she replied quickly. “There is a abducted little boy in the woods out there. His kidnapper is with him, no doubt intending to hurt the child. I can save him and I will. You can accompany me, if you’d like, to deal with the perpetrator. Or you can stay here and I’ll deal with both. The choice is yours, but I’m going.”

With that, she left the vehicle, leaving Elijah to make his choice.

In reality, there wasn’t any choice. Of course, he was going to go with her. Therefore, he too climbed out of the car and followed behind her into a different section of the woods from the rescue crew. He trailed right behind her, following Eternity through the wall of foliage until they reached the heart of the woods, where it opened up.

It was under a large oak tree there in the clearing that they found the boy - and his kidnapper. The child was sitting against the tree looking up at his assailant with fear in his large blue eyes. He was malnutrition, dirty, bruised, and the scent of blood permeated the air around him, meaning he was wounded too.

The kidnapper stood over him. He was a tall, thin man, who was clean cut with graying slicked back hair and a nearly trimmed gray beard. He wore dress pants and a tucked in polo shirt. Upon close inspection, there was a level of resemblance between the two and if Elijah had to guess, they were most likely father and son. The similarities were too obvious for them not to be.

The man had a weapon in his hand - a large hunting knife! There was blood staining the silvery metal of the blade. Neither the boy or the man seemed to notice their approach, but they may have been in part due to the stealth that Eternity and he had used to find them.

Elijah watched as pathetic human moved toward the boy with the knife, looking as though he was preparing to finish the child off. It was that moment that would define the fate of the boy. Of course with a vampire and a goddess on the scene, the boy would be fine.

“Stop!” Eternity shouted at the perpetrator.

The man did, startled into acknowledging that he wasn’t alone. His blue eyes were wide with fear like the child’s and it was immediately made obvious to Elijah that he wasn’t all together, that madness had crept into him. The madman turned his weapon toward Eternity, whom stood perfectly still before him, unperturbed.

“Put the knife down,” she commanded softly.

He didn’t.

Though, despite his maddened state, his instinct seemed to recognize her otherworldliness all the same. He stood in fearful awe of Eternity. Elijah could see tears forming in the man’s eyes at the very sight of her.

“Put the knife down,” she commanded again in that same steady softness.

This time, the madman did throw the knife down. He acted as if it had burned him. Sobs bubbled up in the man’s throat, as he began to take steps backwards away from them both. Then forgetting the boy all together, the perpetrator turned and ran for it, trying to escape. A mistake to be sure, Elijah inwardly smirked.

Before he could give chase, Eternity grabbed his arm and told him with quiet seriousness, “Catch him, but do not kill him.”

It was a command of a queen, one that left no room for disobedience. He nodded in understanding and took off after the man with his vampire speed. It didn’t take long for him to catch up, finding the man sprawled on the ground a short distance away from the crime scene, after having tripped on a tree root. The bastard was just getting up when Elijah happened upon him, ready to end him...without killing him, of course.

The pathetic man seemed to sense him and quickly scrambled to his feet, turning to face Elijah while backing away in fear. “Hey man, don’t hurt me. I’m sorry. I am. Please, don’t do this,” he begged him, his voice shaking uncontrollably along with the rest of him.

In an instant, Elijah had the man by the throat, raising him above his head effortlessly. He looked darkly into the human’s cowardly eyes. “My lady told me not to kill you, and so it is by her mercy that I shall refrain from snapping you in two,” he growled, almost literally, “but that doesn’t mean that I can’t give you nightmares you’ll never forget.”

The man’s level of fear rose to terrified the moment he realized he was dealing with something other than human. He struggled in Elijah’s hold, whimpering and pleading to be released. It wouldn’t do the fool any good, of course. After a few minutes of wriggling about like the worm that he was. His sobs grew into gross crying and the smell of urine soon waffles up to Elijah’s sensitive nose, making him cringe in disgust.

Yes, it was time to end this. Lowering the pathetic sod enough to stare into his eyes, Elijah compelled the man to forget ever seeing him. He also ensured that he would spend the rest of his life seeing an unknown monster in his nightmares, hunting him down and then graphically tearing him apart over and over again. Finally, he told his captive to turn himself into the authorities. Once the task was done, he released the man and quickly rushed away from the scene, leaving the sobbing man on the ground.

Returning to Eternity, he found her, though not as the woman he knew. He found her as the strange white beast, that was her true self.

The unicorn had her head bowed over the boy, whom stared in wonder up at her the whole time. Elijah could hear the hum of the unicorn’s horn and saw a flash of it’s bright blue light, but both faded quickly. Once they did, the unicorn nuzzled the boy gently, earning a giggle from the child.

Elijah noticed the smell of blood was gone and when the unicorn reverted into the form of a woman, he saw why. The little boy was completely healed and cleaned. He was like new, as if nothing bad had happened to him in the first place.

He watched as Eternity bent down to the child and softly said to him, “You are free now, little one. There are good people coming for you. Just sit here and wait for them, alright?”

The boy nodded eagerly with a toothy grin.

Elijah could hear the rescue team heading their way already, knowing it was safe to leave the child now. “We should go,” he urged Eternity.

She nodded and with one last smile to the boy, she let him lead her out of the woods by the hand. Just as they were out of sight of the child, Elijah could hear the rescue team reach the boy. He heard one ask after the boy’s health. Yes, the boy was safe now.

Once they were out of the woods and back at the car, Elijah saw the kidnapper coming up to the officers there on the side of the road. He was sweating and flushed, but he did as he was compelled to do. He turned himself over to them.

“Good riddance,” Elijah muttered quietly.

He quickly became distracted by Eternity, who smirked at him mischievously. She held out her hand to him and said, “Keys.”

He couldn’t help but grin at her. “I think not, my lovely. I believe I’ll take it from here.”

Elijah chuckled as he watched her smile turn into a pout. The expression was so ordinary - human, and incredibly adorable on her rounded, youthful face. He kissed her lips swiftly before opening the passenger side door for her like the gentleman he was. She sighed defeatedly and gracefully climbed in without protest. After closing her in, he elegantly moved around to the driver’s side of the car, opening the door and sliding into the driver’s seat.

Once the car was started up again, they were off once more on their journey, heading west toward Chicago - their agreed upon destination. He knew a vampire clan there that he was well acquainted with. He would introduce Eternity to them, let her see an example of his people first.

“Thank you, Elijah,” Eternity piped up.

“For what?”

“For not killing that man.”

Elijah glanced at Eternity and saw that she looked over at him with gratefulness. He smirked a little in response, “Well, I had to obey the command of my queen.”

She grinned at him, “Perhaps, but you didn’t have to.”

“No I didn’t, but for you...anything.” He reached over for her hand, lifting to his lips and planting a kiss on her knuckles affectionately. “Besides, there are always more ways to deal with filth than to kill them.”

“Aye, there is.”

**To Be Continued....**


	9. Entering Chicago +18

**Disclaimer** : I do not own Elijah or any elements from the Vampire Diaries or the Originals. I do, however, own my OC Eternity and any elements from my up and coming novel. Please review! I’d appreciate it a lot! Thanks and happy reading!

************

They had left the small Maine town in the mid morning and it ended up being early morning the following day by the time they reached their destination. It took nearly twenty-four hours to reach Chicago, Illinois, stopping only for gas a few times along the way. It was incredibly fortunate that neither of them needed to sleep. There were certain perks to not having to rest as often as a human did or else their trip to the city would have taken longer.

Elijah didn’t have to stop to feed at any point either, not since Eternity had let him feed from her. In fact, even as they rolled up to the penthouse apartment he kept on hand in the busy Illinois city, he didn’t feel the hunger at all. His body remained fully sated, not a bit weary or fatigued.

The luxury penthouse was located on the twenty-sixth floor of a tall glass skyscraper near Chicago’s local art institute. It took up the entire floor on one side of the building. It was an open floor studio apartment with a large entryway, before the living space even began. There weren’t any interior doors inside the place, except for on the closets, kitchen cabinets, and the two luxurious bathrooms.

The decor was modern with light gray walls, dark wood flooring, and black furnishings. Stainless steel appliances, black granite countertops, dark cherry cabinets, and dome light fixtures adorn the kitchen. Across from the kitchen was a sitting area with a couch and two arm chairs facing each other with a couple lambs on end tables to sit by at night. Straight back was the large platform bed with black silk sheets and four ornate posts, but no canopy this time. Rows of embedded drawers lined the walls on either side of the bed. Between the bed and the kitchen area was a eight seater dinning table and chairs. To the left of bedroom was one of the large sized bathrooms - the other at the front of the penthouse, on the right of the open entryway.

When he brought her up from the parking garage, Elijah found amusement in Eternity due to her high admiration of the place. It wasn’t the Victorian style of the manor, but it was still beautiful. She moved around the place with those same wide eyes of awe as before, when he had shown her the Maine house. She was simply so easily impressed. It was adorable.

“By the expression on your lovely face, I’d say you like the place, yes?” Elijah teased with a smirk as he stood by the front door watching her.

“Aye,” replied Eternity, as she reached the island in the kitchen. Then, turning gracefully around to face him with her hands clasped behind her delicately, she grinned flirtatiously at him,“You certainly have exquisite taste, Mr. Mikaelson.”

His breath caught in his throat at the sight of her. She was a vision. She really was. Elijah felt drawn in to her shining grace, the beauty of the light that was her. His feet carried him toward her in an instant, reaching for Eternity. He was pulling her to him once he had his hands on her.

One arm wrapped around her narrow waist firmly, holding her close to him, while the other cupped the side of her neck. He stared down into her eyes with an intense gaze, mesmerized by the deep blue of her eyes. As he looked there, Elijah swore he could see galaxies in those swirling depths the more he looked into them. They were beautiful.

In the next moment, Elijah was kissing Eternity with everything he had. His tongue dove into her mouth, tasting her sweetness greedily. He felt her grasp hold of him, her small hands clutching the fabric of his jacket sleeves tightly in surprise. Soon though, she was sighing into him mouth, melting against him. Her grip loosened as her hands moved from his arms upward to tangle into his short brown hair, tugging lightly. He moaned pleasurably in respond, his arm tightening around her.

“Elijah,” Eternity murmured against his lips, in between kisses.

He grinned, gently forcing her to step backwards until she was against the island counter in the kitchen. Once she was firmly between him and the counter, Elijah reached for one of Eternity’s legs, lifting it to curl around his hip. Her long dress bunched deliciously on that one side, revealing the soft skin of her leg to him. He ran his hand upward from knee to her backside, clutching the flesh there in his hand wantonly.

He could hear her heart race.

Then sound of an electronic chime halted their passion. Elijah reluctantly pulled away from his lady to reach into his suit jacket for the phone he kept there in the inner pocket. He looked at it and found a responding text from the leader of the vampire clan he wanted to introduce Eternity to, letting him know that he was welcome to pay the clan a visit. Elijah, of course, knew he would be welcome. He was an Original, he was always welcome. He had sent the questioning text to the leader, while riding the elevator up to the penthouse, informing his acquaintance of his wanting a rendezvous. 

The meeting was set for midnight that night at the clan’s business operation, which wasn’t for hours still.

Putting the phone down on the counter without responding, Elijah returned to his embrace with Eternity. “It was just my acquaintance returning my inquiry,” he told her, answering her questioning gaze as he wrapped his arm around her once more. “We are to meet the clan at midnight tonight.”

“Well, I look forward to it,” she said, trailing her fingertips across his jaw tenderly.

While smiling tenderly, Elijah smoothly brushed her hair back to expose her neck to him with his unoccupied hand. With his hand rested on her throat, his eyes followed suit to the column of flesh, finding it irresistibly tantalizing. Lowering his head, he placed gentle kisses to her throat, making her sigh contently as he did so. Her head lulled back slightly, giving him more access to her tender flesh.

He felt her tiny hand curl into his hair again, combing through his locks lovingly while holding his head against her. He let his hands move over her body, trailing the one from her neck downward past her collarbone to cup her breast, kneading the soft flesh as he did.

Eternity’s body bowed a little in his embrace, her form relaxing completely against him. Elijah reached down to run his hand over her leg through the soft fabric of her dress, before returning said leg to it’s place around his hip. His fingertips danced across the skin along her exposed calf and thigh. Then his hand returned to her backside, pulling her closer still. They were just as they had been before being interrupted.

Taking it further, Elijah’s other hand that had been secured around her back, moved slightly to loosen the ribbon that held her dress together. With a few blind tugs on the bow, the dress slackened and fell from her breasts to pool around her waist, where his arm still secured her to him. From there, he moved his mouth to her breast, where he nibbled upon the delicate skin before suckling on the sensitive peak.

“Elijah,” Eternity spoke his name breathlessly.

He smirked against her flesh, moaning quietly when he felt her fingers rake against his scalp encouragingly. Elijah removed his arm from around her and let her leg fall from his hip, so that her dress would fall from the rest of the way off her body. He heard her sigh deliciously. He also heard the fabric slid down her otherwise bare body. It was very enticing how she never seemed to wear undergarments of any kind.

Elijah removed his lips from Eternity’s skin to look up at her, enjoying the sight of her flushed skin and lusty eyes as they met his gaze. He smirked at her, while she smiled softly in return. He kissed her gently before removing himself from her completely, leaving Eternity to whimper in disappointment and then look at him with curiosity of his next move.

“It has been a long trip and I feel...grimy,” he informed her mischievously. “Therefore, I am going to go clean up before our rendezvous with the vampire clan. I was wondering if my lady would like to join me?”

Eternity grinned impishly, “Aye, I’d love to.”

Elijah elegantly held out his hand for her to take, which she did without hesitation, letting him lead her into the back bathroom.

The bathroom was decorated in blacks, grays, and whites. The walls consisted of black tiles, while the floor had light gray ones. There was a double sink with a white countertop and silverfaucets. The cabinet beneath was black like the walls. There was a toilet next to the sink with a black lid and a silver towel rack a little further down from it on the wall. On the opposite side of the bathroom, there was a large jetted tub and next to that, was a large sized glass walk-in shower. The room as a whole was lit by recessed lighting above, providing enough light to make the dark room bright.

Once inside, Elijah asked Eternity if she wanted the shower or the tub. She had decided on the shower. With her answer given, he went over to the walk-in shower and started the water, before returning to her side.

He gazed lovingly into her eyes. As he did, he lifted her hands with his own, resting them on his chest as he whispered, “Undress me.”

Eternity smiled and without a word in response, she set to work in the task he gave her. First and foremost, she kissed his lips sweetly, just as her hands on his chest moved under his suit jacketto push it back and off his shoulders. She kept pushing it down his muscled arms until it fell in a heap on the bathroom floor.

Next, she went for the silk tie around his neck, undoing it quickly with nimble fingers. Before she removed that too, however, she used it to pull his lips to hers in a passion fueled kiss. Then once satisfied, his tie was dropped to the floor to join his jacket.

Slowly, those delicate little digits of hers began unbuttoning his shirt. As she did, she planted little kisses upon his stubbed jaw and then his neck. He closed his eyes in pleasure, holding onto her arms as he did. The feel of her mouth on his skin was exquisite. He sighed as the pleasant shivers ran down his spine as a result of her touches. So enthralled was he that he lifted one hand from her arm to cup the back of her head, in order to keep her head there.

As soon as his dress shirt was unbuttoned and open, Elijah felt Eternity run her soft hands over the muscles of his chest. They swiftly headed downward to his abdomen, where the muscles twitched in delight. All the while, her lips never left the skin of his jaw and throat.

He quickly shrugged out of his shirt, while she turned her blind attentions to his belt. She had it undone hastily, along with his pants, with much vigor. It was then that he took a moment to remove his shoes and socks. After they were disposed of as well, Elijah let Eternity push both his pants and his boxers down. When they fell freely to his ankles, he kicked them off and then abruptly gave a loud moan.

Eternity didn’t waste any time in having her hand wrapped around his hard cock. She pumped him rhythmically in her small fist, not quite able to wrap around the entire girth of him. Even so, he had been taken by surprise by the suddenness of her touch there. She pulled her mouth away from his skin to look at him as she moved her hand. His eyes blazed into hers, a growl rumbled deep in his chest.

It didn’t take long for him to lose patience. Elijah took control with hurried movements, fisting the hair at the back of her head and drawing her mouth to his in a fiery kiss. From there, he turned so that her back faced the running shower and guided her back toward it. Once next to it, he opened the glass door and gently pushed her inside - his mouth never leaving hers all the while.

The warm water rained down upon them, but Elijah barely noticed it. His interest lay in a different kind of wet warmth at the moment. Pressing Eternity into the dark tiles of the shower wall, he stepped between her legs, of which he had lifted to lock around his waist in the process. She clung to him, rocking her hips needfully into his with her nails digging into his shoulders. He smirked against her lips, as he wickedly ran his fingers down between them to touch that magical place between her thighs.

Eternity ripped her mouth from his to gasp, “Elijah!”

He chuckled smugly, enjoying the way she rocked against his hand. She was glorious in her need. However, soon the smugness was outweighed by his own need. Removing his hand, he grasped his cock and lined up with her entrance. With one quick thrust, he was buried inside her warmth.

“Fuck,” hissed Elijah pleasurably, using a rare explicit.

Eternity mewled as he began to move, clutching him tighter. Her nails burned into his flesh delectably, raking down his back in searing trails. He bucked into her harshly, over and over again as a result. She cried out, the sound echoing on the walls. His mouth quickly descended upon hers then, his tongue dancing in rhythm with his thrusts.

Her heart raced in her chest, Elijah could hear it plainly, despite the rushing sound of the shower head around them. It was calling to him. Unable to resist, he answered it by lowering his mouth from hers to her left breast, forcing her to arch against him in doing so. He bit the flesh there with his human teeth, suckling at the skin while enjoying the feel of her heart beat vibrating in his mouth, at the same time.

It was quick when Elijah began to feel the impending end coming. The sensation of it pulled at his abdomen and her walls began to constrict around him, making him aware of it. He moved rapidly then; harder, faster, and she moved right along with him, both climbing that same peak.Fell over it together too.

Eternity threw her head back against the wall and screamed loudly as she came around him, while Elijah practically roared into the skin of her breast as he filled her. Aside from the running water, they could only hear each other’s heaving breathes, as they came down from their respective pleasure-induced highs.

Elijah released the flesh his had been abusing with his mouth and looked up at his lover. She had slacked against the wall, her head lulled against the tile in a pleasant afterglow. It made him smirk proudly.

Carefully, he dropped her legs from his hips, making sure she was standing on her own two feet before moving away from her; though, only a little. Without a word, he reached for the built-in shelf where he kept a bottle of body wash and gently set to work lathering her body with it’s clean scent. He ran his soapy hands over her form relaxingly, taking his time. There wasn’t anything sexual between them in that moment after. Elijah simply wanted to take care of Eternity. She didn’t seem to mind and let him carry on, sighing in contentment from his efforts.

Once she was throughly lathered, he guiding her under the spray of the shower, letting the water wash away the suds. Afterwards, he kissed her lips gently and then proceeded to wash his own body - with Eternity eagerly returning the favor. She washed his body for him, while he cleaned his hair. Then once he too was soap free, he shut off the water and they climbed out of the shower together.

As he handed her a towel off the towel rack and then took one for himself, he noticed a contemplative look cross her gracefully features. While looking at her curiously, he began the task of drying his wet body.

“I think we should go exploring,” said Eternity suddenly, as she too began the process of drying herself.

“Oh?”

“Aye. After all, I’ve never been to Chicago.”

He paused in his drying, “No?”

She shook her head, “No. While it’s true that I have spent a lot of my life here on Earth, I’m usually here on a mission. Therefore, exploring human cities for leisure isn’t something I’m able to do often. There are many cities that I’ve never seen at such a close range.”

“Well, we should change that. Starting as soon as we are dressed,” he responded.

“What do you have in mind?”

He slightly shrugged in thought, “Well, the Art Institute isn’t far away. We could walk over there and view the exhibits. They have some fascinating pieces that I think you’ll like.”

“Then that is what we shall do.”

“Aye,” mimicked Elijah teasingly.

From there, he moved out of the bathroom and went toward one of the closets where he kept his suits. Eternity followed him, already dressed by magic by the time she exited the bathroom. She had dressed in a lavender sundress that was just as flowing as the others had been. Though this time, in addition to seeing her dress by such a method, Elijah also got to watch as she waved her hand in a casually circle, little shimmers swirling around her hand as the appendage moved; the magic braiding Eternity’s nearly ankle length hair into one large single braid. She slung it over one shoulder, which gave her a more ordinary looking appearance, yet retained her grace.

“Changing things up, are we?” He smiled as he dressed in a dark gray suit with a white shirt and black tie.

She didn’t answer. However, there was a smile on her own lips. He saw it in the floor length mirror he used to tie his tie and put on his suit jacket - and to ensure his appearance was generally impeccable.

Once he was dressed, Elijah gave Eternity a quick loving kiss before he took her by the hand and lead her out of the penthouse. Together, they headed toward the Art Institute, no doubt looking like the couple that they, in fact, were. Little was he aware that there had been someone watching from the rooftops above, before disappearing again without a trace.

**To Be Continued....**


	10. The Adventure in the City

**Disclaimer** : I do not own Elijah or any elements from the Vampire Diaries or the Originals. I do, however, own my OC Eternity and any elements from my up and coming novel. Please review! I’d appreciate it a lot! Thanks and happy reading!

**************

The walk to the Art Institute of Chicago was frankly quick. It was just located a couple of blocks away from the penthouse, not a long walk at all. Elijah walked with Eternity by his side, her hand nestled in the crook of his arm with her other hand resting on his bicep. It reminded him of their time in Maine, just a couple nights before.

They moved steadily toward their destination, while Elijah spoke of his few past adventure in the city. She smiled at his retelling, at the excitement he displayed whenever he would paint the imagery of the old landscape for her. She didn’t say much in reply, contented to simply listen to him speak.

His telling made the already short journey feel even shorter. It wasn’t long at all until they were climbing the steps of the Art Institute, recognizable by the green lions that stood guard on either side of the large stairway. Once inside, he took the lead in showing her around the place, having wanted to show her his favorite pieces and periods of art.

For a while, they simply wandered about, viewing this painting or that sculpture. He would tell her of his knowledge in each piece. Again, Eternity was content to let him tell her what he knew, seeming to absorb everything he said with high interest. She would comment here or there on what she had experienced in regards to the time periods each piece was from, but for the most part, she was just content to look and listen.

One of the exhibits of the institute was that of old Viking swords and shields. Here, he stared at each piece with a certain fondness. A lot of the items locked behind the glass had been apart of his life long ago. They generally reminded him of a time long since past - of home. He began talking about the construction of the swords and shields in a step by step fashion, becoming more animated as he went. He remembered these things like they had happened yesterday and not a thousand years ago.

Then Elijah started speaking on the symbols etched into the metal. On one of the hilts was a worn etching of Loki, the Trickster God of Asgard. All he had to do was mention the figure’s name for a dark look to cross Eternity’s face. It was similar to the ones he had seen before upon her lovely features.

She wasn’t looking at him, but at the sword he had mentioned. Her body was tense and it seemed like she was trying to light the old blade on fire with her stare. It didn’t light up, as he partially expected, which was good. It would be impossible to compel that many people into forgetting such a strange incident. Yet, he was concerned as to the cause of such a disturbed look. It didn’t settle well to see her upset.

“Eternity,” Elijah called to her, reaching to gently grab her arm.

The moment he touched her, she snapped out of it. She smiled shyly and laughed nervously at him. “Forgive me,” she whispered.

“Are you alright?”

“Aye. Just remembering...the past.”

With those words, Elijah was immediately more interested in her than the artifacts. “Explain.”

Eternity looked back at the sword with Loki on it, though this time her expression was light and animated, if not also a little sad. “Loki, along with all the figures of the old Norsemen’s religion, are real people,” she told him softly. “It is the same for some of the other mythologies too. Zeus, Hera, Hades. Anubis, Osiris, Isis. Odin, Thor...Loki. All of them are real.”

Elijah was taken aback by her words. So, there were gods amongst the immortals she spoke of. While he admitted he was surprised, it wasn’t as if he hadn’t expected to find out something of that nature from her. In fact, it made sense that some of the figures of human mythology would be real. But what puzzled him was why did the mention of Loki affect her so much?

“Loki and I have history,” Eternity answered his thoughts. “He killed my grandmother, who was the Universal Queen before the duty fell to me. They hated each other and so, Loki acted as he always does: with malicious intent, slaying her before should even defend herself.”

“So, you seek revenge for this crime,” surmised Elijah.

“No, not revenge,” she responded quickly. “I am a guardian. Revenge is not in my nature as a result. Though justice certainly needs to be fulfilled for his actions, but not with his death.”

Elijah didn’t understand. A man committed regicide and yet death wasn’t to be the automatic punishment for such a heinous crime? Maybe the laws were different for the immortals, he reasoned. Perhaps, they understood death was too swift a punishment and so, chose other methods to execute justice.

“You know, all those old Norsemen stories that you and your family grew up on were mostly complete fabrications,” smiled Eternity, changing the direction of their conversation.

He allowed it, figuring it was best for now. So, he smirked playfully, “Is that right?”

“Aye, it is,” she nodded. “Odin, Loki, and Thor used to come here to Earth, to tell tales of their godhoods to the poor naive humans. Odin was especially full of himself when he spoke of how he created the universe and life itself to the humans. Of course, it never happened. Odin is not a creator god or any sort of god for that matter. He, like all immortals of light, are fallible creatures with only a higher calling of guardianship. Yet, he and many others, still like to think themselves gods toward those they deem lesser than; humanity being number one in that.”

“They sound delightful.”

“They are quite ridiculous. A little pathetic as well.”

Seeing how indignant she was becoming, Elijah observed, “You’re very impassioned by this distasteful attitude of your fellow immortals.”

With deadly seriousness, Eternity replied, “When they think themselves above others, you’re damned right I’m impassioned by their distasteful attitudes. Nobody is better than anyone else. No matter their station in the greater scheme of the universes.”

Elijah was impressed by the fierceness in her, in that moment. Her sapphire eyes were unyielding and intense with a noble sense of compassion for others, particularly in regard to those weaker. It was beautiful to see light in someone nonhuman like him. He had lived in darkness for so long, hoping to see light shine in on his world. Now, here she was doing just that with her value of others, of the innocent. His heart swelled for her and before he knew it, he was cupping her cheek and pulling her close. He kissed her passionately.

Though a little surprised at first, she reciprocated eagerly, curling her hands up into his hair tenderly as she did.

Elijah didn’t know how long they stood there wrapped up in each other, but by the time they parted, both of them were absolutely breathless. He took the opportunity to whisk them away to another area of the institute, holding her hand in his the whole way.

“You know, I’ve spent the past thousand years doing as I pleased,” he found himself telling her as they went. “Justice for the Mikaelson Family has always been based on self-preservation or selfish pursuits, including killing those that dare oppose us, humans included. Niklaus is the most ruthless of us, but we’ve all killed, maimed, tortured whenever it suited us. Even I’m not excluded from such...darkness.”

“I know,” Eternity said. “The darkness is powerful. It is easy to give into it, to let your darker nature prevail, especially when you have a brother who is a master of it; of fear, or control, of revenge. Live like that long enough and it’s difficult to live any other way, even if you wish it. But there is always light, even in you, Elijah - in Niklaus. If you can find it, then you can be different, better.”

“Maybe I just don’t believe that,” he smiled humorlessly.

“Perhaps it is simply something you have to discover on your own,” she countered, “but in the meantime, may I suggest you consider this: would I be here with you, if you were such a monster? If you are not capable of more?”

Elijah gazed at her profoundly, considering her words, but he didn’t reply. Instead, he turned back to the tour of the Art Institute, trying to turn their outing back to a happier tone.

Soon, they reached the Far East exhibit and Eternity was enthralled by the art there, as she gazed at some old Japanese artworks from the Feudal Era. Their previous talk had been abandoned for the time being.

“My family is from Japan,” Eternity informed him casually with a fond smile. “They lived in the region before the Great War. We’ve adapted many of the customs and whatnot from our ancestral home on Earth.”

Elijah looked surprised, “Really?”

“I also have a different cousin from the one I mentioned before,” she said, “whom still lives there. She runs a small shrine and tends to the wounded and sick mortals who wander into her forest. Though it’s technically illegal, she does also revive people from the dead, but usually only children. However, that should always be an exception to the rule.”

“I’ve been to Japan, years ago, and now that you mention it, I do recall hearing about a mystical shrine that performed miracles,” admitted Elijah, after some thought. “I thought it was utter nonsense, as many tales like those are. I suppose I shouldn’t have been so hasty in dismissing the stories.”

“Perhaps, it’s for the best that you did dismiss them,” Eternity replied. “Kaname wouldn’t take kindly to a vampire entering her woods. Not even one that meant no harm. Dark creatures are simply not allowed there.”

Elijah couldn’t take offense to that. It was true, he was a dark creature; a being created with dark magic. No doubt, her cousin had the same purpose in life as Eternity did; to protect others from the darkness.

With that thought, he began to wonder why Eternity was with him? He was a being of darkness, and she was one of light. They shouldn’t be together. She shouldn’t want to be with him. Yes, they had an arrangement, a temporary partnership. But it was more than that. She had allowed more and in a short amount of time. Eternity was right by his side, as his lover - a companion. He didn’t understand it. Yet, he wanted nothing else than her by his side. He believed she felt the same way.

“I’m with you because I like what I see in you,” Eternity told him, reading his thoughts again. “You are a complex man, to be sure. You are fiercely devoted to your family. You care about their well-beings over all others, a noble cause. Of course, you’ll commit whatever terrible sin you must to protect your family and that can lead to terrible deeds. But I can see that you are capable of love and compassion and forgiveness, qualities that are of light, qualities that I can appreciate, despite your flaws.”

Elijah gave a small smile, reaching out to touch her cheek tenderly in appreciation, before moving on.

From there, they explored other parts of the institute, their conversations resuming their lightness. Eventually, they reached the food court and decided to take a break from their wanderings. There were others around, families and couples alike, getting food or sitting about conversing. The voices echoed in the vaulted room, making each conversation blend in with the others.

Elijah bought lunch for them and they sat together, at the outside seating with big green umbrellas at every table, where it was much quieter. He had ordered a couple cold sandwiches and juices for them to enjoy; though in truth, Eternity enjoyed the food more than he. He wasn’t exactly fond of the low quality rubbish that the institute provided.

“Human food is amazing,” Eternity hummed appreciatively. “Their cuisines are so much better than most of the immortal worlds.”

“Is that right?” He replied, amused by the way she vigorously scarfed down the subpar ham sandwich as any ordinary person might. “I would think that theirs would be the superior cuisine.”

She scrunched her nose at him, “No, it’s not. It’s because most immortal food is produced through magic. The magic makes any food created from it taste artificial, stale even. It’s not appetizing in the least, believe me.”

“Is that why you come here to this world? To have decent food?”

“One of the reasons, yes.”

He chuckled humorously.

Before anything else could be said, the loud sound of gunshots rang out into to the air. The sound had alerted Eternity, especially when many screams accompanied the continuous sound of firing guns. Elijah was mildly curious about it, but he didn’t get involved with the affairs of humans. Human matters were of no concern to him, an Original. Though from what he knew, he could surmise that it was either a robbery going wrong or a crazed madman going on a rampage.

“It’s coming from outside the institute,” Eternity informed him needlessly, getting up swiftly.

“So it is,” replied Elijah with slight disinterest.

She didn’t seem bothered by his reaction. In fact, she looked understanding of it. “Normally, I don’t get involved in human affairs either,” she said hurriedly, ‘but that’s mostly because I’m not around to be involved. I’d like to see what I can do to help. I simply cannot abide by any innocent getting hurt.”

Of course, she couldn’t.

Elijah sighed, “Well, perhaps if we go to the roof, we can see what we can do without letting the entire city know about us. I do like to maintain a low profile.”

“Just what I was thinking. Shall we?”

“As my lady wishes.”

With vampire speed, Elijah got them up to the roof of the institute. They moved to a spot where they could observe whatever was going on down below without notice. From their vantage point, Elijah could see a dozen police surrounding their suspect who had a hostage in his grasp - a gun pointed to the young woman’s head. From the looks of things, it also looked like a couple of people were wonder, bleeding on the ground. The smell of human blood was strong. It was good that Eternity’s blood was still sustaining him or else he wouldn’t have been able to remain so composed.

The scene was full of onlookers and rescue teams. There wasn’t any way from him to do anything with so many witnesses. It was lucky for the humans that they happened to had a goddess watching over them in Eternity.

She swiftly assessed the situation. “The gunman is being controlled,” she observed. “I sense weak human magic - a dark variety of it.”

“A witch.”

“Aye.”

“Well, what do you suppose we do?” He asked, finally becoming interested in the situation, but only because one from the supernatural community was involved.

Eternity smiled, “I got this.”

Instantly, her outfit shifted into the corset and leather legging ensemble she always wore when going into battle. In her hands, her yumi bow and a single arrow already notched there appeared. The arrow head glowed bright blue like her horn did when she was a unicorn. She took aim at the possessed madman and let the arrow fly.

To Elijah’s surprise, the arrow wasn’t meant to wound the man, but instead landed at his feet. Immediately, the blue light waffled up into blue vapors that swirled around the human. The gunman ceased holding the gun at the woman in his grasp and he slowly released her in a hypnotized sort of way. Within moments, he swayed and then collapsed in a heap on the ground.

“The spell has been broken,” Eternity informed Elijah.

It seemed to be true. The gunman recovered from his fall and began looking around him in confused horror, wondering what was going on. Then the realization hit and the man panicked, screaming that he wasn’t responsible for the crime, just as the police were moving in to subdue him. He begged and pleaded, but it fell on deaf ears.

“He’s a pawn,” observed Eternity, as the gunman was being carried off into the awaiting police car. “The lover of a vampire is he, but he doesn’t know that his lover is of supernatural origin.”

“This vampire probably angered a witch and the witch sought revenge through the human,” supplied Elijah. “I wonder if he or she is a member of the local vampire clan.”

“You refer to the one we’re to meet.”

“Yes. That very one.”

Eternity’s outfit shifted back into the lovely lavender dress from before. Her bow vanished as she changed as well. “Now I’m even more intrigued to meet this clan.”

Elijah held out his hand to her then, “Yes, so am I.”

She took his hand without hesitation. The two of them headed down off the roof. Their exploration of the institute was over. Though the tour of the city was still on the agenda. There were other places that Elijah knew she would find interesting.

They spent the rest of the day, going around the city, with Elijah telling her of the history, of his own personal experiences there. He also took her to the shops around town, letting her explore the human world at close range. The people they passed all stopped to stare in awe of Eternity. Some were curious and others were wary. Children were the most amusing in their admiration. They would stop and look with wide eyes and excitement. It was as if they could see what she really was, despite her human visage. Maybe they could. Either way, it was fascinating to see.

Eventually, the evening set in and Elijah took Eternity to a high end Italian restaurant, where they were served the best wine and far better food than that of the Art Institute’s food court. They sat and talked about a variety of things, nothing of great importance. It was just light talk, the same as it had been since earlier in the day. There was nothing but enjoyment in each other’s company.

Then just as they were leaving the restaurant, Elijah felt the hunger stir inside him for the first time since he had tasted Eternity’s blood. Outside, he told Eternity, “I must feed.”

Eternity nodded understandingly, taking Elijah by his hand and leading him away toward the back of the building. Once they were concealed in shadows, she turned to him and said, “Feed on me.”

He didn’t hesitate this time. He pulled Eternity to him, embracing her tightly in one arm, while the hand of the other reached up to trace the column of her neck tantalizingly. He could feel the blood coursing through her beneath his fingertips, it caused the excitement of the feed to course at a greater pace through his own body.

Without waiting another moment, Elijah descended up Eternity. His mouth traced open mouth kisses to her skin, his tongue reaching out to taste the soft flesh. He felt her sigh and relax against him, just before he let his vampire teeth sink into her neck.

She gasped and tensed, but only for a moment, relaxing against him again almost immediately. She clutched him to her, a hand cupping the back of his head tenderly, while he pulled the blood from her. She moaned deliciously, the sound driving him. As before, the taste of her was exquisite and it warmed him to that same higher degree, making him feel far stronger andcompletely sated than any human could.

When Elijah eventually pulled away and looked down at the woman in his arms, Eternity had that glazed, flushed look about her again, giving the impression of drunkenness. “That was amazing,” she sighed contently.

He grinned down at her, “You seem to enjoy my feeding on you.”

“I do,” she replied without hesitation. She smiled widely, while still clinging to him.

Elijah chuckled, keeping his arm securely around her to keep her from falling. She simply didn’t seem to be able to support herself. “Come on, Sweetheart, let’s get you home. We can rest there until it’s time to meet with my acquaintance.”

Eternity nodded. She let him guide her out of the shadows and back out into the open. Together, they headed home to wait for the midnight hour to strike and their meeting with the vampire clan to commence. Little did Elijah know, what adventure awaited them when they arrived there.

**To Be Continued....**


	11. The Blood Rose Club

**Disclaimer** : I do not own Elijah or any elements from the Vampire Diaries or the Originals. I do, however, own my OC Eternity and any elements from my up and coming novel. Please review! I’d appreciate it a lot! Thanks and happy reading!

**********

The vampire clan with whom Elijah was acquainted was lead by a vampire named Adrian Alessandro. He was smart, clever, loyal, and had a natural talent for hiding in plain sight. Elijah had met him through Niklaus, whom had turned the young man of twenty, to serve in any capacity his brother chose. Adrian had agreed to a life of vampirism and servitude in exchange for Niklaus to rescue his human sister from the clutches of the local witches. Of course, his brother agreed and did as promised, gaining a servant that he never truly unitized. This was because soon after, he had grown bored and had moved on from Chicago to other pursuits elsewhere.

Adrian had to carve out his own life then and Elijah had stayed behind to help him do so, building a small community of vampires for Adrian to lead. In the process, they had built an acquaintanceship based on mutual respect. Their partnership lasted a few years. Eventually, however, he too left Chicago to follow his baby brother to some other misadventure. Still, they had kept in touch over the years since, keeping their acquaintanceship intact.

Over the years, Adrian built a business in order to hide in plain sight. Said business came in the form of a night club. There, humans could come in and have a good time, while vampires could host them and feed upon them - without killing, of course. And after compelling away the memories of the evening, the humans could leave and go about their dull little lives. Then the process could start all over again the next night.

The night club as a perfect establishment for Adrian and his lot since none of them had daylight rings to let them wander about in the day. Unfortunately, there wasn’t a witch willing to do so. Therefore, the vampire community had to remain inside the night club during the day.

The club was called Blood Rose. It was located in an nondescript building, hidden and out of the way in the corner of the downtown area of Chicago. It was here that Elijah lead Eternity to.

After returning to the penthouse and letting Eternity come down from her fed upon-induced high, he had requested her to chose a different type of dress, one to adapt to the environment of the club. Therefore, when they rolled up in his Bentley, Eternity was dressed in a short black mini dress and a pair of black pumps that raised her already short height a few inches. She was still much shorted than him, just not quite so much. Going further with his request, she had magical styled her hair into an intricate bun with a few short strands left loose to frame her round face. She wore a diamond necklace and earring set too.

When Elijah had first seen her choice in outfits, he couldn’t take his eyes off of her. She was always beautiful and alluring, but her new look amplified those things ten fold. He momentarily felt jealousy rear up inside him at the knowledge that other men would be looking at her and for the briefest second he had rethought his request. But no, he couldn’t renege. She was playing her part, and adapting as he had wanted her to.

He came dressed as he always did, wearing a black three-piece suit with a purple tie. With Eternity on his arm, he entered the club.

The place was lowly lit with red lights in the long hallway that lead to the main floor. Loud music could be heard all the way at the front of building, but it was a thousand times worse once they reached the double doors that would grant them entrance to the main floor. These types of places weren’t his scene and he had to mentally prepare himself to ensure the noise and nonsense, before going in.

Slipping inside, there were booths lining both walls and tables scattered through the rest. At the very back, there was a large bar area, where drinks were prepped and served to the club goers. Above there were catwalks were scantily dressed women danced to the rhythm of the obnoxious music.

In the booths were human patrons and their vampire hosts. Some vampires were chatting with human guests. Others were feeding. Others still went even further and were having sex with their humans while feeding upon them, right there for all to see.

Elijah ignored them all, while Eternity glanced at a few curiously, as they passed by. He lead them over to a booth that was occupied by only one vampire: Adrian.

Adrian was a tall, youthful man with unkept blond hair and pale green eyes. He wore a blue dress shirt haphazardly buttoned and a pair of tight jeans. In all honesty, he didn’t look like the owner of a vampire feeding station, but some sloppy college kid, who looked very much out of place.

When he saw Elijah coming, Adrian immediately got to his feet with a big, lopsided grin plastered to his face. “Ah, Elijah,” he greeted cheerfully, holding out his hand to him.

Elijah smirked in return, taking his offered hand and clashing it tightly, before letting it go. “Adrian, it has been a while.”

“Yes, it has,” he agreed. Then he noticed Eternity. “And who is this beauty, old friend?”

“Adrian, allow me to introduce to you, Eternity,” presented Elijah, placing his hand upon the small of her back and nudging her forward a little.

Eternity held out her hand to the young looking vampire gracefully and said, “It’s a pleasure to meet you.”

Adrian didn’t waste any time in grabbing her offered hand and kissing her knuckles, “The pleasure is mine, my dear.”

Elijah wanted to growl at the unnecessary contact, but refrained, keeping his cool and collected composure.

Releasing her hand quickly, Elijah’s acquaintance offered them a seat at his booth. He lead them over and each of them slid in. Adrian sat on one side, while Elijah and Eternity sat on the other. Eternity sat on the outside, while Elijah sat on the inside of the booth. Once everyone was comfortable, their host called over for drinks; bourbon for Elijah and a martini for Eternity. Adrian also had bourbon.

“This is a lovely place you have here, sir,” Eternity spoke politely, speaking at a higher volume due to the loud music vibrating around the room. “I’m highly impressed.”

“Why, thank you. Glad you like it,” replied Adrian proudly, before turning to Elijah to ask, “So, what is it that you wish of me after all this time, Elijah?”

“Well, originally I was just looking to introduce my lady to you and your organization,” Elijah replied, glancing at Eternity briefly. “However, earlier today we bore witness to a most disturbing sight; a human being controlled by a witch to do a heinous act upon innocent people. Of course, I am aware that there are a number of reason why a witch would do this, but then we discovered that the human was a vampire’s lover. The only vampires that I know of in this city are you and your people. So, I’m hoping you can tell me, just what that was?”

A grave look crossed Adrian’s face then, his eyes darted to the back of the club to look at the female bartender there. “Mike was Sarah’s lover,” he explained, his eyes returning to his guests. “They met here about three years ago. He was a lovely guy, the kind that was fiercely loyal and not afraid of our kind or anything of the supernatural really. All around good guy.

“Then there was an incident with the local witch coven a few weeks ago, a bit of harassment on the witches part when they saw Sarah walking down the street with Mike. Out of spite, they cursed the poor bastard to drive him to madness until he did what he did today. The only saving grace is that the cops didn’t kill Mike as the witches no doubt intended.” He sighed sadly.

“Why would the witches do this? What was the purpose?” Elijah asked.

Adrian looked puzzled, “Don’t you know?”

Elijah shrugged, “No.”

“Ever since your brother left all those years ago, the witches and the vampires of this city have been at war,” he told him. “Apparently, your brother pissed them off by turning me into one of you, and so, ever since the vampire community built up here, they’ve been trying to run vampires out of town. You’ll recall, there weren’t any vampires in Chicago before me. Apparently, they had wanted to keep it that way.

“Anyway, tensions are always running high. I’ve tried to seek peace with them, but they’re rather self righteous and stubborn as all hell. They don’t want peace, just blood. Our blood to be exact. While we just want to live peacefully, here in this sanctuary. It’s not like we kill the humans, in fact, there’s a strict rule against it.”

Elijah didn’t like what Adrian was saying about the witches. Though he couldn’t say he was surprised. Niklaus was always angering others, which usually spelled trouble for the bystanders after he’d skipped town. He had to wonder just what offense had his little brother committed to start a war between the local witches and vampires.

“Perhaps, we could discover what offense my brother committed and attempt to make amends,” he suggested. “It would be best resolve this issue to avoid more incidents like the one we witnessed today.”

Adrian shrugged, “In truth, I doubt you would be able to, Elijah. The witches hate vampires, but of course, they loathe the Originals the most. You probably won’t get much out of them unfortunately, if anything at all. Even with all your charms.” He grinned toothily, drinking the bourbon that had been placed in front of him.

“Well then, it’s good that I’ve brought a secret weapon,” replied Elijah, gesturing to Eternity next to him. “I’m certain the lovely Eternity here can do what we cannot and convince the witches to stand down, if she’d be so inclined?”

Eternity nodded, “Of course. I’ll do whatever I must to ensure peace.”

“If you don’t mind me asking, just what are you?” Adrian asked Eternity out of curiosity. “You’re not a vampire, that much is obvious. Are you a witch? A werewolf perhaps? Certainly not human. What then, I wonder?”

“I am none of those things,” she replied with a mysterious smile. “Though truly, does it matter what I am? I am capable of helping your people. That is all you need to worry about.” She didn’t say this unkindly, but as a simple statement of fact.

Adrian seemed to accept her lack of an answer without further questioning. “Well, whatever you are, my dear. I hope you’ll find success in your endeavor.”

Eternity smirked at that, “Oh, I haven’t any doubt of my success.”

The young vampire winked at her, “I like your confidence.”

Again, she smirked, before turning to Elijah, “My love, I’m going to go speak with the bartender. I’d like to understand the situation to the fullest of my ability, so I know how to approach this whole ordeal accurately.”

“Of course,” agreed Elijah, watching her get up gracefully.

Before she headed to the back of the club, Eternity reached over to caress Elijah jaw and then kissing him soundly on his lips. Once he was throughly kissed, she walked away with him watching her every move as she went.

“Your girl is quite the bombshell,” Adrian commented, as he too watched Eternity go.

Elijah turned back to his acquaintance with a smirk, “Yes, she is quite lovely. I’m a lucky man.”

“That you are,” agreed the blond vampire readily. “Where did you meet her?”

“A couple of nights ago, while I was in Maine.”

“Well, I congratulate you on a magnificent find, old friend.”

Elijah didn’t like the way Adrian’s eyes kept wandering over to Eternity, who was already in full swing of introducing herself to the bartender Sarah. The boy was leering, a lusty look in his bright green eyes that stirred up Elijah’s possessive side. He knew he had to put the lad in his place and fast. He wouldn’t tolerate another looking at his woman.

“Yes, but please remember that she is mine,” Elijah said coolly. “So, I suggest you remove your gaze from her or else I’ll be forced to tear those gorgeous eyes of yours from your head.”

Immediately, Adrian’s eyes were on Elijah instead of Eternity. The lust evaporated instantly. They were wide with fear, as if he just remembered who Elijah was - not that he could forget. The boy quickly held up his hands in surrender and laughed nervously. “Hey, I meant no harm, Elijah,” he said in appeasement. “Honest!”

“I should think not. You’re a smart man. Surely, you know better.”

Adrian swallowed thickly, shrinking back a little. Elijah stared hard at him for a few moments longer, enjoying the way he squirmed under his intense gaze. Then finally, he took pity on the boy and relaxed against the booth, drinking the bourbon in front of him casually.

They fell into an awkward silence, which was fine with Elijah. He didn’t care for small talk anyway. Then another vampire came over, whispering in Adrian’s ear. Elijah didn’t care what was being said and so didn’t listen in with his enhanced hearing. Once the messenger had delivered his message, Adrian quickly excused himself, but not before he told Elijah he and his lady could stay and enjoy the club as they pleased.

Then just as Adrian left him, Eternity returned, occupying Adrian’s seat when she did. Elijah smiled softly at her, “So, what did you discover?”

“I discovered that Sarah is the innocent party and the witch coven are the instigators,” she replied with a smile of her own. “It seems that she was targeted by them and they pushed her into retaliation. She ended up killing a few of their people in the confrontation. So, they sought revenge, targeting her human lover in order to make her suffer. As your Adrian said, it’s good that the police didn’t kill him as the witches wanted.”

“In all honesty, I’m not at all surprised,” replied Elijah, sipping down the rest of the bourbon. “Witches despise vampires. They think we’re abominations that shouldn’t exist. Maybe they’re right in that, but a lot of vampires are good people who want to live peaceful lives, despite the violence they must inflict upon others. They don’t deserve to suffer, especially not by the hands of witches.”

“Well then, it’s a good thing I’m here. Perhaps, I can right this wrong.”

“Oh, Sweetheart, I have no doubt in that. In fact, I look forward to the show.”

“Not fond of witches yourself, are you?” Eternity smirked.

“Nonsense,” Elijah replied in all seriousness. “I’m quite fond of them. I was even in love with one once, long ago. It’s the ones that are prejudiced against my kind that I cannot stand. Though truly, that’s not confined to witches only. I don’t care for anyone that is unjustly hateful towards the vampire community.”

Eternity grinned, “What was she like?”

“Who?”

“Your witchy love.”

“Ah, yes,” sighed Elijah, his voice bitter in tone. “Celeste was a beautiful woman, who brought me much happiness in our time together. Unfortunately, Niklaus had indirectly killed her, by spreading a vicious and untrue rumor that resulted her being drowned in a bathtub.”

All humor left Eternity’s face then. She reached across the table and clasped his hand with hers. “I am sorry. I didn’t mean to bring up painful memories. Forgive me.”

Elijah shook his head and put his other hand over hers. “No, it’s alright. My past is unfortunately filled with nothing but pain and misery, with a few moments of happiness sprinkled in-between. It is what it is.” He shrugged.

“Perhaps, but I still should have known better.”

He smiled softly at her, reaching across the table to touch her cheek affectionately. “All is well, darling. Don’t worry.”

Eternity smiled in return, leaning into his touch. “Well, in any case, I would like to meet with these witches next. I want to bring the ones responsible to justice.”

“And so you shall. We’ll do that together.”

“I should hope so.”

They both smiled brightly then, laughing lightly.

“You know, Adrian invited us to enjoy ourselves while we’re here,” Elijah mentioned suddenly.

“Is that right?”

“Yes, and I was thinking, we should take full advantage of such an invite.”

“Oh? And what did you have in mind?”

Elijah smirked mischievously, “Well, first, you have to come here to me.”

Eternity laughed as she was practically dragged by him around the table to sit upon his lap. He wasted no time in cupping the back of her neck and pulling her into a searing kiss. Pulling back with another laugh, she asked, “So, what’s the next step?”

In response, the smirk on his face widened.

**To Be Continued...**


	12. Dancing in the Club +18

**Disclaimer** : I do not own Elijah or any elements from the Vampire Diaries or the Originals. I do, however, own my OC Eternity and any elements from my up and coming novel. Please review! I’d appreciate it a lot! Thanks and happy reading!

**Warning** : Smutty chapter is smutty! You have been warned!

**************

The Blood Rose Club not only had seating for it’s many guests and hosts, it also a large sized dance floor to the left of the bar, slightly around a corner. It was partially hidden by a large concrete column that held up the tall ceiling of the place. Therefore, it couldn’t be easily seen from the seating area of the club. Yet, people didseem to find it eventually.

Currently, the floor was crowded with humans and vampires alike, dancing and drinking to the beat of the music. Though that type of headache inducing garble wasn’t the type he would ever dance to, Elijah had pulled Eternity to the dance floor anyway. Though in truth, he hadn’t done so to dance, but to conceal them instead.

There was another one of those large support columns in the middle of the dance floor. Elijah had Eternity caught between it and his own body. He kissed her slowly, while combing his fingers through her styled hair and then letting it fall to the side of her neck, resting his hand there. After a few moments, he pulled back to trace her swollen lip with his thumb, gazing at her lustfully.

“Normally, I’m not one for intimacy in public,” he whispered to her, his lips right next to her ear, “but I am very tempted to take you right here, right now, in front of all these people.”

Eternity grinned wickedly up at him. “Oh, I dare you.”

At first, he was taken by surprise. He hadn’t expected his bold statement to be so readily accepted. Eternity was an elegant woman full of grace and respectability. He hadn’t thought she’d be willing to participate in his depraved indulgence. Yet, instead of hesitating, Elijah found himself accepting her acceptance. If she wanted to play, who was he to deny her?

“Are you challenging me?” He smirked while licking his lips.

“You better believe it,” she responded, before pulling him to her by his tie and kissing him passionately. Her tongue darted out to taste the warm cavern of his mouth, making Elijah moan quietly. A growl quickly followed.

Challenge accepted.

Elijah took back control, pressing her harder into the column while he took over their kiss. His tongue tangled with her, before pushing hers from his mouth and then invading hers with his. Eternity moaned filthily, apparently liking the way he took control.

Good, he thought.

He let his hands move down her body, the somewhat coarse lace of her dress feeling rough under them. They stopped to rest on her hips momentarily, pulling hers against his, which earned him a moan from her. Eternity gazed at him through hooded eyes, reaching for him with those dainty little hands of hers.

Elijah allowed her to trace his jaw with her finger tips, However, when she tried to wrap her hands around his neck to pull him into a kiss, he used his vampire speed to pin her hands above her head with just one of his. His other hand remained on her hip, pinning them in place as well.

“Oh no, Sweetheart,” he growled, with a dark smirk. “This is my show.”

Eternity looked as though she was going to come undone with just those words, accompanied by the way he pinned her, the way he spoke. Her mouth hung open deliciously while her eyes glazed over with lust. It was fascinating to see.

Furthermore, she played her part perfectly. She didn’t try and break his hold. Though, she could have easily. In fact, Eternity pretended like she didn’t have the strength to over power him. She may have been a dominant creature to the outside world, but it seemed she preferred her lovers to be the dominant one in intimacy. A fact Elijah had noticed before.

Well, he wasn’t one to disappoint. After her challenging of him, she’d awakened a darker part of him. He was ready to have all the control as a result. If it was a dominant lover she wanted, he was happy to oblige.

“Elijah,” Eternity panted his name, achingly. Her back arched against the column.

He grinned wickedly at her, before moving the hand on her hip lower. Elijah slowly trailed it downward until he reached the hem of her ridiculously short dress. Looking into her face all the while, he watched her expression as he let his hand dip beneath her dress to trace the moist petals that lay between her thighs.

Eternity’s eyes fluttered closed and her mouth opened in a silent gasp, at the fleeting touch of his fingers there. She bucked against him, wanting more desperately. He didn’t hesitate from there,pushing a finger inside her. He moaned himself at the feel of her warm wetness that was all for him. His own eyes closed in pleasure from it.

Elijah pumped his finger a few times, testing her wetness, before adding another finger. He heard her gasp loudly and bucked hard against his hand. His eyes opened to watch her face again. He was delighted by the wide eyed expression there. She was soon begging him, moaning for him shamelessly. It was a pity the music was so loud, because he really wanted the entire damn club to hear her, to know who it was that brought such an exquisite creature pleasure.

Oh well. Another time perhaps.

For now, Elijah brought his woman higher still, rubbing his thumb over her clit as his fingers worked inside her. She was mewling and writhing at his touch, a wild look in her sapphire eyes as they bore into him. There was that challenge again, in those big blue eyes of hers, he observed. It called to his baser self so completely and damn if he wasn’t enjoying it.

Before Eternity could find completion by his hand, however, he stopped and pulled away. Instead of begging him or at the very least, looking disappointed, she glared at him defiantly for ceasing. He admired her spirit, but like he had told her, this was his show. And he’d do as he damned well pleased.

Slowly, he brought the fingers that had been nestled between her thighs up to her own lips. “Taste,” he huskily commanded of her.

Never taking her eyes off his, Eternity wrapped her tongue around the digits he offered her, eagerly drawing them into the warm cavern of her mouth. She sucked on his fingers, cleaning them of her own juices; a vision of her on her knees with a larger appendage between those delectable lips flashed through Elijah’s mind all the while. He could help but moan at the idea, remembering their first night together when she had gone down on him during their endless lovemaking.

Next time, he promised himself.

For now, Elijah was more than ready to move to the next phase of this debauchery. Carefully, he removed his fingers from between Eternity’s lips. Then he released her hands and pulled her bodily against him, his mouth engulfing hers in a fiery kiss. He groaned at the taste of her juices there.

While he did, he reached down to hastily undo his pants, releasing himself from the confines once he had succeeded. Without warning, he lifted Eternity up into his arms with her legs wrapped around his hip as he slammed her against the column. However, he paused. Just as he was about to thrust up into her, join their bodies at last, he saw her smile and laugh lightly.

“You do like wall sex, don’t you, love,” she panted teasingly.

A filthy smirk crossed his face then. Without a word, he lowered her feet to the ground and then spun her around to face the column. From there, he bent her forward so that she had to brace her hands against the concrete. Her dress was already bunched around her hips. Therefore, she was completely exposed to him. All he had to do was line his cock up with her entrance, a move he performed needfully.

With one snap of his hips, Elijah was buried to the hilt inside Eternity. He groaned throatily and she practically screamed from the intense feeling of that initial thrust. No doubt, they were gaining an audience and if they hadn’t already, then he was sure they had now with the loud filthy sound that came from Eternity’s mouth. But Elijah couldn’t be bothered to look about then or to care if eyes were upon them. There wasn’t anything but them, in that moment. They were all that mattered.

With fast and hard thrusts, he began to move inside her, with his hand clutching her hips tightly. In fact, his grip was so tight, he knew that there’d be bruises in the shape of his fingertips. Again, he didn’t care. All that mattered was reaching that sweet release, preferably together.

Eternity panted and moaned. She gripped the column as if her life depended on it, while he rocked into her roughly over and over again, taking them higher and higher. Elijah knew neither of them were going to last long, but that was alright. The night was young, after all. He already knew that he wasn’t done, even after he came this time; he was going to want more. His need for her was insatiable - and the same was true for her too.

Not long after starting, Elijah began to feel the end nearing, picking up speed until Eternity was practically hoarse from screaming. His movements were harsh and unforgiving, but she seemed to delight in it. He could feel her walls tightening around him as she began to come apart, crying out even loader when she did. Her end triggered his own and in a few more rough thrusts, he came too - filling her completely.

He panted hard, slumping over her back, catching himself with one hand braced upon the column. Now that the moment had passed, Elijah returned to his more controlled self, realizing that he had just taken Eternity in front of everyone at the club. He hadn’t actually planned on taking her fully, but to tease and tempt until they could take no more and retreated to his penthouse. Yet, she had issued a challenge and he couldn’t refuse it. No and he hadn’t wanted to. Her challenge had been his downfall.

Elijah pressed his lips to Eternity’s shoulder, feeling her shudder pleasurably against him. Then he slowly straighten and the world around then came back to his senses in full force. Where before he couldn’t hear the obnoxious music blaring nor feel it’s rumbling pass through his body, now he was very aware of it. Before he hadn’t noticed the dancing bodied around them, now he felt them all around. He hadn’t felt their eyes on them in his passion, but now he could sense the many pairs upon him and his lover.

Pointedly ignoring them, Elijah removed himself from Eternity’s warmth and straitened her dress so that it was back in place, covering her completely. He helped her rise to her full height, turning her in his arms to look at her. Her neatly done hair was in disarray, but her face was flushed pleasantly. There was a satisfied grin upon her swollen lips. He couldn’t help but grin himself at his handy work. She leaned against the column, unable to support herself right then, while he put himself back together.

Once he was decent, he held his hand out for Eternity to take, saying as he did, “Let us take leave of this place, Sweetheart.”

With a silly smile, she took his hand. Together, they took their leave without looking back. He chuckled as they went and she outright laughed the whole way to his car. They didn’t stop grinning like fools until they were in the elevator of the apartment building.

Elijah didn’t even think about the appalling loss of self-control he had experienced or the fact that he had blatantly taken Eternity in front of all those club goers. No, at the moment, he was too caught up in the sexual high and the simple presence of his lady to care about those things that he knew he would find appalling later. Though, he’d never truly regret it.

Once inside the elevator, Eternity threw her arms around his neck and pulled him in for a soul stealing kiss that left him breathless. Her tongue dove into his mouth, dominating their kiss. This time, Elijah didn’t mind her being in control. His baser self was sated. Besides, he was turned on by it. Ready was he to let her have her wicked way with him, if she so chose.

“We should talk about our plans for dealing with the witch coven,” Eternity whispered in between kisses.

“You wish to speak about this now?” He questioned incredulously.

Eternity shrugged as she kissed him sweetly, “Multitask.”

Elijah chuckled against her lips, “Fine. Challenge accepted.”

He growled then, lifting Eternity off her feet and slamming her into the elevator wall. Her legs wrapped around his waist, while her dress bunched indecently around her hips. She dug the heels of her shoes into him, pressing his body closer to hers. He wanted to take her again, right then, but refrained as he knew that they were nearing their floor. Therefore, he showed impeccable restraint.

Instead, Elijah satisfied himself by holding her there, kissing her soundly.

“So, what do you suggest our next move be in regards to the witches?” Eternity breathed, after tearing her mouth from his, of which he didn’t make an easy task.

Elijah let his mouth fall to the column of her neck then, licking and nibbling the skin there. In between his attentions, he pantingly replied, “I suggest we round the witches up, get them into one place. No doubt, they are scattered now. In hiding after that stunt they pulled on young Sarah’s lover.”

The elevator stopped on their floor and Elijah reluctantly let Eternity out of his embrace. Taking her by the hand, once she had straightened her dress, he quickly lead them out and down the hall to the penthouse’s front door. Upon opening it, Elijah pushed her inside first and then followed swiftly behind.

Eternity aggressively turned on him just as he was shutting the front door behind him, pushing him into the heavy door with a thud. It was her turn to smirk wickedly at him, as she used magic to force his hands against the door, holding them there so he couldn’t move from that spot.

Elijah practically growled at her for binding him so.

“I should probably speak to the witches once we have them,” Eternity said nonchalantly, as she peppered his jaw and throat with open mouthed kisses. “If they don’t like vampires, they probably won’t listen to you. Perhaps, I can rouse them. I am quite good with my mouth, after all.”

He groaned obscenely, before zeroing in on her. “Yes, Sweetheart, you are. I doubt those witches will be able to resist you.”

Eternity grinned impishly in response, running her hands down his clothed chest before getting to work in gaining access to the skin beneath. She undid his tie with nimble fingers, throwing it away somewhere behind her once she got it off him. Then she unbuttoned his waistcoat and set to work on his shirt buttons immediately after. Once Eternity had his shirt opened, she ran her hands lightly on his exposed skin. Soon, her lips joined her hands, following the trail of them.

Elijah wanted to touch her, even if it was just to runs his hands through her hair. Yet, she had him magically shackled to the door and he couldn’t break free. It was driving him mad to not be able to do as he pleased.

Then he felt her little hands moving on to his belt, undoing it rapidly. She paused to trail her hand over his hard cock through his clothes. He bucked into her hand and growled slightly, leaning his head back against the door.

She smirked at him and he swallowed thickly. That look of hers meant trouble. Her hands resumed their task and swiftly undid his pants, reaching inside to caress his bare cock. Simultaneously, she pushed the offending garments down and out of the way, letting his cock spring free completely. She pumped him in her fist only a few times, before falling to her knees before him.

He swore that it was the greatest sight he’d ever seen - her kneeling there.

Elijah struggled against the invisible restraints, the sight of her driving him to do the impossible. He wanted to touch her, a desire that only grew.

This was especially true when he felt her tongue being dragged along his length. Then she engulfed him, wrapping her mouth around the head of his cock and licking the tip sensually. He practically growled at the sensations she stirred up in him.

Slowly, Eternity slid more of him into her warm cavern until he was hitting the back of her throat. She began an agonizing bob of her head, taking him in and nearly all the way out of mouth just to take him into her mouth fully again. She did this over and over again.

The feeling of her mouth on him was incredible and Elijah couldn’t help bucking against her, slowing becoming desperate for more. He wanted to tangle his hands in her hair and take control. But his hands were still infuriatingly trapped against the door.

“Please, Sweetheart, let me go,” Elijah practically begged, his voice strained.

Eternity carried on, bobbing faster still. He didn’t think that she had heard him, at first. Then suddenly, his hands slackened against the door and he realized that he was free. At last.

Instantaneously were his hands threaded in her hair, fisting it as he took control as he wanted. He thrusted in and out of her mouth with abandon, while she kept pace with him. It wasn’t long then until he started to come undone, his thrusts becoming erratic as he felt the impending end upon him.

However, before he could come, Elijah removed himself from her mouth, earning a groan of disappointment from Eternity. He grinned wolfishly down at her, while she stared back up at him lustfully. Her lips were swollen and her hair was in even more disarray than before.

“I want to be inside you,” he told her, huskily. “Come here.”

Immediately, she was on her feet and more importantly, in his embrace. His mouth devoured hers, while his hands set to work to remove her dress. Elijah gripped the back of it in his hands and with his supernatural strength the fabric gave way, splitting the garment in two.

Once the dress was disposed of, he lifted her into his arms and carried across the penthouse to the bed. There he laid her down gently on the edge, while removing his own clothes that she had helpfully undone. As soon as he was as bare as she, Elijah moved between Eternity’s parted legs, lifting them to curl around his hips.

He leaned over to kissed her lips sweetly, while he moved to line up with her entrance. With one thrust of his hips Elijah was buried to the hilt. He groaned in pleasure, while Eternity gasped deliciously. He lifted himself to his full height, gripping her hips in his hands as he did, and began moving rather harshly into her, unable to keep his pace gentle. The desire was simply too great.

Eternity didn’t seem to mind. In fact, she cried out delightedly at the rough treatment, her sapphire eyes filled with fiery passion as they bore into him. She didn’t stay still either, moving her hips upward with every downward thrust of his, driving him deeper into her.

Her cries reverberated around them, accompanied by his own sounds of pleasure. Soon, she was begging him, clawing at his arms and chest violently as she climbed higher and higher. He hissed in pained pleasure at the abuse, which only drove him on.

It didn’t take long before they were both reaching the peak and then tumbling over the edge. Eternity came first with a deafening scream. Her body seized and walls clutched his cock as she did, which forced his own end. He threw his head back with a loud moan of his own, his eyes screwed shut as the intense orgasm coursed through his body.

Elijah collapsed over her, catching himself with his hands by her head. He hovered there, panting and shivering with the aftershocks. He felt her body quivering too, especially in her legs as they slackened around his waist in satisfaction. She gazed up at him lovingly and he readily returned it with one of his own.

“You are so beautiful,” he murmured down to her, breathless as he was. With one hand, he brushed back some of her hair that clung to her face. “I am a lucky man to know you.”

Eternity smiled sweetly and teased, “I think that’s the sex talking.”

Elijah chuckled, “No, it’s not. It’s the truth.”

“Well then, sir, let me say that I am glad to be with you,” she replied. “I didn’t expect this to happen this way, but I’m happy it has.”

He grinned and kissed her lips gently, before moving off of her. His actions earned him gasps from them both as he slipped from her body. As she moved back further onto the bed, to rest against the headboard, he quickly followed suit. Elijah sat beside Eternity, pulling her to rest against his chest with his arm wrapped securely around her shoulder.

They sat there in companionable silence for a while, coming down from their pleasure highs while enjoying the simplicity of each other’s presence. Elijah had never felt more content then at that moment.

“You know, we should probably finish our discussion about the witches,” Eternity piped up, breaking the silence.

“Yes, we should. It completely slipped my mind,” Elijah chuckled, kissing the top of her head.

“Aye, me too. We both lost this challenge. Terrible multitaskers are we.”

“Yes. Terrible indeed.”

**To Be Continued....**


	13. The Plan for the Witches

**Disclaimer** : I do not own Elijah or any elements from the Vampire Diaries or the Originals. I do, however, own my OC Eternity and any elements from my up and coming novel. Please review! I’d appreciate it a lot! Thanks and happy reading!

**************

The rest of the night and the morning had been spent making love. In between, however, Elijah continued their discussion regarding their plans for the Chicago witches. It was decided that they would send out word to the witch community of a powerful visiting witch that wanted a meeting with the local witches to discuss ridding Chicago of the vampire community. They had figured it would serve them well to play on the witches’ prejudices against the vampires, to lure them out of hiding and to gather them together in one place.

It would take a week to ensure that word got out, before they could move forward, but it would be worth the wait. In a week’s time, the hope was that bridges would be mended and the city wouldn’t erupt into a bloody war between the two communities. The latter was the most important part. Stopping the war before it happened was essential.

Elijah wanted that as badly as Eternity did. His reasoning being that it didn’t do well to show the decider of fates that the supernatural world couldn’t live peacefully together on Earth. If Eternity was given any reason to think that bloody wars were the norm in the community, she would no doubt make everyone leave the planet for good. Elijah needed to make sure that didn’t happen.

By the time they had finished lounging in bed together talking - and lovemaking, it was nearly noon. Elijah got out of bed to make a late breakfast after having heard Eternity’s stomach growl ravenously. He grabbed a pair of pajama bottoms out of one of the drawers in the wall, slipping them on quickly before padding over into the kitchen.

After he sent a quick text to Adrian to inform the boy to meet him later after sundown, he set to work making omelets, while Eternity laid in bed watching him.

She was a vision. During the night, he had pulled her hair out of the updo she had styled it in for their trip to the Blood Rose Club. So, her long snowy hair hung down all around her, including over her breasts, concealing them from his wandering eyes.

The whole time he cooked, Elijah could feel Eternity’s appreciative gaze upon him. It made him smirk to himself as he fried the eggs in a pan on the stove; his back to her. In a moment of wandering thoughts, he found it strange the sense of normalcy that lay between he and Eternity, in spite of her status as a powerful immortal queen of two universes.

She was on another level entirely, yet it seemed so easy to treat her as he would anyone else he cared about. Eternity seemed to him to be the type of queen who didn’t notice she wore a crown. There wasn’t an ounce of superiority to her, that one might expect from someone of her ranking. An extraordinary creature whom acted ordinary was she. It simply amazed him, this truth about her.

Hell, because of it, he was always forgetting what she was, her place in the grand scheme of things. It was never something conscious in his mind. She was only Eternity. His Eternity.

“That smells amazing, Elijah,” Eternity hummed appreciatively, her voice closer than from the bed. “You do know your way around the kitchen.”

Elijah turned slightly to look back over his shoulder and saw her standing on the other side of the island, leaning on it casually. She was still bare of clothing and it made him groan to himself in wanting. It didn’t matter how many times they had sex, he would always crave more, he realized. And her standing at his island naked wasn’t helping his craving of her, in the least.

“Thanks, Sweetheart,” he said to her, rather huskily, “but if you do not put some clothes on, I’ll forget breakfast and drag you back to bed. And I would rather not ruin this perfectly made omelet.”

Eternity grinned mischievously at him and at first, he thought she was going to torment him by not doing as he requested. To push the boundaries. However, to his surprise and a little disappointment, she magically dressed herself in a simple pale pink dress that flowed about her like the rest. She next used magic to braid her hair again, but this time, she also decorated the braid in little pink roses and what appeared to be diamonds. It was beautiful.

Eternity smirked, “Better?”

“Well...I was kind of hoping you’d defy me,” replied Elijah. “Your nakedness is a work of art, one that I love viewing, and I really wanted to drag you back to bed to sample it.”

“Next time,” she winked.

He turned to her fully then with that perfectly contracted omelet in hand. He placed in front of her, along with a fork, before turning back around to prepare his own omelet. While cooking, he listened to her as she cut into her breakfast and then sighed in contentment at the taste of it. Elijah smiled to himself as she did.

Soon, he had his own breakfast on a plate and he once more turned to Eternity, placing his plate on the island counter to join her in eating the food he had prepared for them. As he too began to eat, they stood there in companionable silence for a while, just enjoying each other’s company.

“I was thinking about going to the gym inside the apartment building today,” Elijah said finally, once he had polished off the omelet. “Sometimes, I enjoy a decent workout to keep the body sharp.”

“I do the same,” replied Eternity, having finished as well. “One cannot let their skills go rusty, after all, especially when they have a lot of enemies.”

“No, they cannot.”

“Care for some company?”

Elijah didn’t hesitate, “Of course.”

It was then that Eternity magically shifted her outfit into a pair of tight yoga capris and a sports bra that left her midriff bare. Her hair style changed too: into a simple high ponytail. She was beautiful before with the pink dress, but now she looked strong. Though her body was soft and without defining muscles, it was apparent that she was well trained in the ways of combat, just by the strong way she held herself.

“Perhaps, I should have told you of my plans before you had dressed up so lovely,” Elijah commented, once the shifting had ended.

Eternity shrugged slightly, “One of the benefits of magic; quick changes.”

He reached for her hand and laid a quick kiss to the palm of it. “Excuse me a moment, while I dress. Then we can head downstairs together.”

Releasing her hand, Elijah elegantly went around the island and walked over to the drawers in the walls by the bed. Eternity’s eyes were upon him the entire time, making him smirk slightly all over again. It seemed he wasn’t the only one that was insatiable. He could practically feel the lust for him pouring off her.

Going into the drawer at the very bottom, on the side of the bed that obscured him a bit from Eternity’s view, he collected his gym attire: a loose fitting tank top and baggy sweats. Setting the clothes on the bed, Elijah turned toward Eternity with a wicked grin as he shucked the pajama bottoms and then proceeded to dress in the other outfit. The entire time, his lower body was hidden from her heated gaze.

“That’s not fair,” she called to him with a laugh.

He only winked in response.

As soon as he was fully dressed, Elijah took Eternity by the hand and lead her out of the penthouse. They entered the elevator, going down to the fifth floor where the recreation area was located. The memories of the previous night danced through his head as they went. He swore he could still feel her wrapped around him as he had pressed her to the elevator wall. Elijah subconsciously squeezed Eternity’s hand, in an attempt to anchor himself from letting the memories carry him away.

He had half a mind to recreate them right then, but refrained. There would be time for such things later, he promised himself.

It didn’t take long for the elevator to stop at the fifth floor. They exited quickly before Elijah could have a change of heart. He walked with Eternity, hand in hand, down the long hallway, until they reached the last door on the left. This was where the large gymnasium was located.

Going inside, the empty gym was brightly lit with state of the art equipment. Various workout machines, punching bags, and weights lined either side of the gym’s walls. At the center, there was a netted arena, where people could spar with each other if they so chose. Normally, Elijah would be interested in the punching bags, if he had come alone. However since he had come with his lady love, his interest shifted towards the arena. It wasn’t often that he had a sparring partner and he planned on taking full advantage of having one.

“Come over here,” Elijah tugged on Eternity’s hand gently, leading her toward the arena.

She noticed to where he was leading, “We’re to spar?”

“Yes.”

“Well, I promise to take it easy on you then.”

Elijah paused directly outside the arena’s entrance to look back at her cheeky expression. He smirked slightly in response. “Oh, I think you’ll find I’m more formidable than you think, Sweetheart.”

She shrugged nonchalantly, “We shall see.”

Then Eternity went ahead of him into the arena, with Elijah following close behind, a lopsided grin upon his lips as he went.

Once inside, they faced each other. Elijah watched closely as the fire of combat entered her sapphire eyes. Her body crouched slightly into a firm fighting stance. Her tiny fists were up in front her in preparation for the fight about to commence. She was in warrior mode now, and her target was him.

Elijah moved into a similar position. “Come on, Sweetheart,” he said. “Show me what you got.”

Eternity smirked and with swift precision, she attacked. Her form was perfect. Every punch was calculated and executed with the smallest margin of error. She also moved with that speed of hers, the one that was superior to a vampire’s. Yet that didn’t mean that Elijah was easily defeated. No, he moved in a similar way to her. Always calculating and executing a counterattack with that same precision she used. Though in truth, they were so evenly matched only because she was holding back. He wasn’t a fool, he knew she would. They were only sparring, after all. If they had actually fought, Eternity would without a doubt end him within a few moves.

They danced like this for a while, honing their concentration and focus, the ability to anticipate and counter an opponent’s moves. Elijah found himself constantly on his toes, trying to read Eternity’s next move and strike back before she could read his countermove. It wasn’t easy, even if she wasn’t fighting to her full ability. Yet, considering their differences in fighting prowess, Elijah held his own well enough. Her attacks didn’t connect all that often and he had delivered a few good blows himself in return.

Eternity seemed to notice that as well. She grinned with pride as she said, “You are quite formidable. I’m impressed.”

“Thank you,” he smirked.

She seemed as though she was going to strike again, but then she stopped midway. The playful grin faded from her face as it grew stern in concentration. Elijah was going ask her what was going on, but he didn’t have to when she said, “We’re not alone.”

Elijah went on immediate alert. He used his heightened senses to sense out whomever it was that had dared to intrude. Nobody was supposed to be in the gym or anywhere else in the building, since he owned it in it’s entirety. Perhaps it was a human whom accidentally wandered inside. It wouldn’t be the first time that has happened. Or Niklaus?

Then he heard it. Whomever had wandered in was nearby. Just who in the hell would be so bold?

Before Elijah could pounce, he heard a familiar voice call, “Elijah! Are you in here?”

Adrian! “We’re over here, Adrian,” he called back.

Both he and Eternity relaxed immediately as the club owning vampire came into view. The young vampire had a ridiculously foolish grin upon his face as he came over to the arena. He looked mischievously at them through the net as he approached with his hands stuffed in the front pockets of his jeans.

“Ah, good. I was hoping I wasn’t walking in on any sort of debauchery,” he wiggles his eyes brows at them and then laughed. “Though I must say, you two are very good for business. Everyonr, vampire and human alike, was talking about your little show last night. It’s not every day that the Noble Elijah behaves in such an indecent way.”

“I didn’t invite you here to discuss last night,” Elijah replied tersely. “In fact, you’re not supposed to be here until after sundown.”

Adrian held up his hand then. There was a daylight ring upon his forefinger. At Elijah’s questing look, the young vampire shrugged, “I might have convinced a witch to make me one, just before relations broke down entirely between the communities. I thought I’d swing by early since I figured the reason why you wanted to meet at night was because you thought I didn’t have a ring. Also, I was super curious to know what the game plan was and couldn’t resist popping in.”

Elijah was annoyed by the boy’s intrusion. Yet, at the same time, he supposed that now was as good a time as any to discuss their plan for the witches. “Fine. Go to the common room and wait there.”

Adrian nodded and then smirked, “As you wish. Just don’t keep me waiting too long, eh?”

With a wink, the boyish vampire exited the gym.

Elijah sighed heavily, feeling Eternity touch his bare bicep comfortingly. “That boy has a death wish.”

“Perhaps, but you have to admire his brave spirit,” she smiled, “especially when coming upon an Original, such as yourself.”

He smiled softly in return, placing his hand over hers that was on his arm. “Yes, it may be that he’s forgotten that I’m an Original. Perhaps a reminder is in order.”

“I wouldn’t recommend traumatizing the lad,” Eternity said. “He’s a decent fellow. I don’t believe he deserves being scarred for life by you, love.”

He reached out and brushed back the hair that framed her face affectionately. “No, I suppose not.”

She leaned into his touch, closing her eyes in contentment for a moment. “We should go meet with Mr. Alessandro,” she sighed softly, almost regretfully.

Elijah kissed Eternity’s forehead tenderly, before agreeing. He was reluctant, but knew that he shouldn’t keep Adrian waiting. It was bad form, especially since it had been him that wanted to meet in the first place.

Before they headed out, he made the request of her to change their clothes into more suitable ones for a meeting. She did so readily. Her magic shifted him into a dark gray suit with a navy tie. She, on the other hand, returned to the pink dress with her hair in a braid decorated in pink roses and diamonds. The sight of her back in that outfit was breathtaking.

Once that task was complete, he took her hand in his and lead them out.

The common room was fortunately on the same floor as the gym. In fact, it was only a few doors down from the gym. This room was largest among the rooms on the fifth floor. It was painted in light gray like his penthouse with the most modern black and silver furnishings available. There was a lot of tables and chairs, leather couches and end tables scattered about for conversing and mingling.

Sitting casually on one of the couches was Adrian, waiting ever so patiently for them. When he saw them enter, that big fool’s grin was plastered to his face. “About time,” he teased. “Thought you two might have gone for a quickie or something.”

Elijah was about to retort the boy’s teasing disrespect with a violent threat, when Eternity stepped in, saying softly, “Careful, young one. Be a little respectful.”

Adrian immediately straightened in his seat and had the good sense to look shameful. “Forgive me,” he said, all teasing gone. “I meant no harm. Honest.”

“I know,” she replied gently.

Elijah was impressed. He didn’t know hoe she had managed, but Eternity had admonished the boy without any sort of threat or speaking in any other tone, but with gently firmness instead. He would have simply given a quiet threat of tearing his tongue from his mouth to get Adrian’s attention. It amazed him to see a more peaceful, nonviolent method in play. A sign of the light that was Eternity, he supposed.

Elijah invited Eternity to sit with him on the couch opposite of the one Adrian sat in. They both sat with grace upon the leather. She perched herself on the end of the couch cushion delicately, while he leaned back with one leg crossed over the other.

“So, what is this grand plan of yours, Elijah?” Adrian asked, his eyes on Eternity the whole time with a look that could only be described as awe.

“It’s simple really,” replied Elijah. “We’re going to spread word to the witches that an answer to their prejudiced prayers has come; a visiting witch of immense power. We shall ensure this message goes far and wide through the city, spend the week ensuring the message is received and accepted. Then on the night of the seventh day, the meeting shall commence at sundown, but it won’t be a witch that they meet.” His eyes turned to Eternity meaningfully, whom continued to stare at Adrian all the while. “Instead, they shall meet a unicorn.”

The young vampire blinked in disbelief, his wondering eyes fell upon Eternity. He sat up a little straighter in his seat. “You’re a unicorn? But how is that even possible? Aren’t they myths? Little girls’ dreams?”

“I assure you,” Eternity spoke for herself, “I am as real as you are. Are you not a myth, sir vampire? Is not the magic that makes you what you are one as well? Your whole world - your existence- is just a fable to most of the humans that you live among. So why is it so impossible for a unicorn to exist - to be real?”

Adrian didn’t have a reply. He opened his mouth to respond several times, but closed it again when nothing suitable would come forth. “I’ve never seen one,” he finally replied weakly. He was better off keeping his mouth shut.

Instead of treating the boy’s comment as the idiocy that it was, Eternity smiled gently and said, “And you wouldn’t have. We are rare creatures indeed, my kind. However, if you wish to finally see a unicorn, you should be there at the meeting with the witches. Perhaps then you will catch a glimpse of the strange white beast that is myth and legend.”

Adrian nodded dumbly, unable to speak properly it seemed.

“Well, now that we have our timeline, I suggest tonight, you have your people begin spreading the word to your human guests at your little club,” Elijah spoke then, getting back on topic. “We shall let the humans do the grunt work for us and spread the message out into the city.”

Adrian blinked and then turned to him, seeming to come out of his stupor. “Uh, yes, of course. I’ll do whatever it takes to end this feud - one way or another.”

“Good,” he replied, dismissively. 

Taking the cue, the young vampire got up from his seat. His eyes darted to Eternity, who gazed calmly back at him. Similar to the old woman at the Maine diner, he made a strange and awkward bow to her. Like that other time, Elijah thought that he was going to tack on a ‘Your Majesty’, but he refrained. Instead, he said a quick goodbye to Elijah and then scurried away without a second look.

Once they were alone, Elijah looked over at Eternity, observing her after Adrian’s odd reaction. Over the days that they had spent together, he had begun to see less and less of the ethereal and otherworldly creature that she was. She was still wondrous and full of that shining grace she had possessed when they had first met, but it was something he noticed rarely. He was no longer stunned by the otherworldliness. It was as if a veil had been lifted and he got to see the individual underneath.

Yet, at that moment, he could see it plainly; the goddess. Eternity was glowing with that etherealness of hers. Her hair shimmered in the light of the large glass windows, the light reflecting off it. Even in her sapphire eyes it was apparent. That millenniums old wisdom was front and center there, reminding Elijah of just who she truly was.

Despite it, he didn’t shy away or behave in any other way than he had been since their relationship began. Not even as he saw that other side of her - the regal queen. No, to him, she would always be his Eternity. It was too late for him to see her as anything else.

Elijah’s thoughts were disrupted as the couch dipped a little beside him. He realized that Eternity had come closer to him. She was smiling and all that otherworldliness he had just witnessed faded away instantly, when he was looking at her so closely.

“You’re a million miles away, love,” she teased as she reached out and traced his stubble jaw with her fingertips.

Elijah smiled in return, “It’s nothing. I was just admiring your beauty, my dear.”

His rather corny reply made her laugh lightly. She pulled herself into his side and immediately his arm went around her, cuddling her into his side. He kissed the crown of her head tenderly. He held her there next to him, neither of them speaking.

“Well, now that Adrian is on his way to play his part, we have an entire week to enjoy ourselves,” Elijah murmured into Eternity’s hair after a moment. “So long as nothing comes up to impede our plans, that means we can occupy our time however we wish.”

“Aye, this is true. What did you have in mind, love?”

At her asking, Elijah grinned, “Oh, I have a few ideas. They involve you, me, and my bed.”

At that, Eternity giggled. “Well, then I’ll meet you there.”

Like that, she took off running, leaving Elijah to give chase all the way back to his apartment.

**To Be Continued....**


	14. Conflict Resolution

**Disclaimer** : I do not own Elijah or any elements from the Vampire Diaries or the Originals. I do, however, own my OC Eternity and any elements from my up and coming novel. Please review! I’d appreciate it a lot! Thanks and happy reading!

**************

The week passed by quickly. Elijah spent his time either in bed with Eternity or out and about on outings with her, wining and dinning her to the fullest of his ability. It felt like they were a a normal couple dating, as they say. They displayed their affection for each other as any other couple as they went from adventure to adventure in the Windy City. They simply took the time to enjoy their time together, strengthening their ever rapidly growing bond.

Alas, that time ended quicker than Elijah would have liked and the time had finally come to instead get to work. The seventh day was upon them and it had already been made aware to him that their message had been well received amongst the witches. Therefore, it quickly became apparent that there wouldn’t been any sort of hindrance in the time spent waiting. It seemed that the witch community’s prejudice outweighed any sort of skepticism about the stranger who promised them freedom from their vampire foes.

Elijah and Eternity met with Adrian and his vampires at the Blood Rose Club, just before sundown. They had closed down for the night, to ensure there wouldn’t be the presence of humans inside. The vampires gathered together by the bar, all of them looking ready for a fight. Something that Elijah hoped that they would be denied. Eternity too, for that matter.

Eternity had come dressed in her corset and leather leggings, battle ready herself. Her hair hung loose around her, rippling like ocean waves. She didn’t carry her yumi bow or her katana, however, since she would be appearing to the witches as a unicorn and they wouldn’t be necessary.

Elijah, on the other hand, had dressed down a bit, wearing a black long sleeved shirt with a blue suit jacket over it and a pair of dark blue jeans. He went through many suits do to bloodshed and injury - too often. He decided this time he’d be wiser and left his usual attire behind. Yet, he was still very much battle ready.

“Sundown is almost upon us,” Adrian said, stating the obvious. Then he asked Elijah and Eternity, “Are you ready?”

“Of course,” replied Eternity. “Are you ready to accompany, Mr. Alessandro?”

The young vampire nodded, “Yes, Elijah and myself shall accompany you per our plan. The rest shall come too, but remain hidden. If things go right, there’ll be no need for bloodshed, but if not, thenthe rest of you guys need to be ready.” He looked around at his vampire clan.

They all looked as though they were hoping for the latter. Murderous gazes did they all possess, despite the having them all feed on blood bags to keep the hunger at bay. Even so they growled and paced like wild animals. If battle happened, they would enjoy the blood spilling greatly.

Elijah himself had feed upon Eternity again, per her invitation, a couple of days before and he still felt sated as a result. Therefore, he didn’t need to partake in blood bag feeding. While the others did, he pulled Eternity off to the side, to spend a little more time with her before the big show.

He held her to him in one arm, while the other cupped the side of her face, laying sensuous kisses to her cheek as he did. She grinned contently mirroring his own, her hands resting gently upon his chest while he showered her with his affection.

They didn’t speak as there was nothing to say during that small moment. When Adrian finally came to collect them, Elijah did sigh in disappointment at the signal ending their privacy. He reluctantly let go of Eternity and together, they joined Adrian at the front of the club with the rest of the vampires.

“Are you ready?” Adrian asked one last time.

They all nodded.

“Then let’s go.”

The meeting place was at the small cemetery not far from the club. Upon arriving, Elijah and Adrian went ahead to be a part of the fray, while the vampire clan scattered around the cemetery to lie in wait. Eternity had gone off on her own to transform into the unicorn and wait to show herself to the witches. Elijah felt a slight ache from her being away from him, something she hadn’t been since this whole journey together started.

Ignoring it the best he could, Elijah, with Adrian by his side, went into the cemetery just as all the Chicago witches had gathered together. Each witch looked around with curiosity, confusion, and even fear. That last emotion intensified in them as all witchy eyes fell to them, particularly Elijah. The witches huddled together, moving back into defensive stances. They were terrified, which meant that the chances of them attacking were increasing by the moment.

“Just what the hell do you think you’re doing here?” Called one; the coven leader, no doubt.

Elijah, with a hand casually shoved into his jeans pocket, moved closer with an ease about him that made the witches even more nervous. He grinned slightly, inwardly enjoying their terror. The predator in him was delighted by it. He didn’t cease walking closer until he was mere feet from the coven, wanting more terror to pour off them.

“I am here, because I heard that there was a witch in town whom is bold enough to claim he or she can get rid of the Chicago vampire community,” he answered the unnamed leader. “I happened to be in town and I thought I’d like to meet this bold witch myself.”

“You think you can come here and intimidate us, you filthy vampire,” snarled the leader, whom was bold herself. “I don’t care if you’re an Original. You’re nothing but a beast dressed in pretty wrapping. You deserve nothing but damnation!”

Elijah wanted to tear her throat out for the insult, for the blatant disrespect, but knew better than to act upon such an impulse. His lady love wouldn’t take kindly to him acting so...beastly. Therefore, he refrained from attacking outright, putting his impeccable control to good use. Instead, he remained cool and calm in the face of adversity, a technique he found almost as effective as outright killing his opponent. Let them squirm under his restraint, he thought with delight.

“Oh, a beast, am I?” He responded composedly. “Well, those are bold words from you, madam, especially when I could tear you apart so easily.”

“We know who you are, Mr. Mikaelson,” the witch leader sneered. “We are not afraid of you!”

As if on cue, the witches acted out in violence. Or at least, they had attempted to.

Just as they began to cast their collective spell upon him and Adrian, the musical and sharp cry of the unicorn rang out into the air around them, echoing off the grave stones. Seconds later, the strange white beast was standing between Elijah and the witches. The unicorn reared and whinnied angrily at the witches, her horn glowing brightly and hummed with her power.

The witches all shrank back. Stupefied looks were upon each of their faces at the sight of her. They didn’t know what to make of her, but as what had happened to him when he had first seen her, they all began to weep and some even fell to their knees before the ethereally glowing creature. They were all moved by the very sight.

The unicorn pawed the cobbled ground and danced upon her cloven hooves protectively in front of Elijah and Adrian. Her horn dulled after a few moments and then she seemed to settle, standing perfectly still like a ghost. Her mane rippled behind her steadily as she stared at the witches with those large sapphire eyes of hers.

In the next moment, the unicorn’s form shifted and changed into the woman - though not quite as Elijah expected. Something new came forth this time. The woman standing there in place of the unicorn was Eternity, but she was not as she had been. It was almost as if the powerful and pure divinity of the unicorn had blended with the ethereal grace of the woman he knew.

Eternity turned slightly with a slow lightness to look at him and his breath was stolen at the sight before him. She was exquisite to the highest degree, far more than he had ever seen.

She was dressed in a long white gown that pooled largely onto the ground around her feet. There were three diamond chains across her chest connected to a starburst diamond broach at the center. These chains wrapped around her arms and connected in the back as well. Upon Eternity’s forehead was a white mark: an eight-point starburst. Atop her head was a tiara made of white gold, decorated in diamonds and three amethyst starbursts like the one on her forehead.

Eternity glowed brightly in the night, just as she did as the unicorn. Elijah’s knees felt that same weakness as when he had first seen the horned creature. She was something else. Words escaped him. He hadn’t expected to encounter this other self of hers. She hadn’t said she’d become anything other than the unicorn, when they had formulated their plan. Yet, Eternity stood there as a queen; the Universal Queen.

She smiled softly at him, before turning back to the witches fluidly. With her hands clasped in front of her in a queenly way, Eternity addressed the crowd. She spoke sweetly but with such authority, Elijah was sure she could persuade anyone to obey her commands.

“Ladies and gentlemen,” she said. “You do not know who I am, but I am Queen Eternity, ruler of two universes, a guardian of this world, in which you call home. I am here to intervene in a potentially dangerous matter; the feud between two communities - the vampires and the witches. I have come personally to see that this matter is resolved peacefully without bloodshed. I cannot allow war to occur here on Earth, so my dear witches, you have a choice: allow me to help you find peace with your vampire counterparts or be stripped of your powers forever. Whoever pledges to strive for peace, step before me.”

The crowd looked at each other, a quiet murmur of voice sprung up into the air. They didn’t know what to make of the goddess before them, but most of them seemed to believe her without question. How could they not? She was so divine at that moment.

Nobody moved to speak to the queen, but they did gaze at her with fear and curiosity. Some had the audacity to look defiant, but that was to be expected. There were always skeptics, people who resisted, no matter what.

Then one in the crowd, a young man, came forward and knelt down before Queen Eternity. “Goddess, I will seek the peace you desire for us.”

A woman came forward next and did the same as the man. Then another, and another, and another after that, until everyone had knelt before Queen Eternity, swearing a peaceful solution - except for the coven leader. A few whom had pledged to her had done so with visible rebellion evident in their expressions, but they didn’t act upon their resistance.

The leader looked shocked and horrified by how easy it had been for the entire coven to turn against the prejudices she had no doubt installed into the community. Then she became angry, her eyes zeroed in on Eternity in an accusing and defiant manner.

“I will never bow to you,” she practically screeched at Eternity, which made Elijah’s sensitive ears bleed, figuratively speaking. “You are nothing but a trick, an illusion created by the vampires to fool the weak minded. You’re no goddess, no queen, nobody of any authority. And I will lift the veil and everyone will see the truth!”

The coven leader moved to cast a spell against Queen Eternity, but nothing happened when she tried to execute her magic. She tried over and over again, before becoming frustrated and ceased with a confused look upon her face. The leader didn’t have her magic anymore, Elijah realized, at the same time as it had dawned upon the witch.

That had been a bad move on the witch’s part, he thought with a slight smirk pulling at his lips.

Eternity stepped forward a few paces closer. “If you seek peace, I shall allow you back into your witch’s life,” she spoke softly, her voice even more soft-spoken than before, “but I cannot let you bring evil upon others.”

“Never,” the ex-witch swallowed, terror written all over her face.

Elijah felt pride in his lover’s ability to strike such a great fear in the hateful sow who had no doubt orchestrated the division between the two communities in the first place. A hateful being spreading their hate unto others, particularly the vulnerable that were trapped under their misused leadership. He wanted to deal with the woman himself for such foolishness, but his woman was already taking care of it. He found he was just as content letting her serve justice unto the witch leader.

“Very well,” said Eternity easily without malice. “Then for the crime of conspiracy to start war and a malicious misuse of magic upon a human, I permanently strip you of your magic and sentence you to a life as an ordinary human, barred forever from the supernatural community.”

“You can’t do that,” the woman whispered, her boldness almost completely gone by then.

“I already have.”

Then Eternity turned away from the former leader, and to the rest of the coven that remained, she guided them out of the cemetery. Elijah was right by her side the whole way; though he dared not touch her, not in this strange and foreign form. The vampire community was waiting just outside, having seen that the war wouldn’t commence after all. At first, the witches were wary, as were the vampires. Tensions ran high between the two groups, but with Eternity’s gentle assurance, everyone relaxed almost immediately.

While the factions were gathering together in peace, Eternity shifted her forms. The queen visage vanished, and she became Elijah’s Eternity once more. Now, he felt he could touch her, taking her by the the hand as soon as she was changed. Together, they moved on to peaceful resolutions with the two factions.

With Elijah’s diplomacy and Eternity’s magic, they managed to strike up a contract with rules and conditions, all of which was agreed upon by the two communities. The two sides would come together and coexist with a council made up of both vampires and witches to govern the new alliance. Violence of any kind against each other would be forbidden and any grievances would pass through the council for judgement. A justice system created to help keep the peace. The two sides were wary about this new arrangement, but Eternity believed they could accomplish greatness as two sides of one whole. Elijah had his reservations, but he was certainly on board.

There was one final task that Eternity had to see to; bringing the harassers of Sarah and her human lover to justice. Calling forth four witches who were responsible, aside from the coven leader that had already been dealt with, she put them on trial. Eternity revealed her knowledge of their involvement. The four readily admitted their sins as soon as she had. Then his Eternity sentenced them to ten years without their magic. It was light sentence, but only because they hadn’t succeeded in killing Sarah’s lover. Otherwise, the punishment would have surely been harsher. Perhaps even death.

Elijah felt accomplished, to say the least, after resolving the conflict. He had done this delicate task of mediating the unification of the two factions together with Eternity. It had been their brain child. Now, hopefully, there would be peace between the Chicago vampire clan and the Chicago witch coven. Though, Elijah couldn’t say how long that would last, he hoped peace would reign for many years.

“Party at my place!” Adrian shouted to the inner community crowd, once the agreements had been signed by the stand-in leader of the witches and Adrian himself, as the leader of the Chicago vampires.

There were collective shouts of approval for the party from almost everyone - witches and vampires alike. Most began a march of unity toward the Blood Rose Club. All except for a a small group of witches who, while they agreed to the alliance, still had some reservations about fraternizing with vampires. They declined going and walked away from the cheering crowd.

Elijah had his concerns that they would become a source of contention toward the newly formed peace between the factions.

“They might,” Eternity said to him, replying to his thoughts, “especially after I leave this place and my influence is no more. The road to peace is never an easy one, but I believe in these people, in what they can achieve. I know they can overcome whatever adversity comes their way, if they remain strong in unity.”

“You’re very optimistic,” grinned Elijah.

She looked at him pointedly in return, “It is called having hope - hope for the bright future of others. That is my wish as a queen, as a guardian, as a person. I want peace for all and I’ll do whatever it takes to achieve such a feat. This one goal is the reason why I fight, why I’ll never stop fighting. It is the most important thing, this duty.”

To say he wasn’t moved by her conviction would make him a liar. Her words moved him in such a way that he was left speechless. Even so, he certainly understood her feelings, having felt the same sort of conviction towards his own family. He’d do whatever it took to ensure they were safe and happy, even now he’d fight for them - Niklaus included. It was this fact that had made it so easy for Eternity to convince him to help his little brother, albeit at his own pace, despite his anger and frustration with him. Family above all. Always and forever.

Elijah put his arm around Eternity’s shoulder as they walked amongst the crowd. “So, not a goddess, but an angel,” he said softly with smile on his lips.

Some of the seriousness left her face then and a laugh escaped her lips accompanied by a very humanlike eye roll, “I’m not an angel either. There is nothing divine about me. My powers, my forms, they do not define me nor do they elevate me in any way. I might seem like some kind of divine being in those other forms, but it’s not real - a natural illusion, one that I was born with.” There was a certain sadness about her then. “I often wish that I could have my powers without the bothersome illusion of divinity. To be a source of light without perpetrating the status of godhood, a falsity that I have to endure.”

“You are a very fascinating woman,” Elijah told her then. “Not many would reject being considered gods. In fact, most with any sort of power would outright strive for such a status. If anyone else was in your position, no doubt they would ensure that they were worshipped as divine creatures. Yet, you do not wish for that. Instead, you strive to be...ordinary, while maintaining a certain level of extraordinary.”

“Aye, I do,” she said, “but since I have this illusion, I do use it to my advantage, like back there with the witches. I suppose it does have it’s usefulness.” She smiled slightly. “I’m not completely humble, as it turns out.”

Elijah smiled, kissing the side of her head. “No, maybe not, but fairly close to sainthood, I’d say.”

“First, a god, then an angel, and now a saint,” she laughed outright. “I think I’m slowing being downgraded to right where I wish to be.”

He joined her in laughter then.

It wasn’t long before they were at the Blood Rose Club with the united factions. They had agreed to remain for the celebration and then bid farewell to Chicago, as they entered the club. One last hurrah before departing.

The music was obnoxious and the drinks were aplenty. Witches and vampires danced and laughed and conversed together, as if they hadn’t been at near war with each other just a half an hour before.

Elijah kept Eternity next him. They sat in a booth together, his arm around her, while they leaned back and enjoyed the sight of happy peace. He nursed a bourbon, while she had declined any sort of drink, after which she explained human alcohol hadn’t any effect upon her. Therefore, there wasn’t any point in her partaking.

All the while that they sat there, witches kept coming up to the table and showing their respect to Eternity. They didn’t recognize her as their queen or anything of that nature. No, it was worse than that. They offered a sort of worship unto her, praising her like a goddess.

In return, Eternity would smile politely and kindly declined their praises, but under Elijah’s arm he could feel her tense in agitation. Remembering their conversation on the way to the club, he realized she truly didn’t care for the unavoidable after effects of using her otherworldly status. These people’s worshiping thanks were bothersome to her, yet she maintained poise and politeness toward them, despite her inner discomfort. She never let on her distaste nor did she lash out because of her inner agitation.

Once the last pair of praising witches left them, Eternity informed him quietly, “I shall alter their memories of the events in the cemetery before we leave them. It’s best if they do not remember me. After all, I’m supposed to be a well kept secret.”

Elijah didn’t question her ability to perform such a large scale tampering of memory. He knew she could do it, but he was mildly curious as to what she planned on changing the memories to. However, he chose not to ask, figuring it didn’t matter what the new memories were. Only that her secrecy would be kept intact, which was important to her.

Finishing the bourbon in his glass, Elijah rose from his seat fluidly and turned to offer his hand to her, “Well, darling, we should do that and then move on. We’ve already spent enough time here in the Windy City. Too much perhaps.”

Eternity smiled and took his hand, as he helped her from the booth. Without wasting another moment, she was walking in pace with him. As they went, she cast her spell upon the mingling bodies. Except that there weren’t any words spoken or any big gestures. In fact, Eternity simply snapped her fingers over her shoulders as they made for the exit and the deed was done.

“Impressive,” Elijah said as they left.

“Thank you,” she replied with a smile. “I do my best.”

**To Be Continued....**


	15. The Disappearing Immortal

**Disclaimer** : I do not own Elijah or any elements from the Vampire Diaries or the Originals. I do, however, own my OC Eternity and any elements from my up and coming novel. Please review! I’d appreciate it a lot! Thanks and happy reading!

**************

In the middle of the night, Elijah and Eternity were on their way to a new destination, still traveling west toward Niklaus’s location. Before they had gone, they had changed into new clothes; him a dark blue three piece suit and her a mint green dress. They traveled nearly as long as they had from the small town in Maine to Chicago, Illinois, stopping in Broken Arrow, Oklahoma; a nice change of pace from the big city.

Broken Arrow was a less built up town with a downtown area full of shops and businesses, but there were also green pastures with beautiful vintage homes. It was a good place to stop for a time, Elijah had decided as they had rolled into town. Beside, he knew that there were werewolves, witches, and vampires a plenty in the area, which meant more of the supernatural community to show Eternity. That and maybe for a little while, they could focus on the two of them, instead of crises.

Here, however, he didn’t have a place to stay on stand by. Even so, there was a small bed and breakfast place run by an older couple just outside of the downtown area. They had nearly passed it by on the way into town, but Eternity had pointed it out before they could.

Once they had pulled up, Elijah had knocked on the door and had himself invited in, as was necessary per his vampire status. Eternity waited outside for the moment at her requested. Using all his charms, he ensured that no other guests were staying there. Once it was confirmed that there were no others, Elijah compelled the old couple to ensure it would stay that way. After acquiring a room, he went outside and brought Eternity into the house. They headed up the old and creaky stairs to the largest room on the upper level per the old couple insistence.

The room was rather luxurious for an old Victorian style house in a rural area. The walls were covered in gaudy, vintage wallpaper and the floors were of worn hardwood. Every furnishing was of the same era as the house itself. There was a small sitting area with a couch and a low coffee table and two old lamps on end tables. Then on the opposite wall, there was the large bed with a small dresser next to it. A closet was located opposite of the big window with lacy curtainsand there was an ensuite bathroom flanking the other side of the bed to the right.

It would do for the time being, decided Elijah. Quaint, but tolerable.

Eternity seemed contented, finding the room interesting enough; though not with the wide-eyed enthusiasm she had shown with the penthouse or the manor before that. She wandered about a bit before sitting on the edge of the bed, which bounced a little when she did. It was adorable, in an innocent sort of way.

Elijah observed her for a moment, as he was a little concerned. Eternity seemed fatigued. On their journey from Chicago, she had seemed less bright. That ethereal glow had faded a bit and her usually bright eyes lacked a bit of luster. He had asked after the listlessness she displayed, but she only smiled and assured him that she was fine. He didn’t believe her, butdecided not to confront the matter.

Now that they were settled in their temporary dwelling, Eternity seemed ready to collapse upon the bed. She looked so tired, an affliction that was out of place in an immortal, especially one of her caliper.

“Are you sure you’re alright?” Elijah asked her, coming over to touch her forehead with the back of his hand.

Again, she smiled in response, and at first, he thought she was going to lie to him as she had before. Instead, Eternity grabbed his hand on her forehead and held it to her cheek as she looked up at him to answer, “I’m going to be alright. I will, but using the Queen’s form has taken a bit out of me. It’s hard on me whenever I use it here in the human world. I just need to rest.”

Elijah felt relieved to hear her explanation, to hear her speak the truth. He smiled gently and bent down to kissed her forehead. “Then rest, Sweetheart.”

She nodded, as he moved away from her.

“I shall have to go into town to gather up some clothes and supplies,” Elijah announced to her, “especially of you’re unwell.”

“I can conjure what you need, Elijah,” insisted Eternity.

Elijah shook his head, “No, Sweetheart. What kind of man would I be, if I let my lady expend more power, when she needs to rest and regain strength? It’s alright. I’ll head into town and return soon. You stay here and sleep.”

Again, she nodded, giving in without a fight. She crawled further up onto the bed and laid down on her side above the covers. Unsurprisingly, it didn’t take but a few minutes for her to fall asleep.

Once Elijah was sure Eternity was fast asleep, he slipped from the room and went downstairs. He exited the bed and breakfast quietly as to not disturb anyone else. It was early evening, and he couldn’t be sure if the old couple were awake or not since the elderly tended to need more rest. He didn’t want to be rude to their hosts by being noisy.

Getting in his Bentley, Elijah headed into town, having to drive a bit to do so. Once in town, he went immediately to a local men’s ware shop to buy clothes for himself. While it was true, he could have simply waited until Eternity was well again to conjure a wardrobe, but he didn’t want her to have to do that for him. It was about courtesy over convenance.

Inside the store, he didn’t compel the store employees to do his bidding or to give him everything for free. Instead, Elijah treated them as any customer would, asking for the things he needed and going about the process of obtaining those items like any human would. For their time and efforts, Elijah left them extra money once he had the things he had come for in hand.

After stopping by a couple other stores for basic supplies that might be needed, Elijah headed back to the bed and breakfast. He hadn’t been gone more than an hour or so and he found he was anxious to get back to Eternity. Not because he was worried, but simply because he didn’t like to be apart from her; an attachment that only grew every day.

Heading inside the bed and breakfast with the items he had bought, Elijah headed up to their room with steady hast. He opened the door and entered their space, his heart nearly stopping at the sight before him.

The bed was empty. Eternity was gone.

Shocked and confused, Elijah didn’t believe what he was seeing at first. Surely, Eternity wouldn’t simply take off without a reason. No, not her. Even so, there wasn’t a note or a psychic message or anything to tell him where she had gone. He didn’t know what to do in this situation. What could he do? He didn’t have a way to contact her. To find her. She could leave and he’d never be able to follow.

His heart fell into the pit of his stomach at the very thought of his helplessness against her going some place he couldn’t get to, of not being able to communicate with her, or worse still, to never see her ever again.

Then there was Eternity’s fragile state to consider too. She was fatigued and probably in no shape to be off fighting, to be expending her energy. If that was what she had gone to do; to fight.

Elijah felt panicked and lost and frustrated - angry.

Just where did she go?

Quickly dumping the clothes and supplies on the bed, Elijah began to pace, worried and upset by the suddenness of her departure and all that it could imply. Had she left him? Ridiculous. No, surely not that. More likely, she felt trouble in that psychic way she could and went to deal with it. His nerves were wrecked. Eternity was weakened due to their activities in Chicago. She could be putting herself at risk and he couldn’t be there to help her, to even know if she would be alright.

Damn!

Elijah ran a hand through his hair frustratedly and realized that working himself into a frenzy wasn’t going to help anything. He had to trust she would return to him, hopefully unharmed.

Calming himself the best he could, Elijah removed his suit jacket and rolled up his sleeves to just above his elbow, having suddenly felt restricted in his clothes. Then he pulled a bottle of bourbon out of one grocery bag he had, along with a glass and poured himself a drink to hopefully calm his nerves further. It helped to a degree, but not enough. He sat down on the vintage couch to wait with the bottle in hand.

Only perhaps a half an hour and a half drunk bottle of bourbon later, Eternity returned. She had appeared in the room magically.

He was on his feet, pulling her to him, instantaneously. Relief filled him to have her back as he wrapped his arms around her tightly. To know she was safe.

Elijah pulled back a bit to look her over. She seemed unharmed. However, on a closer look, her pale flesh was scuffed with dirt and what looked to be dried blood. Whether it was hers or someone else, he couldn’t tell. Anger began to mix with the relief he felt.

“Where have you been?” He demanded quietly, trying to control his rising anger. “What the hell happened?”

“I apologize if I worried you, Elijah,” she replied, her fatigue evident in her voice, in the weak way she held onto him. “I didn’t mean to. I tried to hurry back before you did, but I was held up.”

Elijah didn’t have patience for her apology, his voice gruff with a swirl of emotion, “That doesn’t answer my question. Please, try again.”

“Soon after you left, I received a ‘call’, an old enemy wanting to meet,” explained Eternity rapidly. “I had to go. I needed to be rid of him as quickly as I could. To appease him for the time being. Therefore, I met with him just outside the city. As always with him, talk turned into a battle. Typical. I was going to go and be right back, but with my fatigue, I wasn’t in top form to end the battle swiftly.”

So she had sensed trouble and went after it. That made sense, even if it was foolish of her to do in her condition. What didn’t make sense to Elijah was the fact that Eternity wouldn’t name this villain and she told her tale with a certain level of fear in her voice. Just who the hell had she met to cause such reluctance to name the foe and to spark such fear in her?

“Who was it that you met?” He found himself asking before he could stop himself.

Eternity looked him in the eyes, hers stormy with a mixture of emotions. “Loki.”

Elijah was taken aback. “What?”

“Remember I told you that Loki and I have history,” she explained further. “Well, I can’t seem to escape him, he always finds me, no matter where I go. However, I couldn’t let him find out about you, Elijah. So, I went. To protect you. To keep him away from this place.”

He didn’t quite understand everything as it sounded complicated, this feud with Loki she supposedly had. At that moment, however, he didn’t need to know any more about it. She was alive and safe. That was what mattered.

Elijah let all his various emotions pour out in a searing kiss to her lips. His mouth devoured hers, his tongue invading her mouth the second she gasped at the suddenness of his attentions. He dominated their kiss and Eternity didn’t protest in the slightest. Perhaps, that was because she didn’t have the strength to battle him for dominance just then.

Remembering her weakened state, he reigned in his emotional reaction to her return and released her lips from his onslaught. “Forgive me, I know you’re tired,” he began to say, breathlessly as he tried to control the impulse to have his way with her. His want for her was great.

Eternity smiled gently, her eyes darkening a shade from his kiss, “I am weary, yes, but I am not breakable. You do what you need. It won’t kill me.”

Still, he hesitated, despite her permission to carry on.

“Elijah,” she breathed his name, taking his face in her tiny hands, “give me everything you’ve got. Everything you’ve been feeling. Give it to me.”

Those words were all it took to break him. Instantly, he had her back pressed against the nearest wall, his mouth upon hers harshly. His worry, his anger, his frustration, his anger, all filling his kiss. He lifted her up higher, letting her legs wrap around his waist as he held her there with his body.

Despite her fatigue, Eternity was enthusiastic in returning his rough attentions with ones of her own. She raked her fingers through his hair, scrapping her nails against his scalp as she held the sides of his head in her hands tightly. She bucked against him, grinding into him roughly. She drove him mad at the feel of her wet warmth through his dress pants. The bare heels of her feet dug into his backside, pulling him even closer to her.

Then Eternity tore her mouth away from his, grinning wickedly at him. She leaned over to whisper hotly in his ear, “Since I am weakened, I don’t have the strength to resist. I am yours to do with as you please, love.” She took his earlobe into her mouth suckling it, making him gasp and shutter.

Elijah practically growled at the invitation. Not that he hadn’t already planned on having her whatever way he pleased. With the way he was feeling, he wasn’t interested in anything other than punishing her for worrying him so. She had disappeared on him and left him feeling helpless. He hated feeling helpless. Even so, to hear Eternity give him such freedom, called to his baser self and he was ready to take what she offered him.

However, taking one good look at her tired and dirt covered form and his emotionally strung out haze lifted. His passion for her was put in pause immediately. She may have been willing to give him what he needed, but he suddenly didn’t feel right about taking what she offered. At least, not right then. Her weariness was evident, even as she clung to him. Eternity looked as though she might fall asleep right there pinned to the wall.

Elijah decided to put his want of her on hold, putting her needs before his own, as any man in love would. He let her legs fall from his waist, earning him a confused look from her. He smiled gently at her, keeping an arm around her waist as he pulled her away from the wall.

“Come on, Sweetheart. Let’s get you cleaned up and put to bed,” he told her, leading her into the ensuite bathroom.

“Elijah, I’m alright,” she protested weakly.

He didn’t believe her. “No, you’re not. You’ve expelled too much energy. You might not die from it, but you still need to rest.”

Eternity was about to protest more, but Elijah silenced her before she could with a kiss. “Don’t worry. I’ll take care of you.” Then he smirked, “Besides, I want you in top form for the plans I have for your body later.”

She smiled in return, a slight shiver reverberated down her body at his suggestive words. “Fine. As you wish.”

Inside the small bathroom that had a black and white checkered floor, there was a small sink, a toilet, and an old claw foot bathtub. The bathtub had a faucet on it, but there wasn’t a shower head attached. Not that it mattered.

Elijah moved Eternity toward the tub, reaching down to plug the drain and turn the faucet on. While the water ran, he set to work removing the slightly tattered corset top and leather leggings she had come back to the bed and breakfast wearing. He worked his way from bottom to top, removing the combat boots on her feet first, then the leggings, and finally the corset.

Once he had her naked, Elijah couldn’t resist pulling Eternity into his arms and laying open mouthed kisses to her neck and chest, going so far as to suckle on the peak of one breast. She sighed contentedly, grabbing onto his biceps as she leaned back slightly to grant him more access to her skin.

After a time, Elijah had to force his mouth from her skin, before he took things further than he intended. Planting one last kiss to her throat, he shut the faucet off and helped Eternity into the tub, where she sat down delicately into the warm water. Once she was seated, he knelt down beside the tub, after pulling a washcloth from the metal rack at the foot of it, and set to work wetting the cloth and running it over her soft skin. He gently cleared away the dirt and blood from her body, one section of skin at a time.

She sighed contently again as he attended to her. Her eyes fluttered shut as she murmured,“That feels wonderful.”

Elijah grinned slightly as he moved the cloth down the arm closest to him while holding the appendage in his other hand. Once he reached her small hand, he couldn’t resist turning it palm up and lay an affectionate kiss there.

Eternity opened her eyes and looked at him with an affection of her own. “I am sorry for worrying you so,” she apologized again, softly. “I should have behaved better. Should have left word of my whereabouts, at the very least.”

“I would have worried anyway,” responded Elijah quietly, his tone harsher than intended as he continued to gently wash her. “Even if you had left something to tell me where you went, I still would have feared for you; for your safety, because I wasn’t there with you.”

“It wasn’t your fight,” she said, not unkindly; a simple statement of fact.

“But you should have taken me with you anyway,” he told her, pausing in his task. “I understand we haven’t been together long, and it may be strange to feel so strongly this soon, but I would rather be by your side than not, even if that means risking death to do so.”

Eternity gazed at him with wide eyes then. Not of surprise, but of fear. “No, never risk your life for mine,” she spoke shakily. “I couldn’t bear it - to lose you, knowing that I was the cause. Especially if Loki is involved. No. It would kill me. Please. I couldn’t go through that again. Never again.”

Elijah’s brows furrowed, “Again?”

She took a deep breath and then looked down at the water as she explained, “Loki is a malicious agent of chaos. He is cruel and cowardly - and he is obsessed with me. Always has been. In the four hundred years he’s spent chased after me, he has killed every man I dare to love, just to get back at me. I cannot let that fate befall another. I won’t survive it.”

He processed what she said. Thinking it over for a moment, he came to one conclusion, “You were lovers.”

With what seemed like reluctance, Eternity nodded, “Aye, we were. But that time is done. Yet, Loki will not give up, despite the desolation of our relationship.”

“A jealous ex,” supplied Elijah.

“Aye.”

He understood then. He himself hadn’t dealt with a vengeful former lover so far. Even so, he was sure that some of his lovers that hadn’t ended up dead in their time together, held grudges against him. Each of those relationships had ended in either abandonment or in an outright feud. Therefore, it was plausible that he might one day reap what he sowed and have an old lover as an enemy. Though, unlike Eternity, he certainly deserved retribution for his own actions in those failed relationships, if he were to be truthful with himself.

“I see,” he said, as he helped Eternity up and out of the tub.

Elijah grabbed a bit, fluffy towel from the rack and began working in drying Eternity’s skin. He didn’t say anything more for the time being and neither did she. Instead, he focused on caring for her, ensuring that her body was rid of water droplets, before throwing the towel aside and lifting her into his arms bridal style.

She giggled girlishly as she wrapped her arms around his neck in order to hang on.

Elijah carried her into the main room. Walking over to the bed, he laid her down gently upon it, grabbing a woven blanket at the foot to cover her. He took a moment to remove the bags and whatnot from his earlier shopping off the bed

Once she was tucked in and comfortable, he kissed her forehead tensely, beckoning her to sleep. She didn’t need to be told twice. By the time he returned to her side after emptying the bathtub, Eternity was sound asleep.

It was a while later, when he felt the hunger stir up in him. Eternity remained asleep and so, he couldn’t feed off her. Even if she had been awake, he wouldn’t have felt right taking her blood while she was still recovering strength.

Elijah was reluctant to leave her, part of him still fearful that she would disappear again. He wanted to stay with her, but knew he couldn’t. He had to feed.

With quiet movement, Elijah unrolled his sleeves and put his suit jacket back on. With one final gaze at the sleeping Eternity, he exited the room and then the bed and breakfast altogether. It was time for the predator to hunt.

**To Be Continued....**


	16. When Sleeping Beauty Awakens +18

**Disclaimer** : I do not own Elijah or any elements from the Vampire Diaries or the Originals. I do, however, own my OC Eternity and any elements from my up and coming novel. Please review! I’d appreciate it a lot! Thanks and happy reading!

**************

For two weeks did Eternity sleep, with periods of alertness in between. Elijah was forced to hunt human prey during that time, as he wasn’t willing to accept his lady’s blood until she was fully recovered. Though in her awake periods, she did invite him to feed from her regardless.

He disliked leaving her for the hunt, still feeling a bit of left over fear that she’d be gone again when he returned. Yet, Eternity was always there, sleeping away peacefully. Of course, in regards to his prey, he was discreet, catching and releasing his human victims instead of killing them. Even so, the hunger felt more persistent and he lacked in satisfaction when drinking the blood of mortals. It wasn’t as sweet or filling to him as Eternity’s immortal blood.

If he wasn’t feeding, Elijah was by Eternity’s side. He would always recline on the bed next to her, while she slept. Sometimes, he would read from the small book collection their elderly hosts had put in the room or he would simply lay there and hold Eternity to him, letting her lay her head on his chest. He enjoyed feeling her close, running his fingers through her wispy hair, while she rested.

It was peaceful.

When Eternity would wake, it was usually hunger driven. “Elijah, I’m hungry,” she would whisper to him, half asleep still.

It was adorable the way she would make her request, especially if she was cuddled into his side. He would smile softly, kiss her hair, and then proceed to remove himself from the bed. He would then pad downstairs to politely request food from the little old woman whom always seemed to be in her kitchen cooking. The elder lady was sweet and had taken a liking to him over the course of those two weeks during Eternity’s slumber.

“Oh, you’re such a handsome young man,” she would say to him on occasion, “Your lady friend is a lucky one.”

The old woman never cared about doing as he requested either. Though a lot of times, he didn’t have to say anything at all. She’d hear him come down and she’d already be on her way making food for both him and Eternity. The bed and breakfast felt more like a home than a business because of her above and beyond treatment of them. She treated them like family instead of guests. It was refreshing and Elijah found he was growing fond of the little old woman too.

This had been Elijah’s life for these two weeks. Unhurried and uncomplicated, full of tenderness and care.

Then one evening, Eternity awoke, and instead of being sluggish or half asleep when she did, she was alert. Elijah was just returning to the room after having gone out to feed when he discovered her standing at the window. She was as nude as she had been when he had put her to bed. He noticed the change in her then, as she turned and looked back at him over her shoulder with a bright smile. Her hair shimmered in the moonlight of the window and that etherealness was back in full force around her, where before both had been dimmed.

“Elijah,” she whispered.

He said nothing. Instead, Elijah moved swiftly across the room to gather Eternity up in his arms, holding her against him while his mouth quickly found hers. He kissed her breathlessly, happy to see her back to full strength.

She returned his embrace and his kiss with vigor. She lifted herself into his arms so that her legs locked around his waist tightly. The whole while her mouth never left his and her hands reached up to tangle in his hair; her nails raked against his scalp pleasurably.

“Make love to me, Elijah,” whispered Eternity against his lips, almost in a demand.

He smirked in return, pulling his mouth to her ear and whispering back, “Oh, Sweetheart, you’re in no position to make requests of me. If I recall, I have a promise to uphold for your little disappearing act two weeks ago.”

Eternity shivered against him, moaning slightly as she surely imagined what he might have planned for her. Her eyes fluttered closed for just a moment, before opening again with a burning fire inside those sapphire depths of hers. She reached for him, to pull him into a kiss, but Elijah denied her.

“No, no. My show, remember?” He chastely kissed her then, before letting her slide down his body until her feet were planted on the floor.

She groaned wantonly, but didn’t try to reach for him again. The fire in her eyes did remain strong, however. Eternity watched and waited for him to make his move, submissive to him outside of that burning gaze.

Move Elijah did, backing away from her until there was considerable distance between them. His hand reached up to begin loosening the deep purple tie he wore, removing it from around his neck and winding it around his hand. He grinned wickedly at her, before calling to her seductively, “Come here, Sweetheart.”

Eternity went to him at his command without hesitation. He tugged her to him, his arm sneaking around her waist as his mouth caught hers in a passionate kiss. While distracting her, he reached for her arms, pulling them behind her back firmly. With his tie in hand, Elijah began to wind it around her forearms until her arms were secured tightly behind her back in such a way that she wouldn’t be able to use them.

She didn’t struggle against it. Instead, sheseemed to accept it, letting him bind her as he saw fit.

Elijah wanted to groan in delight at her compliance, but refrained. Alternatively, he released her lips and moved away from her once more. With her eyes upon him the whole time, he went over to the small dresser by the bed where he kept the collection of ties he had bought upon their arrival to Broken Arrow. Opening the drawer with the ties neatly arranged inside, he pulled out the deep blue one that lay at the top of the pile. Shutting the drawer with the tie in hand, Elijah returned to his lady, whom was waiting patiently for him.

“Braid your hair for me, Sweetheart,” Elijah commanded softly, knowing already that she could do so with her hands bound.

Eternity did as he requested immediately. Moving as if on it’s own, her hair spilt into three parts and they then wound together into a braid. It was tied off at the bottom with a simple piece of leather string.

Without another word, he went around her, running his fingers along the skin of her arm as he did. She shivered in response to his light touch and moaned softly. Standing directly behind Eternity, Elijah took the blue tie and reached around to cover her eyes with it, tying it behind her head under her braid to create a makeshift blindfold.

There was something so enticing about her being at his mercy; this powerful goddess being blind and helpless to his desires. It stirred up his own desires profoundly. Oh yes, he was going to enjoy this immensely, he decided.

Once she was as he wanted her, Elijah pulled Eternity back against him by her arms, laying tender open mouthed kisses and gentle nips to the column of her throat. His hands moved from her arms; one to cup the opposite side of her neck and the other reaching around to splay across her stomach.

The hand upon her abdomen didn’t remain still for long. It made a slow descent downward, while he used his foot to nudge her legs a little wider apart. She complied easily, letting him do as he pleased. Upon having better access, Elijah let his hand slide between her slightly parted thighs, his fingers dipping into the wet warmth there teasingly.

Eternity gaspedquietly at the feel of his intrusion. Her head lulled back onto his shoulder, as he began an agonizing slow pace, stoking her gently. He maintained his slow movements until she was trying to ride his hand, trying to gain more friction than what he was willing to give her.

“Please, Elijah,” she soon begged him, moaning frustratedly. “More.”

Immediately, he removed his hand from her warmth, much to her disappointment. The hand that had been tenderly cupping her neck, gripped the flesh there harsher. He leaned over to whisper hotly in her ear, “There are only two rules tonight: one is that you obey my every command and the second is to keep any commands of your own off those pretty lips of yours. Do you understand?”

Eternity shivered delightfully against him. Yet, she didn’t answer. In fact, she didn’t seem to intend to at all.

That displeased Elijah. He let go of her completely, earning him a whimper from her lips. Instantly, he was in front of her, fisting the hair at the back of her head. He pulled her head back and growled, “Be careful in testing me. I might just decide to leave you here like this, bound and blind; wanting and unfulfilled. I don’t think you want that, Sweetheart.”

For a moment, he wished he could see her eyes. He wanted to see the pleading in them mixed with the defiance and the burning lust that he was sure was there in those sapphire depths. He was certain it was spectacular sight. Alas, he had to endure simply imagining what lay beneath the blindfold. Though, sometimes that was better. The imagination was a powerful thing.

Even so, the dominant in him began to lose patience with her lack of compliance. She remained silent. Elijah began to wonder if that was because she was challenging him, to push him, to see how far he’d really go.

He recalled her defiance that night at the Blood Rose Club in Chicago, how she stared at him, teased him in that challenging way of hers. It had resulted in his loss of self-control and some great sex, he had to admit.

Was that Eternity’s game? To challenge him in hopes of making him lose control again? Was she trying to manipulate him into giving her exactly what she wanted? More than likely, he concluded.

Then his suspicions were confirmed when she throatily said, “Do what you will, but remember this: I will pay you back tenfold, my love.”

Part of Elijah wanted to shiver at the possibilities, at the calm and certain tone of her voice. He may have liked to play the dominant in sex, but he was more than happy to play the submissive too. Especially with a woman like Eternity, someone who was equally matched to him, if not superior.

Yet, he swore that this was to be his show. He had made a promise of it and Elijah Mikaelson never broke promises. He would not be swayed from his path nor would he hand over control to Eternity so easily.

Therefore, regaining focus, Elijah growled down at her, his face so close to hers that their noses nearly touches. “We shall see about that, my dear.”

He released her hair from his grasp and instead, grabbed onto her bound arms behind her back. He firmly guided her toward the bed. Once there, he turned her to face him before pushing her back onto the soft surface.

Eternity couldn’t lay flat because of her arms being tied, so her back was bowed a bit as she lay there before him. Yet, it didn’t seem to bother her. In fact, she didn’t make any form of protest. She appeared to be waiting instead; to see what his next move would be.

Well, he couldn’t leave the lady disappointed, now could he?

Her legs dangled off the bed, spread apart to allow him a wonderful view of what lay between them. Elijah moved into position, standing between them purposefully. He reached down to run his fingertips up the delicate skin of one thigh. He let his touch reach Eternity’s inner thigh, just shy of where he was sure she wanted his touch the most. He teased the skin there, running his fingers up and down the soft surface, but never going further.

Eternity sighed in response to his feathery touch, but then whimpered when he neared her center. Yet, she didn’t buck or beg him to touch her. No, defiant was she, and beyond her soft noises, she remained silent.

Resilience, thought Elijah with amusement. That shall be enjoyable to break.

With his elegant grace, he knelt down onto his knees between her parted thighs. He hooked the leg he had been touching over his shoulder, before laying open mouthed kisses to the sensitive skin of her inner thigh. Again, like with his fingertips, he let his mouth run towards her wet warmth, but dared not to taste her. He preformed this sensual act over and over again to drive her mad.

Elijah could hear Eternity’s breathing slowly becoming labored. Her heart began to beat quicker in her chest. This was especially true when he would dare to inch just a fraction closer to her center. Here, she would gasp and whine at him needfully. She would even buck slightly, trying to get him to go where she wanted without success.

Yes, he denied her. Every time she would buck, Elijah would pull back and grin wickedly at her, despite her inability to see it. She would then whine and whimper more, throwing her head back against the bed in frustration. A dark chuckle escaped him at the sight of her.

“Oh, it’s only going to get worse, Sweetheart,” he teased Eternity, his own baritone voice growing deeper with his own desire.

She didn’t reply.

Elijah chuckled once again before moving on. It was then that he gave her what she wanted...sort of.

He finally touched her, with two of his fingers sliding into her warm wetness, her walls clamping down upon the intruding appendages as he did. Slowly, he began to stroke her in just that right way that had her mewling in delight above him. She moved with his movements, riding his hand deliciously. Soon, Elijah’s mouth joined his fingers, stroking over her clit firmly until her mewls became loud cries, shouted into the lowly lit room. He let her pleasure rise and rise, taking her to the breaking point - and then just at that peak, he pulled back, denying her completion.

He did this again and again as he had with his earlier touches, bringing her to the edge, but never letting her fall off it. She would buck against him, silently pleading for him to finish her. Yet, Elijah was a cruel man. He instead tormented her, taking pleasure in her suffering.

From there, making the decision to move on, he backed away completely before Eternity could come on the final peak he brought her to. She groaned and growled at him in her frustration, while he simply smirked as he rose to his full height.

With agonizingly slow movements, Elijah began to unbutton his shirt, while observing Eternity. Her skin was flushed with a sheen of sweat forming on her delicate skin, her breath was panting. Her chest heaved and her body was taunt; unfulfilled. She was a sight like this, bound and wanting; going mad with need.

She grew impatient too, as she didn’t know what he was up to. It was amusing to watch, as she strained her senses in an attempt to find out.

Sliding off his shirt, Elijah removed his shoes and socks quietly, before moving on to his belt and then his pants and boxers beneath. Still taking his time, he removed these garments, tossing them aside one by one, until he was as bare as she.

He didn’t immediately return to Eternity. No, he waited a moment. He let her stew in her unfulfilled want of him, while he watched her writhe. Her body begged for his touch.

Then with patient steps, Elijah moved between her parted thighs again. This time, he leaned over her with his hands braced upon the bed on either side of her head. He laid sweet kisses to her throat, nuzzling the skin there affectionately as he did. He let his mouth move lower, dragging his kisses over her collarbone and downward onto her left breast, where he suckled and nipped at the sensitive peak.

“Elijah,” Eternity panted his name in response, her body arching into him at the sensations his mouth gave her.

Elijah smirked against her skin, before moving downward still to lay his affections upon her stomach and hip bone. Then once more, he rose to his full height, ready for the next phase.

Pulling her further down toward edge of the bed by her legs, he lifted them up so that the rested against his chest with her feet dangling on either side of his head. With her lower half slightly hanging off the end of the bed, Elijah lined his cock up with her entrance. With one snap of his hips forward, he joint their bodies at last. He couldn’t help but groan in pleasure or to let his eyes flutter shut in ecstasy. Eternity cried out in delight, gaining the intrusion she had wanted badly.

He began to move. His thrusts were not gentle, but rough and demanding. Elijah watched as Eternity gasped and cried out with every one of his movements. It was obvious that she wanted to reach for him by the way her body straining against the binds, but wouldn’t dare break them to do so. Breaking free wasn’t part of the game, after all.

As with the times before, he let her rise higher and higher towards her climax until she was just reaching her peak. Then he would slow down, denying her satisfaction. Over and over he would let her climb, just to pull back again. As a master of control, it was easy to deny his own body’s needs while denying her needs, knowing it would be worth it in the end.

Suddenly, Elijah pulled away completely. Slipping out of her warm depths, he changed the position. He forced Eternity to bend over the bed onto her stomach. Her feet were planted in a wide stance upon the floor, her backside in the air on display for him. Running a hand along the soft globe, he couldn’t resist bitting the flesh, sinking his human teeth into it rather harshly.

Eternity cried out and bucked against him in response.

Then rising to his full height, Elijah grabbed ahold of Eternity’s hips and slammed back into her wet warmth. Again, he moved with quick and rough movements, his fingers digging into her flesh as he did. Over and over, he took her higher and higher, just like all the times before, and like those times, he was ready to stop again when she reached the edge.

“Please, please, don’t stop,” Eternity begged him desperately, her voice barely above a whisper. “Please, Elijah! I can’t take it!”

Victory was his. He had broken her, just as he had planned.

“Why should I let you come,” replied Elijah, his own voice gruff with need as he paused in his thrusts, much to her disappointment. “Why should I, when you’ve been such a defiant little thing? I simply asked for compliance, yet you denied me. So, I am denying you your end - and Sweetheart, you should know, I can keep this up as long as I need to.”

“Please,” she breathed, “I’m sorry. Forgive me. Just let me come!”

Elijah smirked wickedly, but decided to take pity upon her. Resuming his movements, sliding in and out of her warmth in that rapid, brutal pace of his, he let his body have it’s release. He took them both toward the peak. Higher and higher and higher still, until they were both screaming in ecstasy, falling over the edge together.

He fell forward, catching himself with one hand on the bed, holding himself over Eternity. His body quaked in aftershocks, as did hers beneath him. Sated, he leaned down to lay gentle kisses to her shoulder and her upper back. Then he undid the binds on her arms, throwing his tie aside, before doing the same with the one he had used to blindfold her. He kissed her reddened wrists softly, before she moved her hands to rest on the bed.

The moment he was able, Elijah stood and removed himself from her depths. He moved to rest beside her, to hold her close, but he never got the chance.

The moment he stood up, Eternity pounced. She quickly spun around with a wild look in her sapphire eyes, a grin upon her pink lips as she gazed at him mischievously. Before he knew what had happened, Elijah found himself pinned to the bed with Eternity straddling his hips while holding his wrists to the mattress.

She gazed devilishly down at him, before she leaned over him to whisper, “Now, you shall pay tenfold, as promised.”

Elijah could do nothing, but stare back and swallow thickly.

**To Be Continued....**


	17. Trouble in the Night +18

**Disclaimer** : I do not own Elijah or any elements from the Vampire Diaries or the Originals. I do, however, own my OC Eternity and any elements from my up and coming novel. Please review! I’d appreciate it a lot! Thanks and happy reading!

**************

Elijah didn’t know how it happened, but Eternity had turned the tables on him. She had him at her mercy. He lay beneath her while she pinned him to the bed with her superiors strength holding his wrists down by his head. He stared up at her with a mix of wonder and lust. She gazed back with a vengeful spirit.

Oh, he was in trouble now, and he could only find rapture in it.

“My love,” Eternity murmured to him lovingly, before kissing his lips passionately.

Her tongue pried his mouth open and dove inside to taste him throughly. Her hips rubbed against his hardening length in time with it’s movements. He moaned into her mouth, loving the teasing friction she brought upon him.

Eternity released his wrists to move her kisses away from his mouth, down to his throat where she suckled on the skin and bit at it harshly. Elijah gasped and growled in response, his hands immediately on her body; one cupping the back of her head and the other running down the length of her back.

Then her kisses moved even further down to his collarbone and down across the expanse of his chest, forcing him to release his hold on her. She licked and nipped at one of his nipples roughly, making him gasp again at the pained pleasure. Eternity didn’t stay there long, traveling down his body, laying open mouthed kisses on his skin as she went.

Down and down she went until her mouth reached his cock, already hard and ready for the next round. Not wasting any time, she ran her tongue over the length of him. The feeling of it was exquisite. Elijah’s eyes closed, his breath labored. His hands reached down to tangle in her still braided hair tightly, moaning as she licked the tip of him, running her tongue over the slit. She spent time teasing him, giving tiny licks, but never taking him into her mouth fully. It was enough to drive him mad.

Then Eternity finally enveloped him, taking him into her mouth. She bobbed her head slowly, running her tongue along the underside of his cock as she did. Her hand soon joined her mouth, pumping him in a slow rhythm. He wanted to buck, to move, but he found he was restrained. Eternity had her arm thrown across his hips, using her superior strength to hold him still while she had her wicked way with him.

Her eyes met his and they were full of mirth. This was just as she started to pick up the pace of her bobs, moving him in and out of her mouth faster and faster. He was quickly reaching his peak then. He groaned as his hands tightened even more in Eternity’s white locks. He could feel it, he was so close - and then she abruptly stopped and pulled away completely.

Elijah gasped at the loss and then growled in frustration. So, she was going to play that way, turn his game against him.

He wanted to reach for Eternity, to reclaim dominance, but he couldn’t. She wasn’t about to let him play alpha male now. No, he was at her mercy and he knew she was going to make sure it stayed that way for as long as possible.

The little minx was already crawling up his body until she was straddling his hips again and rubbing herself against his straining cock without taking him into her body. She teased him mercilessly that way, without making any sort of indication she’d be ceasing anytime soon. Her wet heat was almost too much to bear. He wanted to be inside her. Needed to be. Yet, was denied.

Elijah reached for her hips, gripping them tightly in his hands to anchor himself, if nothing else. He never stopped staring at her with a blazing heat in his eyes. She returned his gaze with one of mischievous amusement.

Then Eternity lifted herself with a splayed hand upon his chest, while guiding his cock toward her entrance with the other. She sank down upon him with merciless slowness, making Elijah’s eyes roll back in his head at the slow friction. He could feel her walls slide down around him, enveloping him until he was buried to the hilt inside her. He signed in relief, but that relief was short lived.

Eternity didn’t move immediately. Instead, she sat there with her eyes fluttering closed and a contented sigh on her lips. “I love the way you feel inside me,” she whispered to him, moaning slightly. Her head lulled to the side as she simply felt him there.

Elijah found her magnificent atop him, but he wanted her to move. He needed the friction, to feel her sliding over him again and again. His hands tightened on her hips in his frantic need, so much so that he was sure he’d leave bruises upon her pale flesh.

“Sweetheart, move or I’ll take matters into my own hands,” he warned gruffly.

At that, Eternity’s eyes opened and she looked at him with a playful grin upon her lips. “Will you now? What make you think I’d allow you to have your control back?”

Even though she said that and without waiting for his answer, she lifted herself then. Dragging her walls against his hard length with deliberation, she nearly drew him from her body before slamming back down upon him. Again, she sat there, but only for a moment, before moving at that slow pace again upwards and then slammed herself back down on him. She did this over and over, gasping and moaning as she went.

“Eternity,” he cried out beneath her, throwing his head back against the bed since the feeling of her moving over him was an intense one.

Eternity grinned down at him and began to ride him faster and harder.

With one hand, he let go of her hip and dragged it lightly up her back, then around to her front to caress her bouncing breast. He simply needed to touch her, while she rode him for all she was worth. Elijah reached up to grab her throat firmly in his hand, pulling her forward to kiss her jaw and then her lips passionately. All the while did she moved, though at a different angle with her leaning over him as she was.

While distracting her with more kisses, he reached between their bodies to play between her thighs, rubbing his fingers over her clit to bring her to the breaking point faster. She gasped against his lips, her movements stuttering a bit at the pleasure that he brought upon her body.

Eternity recovered quickly and began moving smoothly again, even faster than before. While she did, she pulled his hand forcefully from between her legs. Then, grabbing the hand on her hip too, she pinned both to the bed and locked their fingers together, grinning down at him.

“Oh no, love. My show now, remember?” She murmured, echoing his own words.

Elijah growled in response, not liking being denied touching her. Then he growled again, when she slowed her movements to a near halt, denying him again. He strained against her hold, attempting to buck up into her simultaneously, but she held his lower body pinned beneath her too.

“Damn it,” he ground out between clenched teeth.

Then he groaned pleasurably as she began to move more quickly once again. She rode him hard, much to his dismay, knowing she was going to stop at some point. Eternity let him rise toward his climax, but never let him fall over the edge. She repeated this rhythm, over and over again, for a much longer time than he had to her. It was sheer torture.

When he let out another sound of frustration, Eternity smirked, “I thought you could do this as long as you wanted?”

There it was - her challenge of him.

Immediately, he ceased letting out another sound like that and he shifted his expression into one of calmness, despite her torturing of him. He masked his frustration beneath that cool exterior he was famous for. Refocusing on maintaining composure instead of letting her get the better of him.

Eternity gazed at his shift in resolve with curious amusement. She slowed again, but this time to a stop. Then she proceeded to sit there and flexed her walls around him, squeezing him deliciously. It was enough to make him lash out, yet he managed to refrain. He would not be so easily broken.

Elijah laid there, staring up at her with the blazing lust that coursed through him. Yet, he didn’t make a move to take control back. Instead, he let her tease and taunt him as she pleased, like a good submissive. He thought he had himself under control, but then he realized that his hands had begun to grip hers so tightly that Eternity visibly winced.

Despite this, he didn’t let up. He couldn’t. He had to ground himself to something.

Finally, Eternity seemed to decide to take mercy upon him. She began to move; slowly at first, but quickly picked up speed. It wasn’t long until she was riding him with the vigor as she had displayed before. She released Elijah’s hands, moving hers to brace against his chest with her fingernails digging into his flesh.

Elijah resumed gripping her hips, helping her move over him. He watched as her head tossed back, her eyes closed tightly shut. She was feeling her peak approaching, he could tell by the way her walls began to flutter around his hardened cock. That was fine by him because he quickly felt his end approaching too. He was ready to fall over the edge with her. So much so, that he began to thrust up into her as she came down, earning him loud moans from her lips as they moved together.

“Come with me, Sweetheart,” breathed Elijah desperately. “Come with me!”

He moved a hand between her legs again and proceeded to work her into a frenzy, harder and faster than before, while thrusting up into her body, wanting Eternity to reach her end with him. He felt his own climax fast approaching and he didn’t want to go without her.

Fortunately, just a few more thrusts was all it took and they were coming apart together. Both their cries echoed about the room, the pleasure they felt intense.

Eternity collapsed against him, panting hotly into his neck. Elijah held her to him, one hand threading through her white locks gently, while the other ran down her spine, earning him delightful shivers and sighs of contentment.

They lay there in peace, but only for a short time. This was because Elijah had other plans.

Quickly, he rolled them over, so that their positions were flipped. Elijah did so with himself still buried inside Eternity. He was already ready for another round. He didn’t need to rest due to his vampirism and he knew it was the same for her because of her status as an immortal.

He stared into her surprised face at his insistence for yet another round and then kissed her lips sweetly, before he began to move inside her without further waiting. This time, he loved her body gently, moving smoothly within her. He held her close, his lips moving over whatever flesh he could reach. He felt her legs wrap around his hips, while her hands ran tenderly through his hair and then down his back. This round was unhurried and affectionate. Though, it was also short lived. Still high strung from the last two rounds, helet their bodies build up steadily, but quickly, pumping in and out of her wet warmth increasingly so.

Higher and higher, they climbed together once more. Then just as they were about to come again, Elijah began to pepper kisses up and down the column of Eternity’s throat. He did this until that second before the end came, when he let his vampire visage show and sank his fangs into her neck. Her orgasm was instantaneous as a result. Eternity screamed, holding his head to her neck as the intense feeling of coming undone filled her and it spilled over, taking Elijah with her.

Drinking Eternity’s sweet blood made his own orgasm that much more pleasure inducing. The sensations it caused him were even greater than before, when sex hadn’t played a part in his feeding from her. It was a euphoria that was unmatched by any other. Furthermore, he hadn’t even fed from her out of need this tine, but instead, it had been because he wanted to. The impulse had simply been too strong to ignore.

As soon as he had his fill, he released her neck and the vampire visage faded away. He proceeded to lick up the stray trails of blood until her skin was clean, not letting a drop go to waste. Then he pulled away from her, rolling away to lay on his back while pulling her to cuddle against him. She laid her head on his chest and rested a hand on his stomach, sighing in contentment again.

“I love you, Elijah,” Elijah heard her whisper to him.

To say he was surprised by her admittance was an understatement. Her saying those three little words made his heart swell with emotion, despite how unexpected it had been to hear them so soon in their relationship. Yet, it felt right and of course, he returned her feelings. He didn’t even have to wonder.

He reached down to kiss the top of her head and whispered back, “I love you too.”

Right as he said those words back, the tender moment was abruptly dashed. Angry shouting and a loud bang rang out from downstairs, catching their immediate attentions.

Instantly, Elijah and Eternity were up and out of bed. It was then that Elijah smelled the foul stench of werewolves. These wolves were inside the house, making demands of the elderly couple. They wanted to know where the Original vampire was, but the old humans didn’t know what they meant. This made sense. Not many humans knew of the supernatural community. To them, he was simply a human traveler passing through town. They knew nothing of who or what he was.

Before Elijah could make a move, Eternity was already acting with precision. She dressed herself in her corset and leather leggings by magic. Then she conjured a black suit onto Elijah’s body, for which he was grateful. Magic certainly was convenient.

Together, they stealthily made their ways out of their room and down the stairs with Elijah leading them. He couldn’t see anyone immediately at the bottom of the stairs. Therefore, he surmised that whomever had invaded had moved into the kitchen around the corner.

With silence, he approached the kitchen’s entryway with Eternity following closely behind. They waited there in the shadows to make their move. For that brief moment, Elijah listened in on what was being said,to assess the situation before entering the fray.

“I can smell that vampire filth all over this place,” shouted one man, the alpha of the pack perhaps. “Tell us where he is or else we’ll burn your little hovel to the ground with you inside!”

“Please,” responded the old man, his voice shaking violently as he whimpered in fear. “I don’t know what you mean. I don’t know anything about any vampire.”

Then there was a bit of shuffling and a cry from the kind old woman. It was all that Elijah could stand for. He had to act. He couldn’t let those mongrels harass the owners of the bed and breakfast anymore.

With that smooth suaveness of his, Elijah moved forward casually into the kitchen entryway with one hand in his pants pocket and a calm demeanor that would put fear into even the bravest of people. “Now, now. Children behave,” he said to them.

There were six werewolf men; three whom had shaggy black hair and bright green eyes, one that was blonde and blue eyed, and a finally one with red hair and emerald colored eyes. It was obvious to Elijah that the redhead was the leader by the fact that out of the six, he was the one that appeared strongest. All of them were surrounding the elderly couple, whom sat on the kitchen floor fearfully. There appeared to be blood on the old woman’s blouse and upon further inspection, there were a few cuts on her forehead from a blunt object of some kind, he’d have to guess.

That made Elijah angry. These werewolves were going to have to pay.

“Ah, there he is,” the redhead said. “The Original, Elijah Mikaelson.”

“Good. I don’t need an introduction,” returned Elijah with a tight humorless smile. “Since you already know who I am, I suggest you vacate the premises before things get...out of hand.”

“We’re not going anywhere,” the werewolf leader growled with a grin, as all six turned toward Elijah.

“Look, whatever business you have with me,” said Elijah, “there’s no reason to involve innocent lives. Leave here and I’ll meet you wherever you choose to settle whatever grievance you have. However, if you choose to remain, I’ll gut each and every one of you.”

All the wolves, except for the alpha, looked nervous. Their bravery wavered, obviously knowing that Elijah would make good on his threat and that they would all certainly be dead, if he was not heeded. Yet, the alpha simply grinned toothily at him, unafraid.

“Oh, I don’t doubt that, but what would your lady think of you doing such a thing?” The alpha smirked mysteriously. “Would she approve of your solving your problems with violence, I wonder?”

Elijah’s eyes narrowed. How in the hell did he know about Eternity? How was that even possible? Nobody should know her.

“Loki,” whispered Eternity suddenly from behind him.

Both men turned to the white-haired woman, who stood there with such fear and hatred in her sapphire eyes unlike anything Elijah had ever seen. Upon hearing the name that past her lips, he looked back at the redhead with shock. So this man was the jealous ex and the Trickster God he grew up worshipping, along with the other gods of the Norse pantheon. An unpleasant shiver ran down Elijah’s spine at the shear blackness he saw in the other man’s emerald eyes.

“Ah, there you are, love,” Loki smiled at Eternity cruelly. “I was wondering if you would make an appearance or if you would be too tired from shagging your latest flame to bother.” Then he turned his attention to Elijah, “By the way, have you been enjoying her, mate? She is exquisite, yes? Just letting you know, you have me to thank for that. Taught her everything she knows.”

Immediately, Eternity was standing in front of Elijah, protecting him. She had her katana in hand, unsheathed and ready for battle if necessary. “Leave,” she hissed venomously. “I will not allow you to remain to torment or harm anyone here. If you will not go, then I’ll put an end to you right here, right now.”

Loki threw his hands up in mock surrender, “Oh! A threat! I give up!” Then he laughed cruelly, “You don’t have the balls, love. You never have. It’s not the first time you’ve made such a threat against me, after all. It’s getting quite old and tedious, these empty threats, don’t you think?”

That must have struck a nerve, because instantaneously did Eternity attack Loki. There wasn’t a second of hesitation. With a might that Elijah had yet to see, she had Loki thrown back through the kitchen, crashing through the sliding glass door there. The old couple cried out in surprise, but it was drowned out by sound of the shattering glass. Eternity followed the Trickster’s flying form out into the darkness of night.

As soon as Loki was gone from the room, the werewolves that remained began to blink rapidly and look about themselves in confusion. Elijah recognized it immediately as a mind control spell worn off. Apparently, the Trickster had used these wolves to get near Eternity.

After checking to see that the old couple were alright, he immediately went through the shattered sliding door to find Eternity. He needed to make sure that she was well. To see if he could aide her - protect her.

However, he couldn’t see her. There wasn’t any sign of her or Loki anywhere. In fact, there wasn’t a movement to be seen nor a sound to be heard out there in the blackness of night. That worried Elijah, afraid that something happened to Eternity.

Then after a short time, he saw Eternity emerge from the shadows. She was bloody and bruised, despite only being gone for a few minutes. Her clothing was tattered too; all signs of an epic battle between two godly creatures.

Elijah went to her immediately, “Are you alright?”

Eternity smiled tiredly in return, “Aye, I’m fine. Loki won’t be bothering us for a long time.”

“Oh?”

“I trapped the bastard. It won’t hold him forever, because he is a master of escapes, but I’ll be ready when he does manage to break free.”

Elijah guided Eternity back toward the bed and breakfast, feeling relieved that she was alright and that Loki was dealt with, even temporarily. The Trickster had something sinister about him that rubbed Elijah the wrong way. He had dealt with his share of enemies, people full of hatred and vengeance toward him and his family, but never had he felt something that was sheer...evil, as he had with Loki.

Then he got to wondering why Eternity had trapped the Trickster instead of outright killing him. Such an evil entity, surely she wouldn’t hesitate in killing him to put an end to his potential devastation to the many peoples she protected, if nothing else. Loki had said himself she always threatened to kill him, but didn’t have the nerve to follow through. Apparently, that was true, but why? Yes, he was a former lover, but there was only hostility and hatred in Eternity toward Loki. It didn’t make sense. Why spare a dangerous enemy that was loathed so much? It wasn’t as if she was still in love with Loki. That didn’t seem to be the case. At least, he certainly hoped not.

Either way, it was obvious that whatever was going on with them, was complicated, to say the least.

Then before reaching the bed and breakfast, Eternity stopped Elijah by tugging on his arm. He turned to her, curious as to what she had to say.

“Elijah, I am sorry. I put you in the middle of this feud with Loki,” she spoke softly. “I just want you to know that I will protect you from that vile beast, if it takes my last breath to do so. I promise I will fight for you, protect you, no matter what.”

Elijah smiled gently at her, touched by her words, “I know, Sweetheart, but you should know that I will do the same for you as well. No matter what. Always and forever.”

She kissed his lips lightly in response.

Then together, they headed back to deal with the mess that Loki had left behind.

**To Be Continued....**


	18. The Mitchell’s Conversation

**Disclaimer** : I do not own Elijah or any elements from the Vampire Diaries or the Originals. I do, however, own my OC Eternity and any elements from my up and coming novel. Please review! I’d appreciate it a lot! Thanks and happy reading!

**************

There was an awkward quiet in the kitchen, when Elijah returned with Eternity. The wolves that Loki had used to gain access to the bed and breakfast ran off. Perhaps they were afraid of what the Original might do if they stuck around. The old couple, the Mitchells as they were called, was sitting at their kitchen table, trying to wrap their heads around what they had witnessed.

Eternity knelt before Mrs. Mitchell to tend to the wounds on her head. After asking permission and it being granted, she pressed her index and middle fingers to the cuts. From there, she released a small amount of glowing blue energy that infiltrated the broken flesh and then healed it seconds later. There wasn’t any need for pretenses now. These humans knew they weren’t human, so Eternity was free to use her powers to aide their hosts.

Once the wounds were healed, Eternity smiled kindly at the little old woman, though it was mixed with regret and apology. Then she rose to her full height and joined Elijah were he stood leaning back against the kitchen counter with his hands shoved into his pants pockets. He looked at his expensive dress shoes out of awkwardness, once Eternity had returned to his side.

Elijah did catch Mrs. Mitchell staring in wonder at Eternity, pressing her own fingers to the wounds that were no longer there. Then Mr. Mitchell, on the other hand, stroked his chin in thought, but he said nothing nor did he look at either Elijah or Eternity. Instead, he looked out the broken sliding door into the night that was now peaceful.

Both Elijah and Eternity noticed the window at the same time. Without prompting, Eternity waved a hand in front of her, as if she were wiping away dirt from a surface, and the window was suddenly whole again as if a body hadn’t flown through it not even thirty minutes before.

Mr. Mitchell blinked rapidly and ceased rubbing his jaw when it happened. Surprise filled his face and for the first time since the ordeal ended, his attention fell upon them. His expression was curious, but not hostile or fearful, which surprised Elijah. He had expected some kind of negative reaction to them and the trouble they had brought. Yet, there wasn’t any to be found in the old man or the woman for that matter.

It was then that Elijah ventured to speak to them. “I would like to apologize for this terrible incident. We didn’t mean to bring trouble to your door, especially when you’ve been nothing but kind to us.”

“There is no need to apologize, Mr. Mikealson,” Mr. Mitchell replied. “Do you really think you are the first to bring trouble to our door? Hardly. Though you are the first vampires we’ve encountered.”

“Oh, I am not a vampire,” Eternity corrected him.

Mr. Mitchell examined her more closely with his old gray eyes. “No, you’re right,” he nodded. “In fact, you do remind me of someone I met during the war when I was stationed in Japan. She looked very similar to you, a shrine maiden of the Kirin Shrine, a mystical place to be sure that the all the desperate try to reach.”

“Kaname,” murmured Eternity and Elijah remembered that was her cousin’s name.

Again, Mr. Mitchell nodded, recognition on his face at the name Eternity gave, “Yes, that was her. Same snow white hair and snowy skin with those same big blue eyes that could see into any man’s very soul. I met her by accident during a nature walk in the woods. Then I couldn’t forget her after and so decided to return, but I didn’t see her. Instead, I saw a strange white beast of legend. The very sight brought me to my knees and made me, a grown man, weep. I’ll never forget seeing a unicorn for the first and only time in my life.”

“The unicorn you saw in those woods was my cousin,” Eternity told him. “The twin-like resemblance is genetics. All of us women in my family look almost identical to each other.”

“And here I thought your stories from Japan were hogwash, Clarence,” Mrs. Mitchell said to her husband with a small grin. Then she looked at Eternity, “You are a sight, missy. I can see why my husband never shut up about the shrine maiden in the woods when he came home to me after the war. I’d never stop talking about it either, if I met someone as beautiful and otherworldly as you. Now that I have, I just might not.”

“Please, you must keep me a secret,” warned Eternity. “In this world, I am not known with good reason. It must stay that way for your safety, if nothing else.”

Mr. Mitchell grinned, “Don’t worry, my lady. You’re existence is safe with us. We know how to keep secrets, trust us. Right, Clarissa?”

Mrs. Mitchell grinned and nodded in agreement.

Eternity smiled in relief.

Elijah had remained quiet during the conversation, mostly because he was surprised at how easy the old couple were taking these events. They didn’t even look afraid nor did they act hostile toward the fact that he was a vampire, as was the common reaction to his kind. Then there was the other fact that they had experienced other acts of violence in their business. They didn’t seem fazed in the least by the invasion into their home or the frightening harassment they had experienced. It almost seemed that it hadn’t happened at all by the calm way they were acting now.

“We haven’t thanked you yet for saving us,” Mrs. Mitchell spoke then. “We would have been lost without your intervention.”

“You don’t owe us anything,” Elijah responded. “In fact, we’ll go, if that is your wish. I don’t want more harm to come to you.”

Husband and wife looked at each other and then back at Elijah.

“Why would we want you to leave?” Mr. Mitchell said. “You saved us and while we now know you’re a vampire, Mr. Mikaelson, you haven’t acted any other way, but cordial and kind, to my wife especially. You could have easily killed us and taken our home for yourself, but you didn’t. Therefore, I’d like to believe that you’re more than a monster who kills people for their blood.” He paused and furrowed his brows in thought, “In fact, I haven’t even heard of any unexplained deaths in town since you’ve come here, as one might expect. So, I don’t believe you’re a bad vampire, but perhaps a good one.”

Elijah gave a small wry smile at that, “Well, I don’t know about that, but I do try to have some semblance of civility about me. I’m certainly not a barbarian, unlike some of my less civilized brethren. Uncivilized brutes.” He said that with great distaste.

Mr. Mitchell laughed lightly and the tense awkwardness finally faded away from the atmosphere with it. “Ah, well that is good enough for me,” the old man said.

Elijah felt himself relax and he felt Eternity do the same beside him.

“Since you are not promptly evicting us from the premises,” said Eternity, “Perhaps we can offer up our services to make up for this trouble and any other trouble that might come about. Maybe we can help out around here, take on some of your burden running this business while we’re here. If you wish it, of course.”

Elijah looked at Eternity in surprise at her offer, but didn’t not object to her suggestion.

Again, the old couple looked at each other, this time with surprise. Then Mr. Mitchell smiled at her and said, “We’d appreciate that. These old bones aren’t what they used to be and there are a lot of chores and whatnots that need tending to. We could use the assistance.”

“Then it’s agreed upon,” Eternity replied with a smile of her own. “Whatever you wish of us, we will help you. Also, remember that we will guard you both well while we’re here. You have my word on that.”

The couple nodded appreciatively in response.

With that settled, Elijah excused himself and Eternity, feeling that the issue had been settled. They headed back up to their room in silence. It had been quite a night and they each had their thoughts on the matter.

Elijah was curious to know what those wolves wanted with him. He didn’t remember knowing any wolf pack in that rural area of the States, but then again, he’d been a lot of places and had met many people over the course of his long life. So it was possible that he knew them, but he would need the pack name in order to know for sure.

Once inside their room, Eternity glided over to stand at the window. She stood perfectly still as she gazed out into the night. He stayed by the door to watch her a moment, wondering what she was thinking. After her encounter with the man that struck up such powerful emotions in her, he was sure that she was troubled by it.

With quick steps, Elijah was across the room, putting his hands upon her tense shoulders comfortingly. He didn’t say anything. Instead, he waited for her to speak when she was ready.

“I want to meet with the werewolf pack,” she eventually said, though not what Elijah had thought she would say.

“You do?”

“Aye,” she nodded, “that is what we’re here for; to see the supernatural community. Besides, it seems like this pack has a grudge against you. We should deal with that, away from here.”

“Yes, I did get that impression,” he returned, “but I had thought it may have simply been your Loki’s manipulation of them.”

Eternity’s shoulders tensed more at the mention of the Trickster’s name, before relaxing a bit. She shook her head slightly, “No, Loki isn’t the type to make up grudges, but to use existing ones to his advantage; adding fuel to the fire and such. He went looking for someone to use in order to get close, to threaten, to get under my skin. Probably done it in retaliation to the defeat I dealt him before, when I had disappeared from here. Either way, those wolves have some grievance against you, meaning he knows you are my lover, and so, Loki manipulated them into acting, into giving him a way in undetected.”

“All that you’ve described actually sounds like something Niklaus would do,” commented Elijah with a small laugh. “In fact, I’m fairly certain he has at some point.”

“It sounds like those two would get on well,” smirked Eternity, turning to face him. Then a contemplative look crossed her face as she said, “We should probably meet with that wolf pack Loki infiltrated. They said they had a grudge against you and I promised to protect our hosts. We should go deal with them, in case they become bold enough to return here.”

He nodded, “Agreed. I don’t know what I could have possibly done as I don’t recall knowing anyone from this region, but yes, we need to deal with this issue quickly. Perhaps we can ask the Mitchells if they recognize any of the pack members. If they do, then maybe they can tell us where they might congregate. If not, it will take time, but we could ask around town. Someone should know something.”

She reached out and curled her arms around his neck, pulling herself to him. She gazed at him affectionately. She seemed to have relaxed some, Elijah observed.

“I swear that Loki will not get to you,” Eternity told him gently. “I will protect you with my life.”

He kissed Eternity’s lips tenderly in response. Then he smirked at her and said, “Well, for now, we should get you cleaned up. You’re filthy, covered in dirt and blood again. You require a bath and let me just say, I look forward to getting you naked again. Though this time, I think I shall join you. I’m feeling a bit dirty myself.”

That put an even bigger smile upon her face and after a beat, Eternity released Elijah and ran toward the bathroom. “I’ll race you there!” She shouted gleefully.

He grinned and gave chase. All that could be heard after was the echoing of laughter between lovers.

After their bath time, which involved nothing more than tender caring, the rest of the night was spent lounging naked together in bed. Eternity was cuddled into Elijah’s side, while he leaned against the headboard with an old vintage copy of a collection of Shakespeare plays. He would read through it and pause every now and again to mention something he knew about the famous man, having lived through that time.

He remembered that Eternity had been in England during the reign of Henry the Eighth. He hadwondered if she had been there during Shakespeare’s time. When he asked her, she told him that she hadn’t been.

“After I saved Anne Boleyn, I had to leave Earth on another mission,” Eternity explained. “I didn’t return to this world for two hundred years or so. Though I do know of him, of his greatness in the realm of literature.”

They spent the rest of the night like this, relaxingly enjoying each other’s presence while not needing to sleep because of their statuses as immortals. Although, in Eternity’s case, her alertness had to do with the fact that she had plenty of rest during her two weeks worth of sleep. Of course, she wasn’t tired.

Then when the morning finally came, the two of them reluctantly rose from the bed and dressed for the day. Eternity dressed in a light blue sundress and she braided her hair with a blue ribbon of the same color as her dress weaving in and out of the braid. She was a stunning sight, though she was always that.

Elijah decided to mirror her and chose a dark blue suit with a light blue tie to wear. As he dressed, he watched her go and stand in front of the window again, as she had the night before. She appeared to lose herself in thought and it made him wonder just what she was thinking about once more.

When he thought that, Eternity looked over her should at him with a wide smile that could light a room. She looked like a woman in love and she was looking at him. Was that what age was thinking about? Was she thinking about him? About them? Realizing she was, Elijah felt his own love for her swell in reaction to hers for him.

On impulse, just as he had tied his tie around his neck, Elijah went to her and wrapped her up in his arms, kissing her lips sweetly as he did. “I love you,” he whispered into her hair, unable to resist now that they had finally said those words to each other.

Eternity smiled all the wider and spoke those words back to him, kissing him soundly in return.

For a long while, they didn’t move from that spot by the window and of course, Elijah didn’t let go of her. He didn’t want to. Just a little while longer, he told himself.

However, eventually, they had to let go. There was work to be done. They had to help the Mitchells around the bed and breakfast as promised and they needed to find out about the local werewolf pack.

So with one final kiss to her lips, Elijah released his hold upon her and went to retrieve his suit jacket. Once he had it on his person, they left their room to head downstairs and begin the day, whatever that might entail.

To Elijah’s surprise, at the bottom of the stairs waiting for them was Mrs. Mitchell with a most mischievous expression upon her wrinkled lips. “Good morning you two,” she said to them sweetly. “I hope you’re well rested because we’ve got a whole day’s work for you to accomplish. I hope you’re ready to work hard.” Then she cackled evilly, a sound he’d never thought he’d hear on such a sweet lady.

Elijah looked at Eternity and she looked back at him.

“Perhaps we’ve made a terrible miscalculation here,” he whispered to her.

“Aye, I believe we might have.”

**To Be Continued....**


	19. A Day’s Work

**Disclaimer** : I do not own Elijah or any elements from the Vampire Diaries or the Originals. I do, however, own my OC Eternity and any elements from my up and coming novel. Please review! I’d appreciate it a lot! Thanks and happy reading!

**************

Elijah did not see Eternity for a good portion of the morning. This was because Mr. Mitchell had hijacked his time by dragging him outside to do some work for him in his garage. While he was out with the old man, Mrs. Mitchell had Eternity inside cooking and cleaning and tending to other guests that the couple apparently had. He had yet to see any or sense other guests, but it seemed that they were there hidden away in their rooms. Maybe that was because he was distracted. Eternity did tend to have that affect upon him.

Speaking of Eternity, it was strange to be away from her, having not been so very much since they had started their journey together. She was currently so close, yet so far away and Elijah didn’t like that very much. His need to be near her at all times was strong. Perhaps unhealthily so. Regardless, it wasn’t like it was impossible for him to be away from her. His string feelings weren’t that bad. He may have been needy, and unashamed to admit as much, but was still not incapable of being apart from his lady. He simply missed her presence. A lot.

Out in the garage Elijah was requested to look at the old lawnmower that Mr. Mitchell had been trying to repair to little avail. Fortunately for the old human, he was pretty handy with his hands; a reflection of his origins as a Viking villager. That and he had studied human ingenuity over the thousand years he had lived as well, making him a suitable aide in fixing things, even if thosethings that were mechanical in nature. It was a hidden talent that he didn’t exercise very much, to be sure.

For a good portion of the morning, he spent on the mechanical underbelly of the lawnmower. Elijah had to remove his suit jacket, tie and undone the first few buttons of his shirt, as well as rolled up his sleeves just past his elbows in order to try and figure out what was wrong with Mr. Mitchell’s old and worn contraption. The old human had asked him if he wanted to change into different clothes, but Elijah had declined. It wasn’t like he didn’t go through clothes often anyway from battles and bloodshed; though he didn’t mention those things to his new human friend. He didn’t want to cause Mr. Mitchell any reason to be wary of him, whom didn’t seem to care about his vampirism. A refreshing thing that was.

Mr. Mitchell watched him work for a bit, but was eventually called away to help his wife with something or another. Alone, Elijah let his mind wander. He couldn’t help but be curious as to what it was that Mrs. Mitchell had Eternity doing at that moment. He could picture her dusting or cooking or helping with the other guests with that shining grace of hers that made her seem flawlessly otherworldly. He went so far as to imagine the looks on the humans’ faces at the sight of her as she floated about doing chores, her hair shimmering and her pale skin glowing in that way that it did - that way that Elijah no longer noticed. It was rather amusing to imagine the wide eyed looks of awe on their faces and wondered if those humans would try to awkwardly bow to Eternity as he had witnessed before.

Elijah smirked to himself as he pulled apart the motor to the lawnmower, examining it to see where it was broken, figuring that the problem lay there. He quickly realized that the damn thing was completely useless. Mr. Mitchell was going to need a new one. Not even he could put that fried piece of brick back in working order.

Deciding to head into town to retrieve a new motor, or more likely, a new lawnmower from the local hardware store, Elijah walked back to the house to inform the others inside of his plans. When he went through the sliding door into the kitchen, the sight that greeted him was adorable.

Mrs. Mitchell and Eternity were bonding, while baking what looked like an apple pie. The old woman was telling her stories of her youth, about how her grandmother used to let her help bake pies and other treats whenever she would visit. Eternity listened with a profound interest that one wouldn’t expect an immortal to have regarding mundane human takes about their little lives. Neither woman noticed Elijah come in, which was alright by him. He was happy seeing Eternity happy and didn’t want to disturb the moment.

Just then, Mr. Mitchell came around the corner into the kitchen and noticed him standing there, watching the women work. The old man came over to him with quiet steps and a small smile. Elijah informed him of his discover and of his plans to fix the situation with the lawnmower.

At first, Mr. Mitchell protested him going out since they couldn’t afford to buy a new lawnmower or to pay him back for one, if Elijah bought it. However, Elijah kindly dismissed his protests and insisted on helping him either way. He felt as if he owed the kind elderly couple for their discretion and was happy to help in whatever way he could. Without further insisting, the old man gave in and approved of Elijah’s plan.

On the way out of the kitchen to the front of the house, Elijah did disrupt the moment when he stopped beside Eternity to kiss her cheek sweetly and inform her that he’d return soon. She smiled at him brightly, her face spotted in flour. She bid him farewell and quickly returned to her task.

After that, he went out the front door and got into his car. He headed into town, going to the local hardware store; a small family owned business. Inside, Elijah noticed that they had a small collection of lawnmowers in one corner of the store, just inside the garden center entrance. Whilebrowsing them to determine which one to get the Mitchells, he suddenly heard a familiar voice a few aisles over.

It was one of the werewolves that had attacked the old couple! Elijah listened in with his superior hearing, as it sounded like the wolf was talking to someone else; a companion no doubt.

“I can smell him,” the wolf was saying in a nervous way. “The Original is here. He’s probably come to finish us off for what happened last night. We should go. Now!”

“Cool it, Matt,” his companion replied calmly. “He’s not going to try anything here in public, around a bunch of humans. We’ll be fine.”

An opportunity has arisen, Elijah thought to himself. The wolves from last night were there in the same place he was, at the exact same time. This was the perfect chance to gain some insight into what the werewolf pack had against him and to arrange a meeting with the pack for his lady while he was at it.

But first things first. Elijah quickly and quietly called over a nearby worker to request a delivery of one of the nicer looking riding lawnmowers and to pay for the item. Once that was done and the lawnmower’s delivery was scheduled for the afternoon, Elijah moved to intercept the werewolves. They were lingering in the same spot where he had first overheard them. No doubt they were attempting to hide out of the way, like the cowards they seemed to be.

With that silent vampire stealth of his, he moved into the aisle, coming to stand at the end nearest to the two wolves. To say that they were surprised to see him was an understatement, despite knowing he had been in the store the whole time. The two men, both with shaggy black hair and dressed in dingy, torn up clothes, had terror in they matching gray eyes upon seeing him. It was adorable and amusing to Elijah.

“I know I don’t need any introduction,” Elijah said to the men smoothly, “but I don’t know who you are or what you wanted with me last night. Care to tell me?”

Instead of answering him, the two wolves began to back away, before turning away and attempting to run. Of course that was foolish of them - and useless. With Elijah’s vampire speed, he blocked their retreat, intercepting them on the other side of the aisle before they could escape.

Elijah smirked at the two men, walking toward them unhurriedly while enjoying the way they backed away in fear. “Now, now, no need to urinate all over yourselves,” he said with dry amusement. “So long as you cooperate, I won’t rip your heads from your shoulders.”

The two of them looked at each other, relaxing minimally, before the raven haired one with a scruffy five o’ clock shadow stepped forward to ask, “What is it that you want from us?”

“Well, aside from wanting you two to answer my earlier inquiry, I also wish to arrange a meeting between myself, my lady, and your pack,” answered Elijah.

“Look, we don’t know what the deal is between you and the pack,” the wolf said hurriedly. “It’s something between you and our alpha, that’s all we know. We’re just foot soldiers following orders. We’re not given all the details, you know. If you want answers, you’ll have to take it up with him.”

“Then where would I find your alpha?”

“The pack meets every Wednesday night at the Riverside Bar just down the street from here. Therefore, if you want your meeting, your best bet is to go there tonight.”

Finding his answer acceptable, Elijah nodded his head curtly to the wolves, but said nothing else to them. He simply turned and walked away from the wolf pair, leaving them to breath sighs of relief that he hadn’t killed them.

Once he returned to the bed and breakfast, Elijah went to Eternity with his news. He found her upstairs fixing up one of the guest rooms that had recently been vacated. He briefly wondered how no other guests had come down during the commotion the night before. One would think that there would have been an audience. Yet, nobody else came to investigate for whatever reasons. Perhaps it had been fear. Whatever it had been, it had been for the best that nobody else bore witness to those unexplainable events. It certainly would have made things more complicated than they need be.

“Hello, lovely Eternity,” Elijah called across the room with a smile.

Eternity was busy putting new linens on the bed, surprisingly doing so by hand instead of with magic as one might think she would. She paused and looked over her shoulder at him when he had called to her.

“Ah, So you have returned,” she smiled at him, straightening and running the back of her hand over her forehead as she did. “Did you get Mr. Mitchell’s new lawnmower?”

“Yes, it’ll be here this afternoon,” he answered.

“Good. I’m sure the old fellow will appreciate it.”

“Oh, for sure. Though, I have a feeling he’s going to make me test it out for him when it comes,” he grinned and laughed slightly. “I came to inform you that getting the lawnmower wasn’t the only thing I managed to get while I was out.”

Eternity tilted her head curiously at him, “Oh? What else did you get?”

“Our meeting with the wolf pack,” replied Elijah.

“How did you manage that?”

“A couple of them were at the hardware store. So, I intervened and retrieved the information I needed from them.”

Eternity grinned slightly then, a knowing look upon her rounded face, “You mean, you played the Original card.” She put her hands on her hips, “Let me guess, you intimidated them, most likely making those poor fools practically wet themselves, and they gave you what you wanted out of fear of who you are.” She laughed lightly. “So, what act of violence did you threaten those poor sods with, if I might be so bold as to ask?”

Elijah shrugged and coyly replied, “Oh, to rip their heads from their shoulders.”

She winched, “Ouch. Brutal.”

“Perhaps, but they gave me what I wanted and that is what matters here.”

“True, I suppose. So, where are we going and when?”

“The Riverside Bar - tonight.”

Eternity smiled, “Then it’s a date.”

Elijah returned her smile with one of his own and was about to quip back, but then he heard Mr. Mitchell calling for him from downstairs. Apparently, he had some other task for him to help with. With a sigh, he told Eternity that he would see her later on. Then he dismissed himself and headed back down to see what Mr. Mitchell wanted of him now.

The rest of the morning was spent outside again. This time, the old man requested that Elijah tend to the old and rickety fence that surrounded the rather large property. He gave him the wood boards and the tools, then sent him off to work until it was time for lunch.

Since the bed and breakfast was in the rural part of Broken Arrow, Elijah was free to use his vampire abilities to make the tedious job go by faster. The old wooden fence was in pretty bad shape. It hadn’t looked as if it had been replaced in many years. The old boards were broken or rotted. With strength, precision, and speed, he had the old sections of fence down and the new ones up by the time Mrs. Mitchell called him in for lunch.

Returning to the house, Elijah could smell the delicious aroma of fried onion burgers and greens coming from the kitchen. He joined the Mitchells and Eternity at their kitchen table with food already sitting in front of him as he did, put there by his lady herself.

“Eternity told me that you can eat regular food,” Mrs. Mitchell told Elijah with a kind smile, as they sat together like a family, “which is good since she’s quite talented in the kitchen. All this food was prepared by her own two hands. It would be a shame if you had to miss out on it.”

Eternity grinned proudly at the old woman’s praise. “You are too kind, madame,” she said.

Mrs. Mitchell waved her off, “Nonsense. It’s true and let me say that you’ll make Mr. Mikaelson here a fine wife some day. A good wife should always know how to cook.”

Elijah paused in taking a bite of the burger in front of him. Immediately, his eyes were on Eternity to gauge her reaction to Mrs. Mitchell’s innocent words about marriage. She was looking back at him with shy awkwardness. A small bashful smile was upon her pink lips. Then her gaze shifted to Mrs. Mitchell, and his eyes followed hers with an uncomfortable look of his own.

“Clarissa,” intervened Mr. Mitchell warningly.

“What?” The old woman responded innocently, looking at her husband. Then she looked at Eternity’s sheepish expression and then at Elijah’s sputtering one. Realization dawned upon her, as she stuttered, “Oh! I didn’t mean - I mean....”

Eternity recovered first from the surprise and smiled at Mrs. Mitchell while she gently replied, “Don’t worry about it. There’s no harm done. It’s just an uncharted topic that hasn’t been approached yet. You see, talk of marriage is a long ways away for us. Our relationship is still very new.”

“Ah, I see,” Mrs. Mitchell said understandingly, her own sheepishness evident on her wrinkled face. “I swear I didn’t mean to make you uncomfortable or anything. I didn’t mean any harm, just shooting my mouth off as always without thinking.” She laughed lightly, looking down at the food in front of her.

“No harm done, Mrs. Mitchell, I assure you,” Elijah said with a polite smile.

After that, the four of them ate in a slightly awkward silence. The atmosphere was a little tense from it, despite the fact that Mrs. Mitchell’s faux pas wasn’t that big of deal. Though, it had thrown Elijah, as he had never really thought about marriage.

This lack of thought on the subject was not only in regards to Eternity, but in regards to any of his past love affairs, except for perhaps his first love, Tatia. Maybe that was because he had commitment issues or because having lived so long, he no longer seen the importance of marriage. Or maybe it was the fact that he had been simply more dedicated and committed to Niklaus all these years, never considering his own future apart from his younger brother.

Look across the table to where Eternity sat, it seemed the mentioning of marriage had provoked deep thoughts in her too. She ate the food on her plate, but her eyes remained downcast. Elijah wondered just what it was she was thinking. While he had some psychic abilities, he didn’t have the ability to read her thoughts as she did him. Still, she seemed troubled by whatever thoughts she was thinking at that moment and that made him all the more curious to know what was going on inside her head.

Perhaps some harm had been done after all, Elijah thought as he continued to eat the food in front of him.

After lunch, Eternity helped clear the table and then washed the dishes for Mrs. Mitchell, seeming to have recovered from whatever troubled her. The two women conversed lightly about mundane things that Elijah didn’t care to listen in on.

Meanwhile, there came a knock at the front door. Elijah decided to be the one who went and answered it, figuring it was delivery people for the lawnmower. It was a good thing that he had been the one to answer the door. Instead of a youthful delivery person from the hardware store, standing on the porch was Niklaus with blood running down his chin and the delivery man’s dead body laying next to his brother’s feet.

“Hello brother,” Niklaus smirked evilly, “Fancy another little chat? Though, I do recommend that this time, we chat without your little bed warmer, shall we?”

Elijah grew instantaneously tense. He didn’t know why his brother was there, but he knew he should comply lest Niklaus do something unforgivable to the residents of the bed and breakfast. Not unlike what he had done to the innocent delivery man.

To protect the people of the house, Elijah felt he had no choice, but to accept his brother’s invitation.

“Fine,” he spat quietly. “Lead the way.”

**To Be Continued....**


	20. Niklaus’s Impromptu Visit +18

**Disclaimer** : I do not own Elijah or any elements from the Vampire Diaries or the Originals. I do, however, own my OC Eternity and any elements from my up and coming novel. Please review! I’d appreciate it a lot! Thanks and happy reading!

**************

There was a forest a distance away from the bed and breakfast. It was here that Niklaus lead Elijah. Elijah kept some distance between him and his brother. This was because he had ended up dragging the body of the dead delivery man into the woods behind him, to a place that he hoped the Mitchells wouldn’t discover it. Niklaus teased and mocked him the whole time for caring about the body’s discovery, annoying Elijah to no end.

Of course his brother wouldn’t understand. Niklaus cared for nothing or nobody, unless they proved useful to his plots and plans. Caring and loving others was simply not something that interested his little brother. After all, it was Niklaus who had once told him that love was a vampire’s greatest weakness and that they were not weak. It was so like the hybrid to view love as a weakness, when loving and caring for others was in fact a great strength.

Or at least, that was what Elijah wanted to believe. Despite his own wicked deeds throughout his existence, he still held hope that his brother was wrong about caring for others being a weakness. He was optimistic to the idea of love - and redemption -, which was why he was with Eternity in the first place.

Speaking of Eternity, Elijah wondered if she’d come looking for him, once she realized he wasn’tat the bed and breakfast. He also wondered if she would be able to sense Niklaus’s presence and if that would draw her near faster. Part of him hoped she would come, but another dreaded it, especially with a corpse being involved. Though, at least, he hadn’t been the cause of the man’s death.

Still, he couldn’t help but to women what she would do should she come and see it or if she discovered the blood that was currently staining the Mitchells’ porch? Elijah didn’t really want to find out, fearing for his brother despite everything, but whatever might happen seemed unavoidable with his reckless brother around. He would be powerless to stop Eternity from serving justice for the innocent death.

“So, brother, tell me what it is you want now?” Elijah asked Niklaus impatiently, when they had stopped deep inside the woods.

Niklaus frowned at him, feigning hurt, “There’s no need to be rude. I haven’t come to start a fight or anything of that ilk.”

“I don’t know,” he looked down at the corpse. “I think your actions say otherwise.”

“Ah, he’s just a poor sod that was at the right place at the wrong time,” his brother responded dismissively. “Don’t tell me you’ve gone all heroic and plan on avenging the innocent death?” His tone was mocking and he laughed cruelly.

“It is not me that you should concern yourself with when avenging the innocent death,” Elijah said with a glare toward his nonchalant brother.

Realization dawned upon Niklaus’s face at Elijah’s meaning. “Ah yes, your little girlfriend,” he said, a mysterious twinkle in his eyes appearing then. “Leave it to my suave older brother, the Nobel Elijah, to fall in love with a literal goddess. Of course, it would be you to be so lucky, brother. You were always the most regal amongst us.” He chuckled slightly, humor written all over his smug face. “But it is quite fascinating that not only is she a goddess, but a powerful queen of the greatest kingdom there is; a cosmic monarch. Plan of becoming her king perhaps, Elijah? A god king maybe? It’s what I would strive for, in your position.”

“How did you -.”

“Know about her?” Niklaus interjected with an impish grin. “I have my sources. Besides, it’s not like the two of you have been exactly ‘under the radar’. The rescue of that abducted child on the side of the highway, for example. You compelled the boy’s deranged father to forget you, but left the child unaltered to tell anyone about his mystical rescuers. Then there’s your time in Chicago, not everyone was made to forget there either. Those nonconforming witches, specifically. From there, word spread around: the Original and the goddess queen. If the two of you were looking to be discreet, you’ve certainly missed the mark.”

It didn’t quite add up what he was saying. So, there were a few alleged loose ends that hadn’t been tied up, but how did Niklaus hear about any of it, if he was supposedly across the country dealing with a witch uprising? Who told him about these events? Spies perhaps? That might make sense. But then there was the details of Eternity station in life, those things that nobody could possibly know, outside of himself. What the hell was going on? Why was Niklaus there in Broken Arrow? What game was he playing at?

“You look at me with such suspicion, such mistrust,” Niklaus observed with a frown and those big hurt eyes that he got whenever anyone thought negatively of him, especially family, despite them having good reason to be cautious. “Brother, I am hurt that you would look upon me in such a way.” He pouted slightly.

“Well, forgive me, Niklaus, if I am wary of your motivations for being here,” replied Elijah. “It is odd that you somehow discovered what Eternity is and came here upon making said discovery, when your business is supposed to be elsewhere. So, my question is why are you here? What do you seek from her? How do you know about her?”

Niklaus threw his hands up in surrender with a grin upon his lips, “I’m afraid, my lips are sealed as to the how, but as to what I want, I want nothing from your lady love, Elijah. However, I do wish to give you one last chance to join my cause.”

“Why?”

“Because if you do not join me, brother, then I cannot be held responsible for what comes next.”

The way that Niklaus said those words was one of vague threat. There was also a mystery there, as if he were hiding something. What was it that his brother had planned? What would be coming exactly, if he refused his brother again? What had Niklaus done?

Elijah’s body tensed with trepidation. First, his brother had somehow found out about Eternity. Then he was threatening him with some vague consequence if he didn’t join the cause. Nothing good ever came from such a threat spilled from Niklaus’s lips. Only destruction and death - heartbreak.

Angry coursed through Elijah then, as he anticipated the misery that his brother was no doubt going to try and bring upon him for simply refusing to help in his schemes. Little did Niklaus know that he was, in fact, coming to his aid, but on his own terms. However, at that moment, he wanted to not follow through with his help.

Hell, so angry was he that Elijah refused to even tell Niklaus the truth. It wouldn’t do him any good anyway. His brother felt wronged and therefore, punishment was in order, no matter what the truth was. The infamous hybrid was going to try to destroy his love with Eternity. How he was going to go about it, Elijah didn’t know. But what he did know was that as in past instances, his little brother was going to try and manipulate him back into his world of pain and loneliness yet again. He was going to get rid of the perceived obstacle - in this case, Eternity, and break Elijah’s will in the process.

“What have you done, Niklaus?” Elijah growled, his hands balling into fists at his sides.

“Oh, it’s not what I have done, but what I will do, if you refuse me again,” Niklaus smirked.

Elijah’s famous control was lost then. He attacked his brother, punching him across his smug face with all his strength. Niklaus went flying into the trees that stood behind him, crashing through them from the force of Elijah’s punch.

“For centuries, I have stood by you, protecting you, aiding you in all your wicked endeavors,” Elijah shouted, as his brother slowly got to his feet, “and yet whenever I or Rebecca or Kol or any of us have found a bit of happiness for ourselves, you do whatever you possibly can to rip it away from us! You can’t stand letting anyone be happy! No, you need to ensure we all stay as miserable as you are!”

“Is that a no, brother?” Niklaus chuckled, that smug expression still evident, as he wiped away the blood at the corner of his mouth.

“You can go rot in your own misery alone, brother,” retorted Elijah, pointing an finger at him. “I will not let you get between us. You won’t make me as miserable as you, not again.”

Still, his brother remained unperturbed by his anger, which angered Elijah even more. Niklaus stood up straight with a secretive smirk as he calmly said, “You’re pathetic. You side with a woman you barely know, instead of your own blood. You don’t know enough about her to trust her completely. It’s a foolish move to trust anyone you only just met. You don’t know what secrets she might be keeping close to the heart, ones that could one day break your own heart.”

“You know nothing, brother. Eternity isn’t like you or me,” defended Elijah, seeing the attempt at manipulation plainly. “If you knew her, you would see light, something we haven’t seen in a thousand years, living as the monsters we are. She is good and brave and certainly not a villain, not like we are. We’re villains, because we have maimed and tortured and murdered as we please. That is not her. She is hope, a light in the dark, and you cannot poison me against her. I will not let your attempt at manipulating me back to your miserable side to succeed.” He growled lowly, “You can take your manipulations and leave my sight.”

Niklaus’s smugness faded into a scowl. He must have finally realized that Elijah wouldn’t be won to his side, that his tricks wouldn’t work this time. “Fine, brother,” he grumbled unpleasantly. “Have it your way, but remember you brought this upon yourself.”

With that, Niklaus sped away.

At that same moment, Eternity appeared with a look of deep concern on her pretty face. The first thing she noticed was the corpse of the delivery man, not too far away from where Elijah stood. Her concern only deepened as she went over to the body and knelt down in that graceful way of hers. Yet, to Elijah’s surprise, she didn’t look accusingly at him.

Still, he watched her, fearing that she would think that he had done the deed; that he had killed an innocent man. Yet, she only looked back at him with a brief look of understanding, before turning back to the dead man. She knew that he hadn’t been the one to commit such a heinous act.

Putting her fore and middle fingers upon the man’s forehead and closing her eyes in concentration, Eternity used her powers to resurrect the delivery man. It took a considerable amount of energy, but once the deed was done, the man gasped back to life. His eyes shot open as he did. Instantly, the man was scrabbling to his feet, looking about him wildly - fearfully.

Eternity went to the human slowly, with her hands up to show she meant no harm to him. Quietly, she calmed the man and once he was still, she compelled him to forget the traumatic events that had occurred, including his own death. Then she sent the man off on his way. Once the guy was gone, she turned her concern toward him.

“Elijah,” she quietly called.

Instantly, he was before her, crushing her to him. Elijah needed the contact, needed her to ground his whirlwind emotions that spiraled. “Eternity,” he whispered into her hair.

She pulled back a bit to look at him. “I saw the blood on the porch,” she said, “and you were gone. I took care of the blood, so that the old ones don’t see it. What happened? Why are you out here?”

“You didn’t sense him?” Elijah asked surprisedly, to which he received a confused look. “Niklaus, he was here,” he then explained. “He killed the delivery man and demanded that I chatted with him. I should have known better than to listen to his drivel.” He gritted his teeth in agitation.

“I didn’t feel Klaus, no,” said Eternity, her brows furrowing in confusion. “How odd. What did he have to say this time?”

Elijah sighed heavily, not wanting to speak a word of the nonsense that Niklaus spoke. “I don’t know what exactly he plans,” he spoke anyway, “but whatever it is, it shall be in attempt to tear you and I apart, this much I know. All because I refused to aid his cause, to stand by his side. All because I choose someone else over him for once in my miserable existence.”

“How could he split us apart?” Eternity responded incredulously, finding the notion ridiculous. “He has not the power to tear us from each other. Nobody does.” She smiled gently at him, trying to comfort him.

Elijah smiled back, but he couldn’t help the worry that surely crept up in his expression. “I want to believe that, but it’s unsettling. Niklaus knew you, knew of your station, what you are. How could he possibly know that? He was knowledgeable when he shouldn’t have been. I fear something terrible is going on. There’s something he’s hiding. My brother is a vengeful creature, especially whenever he feels wronged. It’s only a matter of time before he reveals whatever it is he’s planning on doing.”

For a brief moment, a look of deep worry crossed her face, but it was gone as quickly as it came. Bravely, Eternity grabbed his hands in hers tightly and assuredly told him, “Whatever happens, we will face it together. Our relationship is still growing, but know that I love you, Elijah. I will fight for you, for us. Do not let Niklaus’s scheme, whatever it may be, steal your happiness - our happiness.”

Elijah kissed her then with all the passion he could muster, just to calm his chaotic thoughts. While Eternity returned his kiss enthusiastically, she remained tense under his hands. Out of concern, he pulled back to look into her pale face that looked even paler and noticed the sadness mixed with the fear in her sapphire eyes. She looked away, refusing to meet his gaze.

“What is it, my love?” Elijah asked, cupping the side of her face gently and bringing her eyes back to his.

Eternity smiled weakly, “Forgive me. I’m simply concerned about Niklaus - and more importantly, Loki. Yes, I banished the Trickster, but as I feared, his scheme is still in motion. Your brother is involved, it’s too much of a coincidence for him not to be.”

His brows furrowed at her in confusion.

“Think about it,” she told him. “First, Loki shows up here amongst a werewolf pack. Now, Niklaus has done the same, not even a full day later, speaking of me as if he’s been feed information. Loki must have told your brother that you were here - told him about me. How else would he know where to find you? Why would he speak his discoveries about me to you? Then there’s how fast Niklaus arrived. Loki must have helped him get here.”

“But you said you trapped Loki. How could he help Niklaus?”

Eternity gave a short, bitter laugh, “You do not know Loki like I do. He’s called the Trickster for a reason. He might be trapped, but that doesn’t mean that he isn’t capable of executing his plans from prison. He is powerful, one of the most powerful immortals outside of myself and one other. His powers could reach across two universes easily. I’m not so naive as to think that he’s completely defeated. Though, I always have hope. True, he won’t be back to harass us, but that doesn’t mean he can’t find another to do his bidding - to reign chaos down upon us.”

“Niklaus,” Elijah whispered his brother’s name, his jaw clenching as he did.

“Your brother might finally get that world domination, if he’s made a pact with Loki.”

His body ran cold at the thought, “I fear for this world, if that is the case.”

“Aye. As do I.”

Elijah stepped back from Eternity then. He turned away with one hand shoved into his pants pocket and the first two fingers of his other brushing against his lips in thought. He suddenly wondered what they should do? Should they stay the course they set or should they go looking for Niklaus, to stop whatever madness he planned to unleash?

Unable to come up with an answer, he turned back to Eternity and asked, “So, what do we do?”

“Let’s finish our mission here,” she answered, a small smile creeping up as she did. “I’ve never been one for leaving a mission unfinished and it’ll take whatever your brother has planned time anyway, especially with Loki out of range, so to speak. We have a little time before all hell breaks loose. Once we settle things here, we can go find Niklaus and deal with his scheme.”

Her smile, no matter how small, was infectious. Elijah found himself returning it with one of his own. Immediately, he reached for her, drawing her to him. He kissed her lips again, finding her more relaxed this time as he did, which made him happy.

“I love you,” he whispered against her mouth. “Always and forever.”

Her smile widened and she giggled cutely. The tension lifted a bit between them. Loki and Niklaus were quickly going far from their minds, and Elijah was glad for that. Peace for them, even if only for a short time.

“We should head back to the house,” Eternity murmured. “The Mitchells’ will be worried and I’d rather not be responsible for causing their hearts to give out from the stress. Mortals are so very fragile and I happen to be fond of our hosts.”

“In a minute,”replied Elijah, kissing her lips more passionately than before.

She returned his kiss with vigor and before long, their passion was ignited. The flames of it burned through Elijah so sweetly that all thoughts but one left him. He had to have her. The stress of Niklaus and Loki certainly played a part in his sudden need for her and he was sure it was the same for her. And like that night in the Blood Rose Club, he didn’t care where they were, only that it had to right there, right then.

Instantly, Elijah had her shoved against the nearest tree, her legs wrapped tightly around his waist as he did. She grunted slightly from the force of it, but whatever discomfort she felt was forgotten by the lust that coursed through her. Her mouth remained attached to his, as he held her there harshly, his mind already lost in his need for her.

Her dress was already bunched around her hips, exposing her to him. Without hesitation, he reached between them to stroke her lust higher. She gasped against his lips, but didn’t separate them from his. He didn’t stroke her lusts for long for the fires of passion were too great in him. Moments later, he was undoing his pants and then thrusting himself into her waiting heat hurriedly.

Elijah’s movements were not slow or gently, but brutal and merciless. His mouth released hers, moving down to nip at her neck, all while driving into her over and over again. She could do nothing, but cling to him as he unleashed his stress and anger and worry upon her body. It wasn’t long until she was falling apart.

“Elijah,” she gasped, her head falling back as her walls began to quickly flutter around him, signaling her approaching end. “Elijah!”

When she finally came, Eternity cried out urgently, practically screaming into the air. Her walls squeezed him so wonderfully, he couldn’t hold back his own end - not that he wanted to. He shouted his end, the feeling of it exquisitely powerful, shaking him to his very core. Slumping against her, he felt the aftershocks pulse through him as he came down from the spontaneous moment of passion.

Elijah felt incredibly relaxed in the aftermath, the troubles he faced faded away to the back of his mind. No longer did he feel the strain of stress. His mind was clear again, instead of remaining chaotic in darker emotions, as it had been because of Niklaus’s impromptu appearance.

He kissed Eternity’s lips one last time, before removing himself from her. He quickly straightened his clothes until everything was back in perfect order. Then as they smiled and kissed each other lovingly, Elijah took Eternity by the hand and lead her back toward the house. Neither spoke, because there was nothing to say - only peace.

But for how long would it last?

**To Be Continued....**


	21. The Night of the Wolves

**Disclaimer** : I do not own Elijah or any elements from the Vampire Diaries or the Originals. I do, however, own my OC Eternity and any elements from my up and coming novel. Please review! I’d appreciate it a lot! Thanks and happy reading!

**************

The night fell and meeting with the wolf pack was upon them. The Mitchells had been worried when Elijah returned with Eternity in tow after disappearing for a while, but the old couple took it in stride. Mrs. Mitchell even went so far as to tease them, making a rather vulgar sexual comment that surprised him when it came out of her mouth. She had simply not seemed the type to make such a jest.

Once they had had ensured all was well, the Mitchells gave them the rest of the day to themselves. Though Mr. Mitchell did make Elijah promise to help him test out the new lawnmower, just as he had predicted the old man would. Of course, he had agreed to do so, unable to deny the kind human.

Elijah and his lady spent the ready of the day together in bed, undisturbed.

He hadn’t wanted to think about anything, just to feel, and he had the impression that Eternity felt the same way. Therefore, he ensured they were throughly distracted for the rest of the day until nightfall. He wouldn’t let her leave the bed, kept her pinned beneath him or above him, as had been the case a couple of times.

It had been wonderful just to be with Eternity, to lose himself in her. However, as with pretty much everything, the blissful peace didn’t last. Night had eventually fallen and it was time to get to work.

Since they were going to a seedy bar in town, Elijah dressed casually in a plain white shirt, dark jeans, and a dark navy jacket with a pair of dress boots that he had Eternity conjure for him. Eternity, on the other hand, dressed in her battle gear: fuchsia colored corset top, black leather leggings, and combat boots. She added a leather duster jacket to complete her look this time. Even though she was dressed for battle, Eternity didn’t conjure her weapons of choice to her side. After all, they weren’t going into a fight...not right away.

After bidding the Mitchells a good night, Elijah guided Eternity into his Bentley and once she was comfortably inside, he moved to the driver’s side and got behind the wheel. Glancing at Eternity briefly as he started the car, he smirked at her, and without wasting another moment, he took off, driving them into town. 

The Riverside Bar was truly the filthy of the filthiest place Elijah had ever been to. It was located at the edge of town, away from the more civil parts of the little rural town. The outside was worn and old, obviously unkept. The inside was dark and rank. There was a cloud of smoke that loomed over the barely lit place. There was a long bar top with every kind of alcohol imaginable behind it, on the wall. At the back were a few pool tables crammed together in a small amount of space and this was where the members of the wolf pack congregated as if they were some type of biker gang.

Upon entering the place, Elijah recognized the two wolves from the hardware store and the others from the attack on the Mitchells. There was also a similar looking man to Loki, except thatinstead of red hair, he had the same dark locks as most of the others from his pack and he was a bit older looking. Still, while the resemblance was uncanny, Elijah couldn’t recognize him outside of his encounter with the Trickster. He failed to recall any other meeting with the alpha. The memories were simply nonexistent.

The wolf pack busied themselves shooting pool and chattering amongst their ranks in a rather obnoxiously loud fashion. Such an uncivilized bunch of mongrels, Elijah thought with distaste.

Eternity lead the way through the smoke over to the group. When they saw her, every one of them stopped and stared in wonder at her. Though the ones that remembered seeing her the other night, also looked at her with fear. Obviously, they had recognized her. Yet, despite this, none shrank back from her. They simply paused in their activities to stare.

Then Elijah stepped into view beside her. Fear was an understatement when their eyes fell upon him. Most of them scrambled back, falling into defensive positions as they stared at him in alarm. The only one whom didn’t behave like such a disgraceful coward was the alpha. He looked...bored, if anything. He was unmoving, hard and unafraid in front of the Original. 

“Good evening, gentlemen,” Elijah greeted politely with a tight smile.

“Mr. Mikealson,” the alpha nodded curtly. “I don’t know why you’re here, but your presence is very much unwelcome. I be,, pulling you’ve foolishly stepped into the wolf’s den and that could prove to be very unwise for you and your lovely companion.”

Nearly instantaneously, the cowardly wolves became brave when their alpha silently signaled them to move in on Elijah right away. The alpha’s underlings growled and snarled in an almost animalistic way, animated by their leader’s command. 

Elijah simply stood unintimidated by their bolstering. He could tear those wolves apart effortlessly. Though, lucky for them, he was feeling generous. Mostly because of Eternity. Alright, completely because of her. He would stay his violent impulse and wouldn’t kill these wolves right there and then, unless it was absolutely necessary to do so.

“Oh, call down your men,” Elijah told the alpha dismissively. “You know you’re no match for me and I’d rather spare you the embarrassment of utter defeat, which is exactly what will come if you insist on attacking me. Besides, I didn’t come here to dirty my hands with your filthy blood, but to settle whatever discourse you have with me. Peacefully, if at all possible.”

The alpha looked both wary and surprised, but it vanished quickly from his face. It was replaced by a hard bitterness. “Peace,” he practically growled. “You don’t know the concept of the word. You’re a vile, murderous monster, whom kills as he pleases. What could you possibly know of peace?”

“Well, when one has the right woman by their side, anything is possible,” replied Elijah, nodding toward Eternity, of whom had remained perfectly still by his side, quietly watching the events that unfolded before her.

All eyes fell back to her. The hostility in the wolves that had been moving in to attack ceased. They all stood down immediately. Even the alpha’s hard expression softened when faced with her presence.

Eternity was ethereally glowing in the near darkness and her unbound hair rippled like ocean waves around her, catching the light now and again and shimmering as a result. She was a sight as always. Though, Elijah’s own reaction to her otherworldliness had changed. Instead of an automatic reaction of awe, he felt...pride. Pride in her ability to render others still without a word. To sooth the savage beast effortlessly.

She stared at them with those big sapphire eyes with a wonder of her own - and with patience. There was even a small tug of amusement upon her pink lips at the way every one of them went quiet.

“Gentlemen, allow me to introduce my lady, Eternity,” Elijah announced.

“What a strange creature you are,” the alpha said in a daze. “I can feel it. You are a creature of the woods, but not a werewolf like us. You’re something else entirely.”

Eternity smiled gently, “Aye, and I could show you exactly what, if you so wish, my lord wolf.”

The other wolves looked to their alpha in curiosity as to what his reply would be.

Elijah had to admit that he was curious too. He wasn’t sure that the alpha would care to see what she truly was. He might have thought it was some kind of trick or trap. That’s what he would have thought in the wolf leader’s position.

The alpha contemplated her offer, but only for the briefest moment.

“Show me,” he murmured, which surprised Elijah.

He hadn’t expected agreement, so easily.

“Then follow me,” Eternity replied, turning gracefully back toward the entrance. On her way, she briefly looked to Elijah and winked at him.

The alpha and his wolves followed her as if entranced by her. Elijah, of course, followed as well, but was certainly not under whatever spell they were. He simply wanted to see it again; to see the unicorn that Eternity really was. That and he surely wasn’t going to stay behind and wait for them to come back. That would be absurd.

There was a gnarled wood just on the other side of the bar. It was a dead wood without leaves upon the trees and burnt grass upon the ground, despite it being summertime when plant life should be in full bloom. It was here that Eternity lead them.

Once everyone was gathered, Elijah watched as she turned to the group with grace and bore witness to her transformation from woman to the strange white beast she truly was once again. The light in which engulfed her was blinding, causing everyone to shield their eyes against it.

As her unicorn form came into focus, she gave a sharp musical cry.

A collective resounding gasp echoed around Elijah as she appeared. Then even he was left in an awe all his own, when the dead forest sprang to resurrected life instantly around them. The trees were once more full of green leaves and the brown grass was once again green. Flowers of all kinds sprouted up from the ground as well. He couldn’t remember seeing the forest come to life the other times he had witnessed the unicorn’s appearance. Then again, Elijah had been distracted by the wonder that was the mythical creature. Therefore, it was completely possible such a phenomenon had happened then too.

The unicorn glowed in the night around them like an apparition. Her mane rippled down her back and her lion-like tail swished behind her as she let the wolf pack see her in her purist form. She stood unmoving, looking directly at the alpha with those mysterious eyes of hers, ones that could lay the soul bare.

The resounding gasps turned into sniffling weeps around Elijah and he noticed that all these muscle bound barbarians were crying at the sight of the unicorn. Then unexpectedly, they all took their reactions a step further. Instead of remaining strong in spite of the weak kneed feeling they were experiencing, all of them collapsed before her, willingly bowing down.

“You are beautiful,” the alpha spoke to her, enamored.

The unicorn whinnied in vain agreement, making Elijah smirked a bit. She danced upon her cloven hooves in front of the wolf pack, floating upon the ground with fluidity. It was a happy sort of movement, as if she was glad the alpha thought her beautiful.

“I’ve never seen anyone like you before,” carried on the wolf leader, “but I know you. You call to the wolf in me and it is impossible to not know.”

The man was practically babbling like a lunatic. It was amusing to Elijah.

“Of course,” the unicorn replied, “that is because your people and I are connected by the magic that flows through your veins. You may have never seen me nor will you ever encounter anyone like me again, but you know me, just as I know you though that connection. A special bond indeed.”

Elijah felt a sudden spurt of jealousy well up in him at her talk of having a special connection with the wolf pack. It was irrational and he knew he shouldn’t feel that way as it was nonsense, but he couldn’t help it. Yet, he didn’t let such a ridiculous feeling show upon his face, remaining as collected as always.

Then after a few more short moments, the unicorn transformed back into Eternity and the spell was mostly broken. They were still enamored by her, but it was at a lesser degree, similar to when Elijah had experienced her in her truest form for the first time.

“Now that you understand what I am,” Eternity said to the alpha. “I believe you, my lord wolf, should heed my advice and sit in conversation with Mr. Mikaelson. You should settle whatever grievances there are; peacefully.”

Immediately, the calmness that surrounded the pack shifted back into tense hostility. The wolves all clambered to their feet. The alpha glanced over at Elijah with that same hard bitterness as before. Then he turned back to Eternity.

“With all due respect, my lady,” he said with a slight growl, “peace is impossible. Not after what he has done.” He pointed an accusing finger at Elijah that he wanted to snap in two in retaliation, but refrained.

“And what exactly do you accuse me of doing?” Elijah spoke up for himself.

“Do you not remember?” The alpha responded rhetorically. “You and your devil of a brother slaughtered half my pack nearly thirty years ago, when you came looking for an alliance that we wouldn’t give. You killed my parents in cold blood, right in front of me; a small child left orphaned by the ruthless Mikaelsons.”

Still, Elijah didn’t recall such an event. Then again, there had been many similar ones that he had partook in beside Niklaus. These many atrocities that he had committed in his long life tended to blend together, as there was so many of them.

When it was obvious to the alpha that he continued to not remember, the wolf leader grew furious and with a roar, he attacked. He grabbed Elijah by his jacket in one fist and moved to punch him across the face. A serious error on the alpha’s part.

Elijah used his vampire speed to block the leader’s fist and then twist in in such a way that it left him defenseless and in extreme pain. The pack became defensive then, tensions all around rising by the second. Yet, they didn’t move to save their alpha, knowing perfectly well that Elijah could kill their leader easily before they could make a move against him and then slaughter them too.

At least, the rest of the pack had some wisdom about them.

“Forgive me for not recalling this supposed slaughter of your people,” Elijah calmly murmured down to the yelping man in his grasp. “I’ve slaughtered a lot of people in my time. You’re going to have to be a little more specific, if you wish to settle things without violence.”

“Who said I didn’t want violence?” The alpha ground out through the pain. “It’s your lady that wants peace. I’d much rather rip you in half!”

“Bold words for someone at a severe disadvantage here,” he quipped back, twisting the man’s arm further which resulted in him screaming.

“Enough,” called Eternity with such firmness that it left no room for arguing.

Elijah paused and looked at her. She didn’t look angry with him for his violent reaction, but it was clear that she wanted him to release the squirming alpha. He did so out of respect for her and because he was mildly curious to know what she planned on doing. Obviously, she had something up her sleeve.

The alpha hissed and gripped his injured arm, stumbling away from Elijah as he did. He growled at him from his hunched over position and was primed to signal a full out attack. That much was obvious in his glaring, hateful gaze.

Eternity stepped between them, no doubt having seen the same in the alpha. “While what Mr. Mikealson did to your pack was wrong and I can completely understand your want for retribution,” she said, “I cannot abide by senseless violence blinded by hate and anger - by a personal vendetta. Think about your people. You are their leader. Surely you do not want more lives lost by Mr. Mikaelson’s hands. What leader would?”

Still, despite her words of reason, the alpha didn’t seem willing to back down. He was mere seconds away from ordering a bloodbath at the expense of his people. His hatred was so great that he was foolishly blinded by it beyond reason.

“If you seek peace, your pack will live another day,” Eternity implored coolly. “If not, then I’ll let Mr. Mikaelson kill you and free your people from your madness.”

The alpha’s eyes widened in surprise at her, before turning accusing unto her. “You would let him kill me, after the heinous and cold blooded crime he committed against my people? You would betray us for him?”

“I do not condone Mr. Mikaelson’s action upon your pack,” she responded firmly, “but it is not me that betrays your pack now. It’s you, sir wolf, if you send them to their needless deaths. I am merely trying to save them from such cruel fates by eliminating the inadequate and unworthy alpha, whom would rather have war than attempt peace.”

The wolves around them looked at each other and began to quickly murmur amongst themselves. None of them made a move. They seemed unsure as to what to do, especially in the presence of someone like Eternity. Maybe they even agreed with her assessment of the alpha and the situation. Elijah couldn’t be sure, but it was possible.

“If you had seen the cruelty and the lack of mercy your vampire friend rained down upon my people, you wouldn’t be so quick to stand with him,” the alpha growled back. “In fact, you’d most certainly turn against him.”

“Not likely,” Eternity returned definitely. “I’m quite aware that Mr. Mikaelson hasn’t been a saint in his long life, that he is quite capable of wickedness. As I said, I do not condone those misdeeds of his, but I also understand that there is more to him than that cruel monster you accuse him of being.

“Is that not true of all? You can talk about justice and do good for others, but also be a domestic abuser or a bank robber or a mass murderer. We are all of light and dark, even you, even me - even the Mikaelsons. I am not one to turn my back on someone for their past, because I understand this simple truth.”

Elijah felt his heart swell from her words. She saw worth in him, saw light in him amidst the darkness that was his monstrous nature. She didn’t care about his past. Though he already understood all this, it was still a nice reaffirmation to hear it from her.

“Then what about justice for my people? Do they not deserve that much?” The alpha questioned venomously.

Eternity sighed, “That is the thing about supernatural creatures, we live by different rules. It’s far more cutthroat, kill or be killed. Yes, your people do deserve justice, but is it worth more lives to obtain it? Because that’s what the price is for justice amongst the supernatural. You can attack Mr. Mikealson, if you so choose, but it will only bring more pain and suffering. As a leader, you must know your enemy, when to rise up against said enemy and when to stand down. If you follow this vengeful path, your pack will be finished.”

“You would allow this? You would allow our demise?” The alpha looked incredulously at Eternity.

“Aye, in this case, I would. Neither side is innocent, if you seek your revenge,” she answered. “You are no better than Mr. Mikaelson, if you choose violence over diplomacy. So by all means, send your men to exact your revenge for the deaths of your parents and other pack members, but there will be no saving grace for your people, not from me.”

The alpha seemed to come to reason, at last. He stood there contemplatively and at first, Elijah thought that maybe she had gotten through to him. Maybe he wouldn’t so foolishly command his people into extinction for something that happened years ago. Perhaps, he would be the smart leader, the wise leader, who didn’t sacrifice his people so easily.

If the wolf leader decided to attack with his pack, Elijah wouldn’t hold back. He knew that Eternity understood this, which was why she was attempting to reason with the man. She was trying to save them.

Then at last minute, the alpha attacked him without commanding his pack to do the same. Though surprised that the leader had chosen to go it alone, Elijah anticipated his attack and quickly dispatched the wolf leader by shoving his hand through the man’s chest and tearing his heart out. The battle was over as quickly as it had come and as Eternity had known he would be, Elijah was the victor.

The rest of wolf pack backed down immediately. At least, they had some self-preservation about them, unlike their leader. They said nothing to Elijah. Instead, with wide eyes, they all made quick exits from the vicinity.

This left him alone with Eternity.

“Well, that was a quick resolution,” she quipped with a heavy sigh. ”Though I certainly had hoped for a better outcome. There are simply some minds and hearts that cannot be swayed, no matter what truth is spoken.”

“In all honesty, I did those wolves a favor by opening up the alpha position for their pack,” he replied, turning to her. “That fool was willing to drive them to extinction. This way at least, they will get the opportunity for wiser leadership.”

“Aye.”

“Shall we head back now?”

“Aye.”

Taking her hand into his non-bloody one, Elijah lead Eternity back toward the bar. He stopped inside to wash the filth away. Once that was done, the two of them headed back to the bed and breakfast for one last night.

Tomorrow they would be heading out to find Niklaus and hopefully, put an end to his madness before it could begin.

**To Be Continued....**


	22. In the Aftermath +18

**Disclaimer** : I do not own Elijah or any elements from the Vampire Diaries or the Originals. I do, however, own my OC Eternity and any elements from my up and coming novel. Please review! I’d appreciate it a lot! Thanks and happy reading!

**Warning** : Smutty chapter is smutty! You have been warned!

**************

Though Elijah had intended on going immediately back to the bed and breakfast, Eternity had other ideas. As they approached his car, she spontaneously invited him to partake in a romantic walk around the quiet town, not unlike how they had just weeks before in that small Maine town. Just weeks had it been, when it felt like years to him since he had met Eternity. It was hard to believe that they had been together such a short time.

Out of love for her, Elijah happily took the detour, if only to starve off the trials that would await them after the sun rose and in the days that followed.

They walked hand in hand around the sleeping town. They talked about little things, nothing of great significance and definitely not about the darker events involving the wolf pack. No, they remained light hearted, smiling and laughing together so easily that one wouldn’t guess they had just come from a battle that had resulted in the death of an alpha werewolf. Yet, there they were, doing exactly that.

Elijah supposed that it was easy for them both to move on from conflict, violence, and death since they both had copious amounts of experience in these things. Once a conflict was finished, the door on it closed and the events that transpired were left behind. It wasn’t best to dwell on these things anyway. The problem was resolved and that was what mattered. Still, the thought wandered around in the back of his mind about how odd Eternity’s ease was, having thought she would have been a little subdued, a little troubled by the life snuffed out.

Yet, she seemed completely unfazed by it.

Eventually, they came upon a small park and it was there that they stopped for a while. Eternity released his hand, her battle clothes shifting into a long and flowing dress of midnight blue as she did. She began twirling about gracefully under the warm night sky. He watched her with a soft affectionate smile upon his lips as she went. Then Eternity paused and smiled invitingly at him.

Without need for further prompting, Elijah joined her, falling into step as he began to dance gracefully with her in that spontaneous moment. They moved together perfectly. The rhythm was on point, reminding him of their lovemaking and how in sync they were then as well.

As they waltzed about under the stars, he looked at Eternity curiously, before voicing the thought that had been at the back of his mind, “For one who had just witnessed her lover take a life, you are rather...carefree.”

“If the life had been innocent, I would certainly not be dancing here with you right now,” she replied matter-of-factly. “I would have been deeply troubled and angry, but fortunately, that is not the case. The alpha was just as wrong in his actions as yours which had started the whole ordeal. He was lost to his own darkness. I could see within him and I saw that there wasn’t any coming back from the madness for him, just continued descent. Therefore, I am not about to dwell on what transpired back there. It is done.”

“Still....”

“I only wish to be happy right now,” interjected Eternity. “In the days that come, darkness will fall upon us. So, I just want one more moment of peace before then...with you here with me.”

Elijah smiled and nodded in understanding. He knew that the days ahead would be hard and full of strife also. He agreed that one more night of happiness was greatly desired, as who knew what tomorrow would bring them as they went looking for Niklaus.

They quietly moved around the small park, enjoying each other’s presence. Elijah held her close and she rested her head on his shoulder with a sigh of contentment as they swayed to the nonexistent music. Nothing could be more perfect in that moment, not for Elijah.

Then he felt it: the hunger.

“We should head back,” he stopped their dancing suddenly, gazing at her intensely as he did.

Eternity considered him for a moment and then in understanding, she agreed without words.

They headed back to the bar or more specifically, to his car. Once he escorted Eternity into the car, Elijah quickly drove them back to the bed and breakfast. The hunger chasing after him the whole way.

By the time he returned with Eternity, he was feeling...ravenous. It was late and the Mitchells had long since retired for the night. The other guests were also fast asleep in their rooms. Therefore, the place was completely silent, save for the air conditioning unit that kicked on from time to time.

Quickly, he guided Eternity up the stairs to their room, the hunger growing more as he did.

At his hastiness, she giggled behind him, “Elijah! What is the hurry?”

Without a word, he shut them up in their room and then turned to his questioning lady. In a few strides he was in front of her, pulling her into his embrace and delivering a devouring assault upon her lips. She gasped in surprise, tensing for just a moment before melting against him.

Elijah’s tongue invaded her mouth, tasting the sweet orifice needfully. His hands ran up Eternity’s back and then back down to the ribbons that held her dress together, grabbing hold and tugging them loose. The material parted and slackened upon her form. His fingers danced across the soft skin beneath briefly, causing a small sigh to escape Eternity. Then Elijah pulled it from her body, letting it pool to the floor around their feet.

Once she was bared to him, he began to walk her backwards toward the bed, but was hindered before he could successfully get her there. Releasing her mouth to look at her inquisitively, Elijah saw the mischievous smile upon Eternity’s lips and in her sapphire eyes. He watched as she put a hand on his chest and pushed him back toward the other side of the room where the small vintage couch sat. He went without resistance, letting her do as she pleased out of sheer curiosity.

Eternity gently pushed him to sit upon the plush surface and then proceeded to climb into his lap. She grabbed the sides of his face and kissed him with a passion all her own. This time, it was her that did the devouring. She dominated their kiss so completely that it had him groaning pleasurably into it.

A different hunger began to mingle with the existing one in him. It was almost too much to bear.

Pulling his mouth from hers, Elijah stared up at her intensely with his mouth barely away from hers. “I need to feed,” he breathed, “but I want to be inside you when I do.”

Eternity smiled in return, grinding down on him suggestively. “I know,” she murmured.

Instantly her mouth was on his again, her kiss more intense than before. Her hands combed through his hair, before descending lower, down his neck and over his chest. Lower still did her hands go until they reached the bulge in his jeans beneath her, rubbing him through the material until he was practically growling into her mouth.

He bucked up into her while one of his hands reached up to fist in her snowy hair at the back of her head, tugging her head back to take control of their kiss, deepening it. His other hand that had been firmly planted on her hip, moved between her legs to dance across her clit. Once more, she ground down upon him at the sensations he provoked in her as a result.

Soon the need in him grew to be unbearable. He needed both to be inside her and to taste her sweet, sustaining blood. Elijah was about to take further command of the situation, but Eternity was already taking charge when she reached between them to undo his jeans, pushing them and his boxers down a bit with his help, exposing his hardened cock. She teased his flesh a bit, wrapping her little hand around him and stroking him firmly.

Eternity only did this briefly before positioning herself over his cock and sinking down upon him, much to his relief. She moaned above him, sitting still once he was buried to the hilt. Again, this was only for a moment. She didn’t wait too long to begin moving, sliding up and down his length slowly.

Unable to resist the urge anymore, Elijah pushed her long wispy hair away from her neck. Then he grabbed the back of her neck with the hand that had been fisting her hair firmly. He let his vampire visage show and then quickly sank his fangs into the pale column. Eternity cried out when he did, lulling her head back to expose more of her flesh to him.

The warmth of her powerful blood filled his mouth and he drank it down greedily, like a starving man. As always, she didn’t resist him, letting him have his fill of her. All the while, she moved over him, taking him in and out of her body over and over again until she was moving rapidly.

It wasn’t long before Eternity was coming apart over Elijah. Her walls fluttered and then clenched around him tightly as she came with a sharp scream that echoed around the room. He swiftly and suddenly followed her into the bliss of completion. He didn’t let go of her neck all the while, remaining clamped down on the column through their shared orgasm.

Only once the tremors faded did Elijah released her neck, his vampire visage fading away again, and he lapped at the blood that ran down the column of flesh. Once he had her pale skin cleaned of blood, he watched as the two puncture wounds heal completely right before him. To replace the marks, Elijah returned his mouth to her neck, this time to suckle and bite at the skin until purplish markings were decorating it.

He was still hard and she was still moving over him, despite having come already. He kept his hand that was playing between her legs moving, bringing her pleasure to an even higher point. She cried out slightly and then slammed herself down on him particularly hard, making him groan loudly in response.

She kept doing that, riding him harder than before until he could feel his second orgasm quickly approaching. His hand that held her throat, tightened it’s grip on her as his human teeth sank into her skin there even harsher than before. It was all he could do to keep his sanity, which was quickly being lost to the pleasure he found in her body.

Tearing his mouth away, he murmured against her skin, “Come with me again, Sweetheart. Come with me!”

Elijah captured her mouth with his own, his tongue invading hers again, moving with the motions of their hips as they moved together. He began thrusting up into her as she would sink down, making the pleasure rise higher and higher once more. He moaned into her mouth and his movements beneath her quickly became erratic as he felt his climax take hold of him.

They came together again, both crying out into the room as the ecstasy crashed through them both. This time, it was more intense and Elijah felt his vision blur from the incredible feeling.

Slowly Eternity ceased moving. Soon she slumped against him, her face nuzzled into his neck. She shivered delightfully from the aftershocks of their union. It made Elijah smirk proudly to provoke such a reaction from her.

He held her to him as she rested there, stroking her hair gently. Neither of them spoke as it wasn’t necessary. Instead, they simply enjoyed the quiet contentment of their afterglow.

Eventually, Eternity pulled back and smiled in that drunken way she got whenever he fed from her. Her eyes were glazed and unfocused as she looked down at him. It was a humorous sight and he couldn’t help but to grin and chuckle at her. While he did that, he ran a comforting hand down her back, which made her shiver again in pleasure.

“As always, that was amazing,” Eternity practically slurred.

“Hmm, I have to agree, my lovely Eternity,” he smirked, amused by her.

She giggles sillily at him before removing herself from his lap. He couldn’t help the surprised gasp that fell from his lips at the suddenness of her movements, from the loss of her body. He watched her curiously as she stood up rather clumsily. With mischief written all over her face, Eternity stepped away from him, her body on complete display for him, stirring up his lust for her all over again.

However, Elijah didn’t move. He only watched from the couch as she moved back across the room toward the bed casually. She had her eyes on him the entire time while biting her lower lip in a sexy, seductive way. It excited him so completely that his heart raced in his chest and his breathing labored as he fought the urge to go to her.

Once the back of her legs hit the bed, Eternity crawled backwards onto it gracefully, despite her inebriated state from his feeding on her. She moved until she could prop herself up against the pillows and headboard. The whole time she continued to gaze at him with playfully mischief.

Elijah grew more and more curious as to what Eternity was up to. Then his curiosity was satisfied when she allowed herself to get comfortable and she opened her legs widely, putting herself on display for him. His mouth went dry and his hands balled into fists as he watched her hands move over her own body sensually. One played across her neck and then her breasts, while the other descended lower to her stomach and then lower still to that glorious place between her legs.

He practically growled as he watched her hand play there, pleasuring herself slowly, sensuously, and all to entice him. Her fingers danced over her clit, before dipping into her entrance where their combined essence from before lay. She sighed and moaned at the pleasure she brought herself as she moved her fingers in and out. Her eyes fluttered closed and his name fell from her lips.

When that happened, when Elijah heard his name moaned by her, he could no longer resist joining Eternity. Instantaneously was he there at the foot of the bed with his eyes transfixed upon the hand between her legs.

Quickly, he shed his clothes, throwing them about the room carelessly. Then he walked around the bed to one side and climbed in, the bed dipping under his weight as he did, causing Eternity’s eyes to open and look at him beside her. She smiled widely and gasped his name as her hand worked faster.

Leaning over, he covered that hand with his own, moving it away from her center and bringing it up to his own mouth to taste the essence that had collected there. He watched her watch him as he sucked on her digits. She stared at his mouth in fascination all the while.

Once they were cleaned, he removed her fingers from between his lips and smirked, “Do you want something better than your own hand, Sweetheart?”

Eternity nodded eagerly, in such a graceless human way, which made him chuckle humorously at her.

Immediately, Elijah was hovering over her nestled between her parted legs. He kissed her lips sweetly before moving his mouth to her neck, laying kisses and bites there that made her gasp and squirm against him. Lower did he go to suckle at her breast while he palmed the other one in his hand. Eternity arched against him at the sensations, whispering his name and combing her hand through his hair tenderly.

After a short time there, he continued his descent, laying open mouthed kisses down her stomach and then over her mound, just outside of where he knew she wanted him most. He could smell her renewed arousal and it was so intoxicating to Elijah that he couldn’t resist getting a taste of her.

Moving lower still, he kissed up her inner thigh until he reached her center where he took his time in tasting her and himself mingled together there. It was exquisite and Elijah felt nearly drunk off the flavor. He moaned against her as he lapped at her entrance over and over again until she was crying out in pleasure and fisting his hair as she surrendered to the feeling.

Once Eternity was a panting mess above him did Elijah move away from her core, siting up between her legs. Reaching for her, he grabbed her by her arms and pulled her up into a siting position over him, straddling his lap. He grinned at her, right before she took his head in her hands and kissed him thoroughly.

All the while, she rubbed herself against his hardened length without taking him into her body, moving in mimic of her tongue that invaded his mouth. It was enough to drive him mad with renewed need for her. Fortunately, she didn’t make him wait long. Quickly, she lifted herself over his cock and slowly sank down on him. They both signed in pleasure at the feeling of being joined.

Then Elijah took her hips in his hands and gained control of her movements before she could move herself over him. He slowly thrusted up into her body having decided already not to rush and set an easy pace that was unhurried. He wouldn’t let her set a faster pace, though she did try to. She would attempt to wrestle out of his control and slam down upon him, but ultimately failed. But that could have been because she was only half-heartedly trying to gain back control. If she had wanted control, she could have easily take it.

Their climax was slow building and took more time to achieve than before. When it did hit them, Eternity cried out quietly and he grunted against her shoulder where he had been laying tender kisses upon her skin. Afterwards, they held onto each other, just like that. Neither of them wanting to part from the other.

Elijah combed his hand through her soft hair and kissed her gently, while he held her close. Eternity smiled at him with more clarity in her sapphire eyes now. The high from being fed upon had worn off again.

“I love you,” she whispered to him sweetly.

“And I love you,” he murmured back against her lips as he laid another kiss there.

These moments were bliss for Elijah and nothing could make him happier. And he believed the same could be said of Eternity. She might have sought him out with a whole other purpose in mind, but he was so glad that she had given to him her heart, her love. There wasn’t anything like it, to love and be loved by a goddess. He only hoped that nothing would ever happen to take her from him.

A fear that plagued him more and more, the closer he got to Eternity.

**To Be Continued....**


	23. The Anticlimactic Battle

**Disclaimer** : I do not own Elijah or any elements from the Vampire Diaries or the Originals. I do, however, own my OC Eternity and any elements from my up and coming novel. Please review! I’d appreciate it a lot! Thanks and happy reading!

**************

The dawn came sooner than Elijah wanted. He had spent the remainder of the night lost in Eternity, whom currently lay beside him. Neither of them slept, as neither of them had wanted to. Instead, they cuddled close with Eternity laying her head on his chest while he stroked his fingers through her hair lazily. They lay there in quiet bliss, not wanting to begin the day that pressed them to break their happy contentment.

Alas, as with everything pressing, eventually reality had to set in.

Elijah kissed Eternity’s head and informed her that it was time to rise. She protested with a groan and refused to move from his warmth. He chuckled at her, understanding her reluctance completely.

“Sweetheart, we have to get up,” he murmured to her.

“Getting up means leaving to face the darkness,” she mumbled back, “and I’d much rather stay here in the light.”

Elijah chuckled again, “I didn’t know you were one to blow off your duties.”

Eternity shrugged, “There’s a lot you don’t know about me...yet.”

“True,” he kissed her head once more, “but still, we need to do this. We need to go to Niklaus and stop him.”

“Ah, from what I know of your brother, he’s always up to something diabolical. Maybe we should let someone else deal with him.”

“We cannot and you know it.”

“Aye, we can.”

“No, Sweetheart.”

Eternity lifted her head to glare at him playfully, “I am of higher rank then you and I can easy use my authority as queen to command you to stay here with me.”

“You could, but that doesn’t seem like something you would do,” Elijah countered. “In fact, ignoring your responsibilities doesn’t seem like something you would do either. Besides, this helping Niklaus business is all your idea. We could have stayed in Maine.”

With another playful grumble, Eternity relented, “Fine, fine, I’m getting up, but I am not at all pleased with it.”

She rose from the bed with her usual grace then and the moment she was on her feet, Eternity’s naked form was covered by a simple turquoise dress. She turned to look at him curiously, waiting for him to rise as well.

Elijah had lounged while watching her get up, admiring her beauty in the early morning light. Then he swiftly followed suit in climbing out of bed, once he saw she was dressed and looking so expectantly at him.

He went to the small closet and selected a suit to wear. He chose a mid gray one with a matching waistcoat. Once he was fully clothed, Elijah escorted Eternity out of the room.

They had to go downstairs to inform the Mitchells of their abrupt departure from the bed and breakfast. Along the way, they had agreed that if all went well with Niklaus, then they would return to help the old couple out just as they had promised they would. A day’s help wasn’tenough and they both liked staying there with the Mitchells. Why not use their promise as an excuse to return to the place they otherwise wouldn’t come back to?

Mrs. Mitchell was in the kitchen cooking up the morning meal as expected and Mr. Mitchell was sitting at the kitchen table with the newspaper and a cup of coffee. When the pairs saw them in the entryway, they each smiled warming and invited them to join them for breakfast.

Reluctantly, Elijah told them that they couldn’t and then explained, “We have to leave. There is an emergency in California that we must see to.”

“Oh? And what might that be?” Asked Mr. Mitchell from his seat. Concern colored his gravelly voice.

“A great danger that could pose a threat to a lot of people,” Eternity piped up. “We must see to it that this threat is dealt with accordingly, before lives are lost.”

“Will you be returning?” Mrs. Mitchell asked worriedly.

“Aye,” nodded Eternity. “We promise to come back after the battle is won. We are quite fond of you both and are not quite ready to say goodbye.”

The Mitchells both still seemed afraid for them, but they smiled bravely with understanding.

“Well, good luck to you both,” Mr. Mitchell said.

“Yes, and we will keep your room for your return,” Mrs. Mitchell added.

Elijah smiled in return, “Thank you to you both. We’ll come back as soon as we can.”

The old couple said nothing else and simply waved goodbye to them.

With that, Elijah guided Eternity out of the kitchen and toward the front door. Just as he opened the door for her, but before they made their exit, she turned back and said, “I shall bless this place with my protection, just in case other foes try and come to find us here while we are away. That local wolf pack, for example. They might try something foolish, like avenge their alpha.”

Eternity did this much in the same way she had destroyed those demon corpses that one night in Maine. She bowed her head with her sapphire eyes closed and lifted her fist with the index and middle fingers sticking straight up. Her raised fingers glowed much in the same way her horn would if she had been standing as a unicorn. It only lasted a second before the spell she casted was complete. Though nothing seemed changed, there was a pulsing energy in the air once Eternity had finished that Elijah could feel. It was electric and powerful.

Once the deed was done, Eternity turned back to the door and walked through it, followed by Elijah. He felt a little better knowing that the kind elderly couple would be safe in their absence since they both did have many enemies whom might come looking for either of them.

When they got to the car, Eternity quickly went to the driver’s side before he could even open the passenger door for her. She had that mischievous look on her face again, much in the same way she had the first time she had wanted to drive his car.

Over the roof of the vehicle, she held her hand out to him and said, “Keys.”

Elijah chuckled, but instead of resisting as he had last time, he threw the keys to the Bentley to her and then got into the passenger seat. At least, he knew now that she would be a safe driver and wouldn’t damage such a fine piece of mechanical art.

Eternity climbed in the driver’s seat happily and within moments, they were off on their journey to stop Niklaus’s diabolical plans.

For the next twenty hours did they drive, only stopping for gas along the way. The tension and urgency was strong in the car’s atmosphere, but Eternity did attempt to keep things light hearted by singing along to the radio with that beautiful perfection of her singing voice. Once she had even rapped along with some rapper’s song without missing a beat, which Elijah had found both impressive and absolutely hilarious. He laughed heartily, finding a rapping Eternity as strange and out of place in the best way.

Then after a lot of driving and singing did they finally arrive to their destination: Los Angeles, California. This was where Niklaus had planned on unleashing whatever scheme upon the world. Since it was nearly dawn the following day from when they had left Broken Arrow, Oklahoma, the big city was relatively quiet when they rolled into town.

“So, how shall we go about finding my devious brother in this huge city?” Elijah asked Eternity as they drove around.

“I can sense his life force,” she replied. “As the Universal Queen, I am connected to all life. I can sense auras easily, as they flow through me at all times. It’s especially easy if I’ve already met the person of which I’m looking for. And it so happens that I have met Niklaus. Therefore, picking out his aura out of all the others in this city is child’s play.”

“You know where he is already.”

“Aye.”

“Then by all means, lead the way, my lady”

Eternity scrunched her nose at him for his word choice for her. Yet, she didn’t say anything. Instead, she continued to drive them further into town, following Niklaus’s energy signature until they were near the east side where there was a large abandoned factory.

It was here that they stopped.

The place looked as if it hadn’t been occupied since the fifties, if not earlier. It was an inconspicuous building with brown brick and a lot of windows, most of them broken or missing completely. Even the doors were missing from the entryways, leaving small gaping holes that made entering silently easy.

Once they were out of the car, Eternity changed her clothes into her battle gear; a blue corset top and her usual leather leggings. As they moved into the building, she also conjured her yumi bow, quiver of arrows, and her katana.

Elijah hoped that she wouldn’t need any of those weapons, as he didn't want death to come upon Niklaus. Though at that point, he would probably deserve it, daring to take on a goddess as he was no doubt foolishly willing to.

“I sense others,” Eternity whispered quietly to Elijah as they went further into the darkness that was the old abandoned building. “There are witches here. I can sense their mortal magic. I can also feel their fear. Niklaus has the witches as captives.”

“Ah, how right you are, love,” rang out Niklaus’s voice, before Elijah could respond.

There he was, standing atop a mountain of old pallets off to the left. Niklaus had a smug smirk planted upon his lips, while his hands were clasped behind his back casually. He certainly took the role of evil villain to heart with his villainous posturing.

Both Elijah and Eternity stopped to stare at him. Then with a speed unmatched, Eternity had an arrow notched in her bow and had it pointed directly at his brother. Elijah wanted to tell her to stand down, to not threaten his brother, but he refrained from the natural impulse to protect Niklaus. Instead, he remained stoic beside her, while glaring at his little brother.

“Release the witches you have captive,” demanded Eternity. “If you do not, then I will have no choice but to end you, Niklaus.”

“I’d do as she says, brother,” chimed in Elijah with a humorless smile.

Niklaus’s grin widened at the sight of him, “Ah, big brother! How nice of you to come. Not that it is at all surprising that you would lead your lady love here after our little chat. In fact, I would say that it is quite predictable.”

“Whatever Loki has promised you, it cannot end well,” Elijah said. “It could mean your very demise, brother. Please stop whatever it is you plan on doing here. Let the witches go and let us settle this peacefully.”

“Oh, the witches have already been forced into submission,” Niklaus replied. “They are under my power now and will no longer be a nuisance. A good thing I assure you, because I’m going to need them, if I am to rule the supernatural community.”

Elijah wasn’t surprised by his brother’s confession, but he still couldn’t believe what he had heard nonetheless. “Rule them, brother? How in the hell do you plan to take on the many clans, covens, and packs?”

“I’m glad you asked that, brother,” his brother responded with a mysterious air about him that made Elijah wary. “It just so happens that I have friends in high places, just like you.”

From around the other side of the pallets that Niklaus stood on came the Trickster, Loki, as his true self. He was tall and leanly built with long red hair partially braided and a young looking pale angular face. His eyes were those same bright emeralds as before. His thin lips were wide with a cruel grin that rivaled the ones that Niklaus could muster. Loki wore black leather with dark blue silks underneath that looked tough like armor, but didn’t carry with him any weapons.

“Loki,” Eternity whispered, her bow and arrow lowering immediately as her attention was shifted unto the man that haunted her.

“Hello, my love,” the Norse god said to her. “Don’t worry, I am still a captive of your little trap. However, your spell doesn't prevent me from astral projecting. I simply wanted to be here for this particular show down; you against my prodigy. Besides, I did make a deal to aide Niklaus and so I should honor it, right mate?”

“Yes, we must all honor our deals,” Elijah’s brother said. “I get the power I need to subdue the witches and eventually the supernatural community, and Loki gets you, my dear.” Niklaus gestured to Eternity, which set her on edge all over again.

Instantly did she react. Eternity shot her arrow directly at Niklaus, striking him purposefully in the arm - a warning shot. He howled in pain and held the wounded arm, while glaring at her. Then she moved in on Loki ready to strike. However, before she could do anything, another came onto the scene.

This newcomer was a woman, who looked similarly to Eternity, yet her colorings were dark where Eternity’s were light. This woman’s hair was ebony and her skin was caramel. Her lips were bright red and her eyes were fuchsia colored. She was about the same height as Elijah’s lady with the same deceivingly soft form, yet a fierceness about her that could make anyone quiver in fear.

This woman vanished the astral projection of Loki with just a wave of her hand. Then she moved in on Niklaus, ready to kill him. Elijah could see that much from the determination in the newcomer’s eyes. Yet, Eternity intervened before the raven-haired beauty could exact her attack upon the hybrid.

“Veren, stand down,” she commanded, stepping between her and Niklaus.

Instantly, the woman stopped. “Your Majesty?” She said with surprise.

Eternity smiled fondly, “Aye, I’m here.”

Veren, as she was called, smiled back briefly, before her scowl returned in full force. “Why have you stopped me? This villain must be dealt with. He captured the witch coven that I have been protecting. He plans on killing them all to set an example, after he’s done with them. It is fortunate that you already dealt with the Trickster, as it put a snag into their little plan. Though it seems nothing will keep that bastard away.”

“No, it seems not, cousin,” agreed Eternity, glancing meaningfully at the Trickster, “but I cannot let you kill Niklaus. He is but a pawn in Loki’s ever going scheme to torment me, especially since he has discovered my affection of his partner’s older brother.” With a smile, she gestured toward Elijah, whom had been watching the events unfold before him quietly.

Verne’s gaze fell onto him as she looked him over with scrutiny. At first, Elijah thought she wasn’t going to approve since he was the brother of her enemy, but then the raven-haired woman smiled.

“Well, he is a handsome one, isn’t he?” She said to Eternity. “And certainly not the villain that his brother is.”

Elijah smirked at Veren, “I am glad you approve of me. I’m Elijah.”

“Veren,” she nodded politely.

Then all eyes turned to the old pallets where Niklaus had been, but found that he was no longer there. Each of them looked around, but quickly realized that the hybrid had run off, clever enough to realize that he was defeated...for the time being. Elijah had wondered why Niklaus hadn’t tried to reclaim their attentions, with more bolstering after seeing they had temporary ignored him.

“Well, it looks like the witches are safe for the time being,” Veren sighed. “Shame that there wasn’t an epic battle. I was kind of looking forward to laying Niklaus out. Oh well.”

“I have no doubt you would have given him exactly what he deserved,” Eternity winked at her cousin. “Forgive me for ruining your fun, cousin.”

Veren gave a short humored laugh. “I should free the witches and get them home again,” the raven-haired woman said then. “I need to ensure they won’t be bothered by Niklaus again.”

“Aye, but after we should meet for breakfast,” Eternity suggested. “I’m sure you would like to get to know Elijah here. Grill him and all that, like the big sister I never had.”

Elijah smiled and chimed in, “It would be my honor to be grilled by a relation of Eternity’s. I certainly don’t want any discourse between relations on my account, should said relation not care for me as a suitor.”

The three of them laughed together then.

“Very well, Mr. Mikaelson,” Veren replied with a teasing smirk that wasn’t unlike the ones that Eternity showed sometimes. “Let’s meet at the diner just around the corner from here in about a half an hour. I should have the witches back to their home by then.”

“Sounds delightful,” he responded.

With that, Veren took off to wherever Niklaus had been holding the witches. Elijah watched her go with curiosity.

“Well, that was very anticlimactic,” Eternity commented beside him. “If I had known that my cousin had been here, already on the case, I wouldn’t have dragged us all this way. Veren is the second most powerful immortal in existence, next to myself. She could have handled this situation without aide easily in place of myself.”

“It was indeed a short, anticlimactic experience, perhaps the most in my life,” Elijah agreed. “At least, Niklaus won’t be harassing these witches anymore and he had the sense to run off before he could be captured or killed. He might be diabolical, but he is still my brother. I don’t want his death, despite his misdeeds.”

Eternity nodded, “I understand that, which is why I shot him in the arm with my arrow and not the chest. That purification arrow will hurt like hell until he can remove it, but it won’t kill him.”

“Thank you for sparing him,” he spoke softly to her.

She shrugged, “As I told Veren, Niklaus is just a pawn. He doesn’t deserve death...yet. Besides, I do see a small glimmer of light in him. Perhaps there is hope for redemption for the hybrid. He’s not lost to his darkness - not yet anyway.”

Hope swelled inside Elijah’s heart at the mention of Niklaus’s possible redemption. It was what he wanted most for his brother: for his brother to find his humanity again, to care about others, to be able to show mercy instead of cruelty. Maybe one day, he’d be able to see it, to see his little brother be a better man than he was currently.

“Maybe one day he’ll find his redemption,” Elijah said more to himself than to Eternity.

“Well for now, let us leave here,” Eternity turned toward the exit. “We need to meet Veren.”

Elijah immediately fell into step beside her, “This battle may have not been what was expected, but at least it wasn’t a complete waste of a trip,” he commented with a smirk tugging at his lips. “I did get to meet a relative of yours and I also get to look forward to hearing the great tales of your life from someone else’s lips. This shall be interesting indeed.”

Eternity grinned, “Aye, that it shall.”

“I wonder how many embarrassing tales she has to hold over your head,” he chuckled as they went outside to the car.

“None, because I am flawless,” she jested in return.

Before she could climb into the driver’s seat, Elijah pulled her to him and kissed her lips quickly. She made a surprised noise, before melting into his affections.

“Yes, you are,” he purred to her, making Eternity giggle girlishly at him. “My beautiful non-goddess.”

**To Be Continued....**


	24. The Californian Diner

**Disclaimer** : I do not own Elijah or any elements from the Vampire Diaries or the Originals. I do, however, own my OC Eternity and any elements from my up and coming novel. Please review! I’d appreciate it a lot! Thanks and happy reading!

**************

Unlike the diner in Maine, this Californian diner was upscale and more importantly kept up. The outside was a pale yellow color, bright and inviting. The inside was very much the same. Also light yellow in color, the diner had marble topped tables instead of booths with the finest silver chairs that had light brown cushions made of soft velvet. The waitress station was in the center of the restaurant, as was the cooking area with the seating surrounding it in a big circle.

Elijah sat by the large storefront windows with Eternity sitting across from him and Veren sitting beside her. Upon the closer inspection the intimate seating provided, Eternity’s cousin looked like a mirror image of his white-haired lover. She had the same rounded face, same big almond shaped eyes, and even her lips were plush cupid bows. Her hair moved in ripples down her back and she moved with the same shining grace as well. The only difference save for her colorings was that Veren liked to keep her ebony hair partially tied back with a large fuchsia bow to match her eyes.

“So, you are Eternity’s cousin,” Elijah started the conversation. “You are as striking as she is.”

Veren grinned bashfully at his compliment, looking down at her hands on the tabletop. “I am,” she shyly replied. “Her cousin, I mean.”

“My cousin isn’t used to receiving compliments,” Eternity spoke with a fond smile, nudging Veren a little. “You see, she is like me and carries a great and important duty. Like me, she carries with her a powerful power source; the second greatest next to my Unicorn Crystal. Because of her duty as it’s guardian, Veren spent a lot of years in solitude, protecting what is dubbed the Magic Stone. Therefore, for a long time, her social life was severely lacking, hence her inability to take compliments.” She said this in a teasing manner toward her cousin.

“It’s true, but I’d have no social life, if it hadn’t been for you, cousin,” Veren replied to Eternity and then turned to Elijah, “She saved me from my solitude and gave me purpose as her second-in-command. I’ve been beside her ever since, helping her shine brightly.”

Elijah smiled.

“But you have your own adventures too, like this business with Niklaus and Loki for instance,” Eternity told Veren. “I wasn’t even aware that you were on the mission. If I had, then I wouldn’t have interfered.”

Veren nodded, “This is true. I cannot let you have all the glory.” She laughed and Eternity joined her, then she said, “Though in this case, I actually acted on your behalf, cousin, knowing that Loki was involved and how hard it is for you to stand against him. I thought I’d save you the pain and deal with him myself.”

Eternity’s eyes darkened a couple shades then and she broke gazes with her table mates. The smile that had been upon her lips vanished into a deep frown. Her hands that had been loose up in the tabletop had curled into fists.

“I appreciate what you have done for me,” she said evenly, though there was a darker, less pleasant undertone in her voice, “and I am happy that you would look out for me, but Loki is my responsibility. He will fall by my hand and my hand alone.”

Elijah was immediately concerned. He reached over and covered one of her tight fists with his hand in comfort. Instantaneously did she snap out of whatever dark place she had gone to. Eternity smiled at him as if it had never happened, her hands relaxing again upon the table.

“I apologize, cousin,” Veren spoke timidly. “I didn’t mean to overstep.”

While looking at Elijah, Eternity replied kindly to her cousin, “I know you didn’t. It does mean a lot that you would act on my behalf, out of love and concern for me. I simply need to deal with Loki alone.”

“I know,” she murmured back. “I understand.”

Just then the waitress came over and the strange, intense moment was broken. The little human was a young woman barely twenty-one with short blond hair that was tipped in a pattern of blue and violet. The girl was polite and awfully peppy for it being so early in the morning.

“What can I get everyone this morning?” The waitress asked the three immortals brightly.

Elijah ordered coffee and an order of biscuits and gravy. Eternity ordered the same breakfast, but chose hot tea instead of coffee. Veren ordered scrambled eggs and bacon with white toast. She also had hot tea as a beverage.

Once the waitress was gone, Eternity casually turned the conversation away from Loki and said to Elijah about Veren, “Did you know my cousin is royalty in her own right? She is the heir to the Elysian throne, one of the worlds of the Immortal Universe: Princess Veren of Elysian. It’s a beautiful country, isn’t it cousin?”

Veren nodded, “Yes, it is. There isn’t a place quite like it in either universe, but I am biased since it is my home.” Then she explained to Elijah, “It’s a world full of different mythical creatures, but because it is ruled by unicorns, the place is enchanted with the unicorn’s magic, making it always springtime there and everything is pure; the water, the air, everything, unlike this human world.” She mentioned the Earth with a hint of distaste.

“The human world might be impure, but that is what makes it grand, dear cousin,” Eternity said impassioned. “There is never a dull moment here, as it is always changing and renewing, never stating the same. The worlds of the Immortal Universe are stagnant and have been since the Universal Kingdom’s inception. It’s beautiful there on that side, sure, but it is also incredibly dull.”

“You prefer this world, don’t you, Sweetheart,” Elijah smirked at Eternity, still holding her hand in his.

“Aye, I prefer it to any other and I will defend this world to my last breath,” she replied animately, “if only to preserve it’s imperfect perfection. Besides, I much rather spend my time here. I never know when I might meet some handsome stranger and fall madly in love.” She grinned and laughed lightly, before winking at him.

His smirk widened in response to her flirtation.

Veren piped up then, “Speaking of that, how did you two happen?”

“Well, as you know, the supernatural community has grown exponentially,” Eternity answered her. “So I decided to investigate the phenomenon of this new breed of magical creatures. I discovered the source of the community growth; the Original family of vampires. I sought one out, met Elijah, the connection was instantaneous, and the rest is history, as they say.”

“Our connection was immediate,” agreed Elijah, “but that’s not unusual for the supernatural community as we feel things more profoundly and more quickly than non-supernaturals.”

Eternity smiled at him, “Aye.”

“Well, I am very happy for the two of you,” Veren said. “You seem like a better man than your brother and certainly better than...well, the Trickster.”

“I don’t know about that, as I know that Niklaus is just as capable of being a better man,” Elijah replied. “However, Loki...well, I simply do not have enough knowledge on him to assert whether or not he has such a capability.”

Eternity’s face darkened again slightly at the mention of the Trickster. “I used to think Loki was capable of more,” she said lowly, “but it has seemed in recent times that maybe what love I had for him might have blinded me to the truth of his nature; that he is simply an irredeemable creature of darkness and chaos.”

“Sounds kind of like my relationship with Niklaus,” Elijah responded, sympathetically. “I have always loved my brother, stood beside him, hoping that he could be redeemed, only to have him betray me again and again. I understand that kind of disease perfectly well: the hope for someone’s change for the better.”

Eternity smiled a little, “There is still hope for your brother. It’s there - the light. Loki, on the other hand, is lost to his darkness. He has been ever since....” She trailed off, looking away.

At Elijah’s look of confusion as to why she didn’t finish speaking, Veren stepped in to carefully explain, “By the look upon your face, Mr. Mikaelson, I gather that you are not aware of the whole story between my cousin and the Trickster, such as the fact that Lord Loki and Her Majesty had children together. They had twin boys once, but they were killed by a mysterious murderer as infants in their cradle.”

The surprise of the revelation was evident upon his face. He couldn’t hide it behind his poker face. It was an impossibility. “I see,” he spoke softly to Veren, while looking at Eternity. “I didn’t know that.” Then to Eternity, he said, “More than lovers were you two?”

Eternity shrugged noncommittally, “We were together for fifteen hundred years or so. Children were a result of that long lasting love. I have other children with Loki too; two sons and a daughter.” She smiled fondly then, “Maybe you can meet them some time, my love.”

Elijah was also a bit taken aback by this other revelation. He understood that Loki had been her lover, but he hadn’t realized just how deeply committed they had been to each other. They had been a family. He didn’t quite know how to feel about that. Not that they had been together or even had kids, but the level of commitment that she had shared with Loki for all that time was daunting to him, whom had never been with a lover for so long to have a level of commitment of such profoundness.

He felt a bit unsettled. A profoundly lasting relationship surely had profound feelings that couldn’t be washed away, no matter how the relationship dissolved. Elijah couldn’t help but ponder if that was true of Eternity; if there was still enough of her heart in Loki’s possession to make it an issue in their budding one.

Still, he masterfully hid his thoughts from showing up his face. He smiled at Eternity and charmingly said, “I would love to meet your children one day. No doubt your daughter is as lovely as you are.”

Eternity smiled shyly.

Just then, the food they had order arrived. The young bubbly waitress politely went around and placed each person’s order in front of them, while reciting what each order contained. Once everyone had their food, the girl asked if there was anything else she could get them. When there was a resounding ‘no’ in response, the human walked away with a bounce in her step.

“So, Mr. Mikaelson,” Veren said as she dug into her food, “I was supposed to grill you in regards to your romantic involvement with my cousin.”

“Yes, you were,” Elijah played along. “Ask me anything you like, my lady?”

The raven-haired woman smirked, “Well, I suppose the cliche question would be: what are your intentions for my cousin?”

He had agree that the question was cliche, but it was still a reasonable one. “Though we may have only met a few weeks ago,” he replied, “I can swear to you, Lady Veren, that I am committed to your lovely cousin. I have the best intentions where she is concerned.”

Veren hummed and nodded, narrowing her eyes at him in all seriousness. “I hope so,” she said, all playfulness gone. “I will not see that my cousin is hurt again by anyone. I do not know how much she has told you about Loki, but I will not permit another to abuse her in such a way as he did. You must swear to me that you are going to treat Her Majesty right, always.”

Eternity had told Elijah a bit about Loki, but had never given a lot of details pertaining to their relationship. She had spoken to him of the Trickster’s abuse, but would never give specifics. Whatever had happened, it must have been bad, if Veren was so animate about him treating her cousin better.

“I swear that I will never mistreat your cousin,” he spoke seriously, looking her directly in her fuchsia eyes. “I will be a man worthy of her.”

“You already are, Elijah,” Eternity chimed in with an affectionate smile.

He grinned at her in return.

The rest of the conversation was light and not so serious. Veren seemed to like him well enough and she also seemed to believe him when he had said he’d be good to Eternity. The dark haired woman enjoyed talking about the many adventures around the cosmos that she had shared together with Eternity. It was intriguing and Elijah found that he could listen to those little stories about his lady’s life all day.

He had learned that Eternity hadn’t been born from her mother’s womb, but that of her aunt, Veren’s mother by means of a magical transference. She didn’t know her parents at all. Yet, eventually she had learned the truth of her parentage and her destiny as the greatest warrior ever to have lived, and had gone to begin training with her grandmother, the reigning Universal Queen at the time. Her relationship with her grandmother had been cold and contentious, but also one of mutual respect and admiration.

“Grandmother was a hard-hearted woman,” Veren explained to Elijah. “A lot of tragedy in her life had caused her heart to turn to stone. Yet, she was still a fair and just queen who cared about her people, and her family too.”

“Aye, but she never approved of my love for anything,” commented Eternity. “She didn’t care about my desire to protect and live amongst the humans nor did she approve of either of my lovers.”

“Lovers?” Elijah asked

Eternity nodded, “Aye, my first love wasn’t Loki, but an exiled demon prince. Then when Grandmother discovered my relationship with him, she sent me away from him to Asgard, to marry Thor the Thunderer, where I met and instead got involved with Loki. Grandmother was unimaginably furious, but it had been worth it; to disobey her wishes.”

“Even though, it hadn’t worked out between you and Loki?”

“Aye.”

“Grandmother would absolutely love you, Mr. Mikealson,” Veren said sarcastically. “I could see the veins popping now, if she were still around to see her prodigy involved with a vampire. Even better, an Earth-based vampire.”

Eternity smirked, “It is good that she is no longer amongst us to judge and dictate my love life.”

The cousins gave a resounding cheer of agreement to that statement.

Soon after, the conversation wound down to an end. Veren took her leave of them, stating something about another solo mission elsewhere, on a planet that Elijah of course didn’t recognize.

Once she was gone, Elijah was left alone with Eternity again. They remained at the upscale diner fir a little while longer. A thought was nagging at the back of Elijah’s mind as they sat there in companionable silence.

“Forgive me, if this is out of line, but I was wondering why you have never told me the extent of Loki’s abuse toward you,” he said, breaking the quiet between them. “Even Veren seems reluctant to speak of it in detail.”

“That’s because she doesn’t know the details of it,” Eternity replied. “Well, not fully anyway. Besides, it’s not really her place to speak of the full extent of what Loki did.”

“Will you tell me?”

“Do you really need to know?”

The response was immediate, “Yes.”

Eternity studied him for a moment. Then she sighed reluctantly and sat a little straighter in her chair. “Loki and I fell in love long ago,” she spoke softly, “and were faced with resistance from many, because they didn’t think him worthy of me; that our relationship could spell doom for all, because he could use his power over me to his advantage. For a long time, we were strong against the naysayers and that opposition brought us even closer together.

“We remained together against the wishes of our authority figures and remained as one unit through many good times and bad ones, like any other couple. Then we conceived the twins and never before had Loki been happier. He was over the moon about being a father. So full of hope for the future was he after our babes were born, that when they were slain, he fell into a darkness that was unlike anything I have ever witnessed.

“I too fell to darkness. I tore through the two universes, terrorizing all. I even committed genocide once. Not my proudest moment, to be sure. Even so, Loki had been the one that brought me back to myself. His love healed me, but nothing, not even my love for him, could heal the darkness inside him.”

Elijah was stunned to hear about her committing genocide. He couldn’t even imagine such a creature of light doing something like that. It sent unpleasant shivers down his spine; a dark Eternity.

“Loki was always a dominant force,” Eternity carried on. “Even when it came to sex, he was always in control, but I liked that about him. I’m always the one who has to be in charge, in control; the alpha. So to have a lover that liked control gave me a freedom from my station that I enjoyed immensely.

“For a long time, it was a game. I’d antagonize him playfully and he’d react in that domineering way that I wanted. But when the darkness fell upon Loki, it was no longer a fun game between lovers. His controlling ways went outside of the bedroom and he became jealous and possessive over me in the worse way.

“We started fighting violently all the time because of his paranoid jealousy, anytime I was in conversation with another, and these fights would always lead to sex. The sex was satisfying, but left me hating myself when it was over, because it would always feel as though Loki had won the fight. It was his victory over me. Worse, I couldn’t resist him, even when I wanted to, because he appealed to my darker nature, manipulating me into submission to him.” She laughed bitterly, “Me, one of the most powerful immortals ever to exist. He managed to make me weak against him, something that nobody had ever been able to do.”

Eternity paused, looking down at her hands.

Elijah’s eyes followed hers and he noticed that they trembled upon the tabletop. He looked up at her in concern, but didn’t speak. He waited for her to say whatever came next.

With a heavy sigh, she continued in a soft, shaky voice, “Eventually, this cycle of disfunction had grown too unbearable for me. One night, Loki attempted to pick a fight with me, but I wasn’t having it. I was tired of it - the vicious cycle. I tried to leave, but Loki made me powerless against him, quite literally, using a secret few know of. No matter how I fought, begged, pleaded, he didn’t stop. He raped me that night, violently and without mercy. I fled him after that in fear.

“Never before have I faced an enemy that I cannot defeat with swift precision, until Loki. I’ve never had to run away either, but I have been forced to evade him for the last four hundred years, because I don’t have the strength to do what must be done. I cannot be with him nor do I want to, but neither can I kill him.”

Elijah swallowed thickly. He felt the bitting of his fingernails in the flesh of his palms. Looking down at his own hands, he found them balled so tightly that there was blood slightly oozing out of the sides of his fists. Immediately, he ceased and with the napkins on the table, he quickly wiped away the crimson liquid.

“I am sorry,” he ground out quietly. “You put your faith and love into him, only to have him commit unspeakable crimes against you, the woman he was supposed to love. Nobody should have to deal with that. What’s worse, is that I cannot promise to protect you or to defend you against him. I am but an earthling, not a contender against gods.”

Eternity smirked slightly, “Not gods.”

He smiled tightly in return, “No, I suppose not.”

“Do not trouble yourself over this, Elijah,” she comforted. “I will find a way to end this feud, as you once called it, someday. For now, Loki is subdued. Besides, even if he wasn’t, I have found enough strength to ensure he never touches me again.”

Elijah reached for her hand, lifting it to his lips palm up and kissing the skin there. His dark eyed were on her the whole time. “Good, because I want to be the only man that touches you,” he rumbled to her, “and I promise that by my hand you shall always only know pleasure.”

Eternity smiled broadly then. A playful mischievousness came over her as she flirtatiously said, “Oh? I think I might need a demonstration of this pleasure your hand can provide me.”

A devilish smirk took over his face, lust began to rise within him at her suggestive suggestion. “Well then, Sweetheart, let us depart this place and I shall grant you your demonstration.”

The seriousness of their conversation had been forgotten for the time being and Elijah made the effort to keep what Eternity had told him about Loki out of his mind. He couldn’t help her in her predicament with her former lover, but at least, he could take her mind off the past - and give her hope for the future.

Immediately was Eternity out of her chair and headed toward the exit. Without hesitation, he followed her like a hunter hunting his prey.

**To Be Continued....**


	25. The Coexisters +18

**Disclaimer** : I do not own Elijah or any elements from the Vampire Diaries or the Originals. I do, however, own my OC Eternity and any elements from my up and coming novel. Please review! I’d appreciate it a lot! Thanks and happy reading!

**************

Elijah watched as Eternity raced ahead of him until they were back at the abandoned factory. Once they were there, she jumped into the passenger seat of his Bentley. He had followed a few paces behind her the whole time, enjoying the unhurried chase. When he saw her in his car, he smirked at her as she grinned back through the passenger side window. Swiftly was he in the driver’s seat, pulling her in for a soul searing kiss that left them both breathless.

Without a word, Elijah started the car and drove away from the abandoned building quickly, unaware of the Niklaus shaped silhouette looming in the shadows, watching them. Though, a brief chill of wariness did course down his spine that he pointedly ignored. There were more entertaining matters at the moment than whatever was causing his body to react so alertly.

Down the road Elijah drove them until they reached a high end hotel in the downtown area of Los Angeles. It was here that he stopped. Parking in the parking garage, he lead Eternity inside the tall glass building.

“Where have to taken me, my love?” Eternity finally asked, as he practically dragged her along.

Elijah grinned behind him at her, “To the grandest hotel befit of royalty.”

“Whatever for?” She teased knowingly.

Elijah paused in his step, just inside the hotel entrance. He turned back to Eternity, pulling her bodily against him. He kissed her passionately, before gazing needfully at her as he rumbled, “I need the room for what I want to do to you.”

Eternity shivered pleasurably, her gaze lusty, and she said no more.

He continued to drag her through the hotel lobby. Once at the front desk, Elijah compelled the nice worker to give them the finest suite at the top of the hotel. Of course, he also left a generous amount of money for the woman, if only to make the acquisition of the room more legitimate.

From there, the pair made their way over to the elevators that would take them up to their room. Inside the empty elevator that took them upward, Elijah pushed Eternity against the side and kept her pinned there with his body. She grunted slightly from the force he used, but didn’t seem to mind the rough treatment.

Elijah gazed lovingly down at her, running his fingers through the hair by her face, smoothing it back behind her ear. Then he kissed her sweetly, his tongue slowly invading her mouth as he did. He tasted the sweetness of her mouth throughly, earning him a delighted moan.

While he pressed into her, let his hand trail down her body. She had changed clothes during their breakfast with Veren. Instead of a silk corset and leather leggings, Eternity wore a mid length cotton dress of navy blue color with white flowers spread upon it. He had to admit that he immensely enjoyed her choice of casual clothing. Her dresses gave him access to the treasures of her body underneath.

“You requested a demonstration of the pleasure my hand can bring you,” he murmured down to her, lustfully. He bunched the fabric of her dress in his hand until her lower body was exposed to him. “Allow me to show you a quick preview of what my hand is capable of.”

Seconds later Elijah’s hand was caressing her between her legs, feeling the warmth wetness gathered there. His fingers grazed over her clit briefly, stroking her there before they slipped into her body. She gasped slightly, her eyes fluttering closed at the feeling of his fingers touching her so intimately. His mouth fell to her throat while he built up her pleasure.

Before he could bring her completion by his hand, there was a disruption. Elijah’s vampire hearing alerted him to people outside the elevator as it stopped halfway up to the top floor. Instantaneously, he moved away from Eternity, smoothing her dress back into place as he took his place beside her, just as the doors opened.

An interesting turn of events, the new passengers were a small group of vampires, witches, and werewolves. All of them were dressed up in suits and fancy dresses, even though it was early morning. Either they had just come from a party or they were heading to one, Elijah surmised. What was most fascinating was the fact that there were members from the three factions of the supernatural community mingling together as of they were old friends. Not something that one saw normally. There was usually a lot of division and hostility between each faction.

When these newcomers saw Elijah standing there they all gazed at him with curious admiration. None of them moved to enter the elevator. They were too busy looking as if they had just met their favorite celebrity, but didn’t quite believe it to be real.

Then one of the vampires, a male of twenty years with swept back blond hair and startling blue eyes, smiled brightly, “Well, Mr. Mikaelson, we certainly didn’t expect an Original to be here.”

“I do not know you who you are, but if you were going to get into the elevator, I suggest you and your group hurry up,” Elijah replied dryly, a little bit irritated from being interrupted.

Immediately, everyone snapped out of their stupors and clambered into the elevator around Elijah and Eternity. One of the werewolves pushed the buttons for the top level, where Elijah and his lady had been heading to begin with.

While they went up, out of curiosity, Elijah spoke to the male vampire from before, “Just where are you and your unusual group going?”

“To the meeting hall on the top floor, all the members of our elite society are meeting there,” the male vampire replied. “I don’t know of you know of our organization, but we are the Coexisters.

We are a unique group that is made up of all three factions of the supernatural community.”

The name of the group did ring a bell in Elijah’s mind. He had heard of the Coexisters before. They were notorious for violence against humans. Xenophobes of humankind with superiority complexes to the fullest degree. They captured, tortured, and killed humans just for being in the wrong place, at the wrong time. They coexisted sure, but only with each other. Never with the humans. If any member was caught associating with a human they themselves were tortured and then killed for such an offense.

These people were examples of the darker side of the supernatural community. Elijah didn’t agree with their practices. He didn’t believe in the unjustified cruelty that their group stood for. They abused their positions as the higher powers of the planet and risked exposing the supernatural community to the persecution of the humans, whom had greater numbers than the entire supernatural community put together.

It was a great risk to all, but there was little that Elijah could do about it in the past. But now?

“I have heard of your little group,” Elijah said to the male.

“Well then hey, Mr. Mikaelson,” the vampire replied, “why don’t you and your guest join us? It be an honor to have you, a famous Original, be at our little party.”

With a tight, unpleasant smile, Elijah answered, “Sounds delightful, Mr...?”

“Oh! I’m Cole Richardson.”

Richardson! Elijah recognized the name. That was name of the vampire family that was one of three leaders of the Coexisters. There was a werewolf family and a witch family that co-reigned their despicable group along with the Richardson family. This whelp that he had been communicating with must be one of the elder Richardson’s sons.

Instantly did Elijah’s sense of honor kick in. He needed to eradicate these vile degenerates for the sake of the supernatural community. He didn’t need massive drives of humans becoming wise to his kind. It would mean disaster.

“Well, Mr. Richardson, I look forward to your gathering,” he said pleasantly.

“Call me, Cole. Mr. Richardson is my father,” the young man replied.

The ride to the top was an agonizingly slow one or at least, that was how it seemed to Elijah. He wanted to tear these vile creatures apart, but refrained. He knew better than to act upon impulse and knew that having patience would be far more rewarding. All he needed to do was inform Eternity of these sinister beings and then wait for the perfect moment to descend upon them.

Once they reached the top, there was a long, brightly lit corridor with various hotel rooms on either side. At the end, however, was a room with double doors; one of several swanky ballrooms. It was here that they were led.

Even from the outside, the pulsating music could be heard, muffled but audible. There were also the sounds of many partygoers inside, along with pleads and cries of pain from the captives they no doubt were entertaining themselves with. Alright, so he wasn’t going to have time to tell Eternity about the Coexisters or wait for the right moment to strike before all hell broke loose. This was going to be one short party, he thought amusedly.

The doors swung open and a dark lighted room with obnoxious music blaring from various speakers greeted them. Because there were so many in the entering group, Elijah couldn’t immediately make out any of the distressful activities that he had heard were going on outside the room. That meant that neither could Eternity.

Yet, the scent of sweat, blood, and decay were so strong, Elijah swore he could taste it.

Immediately, he leaned over to his lady and whispered as loud as he could so she could hear him, but not loud enough to alert their hosts, “This is a villainous place. Humans are held prisoner to be tortured and killed here. We need to stop this.”

Eternity nodded her understanding and quickly shifted her clothes into her battle gear. She didn’t say anything, because words were not needed. They both knew what needed to be done.

Elijah and Eternity stayed with the group for a time, following them as they moved through the swarms of people gathered about. Every now and then, Elijah could catch glimpses of supernaturals tormenting some poor human. There were vampires feeding upon them, while werewolves cut into their delicate flesh with knifes, and witches would cast spells to make the pain even more unbearable than it already was. There were also a few groups that took turns raping their victims, while feeding and cutting them.

It was nauseatingly sadistic. Elijah had seen a lot of terrible things, had even committed terrible acts, but this was something else entirely. The people he had tormented and tortured were enemies that opposed or threatened his family. He would never think to be so beastly against innocent humans.

A particularly harsh scream rang out, catching the attention of the group, including their two guests. Cole stopped the group’s procession and stared as a feisty young woman was tied down to a flat board while she struggled against the binds. Then a werewolf female armed with a particularly sharp knife began to slowly cut into the woman’s soft flesh beginning at her ankle and then moving upward along her calf. All the time, the human female screamed in the unimaginable agony she was surely experiencing.

Elijah recognized immediately that they were planing on skinning the woman alive!

Eternity must have too, because she acted before he could. Suddenly armed with her yumi bow and a quiver of arrows upon her back, the white-haired wonder pushed through Cole’s group and began firing spiritual arrows at the female werewolf and the other wolves and vampires that had tied the human woman down and were around to observe the ritualistic skinning.

The arrows fused with Eternity’s pure energy burned through the bodies of her targets, making them scream in agony for a change as the power ate them alive from the inside out. Then as the supernaturals realized that they were being attacked, they moved in on Eternity, only to have her either shoot them with her arrows too or engage in a close range fight that involved her using her katana to tear through those whom dared to attack her.

Elijah didn’t remain idle either. He joined the fray, tearing hearts from the chest of the men and women around him, including Cole Richardson. Then as supernaturals began to move in on him as they had Eternity, he fought them with precision and superior might as an Original. He tore his opponents hearts out or decapitated them as they came at him from all around.

Soon both he and Eternity were covered in the blood of their enemies. Having destroyed a good portion of their enemies, his lady moved to the woman that had been tied down, noticing that she was unconscious. Elijah watched as he fought off move opposition as she unbound the human and healed the wounds the werewolf female had inflicted upon her. The girl awoke quickly after and sat up, looking at her savior in wonder.

Eternity didn’t remain. She told the girl to run and carried on slaughtering the supernaturals that came at her. She was quick and fierce, without hesitation or mercy.

Then as Coexister numbers began to dwindle, someone with authoritativeness shouted above the loud music and the commotion, “Enough!”

Immediately, the fighting ceased and through the remaining crowd came three people that Elijah remembered as the Three Elders of the Coexisters. These were the leaders of the abhorrent organization.

The one who had shouted for a cease fire was Mr. Richardson, the vampire leader. Next to him, was a little female witch elder named Mrs. Amelia, and on Richardson’s other side was a tall and bulky man named Mr. Kendall, the werewolf alpha.

Elijah had never met these leaders before, but had heard plenty about their notorious organization that lived to torment mortals out of their own belief of species superiority.

“Mr. Mikealson,” Mr. Richardson said calmly, despite the slaughter of so many of his underlings. “I do not understand the meaning of this little violent outburst, but whatever has offended you, i can ensure that the issue is taken care of. There is no need to kill my fellow Coexisters.”

Elijah detested how Mr. Richardson acted as though he approved of their disgusting organization. He smiled unpleasantly and moved closer to the three leaders. “I do not think that you could take care of the issue I have, not unless you plan on disbanding your organization, effective immediately,” he said to the older looking vampire.

“Why would we do that?” Mr. Richardson looked genuinely puzzled. “Surely you of all people would agree that we of the supernatural community are superior to the humans and as such, deserve to do with the little mortals as we please.”

“I’m afraid that you might have me confused with a xenophobic madman,” Elijah replied evenly. “I would never endorse such an enterprise as this barbaric freak show. The supernatural community isn’t supposed to be so blatant in their activities, especially where humans are concerned. Fearful humans become dangerous humans and that could spell disaster for many of our communities, if not all of us.”

Mr. Richardson waved his hand dismissively, “What could they possibly do to us? They are the weakest species, unworthy of being more than our food and our entertainment.”

Elijah wanted to roll his eyes at this man’s stupidity. “Humans are in control of the world’s governments, the military, etc. They could easily take us all out with their superior world power. You are wrong to risk exposing us to the ones with the superior firepower. No amount of supernatural ability would be enough to win against the humans.”

All three leaders were taken aback by his logic. It was as if they hadn’t thought about that one little fact. Of course they didn’t.

Elijah was hoping beyond hope that Mr. Richardson wasn’t from his sireline. He didn’t want such a moronic man to be associated with him. It would certainly tarnish his own reputation, if he was.

So stupid did he find these leaders that Elijah decided right then and there that none of them were going to live. He was going to kill them all that day. It didn’t matter what it took to do so either.

When none of the leaders could counteract his logic, he moved in even closer, which provoked fear in each of the elders. Even the big and brutish werewolf alpha stepped back with wide, fearful eyes as Elijah came nearer. Obviously, they instinctively knew they had angered him and recognized it was their doom fir doing so.

“From the looks on your faces, I'd wager that you never saw past your own vanity, your own xenophobia, to see the reality of this life,” Elijah said to all three. “None of you are worthy of continued existence. You’ve all disgraced your people. I think it’s time for your brand of moron to be erased from this plain.”

With his superior vampire speed, he moved before any of them could react. He tore the hearts out of each elder and watched as each of them crumbled to the floor. This was the end of the Coexisters. Or at least, he hoped so. There might be a resurgence one day, since other members of each elder’s families were still at large. One can never predict these things, especially where radical ideology was concerned. It was likely that this wasn’t over.

Still, the humans that remained alive were going to be safe and once he had compelled them to forget their ordeals, the secret of the supernatural community would remain intact.

“Well, that was an interesting detour,” Eternity said behind him.

Elijah turned toward her, while dropping the hearts in his hands to the floor. She was as soddened as he was with blood staining every surface of her usually flawless being. It was a thrilling sight to the beast inside him. She looked absolutely primal.

“Yes, it was. Though it was fortunate that things happened as they had,” he replied as he approached her. “If not, then the humans that remain alive would surely be dead and this organization would have been driving the entire supernatural community to dangerous exposer.”

“Indeed,” nodded Eternity. “Let us get the human victims out of here.”

He mirrored her nod and followed her around the room. She healed the wounds of the victims, while he compelled them to forget all that had transpired there as prisoners of the Coexisters. Eternity also cleaned up the corpses and blood that had been left around the room. It wasn’t long at all before all the human victims were freed and once they were, Elijah immediately dragged Eternity to him.

“Now that this side adventure had been dealt with, I believe I owe you a certain demonstration,” he rumbled lowly.

Eternity grinned, “Aye, I believe you do.”

Without further prompt, the pair were out of the ballroom and down the hall inside the grandest room of the hotel.

**To Be Continued....**


	26. In the Bliss of Each Other +18

**Disclaimer** : I do not own Elijah or any elements from the Vampire Diaries or the Originals. I do, however, own my OC Eternity and any elements from my up and coming novel. Please review! I’d appreciate it a lot! Thanks and happy reading!

**Warning** : Smutty chapter is smutty! You have been warned!

**************

Elijah opened the door to the suite and promptly guided Eternity inside. The hotel room was large and open. The whole room was colored in light yellow with black furnishings. There was a small seating area with a large flatscreen and a mini bar to one side and a large California king bed and bathroom to the other. The room had a large glass front that offered a great view of the city to it’s occupants.

At first, he wondered if their sexually charged moment had been ruined by their brief detour to stop that heinous organization. He hadn’t expected to find the Coexisters there in the same hotel, at the same time, but had known that it was important that they be stopped. He couldn’t let such vile degenerates to be in the same space as him. They had to take the opportunity to dispose of them.

However, much to his surprise and delight, Elijah quickly found that the moment hadn’t been ruined at all.

Instead of gazing around the room, Eternity turned to him and said in a suggestive way, “We are both filthy with the blood of our enemies. We should have a bath.”

“Agreed,” he replied without hesitation, a filthy smirk upon his lips.

He went to her and lifted her into his arms bridal style. She giggled and grinned at him as he did. Using his vampire speed, he had them immediately in the bathroom. Once inside, he noticed there was a decent sized bathtub and after putting Eternity down upon her feet, Elijah set to work filling the tub with warm water. While it filled, he turned to her whom was still dressed for battle. He reached for her, pulling her closer to him.

He got to work removing the bloody clothes from her body. The particular corset she wore had laces going down the front. With nimble fingers, Elijah undid the laces, loosening the tight, form fitting corset. Once it was opened, he pulled it from her body, leaving her upper body to his view. He ran his blood stained hands over her pale skin, leaving behind red streaks as he went, adding to the blood stains that already marred her body, particularly her hands, neck and face. It only added to the attractively primal look she was sporting.

Elijah pulled her bodily against him so that he could kiss her lips sweetly, letting his passion for her slowly build. While he did this, Eternity’s hands moved over his chest delicately before reaching for his tie and removing it from around his neck swiftly. Then her lithe fingers set to work on the buttons of his dress shirt, including the ones on his cuffs, undoing them all before letting her soft hands touch the skin beneath. Her touch was so pleasurable that he couldn’t help the sigh of approval that escaped him.

His hands weren’t still either. One caressed the skin of her breast, while the other rand the length of her spine, sending delightful shivers through her. The hand on her breast cupped the globe, kneading the soft flesh gently. It was her turn to sigh into his kiss then. Obviously, she enjoyed his touch as much as he loved hers upon him.

Abruptly, Eternity removed herself from his lips and more importantly, his embrace. She didn’t go too far from him however. She remained close enough to continue to touch him as she moved her hands up his chest and then across his broad shoulders in order to push the fabric of both his shirt and suit jacket off his body. Both articles fell to the floor behind him.

She returned to Elijah’s embrace fully once that was done, her heart racing in her chest as her excitement began to rise. Eternity cupped the sides of his face, pulling his face to hers. Her lips attached themselves to his, her tongue caressing the seam of his lips, begging for entry. Of course, he granted it, letting her explore his mouth to her contentment, which she did so eagerly.

In the meantime, he let his fingers comb through her soft, wispy hair before falling to the base of her neck and then lower still. He trailed his hands down her back until he reached her hips. From there, he moved to the front where the laces that tied her leggings closed were located. Untying them quickly, Elijah didn’t waste time in slipping one of his hands inside to caress the slickness between her legs. 

Eternity tore her mouth away from his to gasp when he gave those first few stokes to her clit with the upmost precision. Her hands moving from his face to grip his biceps as he did. Then her lips returned to his even more enthusiastically than before. She growled hungrily into his mouth, as he stroked her pleasure higher, rubbing her clit firmer to do so.

From his biceps did her hands descend, down his chest to the front of his dress pants to caress his hardened length. He groaned at her touch, wanting to feel it upon his bare flesh more. She must have heard his desires because without hesitation was she undoing his pants and diving inside to wrap her little hand around his cock. She stroked him with the same firmness he was showing her clit.

Elijah removed his mouth from hers to stare down into her lust filled eyes with his own desire shining back. She stared in return with a smirk upon her swollen lips. She bit her lower lip as she stroked him harder, faster. His eyes closed at the feeling of her hand on him, fanning the flames of his desire. He never wanted her to stop touching him.

“Don’t...don’t stop,” he spoke his wish to her.

As her strokes grew more rapid, so did his to her clit. They both seemed to be getting close to their climaxes. Just before they could bring completion upon each other, however, Eternity pulled away from Elijah, causing him to groan in disappointment as her hand left him and she forced his own to fall away from between her legs.

“The bath is ready,” she announced shakily.

Her chest heaved from the near orgasm as she looked at him mischievously. She turned away from him gracefully to turn the faucet off. Once it was, Eternity turned back to him, using magic as she did to remove the rest of their clothes.

Instantly, Elijah was gathering her into his arms, lifting her up to force her to lock her legs around his waist. Without needing to look, he climbed into the tub expertly and carefully sat down in the water with her in his lap. Once he was seated, his mouth found hers, kissing her feverishly.

The blood began to wash away from their bodies, coloring the water slightly. With his now wet hands, Elijah wiped away the blood spatters from the usually flawless skin of Eternity’s face as he kissed her and she, in turn did the same. He pulled his mouth away from hers to look at her, to caress the soft skin of her cheeks and ensure that he removed the red marks upon her flesh.

She smiled at him lovingly, while rubbing herself against his hardened length between her parted thighs. He growled at her teasing, his mouth descending to her throat to bite at the skin there in warning. She gasped as his harsh treatment before her loving smile turned into a smirk of devilishness.

Eternity continued to rub against him in that teasing fashion. It drove Elijah to madness, his need for her growing to unbearable heights quickly. He bit her harder, where her neck met her shoulder, making her scream out in pained pleasure. While distracted by his punishing treatment of her, Elijah lined himself up with her entrance and then grabbing hold of her hips, shoved her down upon him.

He growled loudly at the feeling of her finally surrounding him, his teeth dislodging from her flesh so that he could watch her. She had a wide eyed look of surprise upon her face, before it melted into one of lust. Without prompt did she move over him, dragging her walks along his length as she rose until only the tip of him was still inside, before sinking down and enveloping him all over again. He let her move over him at her own pace for a short time, enjoying the sensations she invoked in him.

However, Elijah was feeling particularly dominant at the moment. It might have had something to do with her challenging him to demonstrate the pleasure he could bring her. He was meant to be the one in control for such a thing.

With a firm grip upon her hips, he began to control her movements, lifting her up and then dropping her upon his length over and over again. She immediately let him have his way. Her head lulled back and her hands gripped his shoulders with her nails digging into his flesh there. She gasped and cried out on a particularly harsh tug downward, as he filled her deeper than before.

“Elijah! So deep...,” groaned Eternity throatily.

He grinned at her, though she didn’t see it since her eyes were screwed shut from the pleasure that wrecked her body. He lifted her again and dropped her in the same way, so that he was buried deep inside her. It made her eyes open wide and her mouth fall open in a silent scream as she stared at the ceiling.

Then Eternity’s blazing gaze fell upon him. Her sapphire eyes were three shades darker than usual as her fiery lust for him burned brightly. There was a hint of mischief buried beneath the desire he saw there. She suddenly made an attempt to wrestle control back from him, wordlessly challenging him further as she tried to move herself over his cock, wriggling against him deliciously as she did.

Elijah wouldn’t let up, keeping a firm grip upon her. He growled warningly up at her, not at all one to ignore a challenge to his authority. When she continued to try and move without his permission, he decided to change things up in such a way that she’d have no choice but to surrender to him.

With the use of his vampire speed, he changed their positions. He removed himself from Eternity’s depths temporarily in order to flip her over so that she was on her knees in the tub and gripping the sides with her hands. Water sloshed about, spilling over the sides as he did this, but Elijah didn’t care. He moved into position behind her, rubbing his cock over her entrance teasingly until she was whimpering in a plead for him to fill her.

Eternity attempted to thrust backwards in order to take him into her body, but he wasn’t having it. She wasn’t the one in control here, he was. He bent over her back with his mouth by her ear as he hotly growled it her, “Keep that up and I won’t give you what you want. I’ll leave you wanting until it drives you mad.”

She moaned and ceased trying to take back control. Her body stilled in obedience.

Pleased that she listened, Elijah kissed the shell of her ear and then suckled on her earlobe briefly. She gasped and shivered pleasurably in response. While distracting her that way, he lined himself up with her entrance, before slamming into her without warning, unwilling to hold back any longer.

Eternity’s screams echoed through the bathroom, much to Elijah’s delight. He smirked to himselfas he laid open mouthed kisses to her shoulder. All the while, he rode her hard and fast, ready to reach completion. It didn’t take long for him to feel the tug of his climax approaching. With one hand he gripped the rim of the tub and with the other he reached around to stroke her clit over and over, wanting her to fall over the edge with him.

“I’m close,” he was soon whispering to her. “Come with me, Sweetheart. I want you to come with me!”

His hand moved faster over her clit as his thrusts became even harsher than before until the pace was no doubt borderline painful for his lady. Soon he lost his rhythm and his movements grew to be erratic. Then it happened. Eternity’s walls began to squeeze him and she cried out in ecstasy as she orgasmed. He followed her over the edge seeing stars as she milked him for all he was worth.

Elijah slumped against Eternity as the tremors in the aftermath coursed through both of them. They panted in time with each other as they came down from their joint pleasure high. He kissed her shoulder affectionately as he rested against her.

After a few minutes, he found the strength to lifted himself off her. The water has started to run cold, and while Elijah hadn’t noticed it before, he definitely noticed the change in temperature now. It was fortunate that neither of them could catch illness.

He climbed out of the tub and then reached a hand out to Eternity, whom had flipped over and let him pull her onto her feet carefully. He helped her out of the tub, before draining it of water. There were towels on a rack near the bathtub and Eternity went over and grabbed a couple of them, handing one to Elijah.

“Thank you, Sweetheart,” he said as he took the big fluffy towel from her with a grin.

Just as they began drying themselves off, both paused in their efforts. They both sensed the same thing, at the same time; an intruder was in the room outside the bathroom.

“Niklaus,” Eternity murmured to him with a growl.

Elijah frowned, wondering just what else his brother had in store for him - and so soon. Quickly, he turned to his lady. “Use your magic and dress me,” he commanded of her. Then a lusty thought entered his mind as he added, “Do not dress yourself, however. I want you to stay here until I return for you. If you disobey me, I’ll be forced to exact an appropriate punishment upon your lovely body.”

She shivered at his command of her, her eyes darkening with her responding lust. Yet, she made no move to disobey him. She dressed him in his signature suit and remained bare herself.

“What if he plans on causing you harm?” Eternity asked in concern, despite her soft voice deepening with her desire. “Do you still wish me to remain here?”

“My brother knows you’re here. He wouldn’t dare to act in such a foul manner because of that fact,” he answered, kissing her forehead tenderly. “Just wait here. I’ll be back.”

Without another word, she nodded and let him go.

When Elijah exited the bathroom, he found Niklaus was lounging upon the dark colored sofa. He had one of those idiotic grins upon his lips that automatically meant trouble. “Hello, brother,” he greeted pleasantly.

“Niklaus, I didn’t expect to see you so soon,” replied Elijah, casually putting a hand in his pants pocket. His eyes were watching his little brother’s every move. “What could you possibly want now?”

“I just wish to talk, Elijah,” he said in an innocent way that was anything but innocent. “I saw what you did to those Coexisters. You killed their elders, but that doesn’t mean that your troubles are over. The rest of their families will be coming for you and your lady. I wish to help you.”

“Stalking me now, are we, brother?”

Niklaus’s grin widened, “I don’t know if I’d say stalking, but I was coming for you. I had planned on putting a dagger into your heart in revenge for that earlier embarrassing event with the witches. I followed you into the hotel and that was when I saw that swift justice you rendered unto the Coexisters. Your lady is quite something, by the way, both on the battlefield and between the sheets it seems.” He chuckled lecherously. “I could hear the screams. She must be exquisite indeed. Well done, brother!”

Elijah moved toward Niklaus in a threatening fashion. He didn’t like how his brother spoke of Eternity so flippantly. Fortunately, he saw this act of aggression and put his hands up in surrender.

“Now, now, brother, I only jest,” appeased Niklaus.

“What do you want?” Elijah growled, quickly losing patience with his sibling.

Niklaus rose from the couch, strolling about the room with his hands clasped behind his back, as he calmly told him, “Just to talk, as I said. We can do so wherever you so choose. I would like to discuss partnering up to deal with the fallout of your adventure with the Coexisters. I’ve been dying to exact some vengeance upon those morons for some time. I figured I could offer my assistance in order to help my big brother and his lady, while doing so. It’s a win-win for me.”

Elijah didn’t trust him. There was never nothing in it for Niklaus whenever it came to his offers of help. Still, despite knowing that, it was impossible for him not to hear his little brother out. It was his disease.

“If you wish to talk, meet me at the hotel bar,” he responded tensely. “I’ll be down in a few minutes.”

A look of victory crossed Niklaus’s face, “As you wish, brother.”

With that, his troublesome brother left the room.

“You can come out now,” he called to Eternity, once Niklaus was gone.

Around the corner of the bathroom’s entrance did she come, still as naked as before. With a smallgesture, he beckoned her to him. Immediately she came over, wrapping her arms around his neck while he braced his hands on the small of her back.

“Your brother is up to nothing good, you know,” she stated the obvious.

“Yes, I know, but I’m still going to hear him out for reasons that escape me,” Elijah replied with an exasperated sigh. “He did just admit he wanted to dagger me. I must be mad to want to go, but he is my brother and I cannot help, but to at least, hear him out.”

Eternity nodded understandingly, “Aye, but be careful. If he does anything against you, I will hunt him down and kill him myself, brother or not.”

Elijah smirked, “I’ll be sure to relay the message.”

“Good,” she smiled in return.

She moved to pull away, to let him go to his devious brother, but his hold on her was steadfast. Eternity gazed at him questioningly, while he looked back with a deviousness of his own. When she did, he bent his face down close to hers, kissing her lips chastely.

“The same rule applies now as it did in the bathroom,” Elijah growled quietly to her. “You are to remain as you are until I get back. If you don’t do as I say, there will be consequences. Do you understand me?”

Eternity shivered pleasurably again at his command and swallowed thickly, as she nodded in agreement to his order - and it was an order.

Without another word, Elijah exited the hotel suite to go see what Niklaus really wanted. All the while, he envisioned all the things that he had planned for his lady upon his return, a devilish smirk a permanent fixture upon his face as he did.

**To Be Continued....**


	27. The Fight in a Hotel Bar

**Disclaimer** : I do not own Elijah or any elements from the Vampire Diaries or the Originals. I do, however, own my OC Eternity and any elements from my up and coming novel. Please review! I’d appreciate it a lot! Thanks and happy reading!

**************

On the way down to meet his brother, Elijah couldn’t help but wonder what it was about the hotel they were in that caused all hell to break loose. First, there was the Coexisters, in which some members were no longer a problem, but there would be others, if he was to think about it realistically. Of course he wanted to believe there wouldn’t be more trouble. Yet he knew that battle wasn’t over yet. Then there was now Niklaus of whom he had just seen hours ago and of whom had been promptly defeated by Eternity’s cousin. He was up to something else and whatever it was it couldn’t be good. Elijah was very suspicious of his brother’s presence at the hotel.

Speaking of his brother, Niklaus was waiting just as he had instructed at the hotel bar when he came into the brightly lit place. Elijah took a moment to admire the rather beautiful room. There were large crystal chandeliers dangling low from the ceiling and skylights that shone down over them to make them shine brightly. There were large potted plants sitting sparsely around the room amongst the various table and chair arrangements, giving off an earthy, but pleasant aroma. Soft classical music could be heard playing from some unknown place, making the place classy as it should being part of a high end hotel.

I’ll have to bring Eternity here some time, thought Elijah offhandedly.

Going to his brother at the long bar, he noticed that Niklaus had already ordered a bourbon and was well on his way to finishing it before he even sat down beside his younger sibling.

“Starting early, Niklaus?” Elijah quipped with a small grin, despite his wariness of his brother.

“Always,” he replied, a cheeky smile upon his lips. “Care for one, brother?”

Elijah nodded in acceptance as he sat in the stool next to his brother as his sibling called the bartender over, ordering a bourbon for the both of them. Once he had his drink in hand, he was quiet for a time, observing Niklaus as his sipped from the glass. His little brother seemed calm and unperturbed, yet thoughtful, though not necessarily in a good way. Yes, something was definitely going on.

“So, brother, what is it that you wished to talk about?” Elijah ventured finally, when it seemed his sibling wasn’t going to speak first.

Niklaus shrugged, “Well, we already established that I wish to help you with the Coexister resistance you are sure to experience after to killed their elders, so that is established. Therefore, why don’t we speak about your lady? I am still rather fascinated with her, especially after you chose her over me before.”

Immediately was Elijah on guard when he mentioned Eternity. Before his brother had attempted to imply that he shouldn’t trust her, that she held secrets that could break his heart. He had said that in attempt to poison him against her or more likely to make him abandon her to rejoin Nicklaus’s side. So what exactly was he up to this time?

Surely, he wasn’t really planning on helping with the Coexisters. Niklaus didn’t care about the supernatural community using and tormenting humans, of this Elijah knew for certain. Therefore, it was obvious that his brother was there in regards to Eternity...again. No doubt it had something to do with his partnership with Loki, whom was after his lady.

Could this be a distraction of some kind? Could Loki be near by, despite his banishment as he had been just hours earlier?

“What do you want with her?” Elijah growled protectively, his hand that had been resting upon the bar top curled into a fist.

“Nothing, brother,” Niklaus held a hand up in surrender. “I am only curious about her. I mean, in our thousand years on this planet, we’ve never encountered gods. Yet, you have met your lady love and I, well I have met the legendary Trickster from those old tales our villagers used to tell. It seems sort of odd that they would be here now, is all.”

“You’ve done more than meet Loki, you’ve allied with him,” he countered lowly. “You, brother, should be careful with whom you associate with. If Loki decided to betray you, there would be nothing you could do about it, but accept your fate.”

Elijah’s brother grinned humorlessly, “The same could be said of you and your lady, Elijah, except the repercussions would hurt all the more for you since you have given your heart to her. Loki might abandon or kill me, but I wouldn’t be left in misery as you would be. You see, I haven’t given Loki my heart. You’ve given your lady a certain power over you; the power to hurt you unlike any other, one that will surely leave you wrecked should she no longer find you worthy of her or should she choose another over you.”

“What the hell are you going on about?” He returned angrily, sensing there was something his brother wasn’t telling him, but hinted at with his babbling speech. “Speak plainly, brother!”

Niklaus put his hand up in surrender again, to quell Elijah’s quiet anger. When he calmed a bit, his little brother smiled slyly as he asked, “Has your lady ever told you about her other lovers?”

Elijah’s brows furrowed, “She has mentioned that Loki has killed others that she has dared to love. What does that have to do with anything? What are you getting at, Niklaus?”

“This is true, he has killed some of her affairs,” his brother replied, “but what she told you is not the entire truth. There is more to the story than that.”

“And what is the full story?”

“Not all her lovers were killed, some of them survive, abandoned by her in favor of Loki himself.”

“So, Eternity supposedly left some of her previous lovers to return to Loki? Am I understanding correctly? This is what you’re saying?”

Niklaus simply nodded, sipping from the glass of bourbon in front of him.

“Why tell me this?” Elijah asked.

“Because I fear for you, brother,” Niklaus turned serious then, looking at him directly without mischief, but with seeming genuine concern. “I fear what will happen to you should your lady decide to leave you or worse should Loki decide to kill you, as he has others she entangled herself with. You are in danger, either of a devastatingly broken heart, one of which you might not recover, or of your death. You know not what you involve yourself with. Loving an immortal of your lady’s caliper is dangerous to us lowly Earth-based creatures. You could lose yourself to her, belong to her for the rest of your existence, and never be able to recover should she choose to return to Loki one day, as she has in the past. Actually, perhaps that is a fate worse than death.”

Elijah downed the bourbon in front of him as he processed what Niklaus was telling him. He considered his brother’s words. He believed that he was telling the truth, but to what end? Was it really out of brotherly concern? Or was there some other motivation? Perhaps Loki related? In the end, he wasn’t sure what to make of Niklaus’s motivation for telling him these things.

Then he thought of Eternity. He had grown very attached to her very quickly, possessive of her and unable to imagine being without her in a short amount of time. However, he had chalked that up to the fact that as a vampire everything he felt manifested itself quicker and more profoundly than the average man.

Yet, could it be more than that, as Niklaus said? Could he be losing himself to her because of what she was? Could that attachment really have catastrophic effects upon him should things not work out? Furthermore, was he alright with that, if what his brother said was true? Was he fine with being unable to truly move on, should Eternity decide to leave him one day?

The answer was: yes! It was worth it, as the love he shared with Eternity was one of a kind. It was worth every risk, just to be close to her.

Smiling tightly at Niklaus, Elijah said, “I appreciate the concern, brother, but I would rather risk a broken heart or death than to never know Eternity or to never love her.”

“You are a sentimental fool,” his little brother practically growled, as he too downed the bourbon in front of him. “A hopeless romantic, an affliction that will surely be the death of you.”

“Perhaps, but I’d rather be that than a paranoid egomaniac like you, brother.”

A small grin tugged at Niklaus’s lips at his jab, before his expression turned pleadingly grave, “Elijah, don’t be so stubborn. I understand that you have found a connection that is unlike any other with this goddess, but surely you would not truly risk your death for such a love. Loki is powerful unlike anything we’ve ever seen and clever enough to get what he wants no matter what it takes. He will kill you for daring to love her.”

Elijah’s brows furrowed at Niklaus, “And you wish me to leave her.”

“Yes,” his brother replied insistently without hesitation, “I attempted to lure you away from her with a diabolical scheme and a threat of retribution before. Yet, you refused me. So now I am here to plead with you, as your brother, to leave. Come with me, leave here with me now, and you will survive. I can guarantee your safety, if you only heed me.”

Another bourbon was placed in front of Elijah and he quickly downed that one too. “You made a deal with Loki. What is it exactly,” he said, ignoring his brother’s plea.

Niklaus sighed exasperatedly as he sipped from the new glass of bourbon that was placed in front of him. “Loki came to me after he discovered that you were involved with the goddess queen,” he confessed. “He promised to give me the one thing that I want more than anything, if only I help him gain the one thing that he wants most; your lady. He also swore that you wouldn’t be killed if I assisted in this endeavor. So, to gain freedom from the binding spell our mother put upon me to suppress my werewolf heritage and to protect you, brother, I agreed. However, if you continue to be stubborn, I do not know if I will be able to achieve the latter.”

Elijah processed what Niklaus told him. It sounded as if the possibly of Loki using his brother to get what he wanted without keeping up his end of the barging was likely. It was obvious by the way his little brother spoke that the Trickster hadn’t given him what he had wanted first, when forging their bargain. If the Trickster had, then he would have gloated about being freed from the binding spell already. Elijah knew Niklaus was quite clever himself and certainly understood the same possibility that he did. Yet, he didn’t seem his usual mistrusting self, which was strange.

Besides, how could Niklaus ensure Loki, whom was far more powerful of the two of them, kept his promise? Surely he had no way to retaliate if he didn’t. It seemed his brother was concerned with Elijah’s life, when he should be more concerned with his own.

His brother played a far more dangerous game than he did in loving Eternity.

Elijah was concerned for his brother and thought maybe he could speak to his lady about this. Perhaps, she would be willing to protect Niklaus, despite his traitorous behavior in siding with her most intimate enemy.

“Well, brother, if that is all you wish to chat about, I shall take leave of you,” he said, getting up. “My lady awaits me. Thanks for the drink.”

“Oh, I wouldn’t head back to your lady just yet,” his brother called to him, mysteriously, this mischief returning to his features. “I don’t think my associate is quite done having a chat of his own with her.”

Elijah hesitated. Immediately was he terrified for Eternity and furious at Niklaus, despite not knowing what his brother meant. “What did you do?” He demanded in his typical quiet anger, approaching his brother in a threatening way.

This time, Niklaus didn’t put his hands up in surrender to appease him. Instead, he smirked in that devilish way that was cold, calculated, and cruel. “Loki requested an audience with your lady, so I created a diversion to get you out of the way,” he said. “Their conversations can get a bit...rowdy. I didn’t want my big brother to end up in harm’s way.”

Elijah felt foolish. Of course, there was some ulterior motive. There always was with Niklaus.

He turned from his brother, momentarily acting as though he was leaving the bar, before turning back and punching his brother across the face with vampire strength and precision. Niklaus went flying backwards, skidding across the bar floor. Instantly was he back on his feet, using his own vampire speed and strength to retaliate, grabbing Elijah and throwing him across the bar top.

Just as it had been with Niklaus, Elijah was back on his feet instantly and attacking his brother. Back and forth they went like this, fighting like the vampires they were for any human to see. It was rare that Elijah lost control of himself, but it seemed that Eternity had that effect upon him.

Their battle was rampageous, to be sure, but the situation grew chaotic when two bodies came crashing down through the ceiling. A giant cloud of dust plumed around the area, catching both Elijah’s and his brother’s immediate attention. They ceased their own fighting to witness a different one.

When the cloud of dust cleared, Elijah saw a most unexpected sight. One of the ceiling crashes was Loki, whom was covered in scuffs, blood, and bruises. The other was Eternity, whom looked much the same way, except for one little detail. She was still bare of all clothing!

“Well, well, that is a sight that you don’t see every day,” Niklaus whispered to Elijah amusedly, his lecherous eyes on Eternity.

Elijah wanted to punch his brother across the face again. This time for daring to look at his lady the way he was. Yet, he refrained. The sight before him took priority at the moment. Loki being there wasn’t too much of a surprise. It was quick work for him to piece together that Niklaus had been a distraction this whole time. It also made complete sense as to why the two were fighting. That much was obvious.

However, Elijah couldn’t quite grasp just what the hell was going on with his lady? Did Eternity go mad within the short time he had been away from her? She could conjure clothes upon her person faster than one could blink, so why had she not done so already?

The possessive side of him began to emerge. Other people aside from himself and Niklaus began to gather around them, including many observers with phones. Without hesitation, Elijah used his vampire speed to go around and crush every recording or picture taking device, much to the displeasure of the owner. Then he compelled the whole lot of them out of the bar, including the bartenders, whom he had also compelled to close the facility down.

Once damage control was achieved, he returned to his brother’s side, while watching as Eternity threw Loki around the room with her psychic powers as if he was a rag doll. He had to admit that despite his displeasure at her revealing what was meant for his eyes only, he found that she was truly exquisite at the moment in the most primal at he had ever seen her. She was absolutely wild, animalistic even, as she opposed the Trickster.

Her hair hung over her shoulders, covering parts of her face. Her sapphire eyes were bright with untamable fury and she bared her teeth with a growl as she tossed her enemy about. Her skin marred by debris and blood from her fall, as well as Loki’s counterattacks upon her. It called to his own primal self inside, but of course, he couldn’t act upon the indecent things running though his head as a result of that call.

Then after throwing Loki through one of the bar walls and then some, Eternity zeroed in on Niklaus. Before Elijah could even consider intervening, she was attacking his brother at close range. She grabbed ahold of the leather jacket that he wore and threw him into the many glass bottles behind the bar, shattering many of them in the process.

Immediately, Niklaus was on his feet, but beyond snarling at her in response, he had enough sense not to engage her. Even so, it seemed Eternity was ready to end him, as she slowly moved toward with the graceful threat of a predator to where he stood on the customer side of the bar covered in various liquors.

“This is your fault,” she growled, her voice lacking it’s usual soft-spoken sound. It was instead rough and almost demonic. “You brought him here, like the little fool you are. You know not what you’ve done, siding with him. I should kill you for it, as the traitor you are!”

Beyond being faced with their father, Elijah couldn’t recall the last time that he had seen Niklaus look so afraid. Yet, he looked absolutely terrified now, in the face of a very angry Eternity. Even Elijah himself felt unpleasant chills course down his spine at the nearly blind ferocity she was displaying.

Niklaus didn’t dare say anything and what could he say to her to appease her? Probably nothing at all. She didn’t seem in the mood to deal with anything he had to say for himself.

Even so, Elijah couldn’t let her kill his brother, which seemed likely at the moment. He didn’t know what had been said between Loki and her upstairs, but it had set off a side of her he’d never seen; an animalistic demon out for blood. He had to attempt to calm her down, to bring her back to herself, before she did something she might regret later.

“Eternity,” he called to her as authoritative as he could, slowly nearing her just as she was almost upon Niklaus.

Immediately, she hesitated in her pursuit and looked over at him. That wildness seemed to fade a bit. Her sapphire eyes cleared a little of the blind fury that clouded them. Even her predatory stance slacked into a near nonthreatening one.

“Elijah,” Eternity said his name in such a way that it was as if she was seeing him for the first time.

Just then, Loki made a magical reappearance, calling Eternity’s name as Elijah had. She spun to face the Trickster and like a switch had been turned on, she returned to that furious demonic persona.

Well, her focus is off Niklaus, Elijah thought with some relief. It was minimal since he was deeply concerned for his lady. He felt helpless and it was not a feeling he was accustomed to, at least not very much.

“Come here, love,” Loki commanded her softly, in a way that rubbed Elijah wrong.

She moved toward him, as if his words were spelled and tugging her to him. Her movements were slow, yet graceful. There wasn’t any hesitation as she came to stand so close to Loki that her body was nearly touching his. She then reached out to lay a hand upon his leather clad chest, in an almost tender fashion, making Elijah’s heart leap into his throat at the very sight of it. His hands clenched tightly at his sides in distress.

At first, it seemed that Eternity meant to speak sweetly to her once abuser or worse, to kiss him.The moment was so affectionate, in spite of the violence of the previous one, that it seemed as if Niklaus was right all along. That she would return to Loki and abandon him.

Fortunately, in the end, that was not the case. At least, not this day.

Energy built up beneath her hand upon the Trickster’s chest and Eternity spoke words in a language that he couldn’t understand. It didn’t sound Earth-based, whatever language she was speaking in. In mere seconds, Loki’s form burst into blue flames, yet he didn’t scream in the agony one would expect out of someone burning alive.

Once Loki was gone, Eternity turned to look at Elijah. Her eyes were again clear of that great demonic display. She seemed to have come back to herself, at last. She smiled slightly at him, though it didn’t quite reach her eyes, before glancing over to where Niklaus had been standing.

Elijah’s eyes followed hers and they both realized his brother had escaped them at the same time. He sighed heavily, worried for his little brother whom was in over his head. What was worse was that he no longer felt comfortable asking for Eternity’s protection after she had asked to aggressively against him just moments ago. His concern for his brother would have to wait, until he figured out another way to save him from his own stupidity in forging an alliance with the Trickster.

For now, he only concerned himself with Eternity. Elijah approached her, removing his suit jacket in the process to wrap around her naked form. She threw her arms around his neck when he did, holding his tightly in relief. Then she pulled back just enough to kiss his lips urgently.

“I’m glad that you’re alright,” she murmured to him.

“Same to you, Sweetheart,” he replied, cupping the side of her face tenderly. “Come on, let’s get back to the room.”

Eternity nodded.

Then just as he was leading her away, Elijah noticed that all the damage the hotel had sustained was repaired as if it had never been broken in the first place. The many floors above had been restored as had the many bottles of liquor at the bar. Even the dust and debris had been cleared away.

The wonders of magic, he thought to himself with amusement, as he lead Eternity out of the hotel bar.

**To Be Continued....**


	28. The Needed Distraction +18

**Disclaimer** : I do not own Elijah or any elements from the Vampire Diaries or the Originals. I do, however, own my OC Eternity and any elements from my up and coming novel. Please review! I’d appreciate it a lot! Thanks and happy reading!

**Warning** : Smutty chapter is smutty! You have been warned!

**************

Elijah had to sigh in exasperation when they returned to their hotel room. What was supposed to a romance, sex-filled day with Eternity had ended up being a violent and rather exhausting morning of defeating enemies. He was feeling rather tired and couldn’t help but to hope the encounter with both Loki and Niklaus was the last crisis they would face for at least a few days.

He needed the break from the drama.

Once they were settled, Elijah found himself at the mini bar as Eternity floated over to the window. He watched her admiringly all the while. The morning light shone over her, making her shimmer in that ethereal way of hers. He grabbed himself another bourbon, pouring the amber liquid into a tumbler and sipping from it as he watched her stand there perfectly while still wearing only his suit jacket.

On the way up to their room, she did clean herself of all the filth from battle magically. Though she didn’t speak the whole time and he hadn’t felt like pressing her to, he had been curious as to what happened during the short time he had been away from her. He understood that things had escalated very quickly, whatever had gone on between her and Loki.

The hotel room was in one piece when they had returned, but that was undoubtedly because of Eternity’s restorative magic. Elijah broke away from viewing his lovely lady and gazed around the room as he stood by the bar, trying to imagine the shambles the place must have been in before. He imagined body shaped holes in the walls, furniture tipped over or torn to shreds, and anything that was glass or otherwise breakable had been shattered. Then of course there was the deep hole in the floor that they had fallen through, down many stories to the hotel bar.

It was fortunate that his lady had restoration powers or else they would have had to find other residence while in town.

“Elijah,” Eternity suddenly called to him, so softly that it was almost hard for his vampire hearing to catch.

“Yes, Sweetheart?” He called back, as he left the glass of bourbon and went to stand closer to where she was.

She didn’t look at him, only continued to stare out of the window, “Those Coexisters that we destroyed earlier, there are more threats out there than just those people, yes?”

Elijah nodded, knowing she could see it in the reflection of the window glass as he stood to one side just behind her shoulder. “There are more. The other members of each elder’s family will be certainly coming for us,” he said. “We should consider striking them before they can come for us.”

Eternity hummed and nodded slowly.

He could see her reflection in the glass as well. She seemed lost. Her eyes didn’t hold any life in them as they stared blankly out over the city. It had him deeply concerned. He could sense her quiet distress. Whatever happened between her and Loki must have profoundly affected her.

Elijah closed the gap between them in a few long strides, forcing her to face him and then pulling Eternity into his embrace. He held her tightly to him, resting his cheek against the side of her head, and she wrapped her hands firmly around his back, her little hands fisting the back of his dress shirt as she did. He cupped the back of her head and simply held her, feeling her trembling beneath his hands.

“What is it, Sweetheart?” Elijah whispered into her hair. “What’s wrong?”

Immediately, she fluidly pulled away from him and turned back to the window, away from him. To say it didn’t hurt to see her do so would have been a lie. Yet, he was more concerned with whatever was bothering her to worry about such pain.

“Tell me,” he insisted.

“I am afraid,” murmured Eternity in confession. “I can lead armies, fight impossible battles, be the bravest to ever lived, but I am afraid of a man, who is not stronger than I, yet has such a capability to cripple me, making me weak before him, and only him. I gave him this power willingly long ago, but now that I want it back, I cannot formulate the strategy that would win it back from him.” She paused to sigh tiredly, “What has become of me? Why can’t I let me go from his grasp?”

Of course it had been Loki that she was talking about. Who else would she have been speaking?

Elijah sighed, “That is what loving the wrong person can do. You aren’t alone in this feeling of helplessness. We all have this weakness, from mortal to otherworldly. Love is perhaps one of the most powerful emotions there is. It can cripple us all, if misused, no matter our physical prowess.”

“What use is a heart, if it can cripple even the bravest of warriors?” She responded bitterly.

He answered with a question of his own, “What did Loki say to you?”

Eternity turned to him then.

“The same things he always does,” she shrugged. “He speaks of ownership over my person, tells me that I’ll never escape him, that I belong with him, and then he proceeds to deliver a most powerful threat against any obstacle that lays in his way of taking me as he so desires. Not only is this threat against my lover, if I have one at the time of it’s issuing, but also toward my own will against him. He knows how to break me; a perfect enemy. The more he speaks the same words, the more I am inclined to believe them and fall back to his side.”

Elijah approached her, reaching to grasp the back of her head and pulling hers to his so that he could rest his forehead against hers. “Don’t listen to him,” he practically growled. “If you start to doubt yourself, then you will be lost to more misery at his hand. You’ll foolishly go back to him, because of his manipulation of you. You are strong and brave and anything but weak. And I am here with you, for better or worse, always and forever. Just stay with me and all will be well.”

Eternity sighed in contentment, or at least, that was what it sounded like to him. “I love you, Elijah, and never, ever forget it,” she breathed.

“I love you, Eternity,” he replied, leaning back a little to kiss her lips tenderly. “I could never forget the woman who has stolen my heart so completely.”

She grinned at him slightly. Though, there was still this lethargy about her, a sadness that didn’t seem to be going away any time soon. It broke his heart to see her like this. Yet, he wasn’t sure if there was anything that he could do to help her, except to simply be there with her.

Perhaps a distraction was the best course of action right now, he thought.

Elijah kissed Eternity again, this time more passionately. She reciprocated eagerly, despite her listlessness, clinging to him more. He slowly moved his arms from around her and carefully removed his suit jacket that hung around her shoulders, sweeping it from her body and letting it fall to the floor behind her.

He broke away from her mouth to pepper kisses along her jaw and down the column of her neck. As he did, he gruffly murmured, “You know, I was surprised and extremely displeased earlier, when you put your body on full display for anyone to see, including my brother...again. I told you before that you were not to be so careless in the future, remember?”

Eternity hummed in the affirmative to him, but didn’t speak.

Elijah nipped at her throat harshly in response. “What was that, Sweetheart?”

“Yes, I remember,” she gasped.

He smirked against her skin, continuing his loving assault upon her flesh.

“I was angry, so blindly furious, that I didn’t care about my state of undress,” explained Eternity. “But it was more than that, as to why I remained bare.”

“Oh?” He leaned back to peer curiously at her.

She smirked, a little bit of life returning to her eyes then, “Well, you commanded that I was to stay in my state of undress before you left to meet with Niklaus. Remember, my love? I couldn’t very well disobey, now could I?” She spoke cheekily.

Elijah’s smirk widened in response, “I suppose you have a point. Though, my previous command should have taken priority once others were involved. You showed others what is solely for my eyes only. I’ll have to punish you, regardless of your earlier obedience.”

Eternity moaned slightly and shivered delightedly. “Oh, I look forward to it,” she whispered, challengingly.

He growled playfully and swiftly picked her up just to toss her onto the large sized bed that was only a few feet from where they stood. With his vampire speed, Elijah was hovering over her on the soft surface, pinning her wrists to it by her head. She didn’t struggle against him, instead she remained defiant; the challenge never leaving her sapphire eyes.

“Are you challenging me, lovely Eternity?” Elijah murmured down to her, a small devious smile playing upon his lips. “You do know what happened the last time you did such a thing, yes?”

“Aye I do and it was amazing,” she groaned, her eyes fluttering shut.

With a chuckle, he attached his mouth to her throat. He suckled there, causing purpled marks to appear on her otherwise flawless skin. She cupped the back of his head, trying to keep him there, but he wasn’t having it.

With rough movements, he removed himself from her grasp, sitting up on his knees and quickly flipping Eternity over onto her stomach. She yelped in surprise, having not anticipated his actions beforehand. Then he lifted her hips, so that her backside was in the air.

Elijah ran his hands gently over the soft globes that were on display before him. He smiled about at the way Eternity sighed contently at his touch. His gentleness didn’t last long. Once he had her relaxed enough, he raised his hand and then came down with a resounding slap against the flesh of her right cheek. She gasped in surprise, which quickly turned into a loud moan.

He did this again and again, alternating between right and left globes until she was a shaking, moaning mess that begged for more of his delicious abuse upon her backside. He could smell her arousal rise all the while, making his own desire for her grow exponentially. Before long, it was too much to bear and he decided quickly that it was time to move on from her punishment.

Only untucking his shirt and undoing his pants just enough to release his cock, Elijah moved into position behind her. He rubbed his length along her slickness, causing her to push back. She wanted him inside her. Yet, he held back, choosing instead to tease her this way verses immediately giving her what they both wanted.

“Please, Elijah,” Eternity eventually begged, having grown impatient it seemed.

He groaned as she pushed back against him, urging him to join their bodies. The temptation was strong and he wasn’t really in the mood to hold back for long right then. Therefore, Elijah didn’t waste another moment in giving Eternity what she begged him for. Linking up with her entrance, he gripped her hips tightly and shoved himself inside her in one fluid motion.

They both moaned at the feeling of being joined. As always, it was exquisite to feel Eternity’s warmth wrapped around him. It was the best feeling he had ever experienced.

After a moment, Elijah slid almost completely out of her, only to thrust back into her roughly. Over and over, he moved harshly, making her cry out loudly in pleasure. The sounds of her cries mingled with the sound of slapping skin as he took her hard and fast, without mercy.

Soon, he changed his position slightly, leaning over her back with one hand braced upon the soft bed and the other still grasping her hip as he continuously moved with her, taking them higher and higher until they were falling over the edge together, both crying out in a deafening echo as the intense sensations of completion took hold of them.

While this wasn’t what Elijah had envisioned when he dragged his lady to the swanky hotel, he couldn’t say that it wasn’t still satisfying. And better still, it wasn’t over. There was certainly more to come.

As he rested against her back, he heard her whine and push back against him, begging for more. He couldn’t help the smirk that played upon his lips at her eagerness. Kissing her bare shoulder, he moved off of her, which earned him a moan of disappointment when he dislodged himself from her slick depths.

Elijah stood and removed his clothes quickly, while Eternity rolled over onto her back to watch him needfully. He watched her watch him, viewing her as her hands moved over her body to caress her own soft flesh. It was beautiful - she was beautiful.

Keeping his tie wrapped around his hand, Elijah joined his lady upon the bed once more. He took both her hands in his and proceeded to wrap the silk fabric around her wrists in a gently, yet firm manner.

Once she was bound, he moved her hands so they rested above her head. “Keep them there, Sweetheart,” he instructed gently with a hint of warning should she disobey him.

Eternity said nothing, only looked at him pleadingly.

As he moved over her, between her parted thighs, Elijah grinned devilishly at her as he said, “I hope you do realize that I’m not going to stop loving your body until your hoarse from screaming - and then some.”

She whined and shivered pleasurably. “Do your worst, Elijah,” she groaned at him. “Please!”

Elijah chuckled and proceeded to do exactly as he said he would. For the remainder of the day and well into the night, he loved her body over and over again until she couldn’t scream anymore from the pleasure that he brought to her form.

**To Be Continued....**


	29. The End of an Era

**Disclaimer** : I do not own Elijah or any elements from the Vampire Diaries or the Originals. I do, however, own my OC Eternity and any elements from my up and coming novel. Please review! I’d appreciate it a lot! Thanks and happy reading!

**************

The morning came all too quickly. The early light of dawn shone through the wall of windows that crossed Elijah’s face, stirring him from his much needed rest. He had fallen asleep with Eternity resting upon his chest, curled tightly into his side. They had made love like desperate lovers for hours and true to his promise, he hadn’t stopped loving his lady’s body until she was hoarse from screaming in pleasure - and then carried on till she begged him to stop.

Though exhausted afterwards, they hadn’t fallen asleep immediately. Instead, Elijah talked about the plan to deal with other the Coexisters. He spoke of how they could go about dealing with the faction families before they could retaliate. She had told him about her teleportation powers and said that she could get them to each location instantaneously, but the way she spoke was as lethargic as she had been before he had seduced her into his embrace. It was disturbing, but Elijah tried to ignore it, knowing she had been through a lot earlier in the day with Loki.Regardless, they had agreed to use her powers to dismantle the Coexisters once and for all, and soon after they had fallen asleep cuddled together.

Elijah should have seen her lethargy as a warning. He should have known that something terrible was going to happen, when he awoke the next day. What a damned fool he was!

Stretching in the morning light, he sleepily opened his eyes with a contented smile. That is until he realized that he was alone in bed. Immediately, he sat up and felt the place where Eternity had been sleeping. It was cold. She had been out of bed for hours, but for how long precisely, he couldn’t say.

His blood ran cold, his heart dropped into his stomach, and a sense of dread took hold of him. He was out of bed a moment after realizing his lady wasn’t there with him. He searched the room, searched for any sign that she was still in the room, knowing deep down that he wouldn’t find her.

Yet, his desperation spurred him to check anyway.

Then when Elijah finally came to terms that she had gone. He felt his legs give out and he backed up to catch himself on the bed. Though Eternity had disappeared on him before, back at the Mitchells’ bed and breakfast, and he could rationalize her disappearance with her stepping out without telling him again, telling himself that she’d be back. Yet, in his gut he knew that this time she wasn’t coming back this time.

Eternity had left him!

Crippling pain and burning anger coursed through his veins and he proceeded to tear apart the room on in his fury. He threw furniture around, smashed glasses against the walls, and then fell to the floor as tears began to fall from his eyes.

It may have seemed dramatic, especially considering he hadn’t known Eternity long, but to him, their relationship felt like it had been a life time instead of only a month or so. It was true that loving someone like her left such a profound and immediate attachment that it was impossible to forget or move on from her love. He already knew he’d never be able to love another fully again.

Elijah didn’t understand it. Why had she gone? To where? Why would she sleep with him, make plans with him, and then disappear in the middle of the night? They had places to go, battles to win, enemies to defeat, and a promise to keep to return to the Mitchells. Why would she be so cruel?

He hung his head as he sat there on the floor, unable to do anything but weep.

Just as he was about out of tears to cry, Elijah felt a tiny hands comb through his hair tenderly. A glimmer of hope sparked within him. His head shot up to find Eternity kneeling there before him, a sad smile upon her lips as she gazed brokenheartedly at him.

“E-Eternity?”

“Do not look so hopeful, my love, for it shall devastate me further,” she said gently, her own voice shaky with emotions. “I am not really here. This is what you might call a hologram of myself. I am but a ghost with a final goodbye for you.”

Elijah reached for her, not wanted to hear her goodbyes. He only wanted to beg her to stay. Yet, when he made the attempt to touch her, his hands went right through her, as if she were really a ghost.

“What have you done? Damn you! What have you done,” he exclaimed at her, unable to hold back his anger, his pain.

“I cannot stay with you, Elijah,” replied Eternity calmly, seemingly unperturbed by the abuse slung at her. “I should have never dragged you into my life. I should have never involved you. Though I never expected to fall in love. So long as Loki is out there, you will always be in danger. There will always be a bounty upon your head. It’s not fair to you to live like that. You deserve better.”

Elijah stood fluidly, despite the weakness he still felt from the blow she had dealt him by leaving. She followed his movements, rising gracefully to her own feet in mirror to him.

It was then that he noticed that she was dressed as the Universal Queen again. Her white gown glowed as ethereally as the rest of her. The crown on her head and the diamond chains around her upper arms sparkled. Even the white starburst mark on her forehead seemed to shimmer in the light. She was truly a goddess.

“You think that leaving me is fair, is better?” Elijah growled, not as fazed by her godlike appearance this time, as his anger was too great.

“I suppose it is not fair either,” she admitted, “but it will save your life, and that my love, does make it better than the alternative. I will protect you at all costs, even if that means I have to sacrifice our love to do it.”

“And what of your mission to determine if the supernatural community should remain on Earth? Or our plans to eradicate the Coexisters?”

“I have already decided on the fate of the supernatural community. They will remain here on Earth.”

Elijah’s brows furrowed, “When did you decide this?”

“Yesterday, after dealing with Loki,” shrugged Eternity. “I thought hard about it and I concluded that while I’ve only seen a very small percentage of the supernatural community, that they were safer here on Earth than in the Immortal Universe. All but the vampires are still mortal, human. It would be wrong of me to send them away from their home world, where they would face nothing but persecution at the hands of those immortals that would find them inferior. So, you and yours are free to continue to live here.”

“And our plans?”

“I will deal with the Coexisters on my own, before I leave this world to return to my duties abroad.”

Elijah found himself collapsing into a seated position on the edge of the bed again. He didn’t look at her. Instead he gazed outside at the bright morning that was filled with much beauty that he couldn’t see. He couldn’t believe what was happening. He didn’t want to. Yet, as was the case with a dissolution of a relationship, even a short one, he hadn’t any power to stop it from happening.

“I am sorry, Elijah,” Eternity spoke barely above a whisper. “I love you so much. Perhaps one day, we will find our ways back to each other.”

“You lied to my face,” he muttered bitterly.

There wasn’t any response.

That prompted him to look and he found Eternity was gone...again. This left Elijah feeling hollow. It was difficult to breathe. She had left him to the devastation of a broken heart, the very thing that Niklaus had warned him about, just yesterday.

Niklaus had been right all along.

He hated it when his brother was right, especially in the current situation. He had wanted to prove his little brother wrong, had wanted Eternity to remain with him forever. Yet, it seemed he wasn’t going to get what he wanted after all. How typical.

After some time, Elijah found the will to move. He dressed for the day in the same suit he had worn the day before since he hadn’t brought a change of clothes with him to California. Not something he normally did, but at that moment he couldn’t bring himself to care. Though he didn’t wear his tie, deciding to leave it behind since it held such happy memories of intimacy with his lady. No, with Eternity. She was no longer his.

From there, he left the hotel behind as well and his Bentley too. Too many memories lay with the vehicle. He couldn’t bear to drive it, knowing he would only see Eternity’s smiling face in the empty passenger seat.

Finding a man with a nice mustang in the parking garage, Elijah compelled the man to relinquish his car to him, giving the human his keys to the Bentley as an exchange.

Just as he was about to get in the car, he saw Veren standing there by the back of it with a mournful look upon her face. Eternity must have told her cousin about her leaving him already, he concluded. While he wasn’t in the mood for pity or apology or excuses, he couldn’t very well turn Veren away.

“What do you want,” he said curtly.

“Her Majesty told me she has left you,” Veren replied. “I cannot believe it. This has happened so fast, especially after only just introducing you to me. She seemed so happy, unlike anything I’ve seen before. I don’t know what possesses my cousin to act so impulsively like this. I am so sorry, Elijah.” She sighed frustratedly, running her figures through her hair.

Elijah whirled on her, speaking with calm anger, “I do not want your apologies nor your pity.”

“No, I suppose not,” she responded with a curious tilt of her head. “Though you should know that you are not the only one who has been loved and abruptly left by my cousin.”

“I don’t give a damn,” he growled.

“She’s been this way ever since she separated from Loki,” Veren carried on as if she hadn’t heard him. “Fearful of him and always on the run from him. Yet, she’s a hopeless romantic, always giving her heart freely to new loves. She’s always hopeful that this time she can have love and companionship with another, but Loki will never let her go. She needs to kill him, but cannot bring herself to, for reasons too complicated to understand. I do what I can to help her, but this is her fight. So, instead of a happily ever after, there is only the devastation of heartbreak and in some cases the death of the new lover. Such a shame.”

“What is your point, my lady?” He didn’t have patience for her ramblings.

Veren sighed, “Don’t judge her too harshly, Mr. Mikaelson. She never means to fall in love nor dies she mean to leave so abruptly. She did what she has done to protect you from Loki. So long as she leaves her lovers, they will remain alive. She loved you enough to let you go for your own sake. How selfless is that?”

Elijah slammed his fist against the hood of the car next to the mustang. “I would rather die at Loki’s hands than to live my life without her,” he ground out. “I am dying anyway. Do you understand? I can feel it all around me, the decay of my very soul rotting inside me. So, with all due respect, you can take your explanations and defenses of your cousin and go to the deepest, darkest part of I don’t give a damn. Good day, my lady.”

Veren looked sadder than ever, but respected his wishes to be left alone. She vanished before his very eyes without a trace.

Elijah immediately climbed into his new car, and without hesitation or a set destination, sped away. He didn’t even see the shimmering white figure standing above the parking garage, watching him go, nor the darker figure that stood beside the white one. He simply refused to look back.

**The End**

**Author’s Note** : So this is the end of the first ‘part’ of the Elijah’s Eternity saga. Up next is the sequel or continuation entitled: Elijah’s Eternity: New Orleans! 


End file.
